New Boy in Town
by aliendroid
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka transfers into Konoha Academy, an all boys school for Magi. He gets a new roommate, Shino Aburame. With his new school comes a whole new set of problems, the most immediate being his attraction to his roommate. yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**New Boy In Town**_

**Okay, this is my newest ShinoKiba fic! Please understand there are some things you must first realize about this world:**

**1: They are all of High School age (Well except the teachers of course).**

**2: This is a supernatural fic, which means lots and lots of strangeness**

**3: Temari and Kankuro are twins in this world.**

**4: This is a YAOI! **

**5: Akamaru is Kiba's familiar and can change his size. Just as some of the other familiars can.**

**6: Multiple Pairings**

**Okay now that that is out of the way let's get on with it.**

**Plot: Kiba Inuzuka transfers into Konoha Academy, an all boys school for "gifted individuals". He gets a new roommate, Shino Aburame. With his new school comes a whole new set of problems, the most immediate being his attraction to his roommate.**

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Main Pairing: ShinoKiba**

**Side Pairings: NaruSasu, NejiGaa, KankSai, KyuIta, LeeSaku, ShikaTema, ChojIno, TenHina, KakaIru, AsumKure, YamaGai.**

**Rating: M (Take this seriously!)**

**Disclaimer: Shino and Kiba are hot, but not mine. Shiro is an annoying hyper active plot bunny, and a free loader. Kishimoto owns Naruto, I don't even get to say I own Shiro. Life is unfair!**

_Chapter 1: New School_

A large navy blue Chevy Suburban pulled up to a six story red brick building. Ivy climbed up half of the walls' surface, the windows shutters were painted white, four steps led up to white double doors. There were well manicured green lawns, large oak trees, flowering bushes the whole shebang. It was hard to imagine the building the vehicle had just pulled up in front of was Rasengan Hall, a dormitory for the all boys school Konoha Academy. Konoha Academy, a prestigious school that educates youths in the Arts. AKA, it was a giant private school that teaches teenagers spells, curses, charms and what not. As an added bonus they get to blow shit up!

"Well here we are," said Tsume. She had medium length shaggy brown hair, her eyes were brown, and she had two red fangs tattooed onto her face, one on each cheek. She was wearing deep brown slacks and a cream silk blouse. In the seat beside her was a large bluish grey wolf looking dog with an eye patch, Kuromaru, Tsume's familiar. "Kiba, are you listening to me?" she asked looking into the back seat.

Kiba, a sixteen year old boy with the same shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, and red fangs, was presently doing his best to ignore the fact that the vehicle had come to a stop. Next to him sat a small white dog with brown ears. Akamaru was Kiba's familiar. "Nope," Kiba said. He didn't have time to dodge the cellphone directed at his face.

"Get. Out. Now." Tsume instructed as she opened her door, Kuromaru following after her.

Kiba looked over to Akamaru who just barked at him. Kiba understood what his familiar meant, '_Better do as she says._'

"Fine," Kiba said opening the door. Akamaru jumped out of the Suburban shifting size as he did so. When he landed his head came to Kiba's shoulder. Kiba scratched behind Akamaru's, now, large brown ear. "Show off," Kiba remarked as he walked around to the back of the Chevy to help his mom with his bags. "Remind me again why I have to go to this school."

"Because I got transferred so we could be closer to Hana, and this is the only school that teaches the Arts within this area," Tsume said.

"You should be grateful, Konoha Academy is a great school," Kuromaru said. Kuromaru couldn't change his size like Akamaru but he did have the ability to communicate in human tongue, unlike Akamaru.

"Yeah, yeah, I know! You've only been saying that since we moved last week," Kiba said taking out his suitcase. "I just don't see why it's necessary. I mean couldn't I've just stayed at my old school?"

"NO!" Tsume and Kuromaru said at once. Both horrified at the idea of leaving Kiba alone, in a town several hours away from them. The Powers only knew what kind of trouble the boy could get into.

"Besides, this school is much better than Otogakure High," said Tsume. "You will learn a lot more here, be taught by world famous teachers, and you can have Akamaru with you at all times."

"Well that's a plus!" Kiba said petting his familiar's head. His last school didn't allow the presence of familiars unless it was for Gym. Which meant every student would have to summon their familiar before the class started.

The doors opened and a tall teen with flame orange hair, red eyes, and tan skin walked out. On his heels was a small red fox, with black tipped ears, tail, and feet. "Kiba Inuzuka?" the other boy said. Kiba nodded. The boy standing before him was wearing the schools uniform tan pants, a white shirt, a blue blazer, and a blue and gold tie with an IV pin signifying him as a Senior. On the pocket of the blazer was a shield emblem cut into four sections. The upper left hand corner and lower right hand corner were solid gold. In the upper right hand corner there was a sword crossed with a wand over a partially open scroll. In the lower left hand corner was three books stacked on top of each other, with a crystal ball placed at the very top. Kiba noted it was the schools code of arms. "Hi, I'm Kyuubi Namikaze the dorm leader," Kyuubi said with a small smile. "This," he said looking down to the small fox, "is Ayame." The fox yipped in welcome.

"Hi," Kiba said. "Um, I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and this is Akamaru," Kiba said resting his hand on Akamaru's head.

"He's big," Kyuubi said glancing at the large dog.

"Oh he can be smaller," Kiba said. Kiba nodded to Akamaru and the dog quickly shifted size. When he was done he was the size of a small dog.

"Well it didn't matter if he was large, but this will make it easier on your roommate," Kyuubi said. He watched as Ayame and Akamaru circled each other. "Is this everything?" Kyuubi asked indicating Kiba's luggage.

"Yeah," said Tsume closing the trunk. "You behave Kiba."

"Yes Mom."

"Don't get into trouble," Kuromaru said.

"Yeah, yeah," Kiba drawled.

"I'm sure he will be just fine," Kyuubi said. Tsume and Kuromaru said goodbye to Kiba and Akamaru, then got back into the Suburban, and drove off. Kyuubi helped Kiba get his things into the dormitory, Akamaru and Ayame close on their heels. "This is one of Konoha Academy's oldest dorms with a long history of, you know what I'm sure this is all insanely boring and you really don't care do you," Kyuubi said looking over to Kiba.

"Yeah well, you're right I don't," Kiba said with a huge grin. "But I understand you have to give me the whole speech so go ahead."

Kyuubi started to laugh, the sound rich and deep. "Okay all you have to know is that curfew is at 9 PM, don't bring girls into the dorms, and shower times are between 5 AM and 10 PM."

"Cool," Kiba said. "The curfew thing will take some time to get use to, but the shower time is awesome."

"What about the girl rule?" Kyuubi asked.

"No need to worry about that," Kiba said quietly, his eyes trained on the floor ahead of him.

"I see," Kyuubi said with a smile. "Well no need to fret. You'll actually find a lot of people who share your preference here." Kiba looked up at him in shock. "Don't look so stunned. It is an _ALL BOYS_ school after all. Let's see…in this dorm alone there are several couples. There is Gaara and Neji, Sai and Kankuro, Sasuke and Naruto, oh there is also me and Itachi, the student body president." Kiba's mouth was hanging open in complete disbelieve.

They walked up the stairs carrying Kiba's luggage with them as they went. On the third floor they turned left and headed down the hallway. "Your roommate's name is Shino Aburame. He's a bit quiet but he is also a really dependable guy. Ask him any questions on anything and he will answer them for you. You have today to get comfortable and your classes start tomorrow. And here we are," Kyuubi said stopping at room 308. He handed Kiba a key and walked away, Ayame jumping up on his shoulders and curling around his neck as he went.

Kiba sighed and looked down at Akamaru, "Well this is our home for the rest of the year."

'_Rauff!_' Akamaru said in excitement his tail wagging back and forth.

Kiba laughed, opened the door, and started to bring his things in. The room was painted a modest tan, had one window on the wall opposite the door. On each side of the widow was a desk, one had books, notebooks, binders, pencils, pens, and a lamp on it. It also had what looked like a tree branch or limb on a platform on it; it reminded Kiba of something you would find in a tank for a lizard or tarantula. The other just had a lamp. To Kiba's right was a bed with a dark grey bed spread. On the right wall was dozens of pin up displays of insects, and one family portrait. On the left was a bare bed with fresh sheets on top of the mattress and bare walls. Next to the door were two wardrobes, one to the right, and one to the left. Kiba moved to the left side of the room, set his backpack onto the desk, and started to unpack.

After putting away his clothes, unpacking his new books, setting up his desk, setting out Akamaru's pillow and water dish at the foot of his bed, and making his bed with his blue bed spread, why they had to bring their own blankets was beyond Kiba, he started to pin pictures to the wall. There were dozens of photos. Most of them were of him, Akamaru, Hana and the Haimaru Brothers, his Mom and Kuromaru during vacations, bar-b-ques, school events, or just whenever Hana or his Mom got hold of a camera; and his clan during holidays.

The last thing he put up was a framed photo of the day he got Akamaru, which he placed on his desk. He then slipped his suitcases into the closet he had discovered beside his wardrobe and went to the bathroom, which was located on the other side of his roommate's wardrobe, and placed his toothbrush, toothpaste, and mouthwash near the sink. The bathroom was just a double sink and a toilet. Kyuubi had shown Kiba the showers, which were on the first floor down a hallway, during his short tour of the dormitory.

Going back out to the room Kiba sat on the bed and looked down at Akamaru. "Well home sweet home," Kiba drawled. Akamaru tilted his head to the side and whined. "Sorry boy, it's just weird is all."

'_Ruff!_' Akamaru exclaimed and jumped onto Kiba's chest. Kiba laughed as the small dog licked his face. Rubbing his head Kiba lied back and looked up to the bare ceiling. It was white, so very white. The main light in the room was directly in the center, but it wasn't on because the sun was shining directly in through the window.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

"Hey Shino I heard the new kid is going to be your roommate," said Naruto. His blonde hair was bouncing as he walked backwards. Gamakichi, Naruto's orange toad familiar, was squatting on his shoulder. "What's he like?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know," Shino said. His black beetle familiar, Matsui, fluttered its wings on his shoulder. "He was supposed to arrive after third period."

"Hmm…" Naruto said, still walking backwards.

"Hey idiot you're going to trip," Gamakichi warned.

"Huh, no I'm not ah!" Naruto yelled as he tripped.

Gamakichi had jumped from his shoulder as he fell and landed on his chest. "Told you so."

"Evil toad," Naruto whined sitting up and rubbing his head. Gamakichi took up his place on Naruto's shoulder again. The toad was large, almost the size of Naruto's head. "So do you know the guy's name?" Naruto asked as they all started to walk again.

"Kiba Inuzuka," Shino said.

"An Inuzuka huh?" said Sasuke.

"His familiar should be a canine then," said Manda a purple and black snake that was curled around Sasuke's neck loosely like a sweater, his head resting on Sasuke's right shoulder.

"Do bugs and dogs get along?" Naruto asked.

"No more than snakes and toads," said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Teme," Naruto said his hand going up and patting Gamakichi's head. Manda hissed at the blonde and curled tighter around Sasuke.

Shino privately wondered how two people who had familiars that were natural enemies could be together. Matsui fluttered his wings again drawing Shino's attention to a small butterfly that drifted by. "He's here," Shino said as the insect flew away.

"Cool! Let's go meet him," Naruto said turning towards the dorm.

"We still have class dobe," Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's arm.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Hn, dobe," Sasuke smirked and rested his head on the shoulder Gamakichi wasn't sitting on. The toad glared at the snake, who in turn glared back.

Shino once again had the thought of how those two could possibly be a couple. But then again it would probably be worse if they were roommates. The three continued across the court yard until they reached the large combat practice field. It was a large oval sand pit in the back of the academy. Far enough away so no damage would be done to the school itself should a spell accidently get sent flying, but close enough so the students don't get tired walking to it.

"Hello my youthful students!" Gai-sensei, a man with black hair cut into a bowl cut, large bushy eyebrows, shinny white teeth, and a horrible green tracks suit on called as they approached. Standing next to him was a large red tortoise with a bandana hanging loosely around its neck. "Today we will be going over the essentials of defense. So pair up and let's begin!"

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Kiba was lying on his new bed, in his new dorm room, staring at the white ceiling, listening to his IPod when the door clicked open and someone walked in. Akamaru let out a low growl and his fur stood on end. Kiba slid off his large headphones, sat up, and took in the appearance of the person, no, people standing in the doorway.

The first one Kiba noticed was the blonde, it was hard not to notice him. His hair was the color of sunshine, his eyes were ocean blue, and he had three whisker like marks on each cheek. The pin on his tie signified him as a third year, actually with a quick glance Kiba realized they were all third years. The next thing Kiba noted was the large red orange toad on his shoulder which was wearing a blue vest.

Beside the blonde was a slightly shorter boy with black hair. The way the light hit it made it look like it had a blue tint to it. He had pale skin, but not sickly so, and obsidian black eyes. Around his neck was a purple snake which had four horn like protrusions on its head.

The final one his eyes landed on was the tallest of them. He had shaggy dark brown, nearly black hair. His eyes were covered by a pair of pitch black sunglasses. On his shoulder was a huge shinny black beetle! The thing was easily the size of Kiba's hand. It was the beetle that made Kiba single out the tall one as his new roommate, that and the fact his scent was the one that matched the one in the room.

"Ah hi," Kiba said holding up his hand. "Easy Akamaru," Kiba soothed his dog running his hand along his back. Akamaru instantly calmed down. "I'm Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka! This is Akamaru."

The blonde's face lit up like a Christmas tree, it was kind of scary. "Hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this," he pointed to the toad, "Is Gamakichi. Welcome to Konoha!" Kiba recognized his name from the list of people Kyuubi mentioned.

"Ah, the dorm leader mentioned you," Kiba said instantly.

The blonde cringed a little. "He did? I hope it wasn't anything bad," Naruto said.

"Nope, just that you were in a relationship with someone named Sasuke," Kiba answered.

"Tsk, typical," the guy with the black hair sneered. Now that Kiba looked closer his hair looked like it was styled into the shape of a ducks butt. "Your cousin can't keep his mouth shut."

"Hey, it isn't my fault," Naruto said.

"So you're," Kiba began but didn't get to finish.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha," the raven head said. "This is Manda," he said indicating the snake, who just hissed at Kiba and rested his head back on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I guess that means you're my roommate," Kiba said looking at Shino, who was setting down his book on his desk. Though he already knew the answer he still asked.

"Yes, I'm Shino Aburame" Shino answered. "This is Matsui," Shino gestured to the beetle which was now on the tree branch on the desk. Kiba now realized what the branch was for, the same thing Akamaru's pillow was for; it was a bed for Shino's familiar.

"You got to meet him, now let's go Dobe," said Sasuke.

"What! But I haven't even gotten to talk to him," Naruto whined. Sasuke glared at him, causing the blonde to just roll his eyes. "Fine Teme, jeeze. Catch you later!" Naruto said following after Sasuke and leaving the room.

"Are they really a couple?" Kiba asked.

"Yes," Shino answered sitting down at his desk and starting on his homework. Kiba sat on his bed and studied Shino's profile. From the angle he was at he could just make out the shape of Shino's eyes. They were narrow at the end but not slanted, and they seemed to be a light color, perhaps hazel or grey. Kiba couldn't really tell which. Shino had a strong jaw and firm looking pale lips. His build was tall and muscular, Kiba could see his defined arms even through the blue blazer he was still wearing. Shino's legs were long, but not lanky. His chest was wide and Kiba could only imagine it was just as toned as his arms.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Shino asked turning around.

Kiba blinked and realized he was almost drooling. Turning his eyes away Kiba blushed. "Sorry didn't mean to," he said quickly. "I was just wondering what you look like without the shades." Shino tilted his head to the side slightly, just a small almost nonexistent movement. Then he shrugged. Reaching up he removed his sunglasses and set them on his desk. Kiba was floored by what he saw. Shino's eyes weren't hazel or grey, they were silver, almost mercury in color! It added so much to his already gorgeous appearance. "Wow," was all Kiba could manage to say.

Shino quirked an eyebrow but said nothing, instead he turned back to his school work. While he was working on his History timeline, Shino absently wondered why he had so willingly shown Kiba his eyes. After only a little bit of thought he decided it was because they would be sharing a room until graduation, and as such Kiba would see them anyways.

Kiba watched Shino for a couple more minutes before laying back down, putting his headphones back on, and continued listening to music. He had a small smile on his. '_Maybe this new school won't be so bad after all_,' Kiba thought as he felt Akamaru curl up next to him.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Three hours later and Kiba found himself following Shino, Naruto, and Sasuke towards the school's cafeteria. The dorm had a small lounge which served breakfast, but lunch and dinner were to be taken in the cafeteria. This didn't really bother Kiba, after all seen one cafeteria seen them all, or so he thought. When the four teens entered into the hall, yes hall, Kiba's mouth dropped. It was huge! Almost like something from a palace or castle. There was no low round fold up tables and metal folding chairs, nope not for this school. The tables were round, but they were solid wood. The chairs were also solid wood with high backs, armrests, and either blue or gold cushions.

One entire wall was floor to ceiling panoramic window looking out into a well kept courtyard. There were several weeping willows, a small pond with a waterfall, and more flowers that Kiba knew the name of. To the right of the entrance was the lunch/dinner line. There was an entire soup and salad bar set up, and a window where a man was dishing out hot entrées. Kiba followed the others to the line. He remembered reading in the school manual that all meals were paid for with tuition. As he got closer to the line and students passed by him he saw rather normal looking food on the standard blue lunch tray, but there was also strange food. A boy with a cat on his shoulder walked by and on his tray was a small dish filled with what looked like wet cat food.

Kiba's bemusement was short lived, because it was cleared up when he reached the man in the window. "Ah, the new face," he said. "Well what will it be?"

Kiba quickly scanned the options and landed on fried chicken. "I'll have that!" Kiba said pointing to the chicken.

The man smiled, "Good choice, good choice." He placed three pieces of chicken on a plate and handed it to Kiba. Kiba added the plate to his already acquired salad, bread, and milk. "Oh and don't forget this," the man said holding out a large silver dish. Kiba blinked a few times before the man said, "It's for him," he pointed towards Akamaru. "You can't have food in the dorms so we feed familiars as well. It guarantees they get their proper nutritional care along with you young ones."

"But how did you know what he requires?" Kiba asked taking the dish and holding so his tray was resting on top of it.

"Oh, it the information was requested with your registration papers," the man said.

"Cool!" Kiba said. "Come on boy," he called to Akamaru as he followed Naruto to a table. Truthfully Kiba hadn't known what he was going to do when he found out he couldn't keep food for Akamaru in his room. But now that he knew the school was handling it he wasn't so worried.

As Kiba made his way to the table Naruto, Sasuke, and Shino were sitting at he took in the other tables. There were quite a few, and like with any other school you could tell which click was which. The table Kiba sat at was a conundrum though. There were several people sitting at it, and honestly none of them looked like they would normally have associated with each other. Kiba wondered how they had all becomes friends.

"Okay time for introductions!" Naruto said. "Hey Kiba, sit here," he indicated a chair next to him. Kiba smiled and took the seat. "Oh wait!" Naruto sprang up and ran across the cafeteria to a corner to the left. Kiba saw what looked like high chairs and stools stacked neatly against the wall. When Naruto came back he had one of the stools. He set it down next to Kiba's chair. "Put Akamaru's dish on this so he won't have to bend down."

Kiba smiled, this school had everything. "Thanks man," Kiba said. He placed the silver dish on top of the round wooden stool and Akamaru dug in, more than happy that he wouldn't have to bend down to eat.

"No problem, anyways you already know Gamakichi, Sasuke, Manda, Shino, and Matsui so lets start with," Naruto looked around the table obviously looking for his first victim. "Gaara!"

Kiba watched as a redhead with black rimmed jade eyes looked up from what he was doing. He had alabaster skin, and a red kanji tattoo over his temple. He wasn't wearing the blazer or tie but he did have a III pin on his collar signifying him to be a third year. Gaara, as Naruto had called him, sighed and set down his chopsticks. "I'm Gaara Sabaku, Naruto's roommate. This," he pointed towards his lap and a creature Kiba had noticed looked up. It was a red raccoon! "Is Shukaku."

The raccoon regarded him before saying, "Another weird one." He then grabbed what looked like a biscuit from Gaara tray and curled back up his lap.

"Don't mind him, Shukaku's always in a bad mood," said Naruto. "Okay next, Neji!"

A teen with long, dark mahogany brown hair set his chopsticks down, and looked up. Kiba's eyes widened when he caught sight of the other boys irises. They were nearly white, almost like a pearl, but with a hint of lavender like an opal. On his tie was IV pin showing him to be a senior. "Neji Hyuuga," he said. He then moved his hand to his tray, picked up a small sardine, and held it up to a large brown hawk sitting on the back of his chair. "This is Takamaru."

"Hi," Kiba said. The names seemed vaguely familiar but he wasn't sure from where.

"Okay, so Neji and Gaara are going out, so don't flirt with either of them," Naruto said. "Well unless you want to be turned into a bloody pool of goo." Just as Naruto said that it clicked in Kiba's brain. They were one of the other couples Kyuubi had mentioned. "Okay your turn Lee!"

Sitting next to Neji was a boy with shiny black hair cut into a bowl cut. He had large bushy eyebrows, perfectly circular black eyes, and the whitest teeth Kiba had ever seen! "Thank you Naruto-kun!" the strange teen said. "I'm Rock Lee, and this youthful turtle here," he indicated a small green turtle sitting beside his tray on the table munching on some salads, "Is Taiki." Kiba caught sight of a IV pin on Lee's collar.

"Nice to meet you," Kiba said before taking a bite out of his salad. Kiba was starting to realize how everyone here knew each other.

"Hey Sai, you're next," Naruto indicated to a teen who looked genuinely perplexed. He had ear length black hair, pale skin, and black eyes. He almost looked like a clone of Sasuke, except his eyes seemed to hold no emotion. On his tie was a III pin.

Then his face broke out into the most plastic fake looking smile Kiba had ever seen. "Hello, I'm Sai, it is nice to meet you." He said and Kiba found himself fighting to say the words back.

"Yeah same here," the guy's smile was just plain creepy!

"Oh, and this is Yoshi," Sai said stroking a lion cub. Kiba blinked several times trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Sai you're creepy him out with the fake smile," Naruto reprimanded. "Jeez when will you cut it out with those grins?"

"But Naruto my books all say the best way to get people to like you and open up is a smile," Sai retorted. With that remark Kiba was sold, Sai was a weirdo!

"Aw, never mind," Naruto said barring his head in his hands. "Hey Kankuro you next."

"Gee thanks," said a stalking guy sitting next to Sai. "I'm Kankuro Sabaku, Gaara's my baby brother," he said. A soft growl from the redhead showed just how much he disliked the baby remark. Kankuro just shrugged it off. "This big guy," he indicated a standard raccoon in a highchair next to him, "is Kuroari." Kankuro had brown hair, made a shade or two darker than Kiba's own, and his face was painted with purple lines. On his shirt collar was a IV pin.

"Hi!" the raccoon said with a more friendly voice than that of the red raccoon Shukaku's voice.

"Uh, yeah hi," Kiba said. Then the two people's names clicked in his head again. "So you and Sai are going out?" Kiba asked without thinking.

Naruto's head hit the table. "My cousin really does have a big mouth," Naruto mumbled.

"It's because of that fox Ayame," Gamakichi said.

"How?" Kiba asked confused.

"She likes to stir things up, and Kyuubi lets her," Gamakichi explained.

"Doesn't matter," said Kankuro. "And to answer your question, yes we are. So keep your eyes off."

"Don't need to worry about that," Kiba said. He internally shuddered at the idea of allowing Sai anywhere near him.

"Okay the last two are Choji and Shikamaru!" Naruto said getting back to the introductions.

"Hello," said a rather rounded teen. He had sandy brown hair, small black eyes, and red swirls on his cheeks. "I'm Choji Akamichi. This," he gestured to a panda cub sitting in a highchair next to him, "Is Kintoki."

"Nice to meet you," Kiba said recognizing the III pin on Choji's collar.

"Shikamaru your turn," Naruto said stabbing his fork towards the slightly dazed looking teen. He had brown hair, which was pulled back into a pineapple like ponytail. The pin on his collar was a III one signifying third year status.

"Troublesome," he yawned. "Shikamaru Nara, that's Kage," he said indicating the large horned owl on the back of his chair.

"Lazy," Naruto hissed. "Anyways Shikamaru and Choji are roommates. Gaara and I are roommates, which Gaara already said. Sasuke and Sai are roommates, Neji and Lee are roommates, and Kankuro rooms with someone who doesn't eat with us. And you room with Shino. Everyone but Neji, Lee, and Kankuro are third years, those three being seniors. Now it's your turn to introduce yourself!" Naruto said with a huge grin. If Kiba wasn't mistaken it was entirely because of this energetic blonde that any of them even ate together.

Putting that thought aside Kiba said, "Well I'm Kiba Inuzuka, I just transferred here from Otogakure High. This is Akamaru. Oh and I'm a third year." There was a collection of response ranging from Lee's excited welcome to Gaara silence.

"So what is Otogakure like?" asked Kankuro.

"Different, well maybe normal would be the proper term," Kiba said. "It's a mixed public school," Kiba explained.

"Public?" They all shouted. Kiba sat further back into his seat from the force of their combined shocked voices.

"How did they teach classes on the Arts in a public school?" asked Neji.

"Well we were put into a separate class and had gym separately in an underground facility," Kiba answered.

"But wouldn't the average kids find it weird that you brought your familiar with you to school?" asked Choji.

"We didn't," Kiba answered.

"Tsk," Sasuke shook his head. "That's pointless. A familiar is supposed to be with us at all times."

"How did you practice battles without Akamaru?" asked Naruto, his fingers absent mindely stroking Gamakichi's head. He obviously didn't like the idea of being separated from his toad.

"Well we were forced to summon them at the beginning of gym, then send them back at the end," Kiba answered his hand now also stroking Akamaru's head.

Everyone looked taken back by this idea. It was obviously foreign to them. Kiba had to admit, he never liked leaving Akamaru at home, it just didn't feel right not having him there.

"Well you don't have to worry about that here," said Lee with a smile. "Our youthful academy has never once required that we be separated from our familiars."

Kiba smiled at that. To be honest, it was the one reason he hadn't fought the transfer as hard as he might have. Sure he had been forced to leave his friends behind, but his mom had promised him that the new school would be better and allow him more time with Akamaru. He was glad she was right. He hated being away from him. Kiba's stomach growled making him realize he had only taken a couple bites from his food. Setting all thoughts aside for now, Kiba dug in.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Kiba was sitting on his bed drying his hair while Akamaru slept peacefully at the foot of his bed. The day had been weird, but fun. He got to meet some interesting characters, Naruto being the most interesting out of them all, and some flat out strange ones. The door opened and Shino walked in. Kiba quickly averted his eyes. He had tried, unsuccessfully, to keep his eyes off of his roommate while they showered. Now seeing Shino in black track pants, and a white tight fitting tank top Kiba's mind was rebelling against him. Cursing internally Kiba laid down on his bed, facing the wall.

'_Great! New school, new friends, new roommate, new crush,_' Kiba mentally whined. '_Welcome to Konoha Academy indeed!'_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**First off, yes I know Manda was Orochimaru's summons but I'm not using the creepy snake guy in this story but I love Manda and wanted to use him. Sasuke summoned him once so I just went with that. **

**Second…I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review. **


	2. List of Familiars

**Below is a list of all the familiars that will be appearing in this fanfic. The list includes who they belong to, their names, species and sex, what they look like, and their abilities.**

**List of Familiars:**

**Students of Konoha:**

**Kiba: Akamaru (Male Dog)**

White fur, except the ears which are brown. Grows and shrinks size, physical attacks.

**Shino: Matsui (Male Beetle)**

Large black beetle, about the size of a person's hand. Allows Shino to control other insects.

**Naruto: Gamakichi (Male Toad)**

Orange red, with black markings. Controls fire, grows and shrinks in size, can speak in human tongue.

**Sasuke: Manda (Male Snake)**

Purple and black anaconda. Amplifies Sasuke's abilities, grows and shrinks in size, can speak in human tongue.

**Gaara: Shukaku (Male Red Raccoon)**

Red and white. Controls wind, and can create a barrier, speaks in human tongue.

**Neji: Takamaru (Male Hawk)**

Solid brown. Allows Neji to see what it sees, creates winds with its wings.

**Kyuubi: Ayame (Female Fox)**

Small red fur, with black tipped ears, tail, and feet. Amplifies Kyuubi's abilities and can create a barrier.

**Itachi: Susanoo (Female Crow)**

Black. Creates illusions, and allows Itachi to see what it sees.

**Shikamaru: Kage (Male Owl)**

Great horned owl. Wise, allows Shikamaru to see what it sees.

**Choji: Kintoki (Male Panda cub)**

Black and white. Defensive abilities, amplifies Choji's physical strength, shrinks and grows in size.

**Kankuro: Kuroari (Male Raccoon)**

Grey, black, and white. Creates barriers and can talk in human tongue.

**Lee: Taiki (Male Turtle)**

Green, sits on Lee's shoulder. Creates barriers and amplifies Lee's abilities.

**Sai: Yoshi (Male Lion)**

Tan, darker mane. Grows and shrinks in size (cub to full grown lion). Fights alongside Sai, defensive and offensive abilities.

**Deidera: Kimi (Female Cockatoo)**

White, with yellow crest feathers. As the ability to blow things up using its sound waves, ability can be turned on and off at will.

**Students of Suna:**

**Ino: Umeko (Female Boar)**

Black. Increases Ino's strength, changes size.

**Sakura: Nariko (Female Golden Lemur)**

Golden. Creates a barrier and heals Sakura.

**Tenten: Nerugui (Ferret)**

Tan and black. Increases Tenten's speed.

**Hinata: Tobimaru (Female Hawk)**

Brown with a white face. Allows Hinata to see what he sees, creates a wind barrier.

**Temari: Kamatari (Male Weasel)**

White and black. Uses a scythe to fight alongside Temari, grows and shrinks in size.

**Ni: Akina (Female Dog) **

Grey, with dark grey fur on their necks and heads. Physical assistance in battle.

**Instructors at Konoha:**

**Jiraiya: Gamabunta (Male Toad)**

Red. Grows and shrinks in size, shoots fire, uses a sword, speaks in human tongue.

**Gai: Ningame (Male Tortoise)**

Red and yellow. Increases Gai's physical strength and speed.

**Kakashi: Pakkun (Male Dog)**

Tan pug with darker brown ears. Speaks in human tongue, increases Kakashi's speed.

**Iruka: Hoshi (Male Cat)**

Black with a white star on his forehead. Grows and shrinks in size (panther and house cat sized), fights alongside Iruka.

**Yamato: Ginkgo (Male Fox Squirrel)**

Grey, with yellow tinge to cheeks and underbelly. Increases Yamato's control over plants and creates a barrier.

**Genma: Keiji (Male Rat)**

White. Increases Genma's speed and gives Genma the ability to control lightning.

**Raido: Naoki (Male Owl)**

Snow owl. Allows Raido to see what it sees. As the ability to create a shield of snow and wind.

**Asuma: Ryu (Male Iguana)**

Green. Amplifies Asuma's control over the wind, grows and shrinks in size.

**Sasori: Hiruko (Male Macaw)**

Mainly red with blue wing feathers. Talks in human tongue not like a parrot, creates a barrier.

**Kabuto: ****Hakuja**** (Male Snake)**

An albino snake. Talk in human tongue, enhances Kabuto's abilities.

**Instructors at Suna:**

**Tsunade: Kastuyu (Female Slug)**

White and blue. Grows and shrinks in size, heals, speaks in human tongue.

**Shizune: Tonton (Female Pig)**

Pinkish white. Heals.

**Kurenai: Geisha (Female Raven)**

Black with red eyes. Creates illusions.

**Anko: Mai (Female Snake)**

Boa, brown. Increases Anko's control over fire, and can increase and shrink its size.

**Hana: Haimaru Brothers (3 Male Dogs)**

Brown and grey. Assists in battle.

**Kotestu: Keiko (Female Cat)**

Charcoal grey with green eyes. Talks in human tongue and can cast illusions.

**Izumo: Gamahiro (Male Frog)**

Aquamarine skin with yellow eyes. Talks in hums tongue increases Izumo's control over water

**Other:**

**Tsume: Kuromaru (Male Wolf)**

Whit and bluish grey. Speaks in human tongue, physical assistance during battle.

Aoba: Hiro (Male Crow)

Black with blue eyes. Creates a smoke screen with feathers, can read a person's thoughts (though only when directed to), and likes shiny things.

**Suigetsu: Gamatatsu (Male Frog)**

Yellow with orange markings. Increases Suigetsu's control over water. Speaks in human tongue.

**Please note that these are the characters who are going to be appearing in this story! There are obviously more teachers at Suna and Konoha Academies and students. I tried to use names from the anime/manga as well as pair people up with animals that suit them. Unfortunately not everyone can be paired up ideally. For familiar names that weren't taken from the original universe I searched for Japanese pet names and tried to use ones with suitable meanings. This list took me a long time to compose, and I hope it helps you keep track of everything a little better.**

**(If I use more characters I will add their familiar to this list)**


	3. Chapter 2

_**New Boy in Town**_

**So I'm listening to Christmas carols right now, and unfortunately I can't write anything dark to them, but I can to Disney songs? Anyways because of that I am working on this story.**

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Rating: M (this chapter is T though)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah I do NOT own Naruto. If anyone owns Shiro it's Barunka.**

_Chapter 2: First Day_

'_Ruff! Ruff! Woof! Ruaff!' _

"Okay, okay I'm up," Kiba groaned. He turned around and the first thing that greeted him was Akamaru. The white dog, in his smaller form, jumped onto his chest and started to lick his face, tail wagging ecstatically. Kiba started to laugh, his hand coming up to scratch Akamaru behind the ear. "Good morning Akamaru," Kiba said sitting up.

'_Ruff!_' The dog jumped down and rushed to Kiba's wardrobe. '_Ruff! Woof!_'

"Can't you give me a chance to wake up?" Kiba asked as his fuzzy familiar jumped up and down pawing at the drawers. Akamaru started to growl. "Okay, okay I get it." Kiba stood up and quickly shed his PJ's. He placed them on the bed and walked over to the wardrobe. Opening them up, he pulled out a pair of dark grey track pants, a black tank top, and a matching dark grey hoodie. After dressing he put on a pair of sneakers, grabbed his IPod, and the last thing he snatched was his room key. "Alright let's go," Kiba said opening the door.

'_Ruaff!_' Akamaru rushed out of the room, shifting as he did so.

As the door clicked closed, automatically locking as it do so, Shino rolled over and peered at Kiba's now empty bed. Sitting up in bed he looked at Matsui, the large beetle fluttered it wings and flew over to land on Shino's shoulder. "Wonder where he is off to so early?" Shino said looking at the clock on his desk. The time read 5:00 AM in bright red. Matsui's wings fluttered and Shino smirked. "Sounds good," Shino said standing up.

Two minutes later Shino was dressed and walking out of the dormitory. He walked at a controlled pace following the direction of the crickets as he passed by. After another fifteen minutes of walking he came to the sand pit training ground at the back of the school. The stoic teen smirked as he saw his new roommate and his canine familiar running laps and jumping obstacles. "Does he do this every morning?" Shino asked silently. Matsui's antenna wiggled in small circles. "Sorry, it was a rhetorical question," Shino said.

Shino walked to a small grouping of bleachers and sat down watching the energetic brunet as he ran, jumped, leapt, slid, and rolled through obstacle after obstacle. As Shino watched he realized Kiba had amazing control over his body and reflexes. His timing with his familiar was also exceptional. Half an hour in and Shino watched as Kiba peeled off his hoodie giving Shino an amazing view of tan muscular arms glistening in the morning rays. Shino could clearly make out the contours of Kiba's chest and abdomen through the drenched material of the black top, which was clinging to the smaller male like a second skin. Shino felt his mouth run dry as he watched droplets of sweat travel down Kiba's neck and disappear in his tank top.

"You're drooling." Shino snapped around to see Naruto standing behind him. "Don't blame you though, that is quite the sight."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Sasuke a frown on his face.

"I didn't mean it like that, okay maybe I did," Naruto tried to explain, "Come on Sasuke you have to admit he's fine!" Sasuke continued to frown. Naruto sighed and wrapped his arms around the raven teen. "Come on Sasuke, you know I only want you."

Sasuke smirked, "True."

"Frankly I don't think anyone could handle him," said Manda with a bored drawl. Naruto and Sasuke's faces turned a bright red.

Before either could respond a bark rang out and they turned to see Kiba walking up to them. "Hey guys!" he called. "What are you all doing here?"

"Well you asked last night where you could do morning practice so I thought I'd come see what you meant by that," said Naruto.

"Cool, you could have joined in," said Kiba wiping at his face with his discarded hoodie. "Normally I do this with Mom and Kuromaru, or another member of the clan, so I wouldn't mind at all to have some company."

"Cool, I'll take you up on that tomorrow," said Naruto a huge grin on his face. "I'm always looking for a new way to train. But for now we should be heading back and get ready. Kyuubi will kill us if we are late for breakfast."

"Starting with you," said Manda.

"We can take him and that fox any day!" exclaimed Gamakichi.

"Sure, sure," drawled Manda curling further under Sasuke's coat. Gamakichi glared at the purple snake as he disappeared under Sasuke's hood.

Shino stood up and brushed off. Kiba watched from him the corner of his eye as they all started to walk back to the dormitory. He had noticed Shino's appearance instantly, but didn't know whether or not to call out. When he saw his silent roommate move to the bleachers he decided to try and ignore him. In the end he ended up showing off.

'_Ruff!_' Akamaru barked nudging Kiba's side.

"Of course boy," Kiba said rubbing his head. "Hey meet you back at the dorms!" Kiba yelled as he took off running in a different direction.

"Where is he going?" asked Sasuke.

"Cool down run," Naruto said still heading towards the dorm.

"And how do you know that?" asked Shino.

"It's obvious," Gamakichi said.

Shino and Sasuke exchanged glances, shrugged, and continued walking. Naruto and Kiba seemed to be similar, so perhaps the blonde was right. When the three got back to the dorm they parted ways on the second floor. Sasuke and Naruto heading down opposite hallways and Shino continuing to the third floor. Reaching room 308 he unlocked the door and stepped inside. He pulled out his uniform and started to undress when the door opened.

Kiba stood frozen in the doorway his eyes glued to Shino's exposed chest. Out of everything he had been expecting to see when he got back to the room a half naked Shino wasn't one of them, though it was the one he wanted second most to see. The first most being a fully naked Shino. Kiba's eyes drank up the sight of Shino's soft white skin as if they were a desert and Shino's bare skin was rain water. All Kiba could process was that Shino's torso looked better than he had imagined. Sure he got a couple glances in last night in the showers, but those were side and back shots. The frontal view was…mouthwatering. His chest was broad, his abdomen well defined by an eight pack, his skin was unblemished, and there was not a single hair in sight. He looked like a Greek God!

"You okay Kiba?" Shino asked after Kiba had seemed to space out in the doorway. He could feel Kiba's eyes on him, but he didn't seem to be conscious of his actions. "Kiba?" Shino tried again. He turned further towards the brunet hoping to snap him out of whatever it was that was wrong with him. "Hey, Kiba," Shino called.

'_Ruff_!'

Kiba jolted and turned around to see Akamaru standing behind him. "I was not!" Kiba yelled.

"Was not, what?" Shino asked.

Kiba turned and locked eyes with his roommate's shaded gaze. "Ah, um, well you see," Kiba stumbled to come up with an answer. How could he admit that Akamaru accused him of drooling? That would mean he would have to admit to staring. "I wasn't forgetting anything," Kiba dumbly said.

'_Snf_f,' Akamaru scoffed behind him. Kiba wanted to growl at his familiar. He silently thanked the Powers that Shino couldn't understand him.

"Okay," Shino said going back to getting ready.

Kiba closed the door, opened his wardrobe, grabbed his new uniform, and rushed back out. '_Shit! That was to close!_' Kiba internally screamed as he rushed towards the showers to clean up.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

"Damn I thought he was a dream," was the first thing Kiba heard as he approached the table in the dormitory lounge.

"Shut up Shukaku," croaked Gamakichi.

"Make me toad," the red raccoon hissed.

"Stop it Shukaku," Gaara scolded handing the fuzzy creature a cracker.

"You too Gamakichi," Naruto said passing the toad a small bowl of what looked liked dead flies. Kiba shuddered. "Nice shower?" Naruto asked a huge grin on his face.

"Nope," Kiba said sitting down and placing a bowl on the floor for Akamaru, who was back in his puppy form.

"Huh? Why?" asked Lee sounding genuinely concerned.

"It was cold," Kiba said.

"Impossible!" wailed Lee. "Our dormitory's showers have never gone cold before! Wait I'll go get Kyuubi!"

"Ah but…" Kiba didn't get a chance to explain before the excited fourth year was rushing off to find the dorm leader. Kiba looked to his side and saw the grins on Naruto and Gaara's faces. "What?" he asked not liking the looks directed at him.

"So a cold shower?" Gaara asked, you could hear the amusement in his voice.

"After that work out? He could have been hot," Naruto said though his voice displayed he doubted it.

"Or he could have seen Shino without his shirt on," Gaara provided. Kiba's answering blush was all the two needed to know exactly why Kiba required a cold shower.

"Lee I'm telling you that is impossible," came Kyuubi's voice as he was being dragged over to their table.

"But Kiba said he had a cold shower!" Lee exclaimed.

Kiba felt like dying, right then and there. Was he going have to spell it out? Kyuubi observed the obviously distraught younger male. His lips turned up into a sadistic smile. "A cold shower? And so soon," the older teen said. "So who is it?" Nobody answered. Lee was looking at everyone like he was missing something. Kyuubi's smirk turned into a frown. He turned his red eyes and caught blue ones. "Naruto, who is it?" he asked.

The blonde glared back. "I have no reason to tell you," he stated.

"Oh really," Kyuubi's eyebrows shot up. "Well then I wonder if Sasuke would like to get his hands on some rather compromising photos of you in Jr High?"

"You wouldn't!" yelled Naruto.

"I would," Kyuubi said.

Naruto looked at Kiba with an apologetic look. "It's Shino," Naruto said with his head bowed.

"What about me?" They all turned seeing Shino standing in the doorway to the lounge, Sasuke and Neji behind him.

"Nothing!" They all said together, except Lee who was still looking rather lost. Kyuubi had a huge grin on his face. Naruto looked ashamed. Kiba was as red as a cherry. Gaara, well Gaara looked like he was enjoying the suffering of those around him.

"I, um, I have to go," Kiba said standing up. "Naruto come with me," Kiba dragged Naruto up and away. Gaara, because he could, got up and followed them. No way was he going to miss out on something this entertaining.

As the three fled the dormitory lounge, their familiars in tow, three other pairs of glaring eyes followed them. Sasuke was glaring at Kiba who was touching Naruto, a really dumb thing to do. Neji was glaring at Gaara because all he got was a small peck on the cheek before he took off after them. Finally Shino was glaring at Naruto for being so close to Kiba so quickly.

Kyuubi was observing the three remaining boys' reactions. '_This should prove to be fun! I can't wait to tell Itachi.'_

Lee was standing beside Kyuubi completely confused. His mind was mulling over what had just happened. "Wait so Kiba took a cold shower intentionally?" Lee said all of a sudden.

"What?" came the surprised voices of three other teens.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Kiba finally stopped running, and released Naruto's arm. They both leaned against the brick wall of a building trying to catch their breaths. Gaara quickly joined them. "Care… to… explain… why… we… ran?" Naruto gasped out.

"Didn't… want… Shino… to… find… out?" Gaara questioned as he pulled oxygen into his lungs.

"No," Kiba managed. "I… panicked."

"Idiot," Shukaku said.

"I agree," said Gamakichi.

'_Ruff!_' agreed Akamaru.

The three boys remained like that for some time before straightening up and looking at each other. "What's your first class?" asked Naruto checking the time on his watch.

"Um," Kiba reached into his pocket and pulled out his schedule. "Arts: Defensive Magic," Kiba read.

"Teacher?" Gaara asked.

Kiba looked at the paper. "Kakashi Hatake," he answered.

"Hey what class are you in?" Naruto asked looking at his paper. "Oh cool you're with us!"

"Huh?" Kiba asked thoroughly confused.

"The advanced class," Gaara said. "Come on, we should get to class." The three walked towards a large building across the way from the one they were just leaning against. As they approached it they saw Sasuke, Neji, and Shino standing beside the door, three familiar book bags clutched in their hands. Gaara, Naruto, and Kiba quickly reached for their shoulders and realized they didn't have theirs.

"Forget something dobe?" asked Sasuke handing the orange messenger bag over to the taller blonde.

"Thanks teme," Naruto said taking the bag and kissing his raven.

"I expect something like this from Naruto, but you Gaara?" Neji said shaking his head.

"I was in a hurry," Gaara defended taking his black and red backpack from Neji. The older teen didn't let go though and used the bag to pull Gaara to him. Lifting his chin Neji smashed his lips to Gaara's.

"Morning," Neji said pulling away with a slight smirk.

"Morning," Gaara said with an answering smirk.

"Here," said Shino handing Kiba his bag.

"Ah, thanks," Kiba said taking the dark blue backpack.

Shino observed Kiba for a moment before asking, "So why did you take a cold shower?"

Naruto and Gaara's eyes widened as they trained their eyes onto Kiba, who was once again the color of a cherry. "Um, I, um I was over heated because of my morning workout!" Kiba said.

Naruto and Gaara repressed the urge to roll their eyes, it was really really hard to do. The excuse was lame after all, and the same one Naruto had provided earlier. Sasuke and Neji's eyes narrowed, they didn't buy it, not for a minute. Shino just continued to stare at Kiba through his dark shades.

"Okay," Shino said at last. Sasuke and Neji gaped at the tall teen. They couldn't believe he had dropped it just like that! "Come on we're going to be late if we don't hurry." Everyone opted to drop the subject in exchange to getting to class.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Kiba stood in the doorway unable to process what he was seeing. There was no way the room he had just walked into was meant to be a classroom for _high school_! Maybe a college class, but definitely not a high school class. The seats were benches that went up, not back, up in rows. The back of the bench made up the writing surface for the next row. These rows were split into three with two aisles of stairs running between them. The benches/seats/desks were made out of wood and stained a deep red color. The cushions were a dark blue.

What made the scene even more unbelievable though, was the man standing in front of the class writing something on a _huge_ white board. Seriously the dang thing took up the entire front wall! That doesn't matter though, what matters is the man writing on it. He was dressed rather semi-casual. Dark jeans paired with a light grey button up shirt. This would have been fine, if it wasn't for the mask covering half his face. It wasn't a surgical mask either, like the ones people wear when they have colds. No this mask started at his neck and came up to cover the entire lower half of his face! Chin, lips, nose, most of his cheeks all of it covered by a deep blue, nearly black, mask. To add to his weirdness the guy had silver grey hair that was sticking up and to the side defying every law of gravity. Kiba wondered if perhaps the man used extra hold gel, or maybe a spell, to hold it up.

The man turned and Kiba thought he smiled at him. He couldn't really tell, but his eyes curved up into upside down U's so he figured the guy was smiling. "You must be Kiba Inuzuka," the strange man said.

Akamaru nudged Kiba's leg from his place on the floor. "Ah, yeah, that's me," Kiba said after snapping out of his horror induced daze.

"Great!" the man said. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, please just refer to me as Kakashi-sensei though." Kiba's eyes bulged. This man was the teacher! Not only that, he was Kakashi, the Kakashi. This was the legendary soldier who single handedly caused the turning point in the last Magi War? This masked freak! Kakashi sighed seeing the disbelief on Kiba's face. "Kiba why don't you come over here so I can introduce you to the rest of the class," Kakashi said. He was already use to the students not believing him, but their opinions always changed.

"Okay," Kiba said walking towards him. Reaching the strange teacher he turned and faced the class. He noticed that everyone he had met yesterday was in this class, which was just weird. Why would fourth years be in the same class as third years? He could see Neji sitting next to Gaara, with Lee sitting next to him. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting together with Kyuubi and another guy who looked a lot like Sasuke, but with longer hair. Choji and Shikamaru were sitting beside Shino. Kankuro and Sai were sitting behind Gaara, Neji, and Lee. There were also many faces he didn't recognize. Kiba made a mental note to ask Naruto about the class arrangements.

"Okay every shut up!" Kakashi said, his voice just loud enough to reach their ears. Despite the quiet tone they all became silent. The man smiled again, or maybe he didn't, it was so hard to tell with that damned mask! "This," Kakashi motioned to Kiba, "Is Kiba Inuzuka, our newest transfer student. As of today he is part of this class. Please show him a warm welcome. Kiba," Kakashi looked at him, "This is Pakkun," Kakashi indicated a small tan pug sitting on his desk.

"Hello," Pakkun said holding up his paw.

Kakashi then looked at Kiba signaling for the brunet to say something. Kiba grinned and said, "I'm Kiba! This is Akamaru."

'_Ruff!_'

"We are both glad to be here, please take care of us," Kiba finished with a slight bow.

"Good, good," Kakashi said with a look of approval. "Okay now where to put you," he glanced up and scanned the rows of seats. "Aha! There we go, right next to Kankuro," Kakashi pointed to an open seat beside the face painted fourth year. Kiba smiled and walked up the aisle, Akamaru at his heels, and sat beside the fourth year. Akamaru climbed up onto his shoulder and propped himself onto Kiba's head. "Now that introductions are out of the way, let's get going with today's lesson." Kakashi turned on a projector and started out lecturing on the basics of Earth styled shields.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

After first period was over they had a fifteen minute break, of which Kiba used to get some answers. "Hey Naruto," the brunet yelled.

Naruto stopped and smiled as Kiba caught up to him. "Yeah what is it Kiba?"

"Why are we in the same class as fourth years?" Kiba asked.

Naruto appeared thoughtful then shrugged, "Never thought about it."

"Baka," said Kyuubi as he walked up to them. The one Kiba noticed earlier who looks like Sasuke but with long hair walking beside him, a crow on his shoulder. "Honestly Naruto didn't you pay attention to the entrance ceremony freshmen year?"

"You expect me to remember something so boring!" Naruto accused.

Kyuubi shook his head as if he was saddened by his cousin. "The reason third and fourth years have classes on the Arts together is because the of skill level. There are cases when first years are entered into our class. All other classes are still done based on year though."

"So you guys suck?" Kiba asked. Naruto and Gamakichi busted up laughing. Kyuubi and his friend raised an eyebrow.

"No," the teen with the crow said. "This is the advanced class, it means we are the best of the best."

"Oh, sorry," Kiba said rubbing the back of his head. "Wait, seriously? But I was in standard classes at Otogakure!"

Kyuubi scoffed, "Don't compare our school to that one. It's obvious you should have been place in the advanced class based off of your stats. Your talent was being wasted at that school. Oh and this is Itachi Uchiha, the student body president, Sasuke's older brother, my roommate, and…"

"Boyfriend," Kiba said. "You mentioned it yesterday."

"Oh that's right I did," Kyuubi exclaimed as if he just remembered. Kiba silently wondered if Naruto wasn't the only forgetful one in his family, or if maybe it was a family trait.

"You have a big mouth," Itachi said. The raven haired male sighed and reached up. He absently started to pet the crow on his shoulder. "This is Susanoo," he told Kiba.

"Hi," Kiba said.

"So what class do you have next?" Naruto asked.

Kiba frowned and looked at his schedule. "Um…World History?"

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered. "We have the same class. The teacher is Iruka-sensei, he is the best!" Naruto grabbed Kiba's arm and hauled him off towards another building, leaving Kyuubi and Itachi alone.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

"Iruka-sensei!" hollered Naruto as he opened the door to their World History classroom. As Kiba walked in he realized it was a direct duplicate of the other room, except the walls had pictures of historic figure heads, maps, and a timeline pinned up on them.

"Naruto why are you yelling?" asked the man Naruto was presently hugging. He had dark tan skin, almost a mocha color, a scar across the bridge of his nose, friendly brown eyes, and dark brown hair pulled back in a spiky ponytail. He was wearing light blue jeans and a white polo shirt with a red spiral on the right sleeve. Sitting on the desk beside the man was a lanky black cat with a white star in the center of its forehead.

"We have a new student!" Naruto announced pointing at Kiba. Kiba found it strange that Naruto acted like a child around this teacher.

"I'm aware of that Naruto," Iruka said softly ruffling the boy's blonde hair. Iruka then settled his soft brown eyes onto Kiba's chocolate brown ones. "Hi, I'm Iruka Umino you can call me Iruka-sensei. This," he ran his hand along the length of the black cat, "Is Hoshi."

"Hi," Kiba said. "I'm Kiba and this," he pointed to the pup sitting on his head, "Is Akamaru."

"Nice to meet you Kiba," Iruka said.

"Say, say Iruka-sensei can Kiba sit next to me?" Naruto asked practically jumping up and down. Kiba silently wondered if the blonde had multiple personalities or was bipolar.

"Hmm," Iruka seemed to ponder the idea. "If you can promise to pay attention in class and not talk, then yes."

"You're the best!" Naruto exclaimed hugging the teacher again.

"Baka," Gamakichi whispered.

"I heard that," Naruto said glaring at the toad. "Come on Kiba," Naruto led the way to his seat which was in the front center row. As Naruto took his seat Gamakichi jumped from his shoulder and sat on the desk's surface. Akamaru moved from his position on Kiba's head to sit beside him on the bench.

"So why do you sit in the front?" Kiba asked as the other students started to fill into the classroom.

Naruto looked away from Kiba with a small blush on his cheeks. Kiba arched a brow at the blonde's reaction. "Because the baka kept getting into trouble, so Iruka-sensei moved him to the front so he could keep an eye on him," Gamakichi provided.

"Oh great," Kiba said his head slamming into the surface of the desk. "That means he thinks I'm a trouble maker," Kiba mumbled

"Prove me wrong then," Iruka said walking over to them.

"Ah well," Kiba looked up. He smiled and let out a sheepish laugh.

"That's what I thought," Iruka said setting down a couple packets. "I handed these out yesterday, they are due next Monday." He then turned around and started taking roll.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

After World History was Potions, with Asuma. He was a tall, broad man with dark chocolate brown hair, and an iguana wrapped around his shoulders. Kiba was informed the iguana's name is Ryu. Potions went well, except for the little mishap Kiba had with an over boiling cauldron. It wasn't his fault Shino touched his hand causing him to add a little too much wolf's bane! Oh yeah, Kiba's potions partner is Shino. Apparently Asuma assigns partners based on roommates. "Makes it easier," he said. Apparently Shikamaru and Choji are really close to him also. Kiba also noted the wedding band on the man's left ring finger.

All in all that class was an enlightening experience. Kiba learned he can blush very easily, and Shino doesn't talk all that much, even when being reprimanded by a teacher. Kiba had taken the moment during the lecture to look around the classroom again. Like the other classrooms it was big. But unlike the others it didn't have the raised benches. Instead it had about twenty-one lab tables in three rows of seven. Each table had two stools, one sink, a cauldron, a burner, and a bunch of other glass tubes.

Asuma had spent the rest of the class period using Kiba and Shino as an example as why it is so important to pay attention to what you are doing when mixing things together. When the bell rang everyone was pretty sure they had the speech memorized.

"Um Shino," Kiba said his eyes down cast. Shino turned around and waited silently for Kiba to continue. Kiba's eyes finally drifted up and locked with Shino's shades. "Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you into trouble too."

Behind Shino's glasses his eyes softened. Matsui fluttered his wings on Shino's shoulder. "No problem, it was an accident," Shino said. "Come on, Combat's next."

Kiba's face lit up as he smiled. He quickly took off following after Shino. As the two walked towards the large sand pit practice area they were joined by Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kankuro, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kyuubi, Itachi, and Lee. When they reached the pit Kiba was accosted by a green tornado. When his senses caught up to him Kiba realized he was being hugged by a man dressed in a green track suit. He had a bowl cut like Lee and shiny black hair. He also had large bushy brows. If Kiba didn't know better he would think the two were related.

"Guy-sensei you're crushing him," Kyuubi said trying to sound serious, the effect was ruined because he was laughing.

"Ah right!" the man said. When he pulled away Kiba noted the man had sharp facial features. Then the man posed and Kiba felt himself fill with the want to run. "Welcome my youthful student! I am here to guide you down the road of youthful combat!"

"That's right, Guy-sensei is the best," Lee exclaimed. Kiba was again reminded of the similarity between the two as they stood side by side.

"You get use to it," Naruto said placing a hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"No you don't," Gaara said placing a hand on Kiba's other shoulder.

"They grow on you," Naruto added.

"Unfortunately," Gaara stated.

"Are you two trying to scare me or comfort me?" Kiba asked.

To his horror the blonde and redhead smiled like Cheshire cats. "Both!" they said. Kiba could feel the dread creeping in.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Kiba walked into the cafeteria feeling great! While everyone else was panting harshly and looking like they had been put thru the wringer him, Akamaru, Naruto, and Lee looked like they had just woken up from a good night's rest. "You aren't human," Sasuke was saying as he sat at their table.

"I agree," said Gaara plopping down in his seat. Shukaku curled up in his lap almost instantly and fell asleep.

"Too much energy, how do you keep up with him Sasuke?" asked Neji.

Sasuke blushed and turned his face away, "I'm use to it I guess."

"I don't think that is what he meant," said Manda.

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed.

Kiba just laughed and sat down, setting Akamaru's food on a stool. "You guys just don't have enough stamina," Kiba commented. "That was great, Guy-sensei's training is wicked!"

"He truly is a great sensei," Lee said his eyes shining with adoration for his favorite teacher.

"No one is better than Ero-sennin," Naruto all of a sudden declared. Kiba looked at him with confusion.

"He's great, I'll admit that, but Guy-sensei is better!" Lee exclaimed.

"Ero-sennin," Naruto said standing up from his seat.

"Guy-sensei," Lee said also standing up.

"Ero-sennin!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Ero-sennin!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Ignore them they'll be at it for a while," Shino said quietly.

"Ah okay," Kiba said turning his attention to his lunch.

"Ero-sennin!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Ero-sennin!"

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Kiba flopped onto his bed mentally wiped. The last three periods of the day were just taxing to his brain. Why the hell did they have to learn advanced algebra? He could understand the importance of Offensive Spells, but advanced algebra? Really what is the use of that? Kiba's final class was Literature; he shuddered with the memory of the fact he now had to read '_Hamlet_'. The nice thing about the day was he had all of his classes with Naruto, Choji, and Shikamaru, and all of his Arts based classes were with everyone else.

Apparently Gaara, Sai, Shino, and Sasuke were in advanced classes for their regular classes as well.

"_Yeah well they're smart," Choji had said._

"_Then shouldn't Shikamaru be with them?" asked Naruto._

"_To troublesome," was Shikamaru's response._

That was when Kiba learned Shikamaru was apparently some kind of brilliant genius with a two hundred plus IQ, but he was lazy. Kiba rolled over on his bed and gazed up at the ceiling, noting once again that it was very white.

"You okay?" asked Shino from his seat at his desk.

Kiba turned his head and grinned at the stoic teen. "Yep! Just mentally exhausted," Kiba answered. Shino stood up and walked over to Kiba's bed. "Shino?" Kiba asked as he watched the taller teen leaned down. Kiba's eyes widened and he felt his face flush with heat. _'No way! Is he going to kiss me?'_ Kiba thought.

"You don't seem to have a fever?" Shino said as he touched Kiba's forehead. Kiba opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them, and stared at Shino.

"What?" Kiba squeaked. He mentally kicked himself for making such a sound.

"Your face is red, I thought you might have a fever," Shino explained. "But you're just blushing." This caused Kiba's blush to deepen. "Why are you blushing?" Shino asked.

"Ah…um…I…you…close…sorry I have to go!" Kiba said bolting up and running out of the room. Akamaru jumped up and followed, barking as he went.

Shino was left standing in the center of the room completely confused as to what just happened. He looked over to where Matsui was sitting on the branch on the desk. "Did I do something wrong?" Shino asked. The bug moved up on the branch, tilted its head to the side, then twitched an antenna. "I guess," Shino said looking back to the door. "I just hope if he is sick it isn't serious."

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Kiba ran, and ran, and ran some more. When he finally returned to the dorm he had calmed down enough to have a clear mind. Walking into his room he went straight to his desk and started on his homework. When Shino came into the room ten minutes later he said "Hello," and continued working.

Shino watched as Kiba seemed to immerse himself into his studies. _'Is it me?_' Shino wondered. '_Do I make him uncomfortable?'_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**OMG! My niece is SO cute! Oh, sorry never mind, forget you heard anything. Anyways please review!**

**Voice: She is cute isn't she?**

**Me: I know right!**

***goes off into spiel about how cute niece is***


	4. Chapter 3

_**New Boy in Town**_

**I know present you with another chapter! This one promise to bring even more tension between the two boys. It will also give us a look into how Shino feels about Kiba!**

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Rating: M **

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything! (And that is terrible grammar!)**

_Chapter 3: Friday Danger?_

Kiba and Naruto walked back to the dorms dripping with perspiration. Gamakichi was panting heavily on Naruto's shoulder and even Akamaru was hitching a ride on Kiba's head. All four of them were wiped out from the hour long training session they had just gone through. Sparing, obstacle course, running, team sparing. "Man that was intense!" Naruto exclaimed as they stumbled into the dorm shower room. They placed the two duffle bags they had with them, which contained their uniforms, on a bench before stripping down.

"Told ya so," Kiba remarked. "Morning workouts are the best!"

'_Ruff_,' Akamaru exclaimed.

"Sure, right after I'm done cleaning up," Kiba said setting Akamaru down.

"What does he want?" asked Naruto following Kiba towards the shower stalls.

"Breakfast," Kiba said simply, turning on the shower and stepping under the warm spray.

"What no cold shower today?" Naruto teased. Kiba glared at his newest friend. Naruto just smiled at Kiba, but then his face turned serious. "Kiba I'm not sure how to tell you this, but you should give up on Shino."

Kiba tilted his head to the side, "Why?"

Naruto bit his bottom lip and looked down at the tiled floor. "Well in all the years I've known him he has never once shown interest in anyone really. I mean the only person he really talks to Hinata, Neji's cousin." Kiba felt a stab of pain pierce his chest with Naruto's words. "I just don't want to see you get your hopes up just to have them shot down."

Kiba forced a smile onto his face. With a slightly more energetic voice than was necessary Kiba said, "Thanks man! Don't worry I just think he's hot. No real feelings involved."

Naruto watched Kiba for a moment. He could tell the brunet was lying from between his teeth. "Okay," Naruto said finally. He couldn't force Kiba to admit that he was developing deep feelings for the Aburame, he could just hope that Kiba didn't get hurt to bad when Shino rejected him.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Sasuke, Neji, Shino, and Gaara were sitting at one of the tables in the dormitory lounge. The room was painted a soft green, why no one knew. It was actually one of the many mysteries of the school, the color choices. There was a small breakfast bar with a selection of both human entrees and foods for familiars. About fifteen round tables with low backed cushioned chairs were situated throughout the room. There were also several sofas with coffee tables or end tables beside them. Along one wall there were also four vending machines. One that dispensed candy, one for chips and cookies, one for cold drinks, and one for hot drinks. This was the dormitory gathering place. The place the students would eat breakfast, hang out after class, and just talk.

Sasuke was sipping a cup of black coffee, and reading a book. Manda had shrunken down to the size of a garden snake and wrapped himself around Sasuke's wrist. Gaara was sitting in Neji's lap enjoying a croissant. Shukaku was sitting in Gaara's lap ignoring everyone. Neji was drinking some herbal tea and also eating a croissant. Takamaru was perched on the arm an empty chair cleaning his feathers. Shino was finishing up the homework he hadn't managed to get done yesterday; Matsui was perched on his shoulder watching him work.

Sasuke looked up from his book, his sharp onyx eyes taking in Shino's silent figure. "So what do you think of your new roommate?" Sasuke asked offhandedly.

Shino looked up, and if it wasn't for his glasses Sasuke would have seen Shino's surprise at the sudden question. "Why do you ask?" Shino responded with a question of his own.

Sasuke shrugged, took another drink from his coffee, and answered, "Naruto seems to be fond of him. They're both loud and have way too much energy. I was wondering how you are handling someone like that."

Shino thought about how to phrase his answer. Should he admit that ever since Kiba had arrived he had been noticing strange things with himself? Like how when they shower his eyes seem to be drawn to the tan brunet. Or how he worries about him when he goes out early in the morning to train. Or how he finds himself constantly thinking about Kiba and his carefree smile. Or perhaps how he feels his heart rate pick up when he catches Kiba looking at him. "He's quiet and doesn't say much in the room," Shino finally said. "It's like he's scared to express himself when it's just us."

Neji set his tea down and pondered that bit of information. "Well he could just be shy," Neji offered.

"Yeah right," Gaara said. He reached for a bottle of water and took a long drink.

"Then why?" Shino asked. He really did want to know why his new roommate seemed so reserved when it was just them in their room. Kiba seemed so alive during the day when they were out and about, but during the evening, when it was just them, he seemed withdrawn. It worried Shino that perhaps Kiba didn't like being around him and that was why he wasn't his usually bright self. Maybe Kiba just didn't like him. The thought hurt him more than he would care to admit.

Gaara shrugged instead of answering. He wasn't about to spill Kiba's little secret, it wasn't his to tell. Plus if he kept quiet about it maybe he would get a bit of entertainment out of the situation!

"Hey guys!" Everyone turned their heads to see Naruto, Gamakichi, Kiba, and Akamaru walk over to them. Naruto had a small bowl of flies for Gamakichi, a bowl of fruit for himself, and some orange juice. "What you all talking about?" Naruto asked sitting down next to Sasuke, who reached over and took some grapes from Naruto's bowl.

"Kiba's seemingly multiple personalities," Shukaku offered before Gaara could stop him.

"Huh?" Kiba said sitting down between Sasuke and Shino. "I don't have multiple personalities." The brunet placed a cup of coffee down on the table along with two ham, egg, and biscuit sandwiches; and a small bowl of fruit. He also set a bowl of dry dog food down on the floor for Akamaru.

"Hungry?" Sasuke asked looking at the food.

"Tiring work out," Kiba mumbled. "Now why do you all think I have multiple personalities?"

Neji was opening his mouth to speak when a loud voice filled the entire first floor of the dormitory. "AH MY BEAUTIFUL SAKURA-SAN! MY WONDERFUL FLOWER HOW I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU!" They all quickly covered their ears as Lee pranced like a gazelle or deer through the lounge.

He continued on until he left the room and exited the building. Kiba looked after him with wide and slightly terrified eyes. "What," he said turning around and pointing towards the door, "Was that all about?"

"It's Friday," they all said.

Kiba looked at all of them expecting someone to elaborate on the extremely vague answer. When no one spoke up he said, "And what does that mean? Come on guys remember I'm new here! Throw me a firkin bone, what was that all about and what does it have to do with today being Friday?"

"The students of Suna Academy come over today during the afternoon," Shino provided.

"Suna Academy? Why does that name ring a bell?" Kiba said out loud.

"Maybe because it is a prestigious all girls school that teaches the Arts, or maybe because it is our sister school?" Neji offered.

"Hmm, perhaps," Kiba said. He had the vaguest impression it wasn't that though, and that he was forgetting something very important. Something he should know. Tossing the feeling aside he asked, "So what does a bunch of girls coming to visit have to do with Lee's um… more energetic display?"

"Sakura," they all said again.

This time when Kiba gave them the look that asked them to explain further Naruto did elaborate. "Sakura Haruno, Lee's girlfriend, is a student at Suna."

"And she will be here this afternoon," Gamamkichi finished.

Kiba's eyes widened. "Wait! Lee has a girlfriend?" They all nodded their heads yes. "As in a flesh and blood girl!" Again they all nodded their heads yes. "How did he manage that?"

"Um…" Naruto looked down at the table, his hand coming up to tap at his chin while he thought about how to phrase his answer.

"Stalking," Manda provided.

Kiba's eyes nearly jumped out of his skull. "He did not!" croaked Gamakichi.

"What do you call what he did then?" asked the purple snake.

"Well let's see, he followed her around, gave her gifts, loudly proclaimed his love for her, learned everything he could about her," Gamakichi stopped when he realized how deep he was digging himself in.

"That's called stalking," Manda finished.

"It wasn't that bad," Neji said. "Lee was just very persistent and in the end Sakura gave in. Though now they seem very happy together. They have been going out for almost a year."

"Wow," Kiba said, not sure whether he should be impressed with Lee's determination or scared about the fact he stalked a girl until she caved. "What does she look like?" Kiba asked curious as to what a girl who was willing to go out with Lee would look like.

"Hmm, wait I think I have a picture of her with me," Naruto said digging into his orange bag.

Kiba's eyebrows rose. "Why do you have a picture of Lee's girlfriend?"

"Because I've known Sakura since primary school… aha!" Naruto exclaimed pulling out his wallet and showing Kiba a picture of a girl wearing a red blazer, white shirt, a black and red bow, with a gold II pin. On the breast pocket of the blazer was a similar crest as the one on their blazers. Except where theirs was gold and blue the one of the red blazer was black and red. The scroll, sword, and wand were still in the upper right hand corner; and the lower left hand corner still had the stack of books with the crystal ball on top of it. The upper left corner and the lower right corners were solid black. "It was taken last year, though she hasn't change all that much." Kiba looked at the picture noting the girl had bright bubblegum pink hair, green eyes, a larger than average forehead, and a golden lemur on her arm. She seemed pretty enough.

"I guess she's pretty," Kiba said. Naruto and Gaara snickered at the answer. Most people found Sakura highly attractive, but then again with Kiba's preference leaning more towards tall, brooding, _males_ they could see how he wouldn't find her all to enticing.

"What are you blind?" Sasuke asked. Kiba looked at him with a quizzical look. "She's the definition of evil, vile, and femininity rolled into one!"

Kiba stared at Sasuke for a long moment, he then glanced at Naruto, and pointing his thumb in Sasuke's direction asked, "What's his problem?"

"Fangirls," Neji answered before Naruto got the chance. "They're about as terrifying as fanboys." Neji's arms wrapped tighter around Gaara's midriff. "I would suggest you find yourself a girl or guy soon Kiba, before the more energetic ones find you."

Shino felt himself stiffen at Neji's words. His grip on the pencil in his hand tightened nearly cracking it. Shino didn't like the suggestion at all. The mere idea of Kiba being hounded by those annoying little Power Chasers was enough to cause Shino's blood to boil. Though, it was also being cooled by the thought of Kiba with someone else. Between the rapid heating and cooling of his inner emotions it was no wonder Matsui started fluttering his wings in agitation.

"Hey Shino you alright?" Kiba asked looking over to his roommate. He hadn't seen Matsui act in such a way the entire week. But he knew enough about Magi, familiar relationships to know that the beetle was most likely reacting to something wrong with Shino. "Shino?"

Shino turned and looked at Kiba. He was warring with himself. He wanted to, he didn't know what he wanted. He could suggest that he be Kiba's boyfriend. Could he? Was Kiba even gay? "Nothing," Shino answered. Silently he willed his emotions to calm, in turn calming Matsui as well. He reached up and gently stroked the large beetle's wing casing.

Kiba regard him for a minute. Shino was lying to him and he knew it. Something was bothering him, and if Kiba had to guess, it had something to do with Neji's previous comment. He just couldn't for the life of him figure out why that would bother the stoic teen. "If you say so," Kiba responded turning back to his lunch.

"Hey there Naruto," Kiba looked up in time to see a pair of tanned arms drape around the blonde's shoulders.

"What do you want Kyuubi?" Naruto asked in a bored voice.

Kyuubi's smiling lips turned into a pout. "Is that any way to treat your cousin?"

"Last time I checked I wasn't claiming you as family," Naruto stated popping a piece of melon into his mouth.

"Fine," Kyuubi said standing up. "Since you want to be so uncooperative I'll just say it straight. Naruto I need you to help with the preparations for the this afternoon." Naruto turned and gaped at his cousin. Kyuubi ignored him and turned his red mischievous gaze to Kiba. "You two Inuzuka."

"Me?" Kiba asked unsure of what exactly he was being volunteered for.

"Yes you," Kyuubi stated with an evil yet satisfied smile. "It'll be a good way for you to learn more about the academy and meet more of students, and the students of our sister academy."

"Um, okay," Kiba said. The dorm leader smiled and left. As Kiba watched him go he had the strangest feeling he was being led into a trap blindfolded.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

"Shit," Kiba said as he fell flat on his back. The crisp green grass felt like heaven against his heated skin. He had taken both his blazer and shirt off two hours ago. Two people from every dorm had been called out to the training pit, and for the past three hours they have been setting up the largest obstacle course Kiba has ever seen. It was also by far the most sinister looking. "Are they going to kill us?" Kiba asked rolling his head to the side to look at the exhausted blonde next to him. Naruto still had his shirt on, but it was fully unbuttoned.

Naruto held up his hand signaling Kiba to give him a moment to regain his normal breathing patterns. Naruto took several deep breaths before saying, "Hasn't happened yet. Couple broken bones, deep lacerations, but nothing critical."

Kiba paled, "You're joking?"

"Nope," Naruto said. "But hey now you know why we don't have class on Fridays."

"Yeah because the staff tries to kill us off with this obstacle course from hell!" Kiba whined sitting up and looking down the hill towards the transformed training ground.

"Hey guys," Naruto and Kiba turned their heads at the sound of Kankuro's voce. The senior was walking over to them with two bottles of water in his hands. He was fully dressed with the slacks, blazer, and shirt except he was missing the tie. Kuroari was walking alongside him. "Thanks for doing this."

"Didn't have a choice," Naruto pouted taking one of the offered bottles of water. He quickly snapped the seal on the cap and took a strong pull of the cold liquid.

"Where are Akamaru and Gamakichi?" Kuroari asked.

Kiba and Naruto pointed towards a small bush about five feet away where there familiars were curled up asleep in the shadows. "Ditched as the second we got here," Kiba said after taking a long gulp from his bottle. Kuroari didn't say anything just walked over to the two sleeping familiars and curled up with them.

Kankuro stood glaring at his raccoon, "Great. Now I'm not going to be able to get him to move."

"Take a seat," Kiba said patting the ground next to him.

Kankuro shrugged, "Why not." The three teens sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the breeze as it drifted by.

"So when do the girls get here?" Naruto asked looking up at the sky.

"Should be here in the next two hours," Kankuro answered. "We have time to eat lunch and "primp," as Asuma put it, before they get here." Kankuro's lips turned up into a satisfied smirk. "Shikamaru and Choji are both probably panicking right about now."

"They would be," Naruto said.

Kiba looked between the two Magi on either side of him wondering what they were talking about. After a minute of them not explaining he all but yelled, "WHY?"

Naruto jumped at the loud sound of Kiba's voice. "Sorry, I keep forgetting you're new. Shikamaru and Choji both have girls who got to Suna. They're, what's the word?"

"Slave drivers, demons, banshees, evil," Kankuro provided.

Naruto looked at him with a serious expression. "Is that something to say about your twin?"

"Twin?" Kiba said looking over to Kankuro.

"We don't look alike," the older boy said. "Temari is older than me by five minutes."

"She's also Shikamaru's girl," Naruto provided. "Choji's girl's name is Ino. Be careful around her, she's… vain. Don't mention her looks if you have nothing decent to say. Actually better yet don't mention the looks of any of Suna's girls if you can't pay them a compliment."

"And stick close to us," Kankuro added.

Kiba tilted his head to the side in a very dog like fashion. "Why?"

Kankuro sighed. "Public school must be nice if you don't understand something as basic as Power Chasers." Kiba blinked several times showing his confusion. "Power Chasers, girls or guys who chase after powerful Magi as potential partners."

"In other words," Naruto said, "Because you are a member of Rasengan Hall and in the advanced class you are automatically popular. Everyone in the lower power classes are going to want to try and nab you for themselves."

Kiba looked horrified. The idea that he would be chased because of his power level was just strange. Not foreign, after all dogs and wolves looked for the strongest mate possible, but he had never been on the receiving end of such a custom. "Just stick with our group," Kankuro said patting Kiba on the shoulder. "They'll stay away. Word to the wise though, don't get caught alone. It's fine during normal school days, but Friday it's like they come out in swarms." Kankuro shuddered with what Kiba guessed were pained memories. He looked over to Naruto and saw the blonde was also looking distant. Kiba had the intense urge to lock himself in his dorm room.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Shino was walking towards the training area with Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara. They learned a long time ago the dangers of being alone on Fridays. Neji and Gaara were walking hand in hand. Both doing a very good job and glaring and scaring off anyone who might come within the vicinity of them. "You two care to glare harder?" Sasuke asked.

Neji's pale gaze flicked to Sasuke. "Oh would you prefer someone to take Naruto then?"

Sasuke narrowed his starless night eyes and glared at the Hyuuga. "That isn't even possible," Sasuke hissed.

"Naruto's with Kiba right?" Gaara asked to avoid the brewing fight. Sasuke nodded. "Hmm, yep I'm going to go see what they're up to." Gaara started to drag Neji along with him. He was not going to go alone.

Shino and Sasuke exchange glances, though all Sasuke could see was Shino's dark shades, and turned to follow after their two friends. Silently Shino ran through the plethora of questions and emotions he has been experiencing since Monday and Kiba's appearance. '_If I was to label my emotions they would have to be fear, worry, anxiety, like, lust, concern, lust… Wait I said lust twice. And don't most of those mean the same thing?_' Shino mentally shook his head to clear the thought and continued trying to figure out just what it was he felt for his new roommate. '_Okay so there is lust, a great deal of that. I can't deny I want him. Then there is fear. But fear of what? Rejection? Probably. Next are the similar emotions anxiety, worry, and concern. He fills me with anxiety. I'm constantly waiting to see what his next move will be. I'm worried about how he acts around me though. And I'm concerned with his seemingly instant switches in personality.' _Shino paused in his thoughts. The next emotion would be the most difficult to analyze objectively and he knew it.

'_Like, do I really like Kiba? And if I do, in what way do I like him? Do I like him as a friend… yes. He is funny and energetic. But I think my feelings are stronger than that. I don't hold lust for my other friends._' To test this Shino thought about Hinata Hyuuga in a sexual way. He felt nothing. Deciding to try a male friend he thought of Naruto. _'He's the most similar to Kiba,'_ Shino reasoned. All he could imagine was Sasuke trying to kill him for his thoughts. Ending that thought instantly, he thought of Kiba in the shower. He could clearly see the water passing down his toned bronzed body, the steam willowing around him engulfing him in a mystic haze. Almost immediately Shino felt a collecting of blood in his lower regions. _'I like him far more than a friend,' _Shino concluded.

'_Next are the question,_' Shino thought as Sasuke glared at two approaching eager looking freshmen. They quickly scampered away when Manda grew in size and hissed at them. Shino ignored it, already use to the pursuing and scaring off that occurred every week_. 'First question, why is Kiba so different when it is just us?_' Shino mulled over the question. '_I'll leave that one for last_,' He decided. '_Next question, does Kiba even like guys?'_ Shino considered Kiba's reaction to Sakura's picture earlier and Naruto and Gaara's reaction to it. He also noted that Kiba wasn't in the least bit disgusted by the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke, Neji and Gaara, Kankuro and Sai, and Kyuubi and Itachi. '_He's either open minded, bisexual, or gay,_' Shino concluded. _'Most likely bisexual,_' Shino added not willing to hope for too much but still wishing. _'Third question, does Kiba have a partner?'_ This thought caused a spike of jealousy to pierce Shino's chest. It felt like an ice sickle was being jammed into his lungs and slowly turned. _'I don't want to know the answer to that,_' Shino admitted.

Shino paused in his mussing realizing he only had his first question to answer now. '_Why is Kiba so different when we are alone? Is it because he is uncomfortable around me? Has he caught me staring at him?'_ The more Shino thought about a reason for Kiba's switch in behavior the more questions he gave rise to. Shino sighed out loud causing Sasuke to look at him with an amused expression.

"Roommate troubles?" Sasuke asked.

Shino looked at the shorter raven haired teen. Deciding he should probably talk to somebody he said, "Yes. I just can't figure him out."

Sasuke smirked, "Don't try to."

"What do you mean?" asked Shino.

"You over analyze things Shino," Sasuke explained. "If you think about it too much you're just going to end up coming to a plain and dry answer. Trust me when I say when dealing with someone like Kiba you will never fully figure them out." Sasuke had a found expression in his dark eyes and Shino knew instantly he was thinking about Naruto. Shino could honestly admit he was jealous of the two Magi's relationship. "There they are," Sasuke said pointing to a group of people sprawled out on the grass.

At that moment Naruto looked over and smiled. He got up and walked over to them. Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck when he reached them. Naruto's arms instantly went around Sasuke's waist, his hands gripping the slightly shorter teen's ass. Sasuke jumped up and wrapped his legs around Naruto so the blonde was holding him up. When the two started making out Shino rolled his eyes and went to sit with the less hormone crazed of his friends. Though Shino had to admit their display was the easiest way to keep Power Chasers away.

As he approached Kiba turned and gave him a small smile, it made Shino's heart do a summersault, which he figured wasn't too good for his health. "Hey Shino," Kiba said. "I kind of need to go back to the dorm, but," he looked around his eyes landing on the many other students lying in wait.

Shino shrugged, "I'll take you."

Kiba's small smile turned huge and brilliant. "Thanks man!" Kiba said jumping up. "Akamaru!" Kiba hollered. The white pup's head instantly shot up and looked around. "Come on boy." Akamaru stretched then ran after Kiba and Shino. As he reached them he shifted into his larger form.

The two walked in silence neither really knowing what to say to the other, but each having the same chaotic thoughts. Just as Kiba gained the courage to talk to the stoic teen who had been haunting him all week a group of freshmen walked up to them. Kiba took a quick count and noted there were five. "Um, sempai," the one in the middle said. He was decent looking, in a blushing uke kind of way. Not really Kiba's type. "I was wondering Kiba-sempai if you would like to um, spend this Friday together."

"Sorry," Kiba said. "Though I'm into guys I'm not into the meek submissive type."

"Well then maybe I would be more to your taste," said one of the ones on the end. Kiba turned his head and noted this one did seem more aggressive, but he doubt the freshmen had what it would take to top him.

"Nope sorry," Kiba said. He moved to continue walking when his arm was grabbed. He turned and let out a low growl. "Let go kid."

"We just want to spend time with you," the meek uke one said.

"Back off," everyone turned at the sound of Shino's voice.

"Shino-sempai," the one holding Kiba's arm seemed uncertain.

Shino stepped forward, pried the boy's arm off of Kiba, and pulled his roommate to him. "He's with me, back off."

Kiba's heart rate had doubled when Shino tucked him into his body. When Shino said he was with him he felt his knees go weak. He knew he was blushing, and went to hide his face. This only succeeded in him burying his face in Shino's chest.

"Prove it," the aggressive looking one said.

Kiba's blood was ringing in his ears. Would Shino rise to the provocation? Kiba hoped he did. It was low, and he knew it, but he wanted Shino to do it. "Fine," Kiba's heart stopped as Shino said that one word. He felt Shino's hand grip his chin and tilt his head up. Kiba's dark puppy brown eyes locked with Shino's dark shades. Shino slowly descended, Kiba realized he was giving him time to run if he wanted to. Kiba sure as the hell didn't want to. Instead he leaned up and closed the remaining distance between them.

As their lips connected the world fell away. Nothing mattered to them except the feel of their lips moving against the other. Shino couldn't help himself, he slipped his tongue out and caressed Kiba's bottom lip. Kiba let out a small sound, almost a whimper, then he opened his mouth allowing Shino inside. Shino wasted no time in exploring the hot cavern presented to him. Kiba tasted amazing! It was a wild and untamable taste. Fresh and hot. Shino's tongue passed along Kiba's urging it out to play. Kiba quickly took the invite and was soon twirling his tongue around Shino's. They both moaned into the kiss the pleasure of it rising now that they were both participating.

Kiba couldn't get enough of Shino. His taste was subtle, like a spring night. Kiba's arms found their way around Shino's neck and he pulled him down to deepen the kiss more. Shino's arms wrapped around Kiba's waist, his hands rubbing along Kiba's back. The taller teen brought Kiba's body closer to his needing the feel him against him. Kiba growled quietly at the act but didn't fight it. Wanting more he forced his tongue into Shino's mouth and started to map it out, looking for the places that would cause a raise in the stoic Magi. When his tongue traveled lightly over the roof of Shino's mouth an answering shudder passed through Shino and Kiba knew he had found what he was looking for.

Shino couldn't take Kiba's soft exploration of his mouth. He softly nipped the brunet's tongue making him subside. Kiba whined at being forced back. To apologize, Shino ran his tongue along Kiba's messaging it. Kiba hummed and returned the gesture. Kiba's hands found their way into Shino's dark hair and his fingers quickly tangled themselves in the silken strands. One of Shino's hands traveled down to Kiba's backside and squeezed lightly. Kiba let out a desperate moan at the action.

'_Woof! Ruff! Ruaff_!' Akamaru's barks snapped Kiba and Shino out of their impromptu make out session. Breaking apart they didn't meet the other's eyes.

"Proof enough?" Shino asked looking to the group of freshmen. They all nodded their heads and slowly started to walk away. It was obvious they were all fighting a serious growing problem in their pants by the way they were walking. After they had disappeared around the corner of a building Shino reluctantly released Kiba. "Sorry," he whispered. Shino was not expecting the hurt look that flashed across Kiba's face with his words.

"Yeah," Kiba said moving away from Shino. His voice sounded pained. "I wouldn't want to kiss someone I don't like either." Without saying anything else Kiba jumped onto Akamaru's back. The white dog took off at a break neck speed towards the dormitory.

Shino stood fixated to his spot unable to fully comprehend what just happened. "Idiot," Shino spun around to see a glaring Naruto and Gaara. Behind them was Sasuke, Neji, Kankuro, and Sai. Shino wasn't sure when Sai had met up with everyone else and right now he really didn't care.

"What do you mean by that?" Shino asked. His mind was still in a haze after that kiss and Kiba's reaction to his words.

Naruto growled. "Honestly why are smart people so damn emotionally retarded?" Naruto lifted his hand and pointed at Shino. "Kiba just basically said he likes you and you're just standing here like an idiot!"

Shino's eyes widened behind his glasses. Without so much as a word to the others, he spun around, and raced towards Rasengan Hall. Naruto had a smirk playing across his lips as he watched his friend race across the academy grounds. '_Maybe it isn't such a lost cause. Don't give up Kiba, I was wrong,_' Naruto thought.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Kiba came stomping out of Rasengan Hall. His pain had shifted to anger and now he just wanted to blow off some steam. '_Sorry.'_ That one word played in Kiba's mind like a broken record. It dug into Kiba like a quill, refusing to come out. Getting deeper and deeper until it pierced his very soul. Shino's voice sounded so sincere when he had said it. Kiba couldn't help but feel that he had somehow forced himself onto his roommate. "I'm a fool," Kiba bit out as he started to walk back to the training pit. Not even caring he was alone.

"Kiba." The monotone voice called from behind him causing Kiba to freeze in place. "Kiba can I please talk to you?"

"Why?" Kiba asked not turning around. His heart rate had picked up again and he didn't trust himself not to do something stupid should he see the other's face. "Haven't you already said enough?"

"If you would let me explain," Shino pleaded.

Kiba closed his eyes, willing his body to not give in to that voice. To not turn around and meet that guarded gaze. It was useless. Even as Kiba desperately fought it, his body turned to face his roommate. The very same guy who had just given Kiba probably his hottest make out session and hurt him in a span of five minutes. Once he was fully facing Shino Kiba knew he was fighting a losing battle. Shino wasn't wearing his glasses and Kiba could see the other teen's regret in those mercury depths.

Kiba opened his mouth to indicate it was okay for Shino to speak when he was suddenly tackled to the ground. Kiba laid staring up at a woman with long straight brown hair, brown eyes identical to his own, and two red fang marks on her face. "Honestly pup, Akamaru gave you a warning and everything."

Kiba knew that voice. He knew that triumphant cocky smile. He knew the woman on top of him, pinning him down. "Hana, why are you here?" Kiba asked.

"I came with my students," she responded. And just then Kiba knew why the name Suna Academy was so familiar.

Shino was in shock. There was a woman straddling Kiba, right at the moment he was about to confess. Worse still, it appeared they knew each other. Shino recognized the woman as one of the instructors at Suna, but he couldn't recall the woman's name, and he couldn't hear their conversation. He was far more concerned with the fact she was sitting on top of Kiba.

Naruto and the rest of them came around the corner at that moment and froze in place. They weren't quite sure what they were seeing. There was a woman, a hot woman, straddling Kiba. Akamaru was doing nothing to stop it. Actually the large canine familiar was playing with three other canines. It was Shino that had them all worried though. They could all see his bare eyes and he was shaking with what could only be considered jealous wrath.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And I am going to stop it there for now. Please let me know what you all think! Remember the more reviews I receive the quicker I shall update! So on that note REVIEW!**

**Oh I hope the whole "Power Chasers" thing wasn't too confusing. If it was let me know and I will clear it up for you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**New Boy in Town**_

**WARNING: SERIOUS MOOD SWINGS FOR KIBA AND SHINO IN THIS CHAPTER! WARNING!**

**Okay so this will most likely be my only update for this story for this week because of finals. Please be patient during the next week or two for updates. I will write when I can, but my class work is more important. I hope you all understand. On that note on with the story!**

**Announcement: I am officially on Fiction Press and have put up my own original story. If interested check out my profile here for a link to my story and profile there! Also just check out my profile for a list of "Coming Soon" works.**

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I owned Naruto! Then I woke up and cried realizing it was nothing but a sweet dream. (In other words I do not own Naruto for those who can't understand)**

_Chapter 4: Partnerships_

Kiba remained flat on his back blinking up at his older sister. The woman was grinning down at him while shaking her head. Now that she had said something he remembered why the name Suna Academy sounded familiar, it was her work place. Kiba felt like an idiot for forgetting that small, but important, piece of information regarding his sister. Kiba went to sit up and he realized she was still sitting on top of him. "Um, Hana, can you please get off?" Kiba asked.

"Hmm, and why should I do that?" Hana asked with a mischievous glint in her brown eyes. She looked to her right and saw the group of boys gawking at them; their looks of utter bafflement and horror were amusing. She discreetly turned her sharp gaze to the lone boy on her left and took in why the others were scared. The Aburame looked livid to say the least. Hana was instantly proud of her brother for gaining the attention of such a catch. Albeit secretly proud, it wouldn't do to get Kiba's head to big.

Shino was filling with every negative emotion known to him the longer the woman sat on top of what he now officially considered his. He didn't care if he hadn't told Kiba his feelings or hadn't asked him to be his. Kiba was his and that was all there was to it. His possessive Magi blood was screaming in his veins to tear the woman off of Kiba. All he could register was _my Kiba, my partner, MINE_! Matsui was buzzing around him in irritation unable to act on his master's wrath. He just wasn't the right type of familiar to act directly.

The others were staring silently, praying Shino didn't do something rash. It was obvious Kiba knew the woman, and if they weren't so scared about their friend possibly killing her they would have noticed the similarity between the two. As it was they were all very worried so no one was paying attention to that. Until they heard Kiba yell, "Will you get the _FUCK_ off of me ane*!"

Hana's eyes narrowed, "Watch your language pup." Everyone else visibly relaxed as the relationship between the two brunets sunk in. Even Shino's murderous wrath died down, though he was still twitching with the urge to remove her from straddling Kiba. Shino realized his sunglasses were still off and he quickly slipped them back into place. Hana caught the shift in the atmosphere and wanted to pout. There went her plan to see if the Aburame was serious about her otouto. "Get up, we need to talk," Hana instructed climbing off of Kiba.

"Now?" Kiba asked glancing over to Shino. He had noticed the deadly aura that had been swirling around the other Magi, but now he seemed to have calmed down. Kiba silently wondered what it was that had caused the shift.

"Yes now," Hana said walking away from the dormitory hall. She glanced back to see if he was following her and she noted he was looking anxiously at the Aburame boy. "Don't worry no Chasers will get you," Hana soothed. Kiba's head whipped around. His cheeks were flushed but he just nodded and stood up. Quickly he followed after his sister, Akamaru and the Haimaru brothers following closely behind.

The others watched as the Inuzuka siblings walked away. Noting for the first time that Kiba's older sister was wearing dark wash straight legged jeans, a cream colored button up blouse, and an armband signifying her as an instructor at Suna. Sasuke and Neji quickly went over to Shino to make sure he was okay. He had managed to fully calm down, though he was still following Kiba with his eyes.

"You okay?" Neji asked a little concerned. He recognized the possessive aura that had been surrounding Shino and it was never a good sign unless it was returned. He clearly remembered the first time his Magi instincts kicked in over Gaara, half the gym was blown up. Then there was the time Gaara's had activated, that little incident would haunt the receiver of Gaara's wrath for life! Naruto's first blow up regarding Sasuke had been on equal footing to Gaara's, just with more surrounding destruction. Sasuke's, Neji shuddered not even wanting to remember the time someone had tried asking Naruto out on a date. No having your Magi instincts awakened was never a good thing, especially if those feelings weren't returned by the one who caused them.

Shino looked over to the older teen and nodded. "I am now," Shino said softly. Now that he had fully calmed down he was panicking. He was no idiot, he realized exactly what had happened and it terrified him. He had witnessed every single incident caused by his friends' going into possessive mode over their partners, the destruction caused by it was devastating.

"You do realize you're going to have to talk to him," Sasuke said just as softly. It was never easy to accept something as frightening as the Magi instincts. They were animalistic, a relic of when Magi first developed.

"What if Kiba doesn't return my sentiment?" Shino asked. It was easy to hear the pain in his voice. Sasuke and Neji both flinched. They had all been lucky in that their partners returned their feelings, but some, some weren't so lucky.

"I wouldn't worry about that." The three turned to look at Naruto. Naruto's lips twitched up as he smiled in the direction Kiba had walked off. "Trust me, Kiba is ripe for the picking Shino."

Gaara smacked the back of Naruto's head for his choice of words. "Idiot," Gaara hissed. Sighing Gaara looked at the shaken Magi, "Despite his… word choice, Naruto's right. You don't have anything to worry about in regards to how Kiba feels about you."

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Kiba and Hana walked towards the training pit in silence. Hana was closely studying her brother while Kiba just kept an eye out for pesky little Chasers. They reached the top of the pit before it started too dipped down and sat under the shade of one of the many large and ancient oaks scattered about the grounds. Akamaru and the Haimaru brothers instantly went back to playing tag.

Kiba's mind was racing. Shino's behavior earlier reminded him so much of how Aoba acted towards guys who looked at Hana. _'But that's impossible,'_ Kiba thought. _'There's no way Shino feels like that about me. Right?'_ Kiba felt an instant thrill with the idea of Shino's Magi blood acting up over him. His eyes widened slightly at his response to the idea of Shino wanting him not as a boyfriend but as a partner. "Hey Hana-nee," Kiba looked over to his older sister who looked back to him with her eyebrow raised. "How did you know you wanted Aoba as your partner?"

Hana's eyes widened at the sudden but not entirely unexpected question. With the way the Aburame had reacted to her tackling Kiba she wasn't surprised by the inquiry. What surprised her was the speed by which Kiba got straight to the point. Normally he tip toed around such topics, not wanting to delve into matters that dealt with his deeper feelings. Smiling Hana said, "It was probably around the time I kissed him for the first time." Kiba cocked his head to the side in a silent question. "Well, for one it was unlike any other kiss I had received. The world just fell away and the only thing that mattered was him kissing me. Another sign was probably that when I thought of him wanting me as his partner it was thrilling, like my blood was instantly alight at the idea."

Kiba's eyes had slowly widened with his sister's explanation. He had definitely experienced the whole "world falling away" thing when he and Shino kissed earlier, and he had just felt a thrill run through him at the thought of being Shino's partner. Kiba groaned, pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and buried his head so no one could see the blush flaming against his skin. "Mom's going to kill me," Kiba whined.

"Why?" Hana asked. "It isn't like you can choose who activates the Magi instincts. If you could it wouldn't be such a problem."

Kiba glared at his sister. "Yeah, well what is she going to say when she finds out it's a guy my instincts activated for? I know she secretly hoped it would be a girl I ended up with in the end, despite my past relationships."

Hana didn't have an immediate answer for Kiba's question. Mainly because she knew he was right. Their mother had hoped Kiba would form a partnership with a girl, but then again Inuzuka Tsume was, if anything, the kind of person who went with the moment. "I don't think she will mind for long," Hana reassured Kiba. "She may be disappointed at first that she will never see grandkids from you, but she'll get over it." Then Hana's smile turned into a wicked grin, "Besides I can always provide her with plenty."

Kiba groaned and buried his head behind his knees again. The last thing he wanted to think about was Hana and Aoba, and how they could go about that. No, Kiba most certainly did not need those kinds of thoughts about his sister. "Wait?" Kiba said his head shooting up. He looked at his sister with wide and confused eyes, "If you're here does that mean the students from Suna are to?"

Hana tilted her head to the side and said, "Of course." Hana noticed Kiba looked like he wanted to leave all of a sudden and decided it was probably a good idea to explain the reason for wanting to talk with him. "Kiba, I'm sure your friends have explained Power Chasers to you," Hana began getting Kiba's attention. He nodded and she continued, "Well the reason they come out in swarms on Fridays is because one of the main goals of the two academies. You see Konoha and Suna, along with teaching the Arts, also strive to form alliances within the Magi world through partnership between their students." It was Kiba's turn to cock his head to the side. Hana sighed, "In other words Fridays are like singles night for the two schools. True we want to see how the students fair against each other in combat and the obstacle course to see their growth, but the main reason is so the students can mingle and form relationships that could possibly lead to something deeper. It's the sole reason relationships between students are allowed."

"So the schools are running a dating service?" Kiba said a little frightened.

Hana nodded, "Yep."

"That sucks." Kiba stood and dusted his pants off. "Well I'm going to go find my friends."

"Be careful," Hana warned.

"I will," Kiba called as he started to walk around the pit. "Akamaru!" Kiba yelled. The large dog barked as he quickly caught up to Kiba. As Kiba walked away from his sister he instantly felt eyes latch onto him, causing his skin to crawl. No way was he letting himself get caught, especially since he didn't have some there to bail him out again. And he be damned if he was going to kiss anyone but Shino to get out of a tight spot. Quickly Kiba jumped onto Akamaru's back and the large canine started running towards a small group of people just around the first corner of the practice pit and sitting under another of the large oaks.

Naruto was resting with his back against the tree, Sasuke seated between his legs, his back against Naruto's chest. Gaara was, once again, in Neji's lap. It seemed to be his favorite spot. Gamakichi was resting on one side of Naruto, while Manda was coiled up in the sun on a rock. Takamaru was up in the tree happily dozing and Shukaku was curled up at Gaara and Neji's feet. Gaara looked up at the sound when he heard Akamaru bark. "Hey how was the talk with your sister?" Gaara asked.

Kiba got off of Akamaru and the dog shrunk down to puppy size. "I found something out that is… life changing." The others all looked at him as if he might have just broken the Ancient Law. "First though, are you guys just dating or are you partners?"

"Partners," they all said instantly. The single word said by all four of them was iron clad and held more possessive menace than anything else Kiba had ever heard.

Kiba took a deep settling breath. This was going to be tricky to ask. "Do you guys ever get scared of it?" Again they all looked at him like he had done the unforgivable. Kiba scrambled to explain, "What I mean is, don't you ever get scared of the Magi instincts?"

Their expressions softened and they all nodded. Who couldn't be scared of those violent emotions? "We are," Naruto said, his hand coming up to run through Sasuke's hair. "But trust me when I say accepting them is a hell of a lot better than trying to deny them."

Kiba nodded his head and sat down under the shade of the tree. He looked around and smiled. Couples were milling about hand in hand, both girls and guys, guys and guys, and girls and girls. His eyes locked onto a sight he wasn't too sure he was seeing. "Is that legal?" Kiba asked pointing to a student with bright blonde hair up in a ponytail and bangs covering half his face, and a teacher with red hair. Flying around them was a cockatoo and a macaw.

Gaara angled his head to see what Kiba was pointing at. He smirked when his eyes landed on the infamous duo of art. "That's Sasori-sensei and Deidara. And yes it is legal, only because they are partnered," Gaara shrugged. His eyes landed on a group of giggling girls that were looking at Neji. His jade eyes narrowed and he leaned into his partner's frame more. Turning his head he started to nip and suck on Neji's neck.

"Mm," Neji hummed at the action. "Gaara stop that," Neji instructed.

"No," Gaara murmured against the place on Neji's throat he was currently doing his best to mark.

"I won't be held responsible for what happens if you keep doing that," Neji purred, his hands drifting down Gaara's body.

"Okay enough you two," Shukaku scolded as he raised his head to glare at his Magi.

Gaara rolled his eyes but detached from Neji's throat. The giggling girls were gone anyways. "Oh Deidara is also Kankuro's roommate," Gaara said remembering that bit of information and saying it out loud for some reason.

Kiba nodded, he remembered Naruto mentioning something about Kankuro's roommate being an art enthusiast. "Oh where are Kankuro and Sai?" Kiba asked.

"Right here," the fourth year said walking over to them, Sai wrapped firmly in his arms. "Heard you had quite the interesting run in," Kankuro said good naturedly.

"Sibling troubles," Kiba shrugged. "So where is this twin of yours?" Kankuro stiffened at the mention of Temari and Gaara smirked knowing the reason for his older brother's discomfort.

"She should be here with the others in a minute," Sai provided sitting down and resting between Kankuro's legs. Yoshi curled up next to Kankuro's side in cub form and Kuroari curled up on the other side.

As if on cue a group of six strode over to them. Kiba instantly recognized Sakura from the photo he had been shown earlier that day, except now he could see the black pleated skirt that completed Suna's uniform. Another difference was the III pin on her jacket. On her arm was the same golden lemur from the picture. Her other arm was wrapped around Lee, and she was glaring death at anyone who came close to him with those green eyes of hers. Taiki was positioned on Lee's shoulder like always.

Beside Lee and Sakura was Choji and a girl with long platinum blonde hair. She had it pulled up in a high ponytail and it still reached to the back of her knees. Choji had an arm around the blonde's waist. On either side of them walked Choji's familiar Kintoki in cub form and what Kiba could only assume was a small boar or pig. "Hey," Choji called as they got up to them. "Kiba this is Ino, Ino Kiba."

"Hello," the blonde's smile was friendly and open. "This is Umeko," she said petting the black boar. Now that Kiba could see it clearly it was definitely a small boar.

"Hi," Kiba said back. "This is Akamaru," Kiba said indicating the sleeping pup now curled up in his lap.

"Kiba let me introduce Sakura-san!" Lee announced as the two sat down.

"Hello," Sakura said politely. "This is Nariko," she said setting the lemur down in her own lap.

"Hi," Kiba greeted.

As those two got comfortable he watched as Shikamaru laid down next to Gaara and Neji, a woman with wheat blonde hair and forest green eyes sitting next to him. Shikamaru's head instantly found its way to her lap. She smiled, removed the hair tie from his hair, and started to run her fingers through the dark brown tresses. "I'm Temari, Kankuro's twin and Gaara's ane," she said looking at Kiba. "This is Kamatari," she indicated a weasel that was curled up on Shikamaru's chest. Kiba also noted that Kage was up in the tree with Takamaru.

"Hi, so you have a weasel instead of a raccoon?" Kiba asked.

Temari's smile grew. "Yep, I take after our mother in that regard."

"I see," Kiba drawled. He felt a little, okay, a lot out of place within the group of obvious formed partners. It was obvious because of the similar look in everyone's eyes as they looked at their girlfriends or boyfriends. He watched silently as Manda slithered off of his rock, shrinking as he made his way over to Naruto and Sasuke, and wrapped around Sasuke's wrist. "So um, anyone else going to be joining us?" Kiba asked needing to fill the companionable silence that was stretching out and making him feel even more uncomfortable.

"Um… we're missing Tenten, Hinata, and Shino," Naruto said looking around. "Hey Neji, where's your cousin?"

That got Neji's attention quickly as he started to scan the area looking for his younger cousin. If she was being bothered by one of those annoying little Power Chasers they better pray he finds them before Tenten does. The Powers only knew what his crazy childhood friend would do to the poor soul, though they would deserve every moment of it for bothering Hinata. Neji grew tense when he couldn't spot her. Gaara was looking too if only to help Neji relax. The redhead's eyes almost instantly locked onto a head of indigo black hair. "Neji, over there," Gaara said pointing towards the girl.

Everyone turned to see a girl wearing the Suna uniform and poised with far more grace than any of the other females. Kiba quickly took her in and noted she was obviously cut from a different cloth then the others. She practically screamed nobility. He noted the medium sized hawk that was perched on her shoulder; it was completely brown except for its face which was white. Then his eyes landed on who she was walking with and his entire body froze. Naruto's words from earlier started playing in his mind like a broken record made to torture him, "_Kiba I'm not sure how to tell you this, but you should give up on Shino. In all the years I've known him he has never once shown interest in anyone really. I mean the only person he really talks to is Hinata, Neji's cousin_." Kiba's hands balled into fists as a wave of nausea washed over him. _"Give up on Shino. Only talks to Hinata. Give up Shino. Only Hinata."_ Naruto's words were blurring and spinning in his mind. With each repeat of the phrase red started to bleed into Kiba's vision.

Kiba watched as the female Magi reached up and touched Shino's upper arm gently, his hands balled into fists. His fingernails bit into his palms quickly drawing blood. Nausea had given way to anger at the touch. Akamaru woke up from his nap sensing his master's distress. He started to growl at nothing and looked around hoping to find the cause of his master's pain.

Everyone's heads turned at the sound of Akamaru's low growl. Their eyes locked onto Kiba. "Oh shit," Naruto muttered. Him and Gaara jumped up and quickly barred Kiba's line of sigh. "Calm down Kiba," Naruto instructed. This was bad. Very, very bad. Kiba's Magi instincts were quickly surfacing at an alarming rate, worse they were directed at an innocent bystander who didn't know what was going on or what she was causing! As Naruto watched Kiba bite his lip obviously trying to fight the turmoil of rage boiling in his blood Naruto could practically hear his words from this morning playing through Kiba's mind. "They aren't together!" Naruto shouted locking eyes with Kiba. "I swear on Sasuke that they aren't together!"

It was no use, Kiba wasn't listening. It was like he couldn't even see Naruto, like his vision went right through the blonde and to the pair walking towards them at an agonizing slow pace. Gaara cursed in several languages and glared at Neji. "Get Shino up here now! And keep Hinata back!" Gaara hissed.

Neji nodded and took off down towards his cousin and the Aburame. Sasuke had instructed Manda to wrap around Akamaru's legs to keep him from moving. Unlike Matsui who couldn't do physical damage Akamaru was a battle type familiar. He was perfectly suited for attacking, and would once he pinpointed Kiba's source of aggression. To prevent that Sasuke made sure the pup was secure. Everyone else held their breath. The possessive malice pouring out of Kiba in waves was tangible, nearly causing them all to choke on the air.

Neji ran down the hill leading into the pit. "Shino!" he called out. The Aburame turned and watched silently as the older Hyuuga ran up to him. "Kiba's freaking out," Neji quickly said. "Get up there and calm him down."

Shino's eyes widened behind his glasses as his head whipped towards the direction Neji had come from. He couldn't see Kiba but he could see both Gaara and Naruto blocking somebody's view. After a moments concentration he easily felt the hostile energy. With not so much as a word Shino started up the hill. His only thought, '_Must get to Kiba_.'

"Wait, I'll come too," Hinata said hoping to be of help. Neji reached out and grabbed his cousin's arm, stopping her advance. "Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked questioningly.

"You were the catalyst," Neji said. Hinata's eyes widened as she glanced back up the hill. She sighed and straightened up her posture. Nothing she could do about it if she was the cause. It was best for her to stay away until Shino calmed his partner down. A small smile formed on her lips. "What are you smiling for Hinata-san?" Neji asked curious as to his cousin's sudden good mood.

"Oh I was just thinking Shino's situation isn't so hopeless after all," Hinata answered joyfully. The reason she had touched Shino's arm was to comfort him because he was distressed over having his Magi instincts awakened for someone who may not care for him back.

"I do hope you're holding onto her for a good reason?" Tenten's voice broke both Hyuuga's out of their thoughts as they spun around to see a very serious looking brunet with a tan ferret draped on her shoulders.

"Tenten, Nerugui nice to see both of you," Neji said quickly releasing Hinata's arm. He very much liked his attached.

Tenten instantly relaxed once Neji's hand released Hinata. Walking over to her partner she wrapped her arms around her waist. "It's good to see you to Neji," Tenten said with a soft smile. "So what's going on up there?"

"A new partnership is being formed," Neji said.

xXx New Boy in Town xXx

Shino reached the group and nearly gagged at the potent aura swirling around the area. "Move," Shino instructed as he walked up behind Naruto and Gaara. The two quickly parted giving Shino space to kneel in front of Kiba. He reached out and touched Kiba's cheek gently. "Kiba," Shino called. Kiba didn't respond. Sighing Shino reached up and removed his glasses, he vaguely noted everyone had turned away from them. Shino locked his mercury gaze with Kiba's brown one. He waited until Kiba registered what he was seeing, knowing he would. Shino never removed his hand from Kiba's cheek, instead he ran his thumb along it in a soothing motion. "Come on Kiba, snap out of it," Shino instructed softly. He could see the blood trickling down Kiba's jaw from his fangs piercing his lips and he also took notice of the small pools of crimson liquid beside Kiba from his clenched fists. Shino leaned in and rubbed his nose against Kiba's. "Come on puppy, come back to me," Shino whispered moving his lips to Kiba's ear.

Kiba blinked and snapped out of his power induced rage. He turned his head and saw Shino staring at him. "Shino?" Kiba asked. His answer was Shino's lips capturing his. Kiba's arms instantly wrapped around Shino's neck drawing him closer to him. Manda released Akamaru once the pup stopped struggling and had calmed down. Akamaru looked over to Kiba with his head tilted to the side. With a soft sniff he laid down next to the two boys. Shino and Kiba broke apart for air and continued to look into the other's eyes. "Ah, sorry," Kiba said. All of a sudden he was hyper aware of the others, and the fact he just nearly had some kind of break down.

Shino smiled, "Don't be." He leaned in and kissed Kiba's nose. "It's natural to feel protective of your partner." Kiba's eyes went wide in surprise, then they lit up like Christmas tree lights once the words fully sunk in.

"Really?" Kiba asked looking at Shino, his eyes full of hope. Shino just nodded. "Yippee!" Kiba cried as he tackled Shino with a hug. The sudden movement causing Matsui to have to fly from Shino's shoulder and land on Akamaru's head. The dog cracked an eye open and looked up at the large beetle. Deciding he didn't care Akamaru went back to discreetly watching Kiba through lidded eyes.

"Is it safe?" asked Neji as he walked back up the hill. His pale eyes landed on Kiba on top of Shino, "I guess it is." He didn't so much as bat an eyelash at the scene of the two of them. Instead he walked over to Gaara and sat down, the smaller redhead instantly crawling into his lap and relaxing against him. Naruto was already back in his position, with Sasuke leaning against him.

Kiba looked up and his eyes rested on the one who had triggered his Magi instincts to rise. His eyes fell to the two arms wrapped protectively around her waist. Traveling up he came to a very serious face belonging to a girl with brown hair twisted into two Chinese buns, and IV pin on her blazer. Around her shoulders was a tan ferret. Kiba watched as a medium sized hawk flew from Hinata's shoulder to the tree and landed next to Takamaru. Hinata smiled sweetly and said, "Hello, I'm Hinata Hyuuga, that was Tobimaru," she indicated to the hawk.

"Hi, sorry about earlier," Kiba said scrambling off of Shino. He missed the unpleased look that flashed in Shino's eyes before he slipped his shades back on. The Aburame reached out and pulled Kiba into his lap after sitting up straight. Kiba's gaze shifted to the other girl and he tilted his head to the side, "Who are you?"

Tenten smiled, barely containing a giggle for how much the brunet male looked like a dog with his head cocked like that. "I'm Tenten, this," she pointed to the ferret happily nuzzling Hinata's long hair, "is Nerugui."

"Nice to meet you," Kiba said. "I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru," he said stroking his pup's head. All introductions finally out of the way the group set to catching up and finding out the latest. The girls were interested in what going to a mixed public school was like, so they grilled Kiba for information. At first Kiba didn't mind but after a while he started to feel uneasy with their seemingly predatory eyes locked on him. He squirmed in Shino's hold and fidgeted.

Shino recognized the distress signals and easily distracted them by asking about their headmaster Tsunade. That caused several groans to escape the girls as they switched into a conversation about how annoying the sake and gambling lover was. "Thanks Shino," Kiba whispered.

"No problem," Shino whispered back before kissing Kiba lightly on the forehead.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Ever feel like you were facing death, staring it down and losing? Kiba did, and he could honestly say he didn't like it. Said death was a woman dressed in khaki brown knee length shorts, a fishnet shirt, and a black half shirt. She had short violet hair cut into a spiky bob in the front and pulled back to make an equally spiky ponytail in the back. Her eyes were a piercing light brown that seemed to burry into your soul and drag out your darkest secrets. She was Mitarashi Anko, the combat teacher for Suna, and the proctor for the obstacle course from hell for the week. If that wasn't bad enough, the dark brown boa draped over her shoulders, which was named Mai, gave the woman a wild look like no other.

The woman was presently assessing the lineup, a wicked grin on her face. She was going to enjoy this. "Okay kids listen up!" she shouted. "The rules, as you all know, are simple. Whoever makes it through the obstacle course the fastest and with the least amount of injuries wins! Winner gets bragging rights for the next week along with a free pass into town during none school hours during the weekdays for the next week. Of course this pass is also good for your partner, if you have one." Excited whispers ran through the lines of students, all of them hoping to win now.

All of the students had changed into combat attire, or gym clothes as Kiba referred to them. For the Suna girls the outfit consisted of black shorts and a red shirt, both with the Konoha, Suna coat of arms. For the Konoha boys the outfit consisted of tan shorts and a blue shirt, both also with the Konoha, Suna coat of arms. Kiba was bouncing on the balls of his feet, energy pumping through him ready and rearing to go!

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Kiba fell to the ground breathing roughly, and bleeding a little as well. He had been injured the least out of everyone though and had even come out second fastest. Anko was discussing with Guy-sensei as to how the winner should be decided, Kiba didn't care. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and hide, or Shino's arms. Kiba thought he understood the horrors of the course while he was setting it up, oh had he been wrong. Apparently the teachers _added_ things after the students were done setting up the skeleton of the course. If Kiba never saw this course again it would be too soon in his opinion. He was absolutely certain of it; the staffs of both Konoha Academy and Suna Academy were trying to murder the students!

Anko nodded her head and stepped away from Guy. Raising her voice she gathered the attention of the tired and injured students. "Okay, so after much discussion we have decided to deem this bout a draw! So the winners of this Friday's obstacle course race are the defending champion Uzumaki Naruto and the new face Inuzuka Kiba!" Loud cheers rang out from those in the bleachers, in other words from those who were smart enough _not_ to participate. Yes it was a volunteer event only. Oh how his sister would pay for lying to Kiba and telling him it was mandatory.

"Good job man," Naruto said as Sasuke wrapped a bandage around his arm. An arrow had shot out from a stump and narrowly imbedded itself in the blonde's arm. _An arrow_!

Sasuke finished bandaging his blonde and smacked him upside the head. "Dobe, you shouldn't push yourself."

"Aw, come on Sasuke," Naruto whined while rubbing his now throbbing head. He had managed to not injure it for once during the race, but now it still hurt. "If I don't win these things then we can't go to the movies for Tuesday Matinees." Sasuke shook his head, but he leaned in and kissed Naruto softly showing his appreciation for the effort. Naruto beamed at his lover before turning back to Kiba, who was being patched up by Hana. According to her she didn't trust anyone else to fix up her baby brother. "So you going to take Shino out?" Naruto asked.

Kiba's face went scarlet. Hana looked up at him, a wolfish grin spreading across her features. "If he wants to," Kiba answered trying not to sound like a shy school girl. '_Where the hell is this submissive side coming from?_' Kiba gawked.

"Oh he will," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Trust me, he's not going to want to let you out of his sight for a while."

Kiba couldn't help it, his face went molten red. "So does this mean I should be telling Mother of the newest addition to Sunday dinner?"

"No I'll call her," Kiba mumbled. He knew that if his mother heard the news second hand, even if it was from Hana, she would blow a gasket. Then kill Kiba. As Kiba wasn't in the mood to die, especially after surviving the hell that was the Pit of Doom, he thought it best he inform their mother of Shino's existence and what it meant.

Hana smiled fondly at her brother. She caught a glimpse of sun reflecting off of glasses and looked up to see the Aburame boy walking their way. "Well I think I should introduce myself," she whispered. Kiba looked up at his sister, bewildered by her comment. When he saw her looking behind him he quickly turned and saw Shino. He gulped. He sat helpless as his older sister walked over to his new partner and smiled invitingly. Kiba desperately wanted to shout at Shino to not be taken in by her friendly front. "Hello, I'm Inuzuka Hana, Kiba's ane. Those three are the Haimaru brothers, my familiars," she introduced herself and the three grey and brown dogs curled up around Kiba protectively. "I hear you're my brother's partner. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Shino said politely, though his tone remained a monotone. "I'm Aburame Shino, this is Matsui," he gestured to his familiar who fluttered his wings.

"Nice to meet you," Hana said. Then she lost the smile on her face and her brown eyes turned serious. Stepping forward she growled into Shino's ear, "Hurt my otouto and trust me, there won't be a soul alive that will be able to find your corpse." Slipping her smile back into place she stepped away and went back to Kiba. "Well I had best be going. Have to help set up for the evening banquet," she patted him on the head then turned to leave, her three familiars jumping up and following after her.

Kiba couldn't even bring himself to meet Shino's eyes. He knew what his sister had probably said, or he could guess what she said. No one liked being threatened, and Kiba doubted Shino was any different, so he was surprised when he felt strong arms pull him into an embrace from behind. "She cares a lot for you," Shino said.

"Ah, yeah," Kiba said feeling his body melt into Shino's solid chest. '_Seriously I'm like a whimpering puppy! What is wrong with me?_' Kiba demanded from himself. Though he fought for an answer internally, he made no move to be freed from Shino's grasp. Naruto and Sasuke watched the small exchange with knowing smiles. Things would only get more interesting from here, as it only could with a new partnership forming.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

***ane = big sister**

**Otouto = little brother**

**Okay so… how will Tsume react to the news? Next chapter Sunday dinner at the Inuzuka house!**

**Oh, I added Aoba's familiar to the list if you are interested in knowing what it is before I introduce him.**

**Please review! I love reviews and they encourage me to write!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**New Boy in Town**_

**And now I give you the next chapter! New classes start up this week so updates may be a little slow still but I promise they won't be nine days apart! I'll try to update at least once a week like I usually do.**

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Rating: M (coming into play now… a little)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah right, you think I own Naruto? Would I really be writing fan fiction if I did?**

_Chapter 5: Sunday Dinner at the Inuzukas!_

Kiba woke to Akamaru whining next to him. "Okay boy, I'm up," Kiba mumbled as he sat up in bed. He raised his arms above his head and stretched hoping to clear some of the fatigue from his muscles.

"Morning," Kiba's eyes shot wide open and he looked across the room to find Shino sitting with his back against the wall.

"Ah, morning," Kiba replied trying to drag his gaze away from Shino's bare chest. _'When did he take his shirt off?'_ Of course Kiba wasn't particularly complaining, he was just having a hard time breathing with so much of Shino's flesh exposed to his eyes. "What are you doing up this early?" Kiba asked forcing his eyes to meet Shino's, only to blush at the intensity reflected in those mercury pools.

"I thought we could talk," Shino said getting up from his bed and walking over to Kiba.

"Talk?" Kiba repeated, "About what?"

Shino leaned over the bed, his hands placed on either side of Kiba, pinning him against the wall. "Us," Shino whispered. Kiba's mind was short circuiting. Shino was so close, but there was also this torturous space between them. Kiba just wanted to reach out and drag their bodies closer together, until they were touching chest to chest, waist to waist. Kiba wanted to press his lips to the taller Magi's and… Kiba's thoughts were interrupted when he felt Shino's breath ghost over his lips. "I like you Kiba," Shino whispered, his silver eyes peering into Kiba's puppy brown.

"I… I like you to Shino," Kiba managed to say, his voice just as soft.

"Good," Shino commented before sealing his lips over Kiba's. Kiba let out a small moan, which Shino took advantage of and slipped his tongue into Kiba's mouth. Kiba's hands came up and tugged Shino down to him. Somehow they ended up laying down in the right direction on the bed, with Shino on top of Kiba. Shino's tongue was easily exploring Kiba's mouth, remapping out the warm cavern. One of Shino's hands traveled down Kiba's side, caressing him through his night shirt.

Kiba's body arched into Shino's touch, his body craving more. Shino detached from Kiba's lips and trailed soft kisses down his jaw, and to his throat. He ran his tongue along Kiba's pulse point causing a small whimper to escape the brunet beneath him. Shino smirked at the sound then bit down on the spot he was just massaging with his tongue. Kiba let out a sharp whine but his entire body arched into Shino's at the dominating bite. _'Why am I letting him have control?_' Kiba wondered, but as Shino's mouth continued to play at his neck moving up to his ear he quickly left all thoughts behind and just drowned in the feel of Shino on top of him.

They were both heating up quickly, Shino's hand had slipped beneath Kiba's shirt and his fingers were teasing one of Kiba's nipples. Kiba was trying to bite back the moans that threatened to spill from his parted lips. He lost the fight to remain quiet, "Shino… mmm."

Shino smirked and reconnected their lips. His tongue instantly met Kiba's and started to battle for control. To Shino's delight Kiba seemed entirely willing to submit to him. Deciding to press things further Shino pressed his hips against Kiba's causing their erections to rub together. Both let out low moans which were caught in the other's mouth and swallowed. Shino began rocking gently against Kiba giving each of them just enough pressure to feel the other.

Kiba's mind was going crazy! He didn't know how much more of Shino's careful play he could take. What was worse was that nagging feeling was back. That feeling that told him it was wrong to just give in. Again the feeling was immediately forgotten as Shino increased the pressure of their rocking hips. Kiba moaned wantonly and pulled Shino closer.

'_Ruaff! Ruaff! Ruaff!'_ Akamaru complained from next to the door snapping both Magi out of their lust induced haze.

Kiba shot up, pushing Shino off of him, and rushed over to his fuzzy familiar. "Sorry boy! I'll get dressed now." Kiba quickly grabbed his clothes and rushed into the bathroom. A couple minutes later he came out and grabbed his Ipod. He looked over to Shino and gave a weak smile, "Sorry um, see you later."

Shino wanted to argue and pull Kiba back down onto the mattress. He wanted to pin him down and ravish him, but decided against it. They had time, no need to rush it. "Yeah, see you after breakfast."

Kiba brightened up, "Okay." He went for the door then paused, "Oh yeah." Kiba turned around and pinned Shino with a serious gaze, "Hana and Aoba will be by to pick us up around 10 so be ready."

Shino gave a half smile, "Don't worry. Just go and enjoy your practice."

"Thanks, I will," Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru left the room.

Shino sighed as the door closed behind his no longer so willing partner. "Well I guess that could have gone better," Shino remarked bitterly. He looked over to Matsui who was watching him. "Think I pressed a little too far, or did I just go too fast?" The bug fluttered his wings and waved his antenna in small circles. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Shino leaned back against the wall, still sitting on Kiba's bed.

'_Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought_,' Shino grimaced. Who knew fighting the Magi instincts was so hard? If what he read yesterday was to be believed then after they… consummated their partnership the more violent urges would die down. Problem was the text was extremely vague about what happened afterwards. '_What does "will desire only your partner" mean anyways_?' Shino mused. It was such a strange wording. After all Shino only desired Kiba already, so how would making love change that?

Shino sighed and got up from Kiba's bed. _'Might as well go watch Kiba practice._'

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Kiba was panting harshly, his eyes locked onto Naruto. They had been going at it for nearly two hours now, and neither showed signs of backing down. Kiba had noted the second Shino arrived and sat next to Gaara in the bleachers. He ignored the warm feeling that had suddenly sprung up and threatened to engulf him at Shino's appearance.

Akamaru let out a warning growl signaling Naruto and Gamakichi were making a move. Kiba only had a moment to dodge a gust of wind sent towards him. This only put him directly into the path of a fire ball. "Shit!" Kiba cursed. "Akamaru!" The large white dog quickly scooped his master up and ran out of the path of the fire ball.

Naruto smirked, Kiba was fading fast. Kiba couldn't help but be impressed, Naruto was something else. He had heard the others saying there was no one more talented than the blonde when it came to endurance and just plain strength. Naruto also seemed to have a knack for complicated attack plans. Kiba couldn't imagine a better sparring partner to improve himself with. Taking a deep breath Kiba put his hands together and rushed through a couple hand signs. He quickly chanted and soon a wall of flames surrounded Naruto.

"You have to try harder than that Kiba!" Naruto called. With a flick of his wrist the flames were spiraling up into the air a tornado pulling them up further and further.

"Wind masters are a pain in the ass," Kiba cursed. He had no idea Naruto's element was wind when he first met him. They were rare and honestly Kiba didn't know if he had what it would take to corner the blonde. After all Naruto's element surrounded him, Kiba had to summon the fire which took far more energy. "Okay Akamaru let's go for some close courters combat," Kiba instructed.

'_Woof'_ the dog turned and faced Naruto, growling low in his throat.

Naruto easily took in the change and signaled Gamakichi to shrink and support him. The toad easily shrunk size and hopped onto Naruto's shoulder. By the time they had prepared Kiba and Akamaru were charging them. Naruto took his stance and easily blocked the first jab sent his way from Kiba. Using Kiba's arm as leverage he faulted into the air and dodged Akamaru's attack. "Now!" Naruto called. Gamakichi released a stream of fire that separated Kiba and Akamaru.

Naruto landed next to Kiba and pulled a dagger from his pocket and pressed it to Kiba's throat. "I win," Naruto declared. The fires died and Naruto stepped away from the brunet. "Good job Kiba. Not too many people can give me a work out like that!"

Kiba looked at Naruto in disbelieve. There was just no way he had made Naruto work! The blonde had barely broken a sweat. "I hate to see what it takes to make you try," Kiba commented. He wasn't so sure he deserved to be in the advanced class if Naruto was any attestement to what they were capable of.

"Oh you'll see it during combat finals," Gaara said walking up to them. "I plan to drive you into a corner this year Naruto."

"I can't wait," Naruto grinned. Yep there were definitely few who could give Naruto a work out, but Gaara was one of them.

"Man I feel inadequate now," Kiba said rubbing the back of his head.

The others looked at him with quizzical expressions. "Don't worry about it," Gamakichi said. "You forget Naruto's been trained by one of the best! Jiraiya-sannin was his private teacher for years, and still trains Naruto on a one on one basis."

"Jiraiya-sannin," Kiba pondered the name for a moment before it clicked. "Wait the famous Sage who is the dean of our school! You're his student?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah well, I'm also kinda his heir."

"Holly Powers! No wonder I couldn't touch you," Kiba declared. "You're a Sage!"

"Shh!" Naruto hissed. "Don't say that so loudly! I don't exactly want everyone knowing that."

"Why?" Kiba asked. As far as he knew being a Sage wasn't something to be ashamed of.

"Sasuke," Shino provided. Kiba looked over to his roommate and cocked his head to the side in question.

"What about Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"He gets jealous very easily," Gaara answered. "And if people were to know that Naruto is a Sage, and the heir to the Toad Sage he would become even more popular. Picture what the Uchiha would do if he felt Naruto was going to be taken from him."

Kiba pondered that for a moment. He knew Sasuke had two elements, fire and lightning. He knew Manda could grow in size and could apparently strengthen Sasuke's abilities. With this knowledge all Kiba could picture was a field of burnt and chard corpses and a very fat snake. Kiba shivered.

"Now take whatever you just pictured and times it by a hundred," Naruto instructed. Kiba's eyes widened.

"Shit! He's dangerous," Kiba declared. Everyone else just nodded their heads in agreement. Kiba suddenly felt to arms wrap around him and he shuddered from the warm pleasure the act provided. It was like his body instantly melted into Shino's.

Naruto and Gaara exchanged knowing glances before turning to head back to the dorms. Shino and Kiba quickly followed them, Kiba in desperate need of a shower.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Showered and refreshed Kiba walked into the dormitory's longue grabbed himself a bowl of cereal, Frosted Flakes, Akamaru's breakfast, and went to the table everyone else was sitting around. Everyone but Neji, who had left yesterday morning for his family's estate. Gaara was sitting in his seat pouting, well Kiba thought he was pouting. The redhead was glaring at Naruto and Sasuke who were being lovey dovey. Shukaku was sitting in Gaara's lap looking up at his master with worried eyes.

Kiba felt bad for his classmate. "Hey Gaara, you okay?" Kiba asked.

Gaara's eyes pinned Kiba with a death glare. "I'm fine," he growled.

"Okay then," Kiba said taking his seat. He set Akamaru's food down and poured milk over the sugar coated flakes in his own bowl. Shino sat down next to him a moment later. The taller teen leaned over and kissed Kiba's throat lightly causing a shiver to run up the smaller teen's spine. This earned them both a glare from Gaara. "No seriously what is wrong with you?" Kiba asked a little scared for his life when Gaara's eyes narrowed further.

"Neji's still not back," chirped Sai as he walked in. He had to dodge a sand spike aimed for his head.

"Gaara," scolded Kankuro as he came in behind Sai. "I shouldn't have to tell you not to attack my puppet."

"Puppet?" Kiba asked his eyebrow raised.

"Kankuro's pet name for Sai," Kuroari said proudly.

He looked over to Gaara and the others. "What other pet names do you guys use?" He was curious, who could blame him! Come on Puppet! It was just too good.

"Dobe," Manda provided pointing to Naruto.

"Teme," Gamakichi said pointing to Sasuke.

Kiba raised another eyebrow to that. He had heard those names already and thought it was just how they spoke to each other. Kiba never assumed they were actual pet names… that was just weird. He looked over to Sai, "What's your name for Kankuro?"

Sai smiled, that fake smile that just caused a chill to travel through Kiba. "Kanky-chan," Sai cooed. That did it, Kiba started to laugh like an idiot.

After he calmed down he looked over to Gaara not sure he should even ask. "Tanuki," Shukaku provided instantly without having to be asked. Gaara growled. "And Gaara calls Neji," Everyone was silent now. No one knew Gaara's nick name for Neji. "Tori."

"Bird?" Sasuke asked. "Wait so he calls you raccoon and you call him bird? That's boring," Sasuke pouted.

"Oh and insulting each other is better?" Gaara growled. "And you Shukaku, I told you to keep quiet about that!" The red raccoon ignored his Magi and just went back to pretending to be asleep.

Kiba actually found the names sweet. They fit them in a way. Deciding to defend Gaara, mainly because he saw a blood bath in the near future if someone didn't break up the glaring contest between Sasuke and Gaara, Kiba said, "I like them." Every one now looked at Kiba with a bemused expression. "What? I mean they just seem to fit them is all."

"In that sense then Dobe fits Naruto perfectly," Manda said.

"And Teme fits Sasuke," Gamakichi provided.

The two Magi looked at their familiars with a confused look. Where they actually getting along? That was rare.

Shino was silent through this conversation about pet names, his mind working over a similar topic. '_What should I call Kiba?_' Shino studied Kiba from behind his dark shades. He didn't have long to think. There was only one thing Kiba reminded Shino of. '_Puppy,_' Shino decided with finality. Shino got a secretive smirk on his face before he leaned in close to Kiba and whispered, "My puppy."

Everyone watched as Kiba's face turned as red as the fang tattoos on his cheeks. He quickly ducked his head and began eating as if he didn't have several pairs of eyes watching him intently. Shino on the other hand was quite pleased with Kiba's reaction. He turned back to his food with a satisfied smirk on his lips. The group of friends exchanged wondering looks, shrugged, and went back to their own meals.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

To say Kiba was nervous would have been an understatement, a bad one. He was sitting outside Rasengan Hall with Shino waiting for Hana and Aoba to show up. Kiba continued shifting from foot to foot trying not to think about what his mom was going to do when they showed up. Yesterday's phone call was playing through his mind and he just couldn't shut it off.

"_Hey Mom," Kiba said into the microphone after his mom picked up._

'_What's wrong?' Tsume asked instantly._

"_Why does anything have to be wrong for me to call you?" Kiba asked a little scared of her answer._

'_Look kid you don't call unless you have something to say so out with it, what is wrong?' Tsume demanded._

_Kiba sighed. He should have known his mother would see through him. "Um, I found a partner," Kiba mumbled._

'_Repeat that,' Tsume said. If Kiba could have seen her he just knew her eyes would have been narrow and her lips pulled into a thin line._

"_I found someone who activates my Magi instincts and well, I like him, a lot!" Kiba added._

'_Him?' Tsume asked, picking up on the gender reference._

"_Yes Mom, his name is Aburame Shino."_

'_And how did you two meet?'_

"_He's my roommate."_

'_I see,' the line went quiet for a moment and Kiba grew worried. 'Invite him to dinner tomorrow, I want to meet him.'_

"_Yes ma'am," Kiba said._

The rest of the conversation had been about how Kiba was adapting to private school life. After that came asking Shino to dinner, thankfully that wasn't hard. Shino was more than willing to go to Kiba's house for the day. Kiba glanced over to Shino, who was leaning against the dormitory building by the stairs. He seemed so comfortable. He was wearing black jeans, a dark grey long sleeve shirt and his ever present glasses. Sighing Kiba went over and sat beside him. Looking up at the taller Magi Kiba said, "Thanks for agreeing to this."

Shino turned his head and looked at Kiba. Kiba was wearing tight blue jeans and a Metallica t-shirt. "For what?" Shino asked.

Kiba shrugged, "For agreeing to this dinner."

Shino smiled, "I already said it isn't a problem. My father's out of town anyways, so I have no reason to go home this weekend."

Kiba returned Shino's smile. Propping his arm up on his knee and placing his chin in his hand Kiba asked, "So what's your father's name?"

"Shibi, Aburame Shibi," Shino answered.

"Cool," Kiba said. "What's he like?"

Shino pushed off the wall and moved to sit on the step behind Kiba. He pulled the smaller teen against him so he was between his legs, his arms encircled Kiba's shoulders. "He's quiet," Shino said. "He doesn't raise his voice, and he is always serious."

"Reminds me of you," Kiba said leaning back into Shino's warmth.

"I guess we're alike," Shino shrugged.

Kiba laughed and tilted his head so he could look up at Shino. He frowned when his gaze met those impossibly dark shades. "Why do you wear those?" Kiba asked.

It took Shino a moment to figure out what Kiba was revering to. Once he did he said, "I'm not sure. All of my clan wears sunglasses to shield our eyes."

Kiba tilted his head. Suddenly he smiled and reached up. Quickly he removed the annoying shades. "Well when it's just us you can't wear them. I like seeing your eyes," Kiba decided folding the glasses up and placing them beside Shino.

Shino wanted to argue, to protest, but decided not to. After all it was just around Kiba, and Kiba had already seen his eyes on plenty of occasions. "Okay," Shino agreed. Kiba smiled and leaned further against Shino.

Deciding Kiba looked too tempting to pass up, Shino tilted Kiba's head back, bent over, and pressed his lips to Kiba's. Kiba's eyes slowly slid closed as Shino's lips descended onto his. It felt so right to have Shino kiss him. Kiba returned the kiss, his lips moving against Shino's. When he felt Shino's tongue caress his lips he parted them giving Shino access. Soon their tongues were rubbing against the other sending each Magi into a happy frenzy.

Akamaru and Matsui watched from the bottom of the steps. Akamaru was in his larger form, and Matsui was on the large dog's head. The two turned away when Shino's hands started to travel along the outside of the front of Kiba's shirt.

Kiba's back arched as he felt Shino tease him through the material of his shirt. "Mm, Shino," Kiba moaned into Shino's mouth. His arms came up and pulled Shino further down to deepen the upside down kiss.

_HONK!_ The blare of a car horn snapped the two boys out of their make out session. Shino straightened up and placed his sunglasses back on. Kiba blinked several times before he noted the Chevy Silverado that had pulled up. The window rolled down and Hana peered out, one of her eyebrows raised. "You two coming or not?"

Kiba scrambled up and smiled like a child who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Yeah, we're coming," Kiba answered waiting for Shino to get up. The two Magi and their familiars quickly climbed into the back, Akamaru now back down to puppy size. Shino recognized Hana but the man driving was new to him. He had dark brown, nearly black hair and was wearing dark shades, much like Shino was. He was wearing simple dark wash jeans and a dark blue polo shirt. "Okay first, this is Aoba, my partner," Hana introduced the man driving. Hana herself was wearing blue jeans and a cream colored button up blouse.

"Hey!" Aoba said. "This is Hiro," he pointed to a crow sitting on the center console. In the back of the Silverado were Hana's three familiar's. Akamaru had jumped back there earlier. Matsui was situated on Shino's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you," Shino said with a polite incline of his head.

"What's up Aoba," Kiba yelled throwing his arms around the older man's shoulders from behind. Shino growled low in his throat. Kiba quickly let go and sat down next to him. "Sorry."

Aoba laughed, "Don't worry about it. I understand perfectly."

Hana rolled her eyes but turned to look at Shino and Kiba. Her eyes narrowed. There was no reason for Shino to still have the more violent reactions, unless they hadn't done anything yet. She considered that possibility and sighed. _'Dang, this is going to be difficult.'_

The two hour long drive into town was awkward to say the least. Hana kept glancing back to make sure Shino wasn't trying to "touch" her precious otouto. Aoba kept telling Hana to leave the boys alone. Kiba and Shino were doing everything in their power to _not_ touch each other, mainly because they were scared Hana would castrate Shino if they did so much as touch fingers. This only earned them more awkward phrases from Aoba, like, "It's okay to touch guys," or "Don't worry we're not looking."

By the time Aoba pulled the Chevy to a stop Kiba all but leapt from the back seat thanking the Powers for salvation. He dropped to his knees and everything! This only earned him a scowl from Hana and a smirk from Shino. Aoba sighed and helped Hana unload the groceries. Then Tsume came out the front door and Kiba wanted nothing more than to be back inside the Silverado locked in an awkward loop of sexual tension and murderous intent.

Kiba took one look at his mom, dressed in black jeans and a red blouse, and nearly fled down the neighborhood street, dragging Shino behind him. He did grab Shino's hand, but he didn't run. Tsume's brown eyes zoomed in on the two high school aged teens, pinning them where they stood. Shino wasn't sure if he should be frightened or signing his Will. The woman before him was intimidating to say the least. Then she smiled, "Welcome. You must be Shino," she said walking up to them and clamping her hand on Shino's shoulder. It actually hurt!

"Yes ma'am," Shino said with a polite bow. "I'm Aburame Shino."

When he looked up he once again wasn't sure what his reaction should be. It was like looking into the eyes of a wolf. "You're scary the boy Tsume," came a rough voice from behind the woman who looked remarkably similar to Kiba. Shino glanced over her shoulder and say a grey blue wolf looking dog with an eye patch.

"I am not," Tsume growled. Still she removed her hand from Shino's shoulder and took a step back. "This is Kuromaru," Tsume introduced the wolf.

"Nice to meet you," Shino said respectfully. "This is Matsui," he introduced his familiar.

'_A bug? Typical for an Aburame_,' Tsume noted. "So you're Shibi's son right?"

That caught both Kiba and Shino off guard. "Ah, yes I am," Shino answered.

"Well once he gets back to town we'll have to arrange something. I'm sure he will want to know all about this," Tsume had a dangerous glint in her eyes.

'_Oh no,_' Kiba wailed internally. '_She's going to scare Shino off like she did Dad! Powers stop her!_'

Aoba came to their rescue at that point, Hiro seated on his shoulder as he walked out of the house. "Kiba, Shino there is still quite a while before dinner. Why don't you two go for a walk?" Aoba suggested.

Kiba and Shino both agreed and quickly walked down the street. Tsume turned and glared at her oldest child's partner. The man just shrugged and turned back towards the house, he was already quite use to Tsume's alpha of the pack attitude.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Kiba and Shino were sitting in Kiba's room waiting to be called for dinner. Their walk through town had been pleasant. They checked out a couple small shops, got a burger from a small stand, and even discussed possibly seeing an upcoming movie. All in all it was a rather normal mundane date. Kiba sighed as he leaned against the wall. He was sitting on his bed looking over to Shino who was seated on the chair of his desk, a relic of when he went to public school and actually came home regularly.

Shino had been shocked to find Kiba's room wasn't a complete wreck, but then again Kiba also didn't stay in it for very long either. The walls were a light tan, and there were two book shelves that took up one wall. There were posters of dog breeds and wolves on the walls, plus pictures of old classmates and Kiba's family. One face seemed to appear a lot in the pictures of Kiba's old friends. It was a guy with white hair with a light blue tint, purple eyes, and in almost every picture he was in he had his arm around Kiba. The shelves were filled with mangas and comics, actual books, and lots of dog and wolf knick knacks. There was also the desk Shino was sitting next to, and the bed Kiba was sitting on. The bed was covered with a dark blue comforter. Other than that there was a plain five drawer tall boy dresser standing next to the desk. All in all it looked like the room of any average dog loving teen.

Shino's attention though was solely on Kiba. The brunet was leaning against the wall, his head tilted up slightly, his eyes partially closed, his knees drawn up, and his arms resting across them. The scene was absolutely delicious. Deciding to once again act on his urges to touch Kiba, Shino got up from the chair and made his way over to the bed.

Akamaru and Matsui noticed the taller Magi's movements but didn't bother to move from their positions on the desk and floor.

Kiba had opened his eyes fully and lowered his head to watch as Shino approached him. Shino wasn't wearing his glasses so Kiba could see the desire burning in those silver depths. Kiba lowered his legs and reached out for Shino as he leaned over the bed. Their lips met in an open mouth kiss, Shino and Kiba's tongues instantly dueling with the other. Kiba moaned and pulled Shino closer when the taller teen won the battle. Shino's arms encircled Kiba's waist and pulled him over so that Kiba was sitting in Shino's lap.

Kiba's legs wrapped around Shino's waist, and his hands went into Shino's hair quickly tangling in the soft dark strands. Shino's hands were positioned on Kiba's ass holding him in place as their hips ground against each other. "Shino," Kiba whimpered out.

The sound went straight to Shino's cock causing it to twitch. Shino pulled Kiba even closer, his tongue became more urgent in its exploration of Kiba's mouth. Quickly the two forgot that they were at Kiba's family's house. They quickly forgot that two very overly protective women were just down the hall. Two women who would probably kill Shino if they caught them. Yes they forgot all about that. Everything fell away as their bodies pressed and moved against the other, as their tongues sought to taste the other as deeply as possible, as their hands tightly held onto the other needing to ground themselves in the passion that was washing over them.

Shino was so close to snapping and losing control. One of his hands slipped past Kiba's pants and into his boxers. The feel of Shino's hand on his bare ass caused Kiba to let out a desperate and wanton moan. If Shino thought Kiba's whimpers were delicious his moans were intoxicating! His hand continued squeezing the perfect globe of Kiba's ass when the door suddenly opened. Both boys froze as Tsume cleared her throat. "If you are done molesting each other, dinner his ready," she informed them before heading back down the hallway.

Kiba quickly scrambled off of Shino's lap, readjusted himself a little, then headed into the dining room; Shino following behind. If Kiba wasn't imaging it, Shino was staring at his ass as they walked towards the dining room. As they entered Hana looked up and smirked at them, while Aoba gave them a pleasant smile. Yep, they knew exactly what Tsume had walked in on. Dinner was, quiet. No one talked, which was odd for a dinner with Kiba's family. But it seemed that for some reason no one could bring themselves to keep a topic going.

Tsume had tried asking Kiba and Shino about their classes, but that quickly died away. Kiba asked Hana about work, again that didn't last long. Kiba mentioned he tied in position on the obstacle race, then everything went graveyard silent. The only thing that could be heard was the clinking of silverware and the soft chewing as people ate.

Kiba was starting to panic. He had no idea why his mom and sister were being so unusually silent and it scared him. He got his answer when dinner was done and after everything was cleaned up. Kiba was just getting ready to head out to the Chevy when his mom asked to speak with him. He waved to Shino and Aoba and said he would meet them in a moment. Kiba walked into the kitchen and faced his mother and sister's grim expressions. "What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

"You two haven't done it yet, have you?" Tsume asked getting straight to the point.

Kiba gulped, "Um well no." This was not a conversation he wanted to have with the two females.

"Well just be sure you know what you are doing," Hana warned.

Kiba looked at them with an obviously confused expression. "What does that mean?"

Hana and Tsume exchanged glances. "Look just make sure you are positive you want to be with Shino before sleeping with him okay!" Tsume urged.

"Uh, okay," Kiba said. He was already sure he wanted to be with Shino, and taken by Shino. Kiba's eyes widened a fraction by that thought. '_Where is this submissive side coming from? Now that I think about it, why don't I ever fight for dominance over Shino? Why do I just give in?_' Kiba was lost in thought as he and Hana made their way out to the Chevy. He absently said good bye to his mother before climbing into the vehicle.

Shino noted that during the entire ride Kiba wasn't his usual self, he was back to being quiet and withdrawn. The sudden change worried Shino immensely. He thought he had finally gotten rid of this unnaturally quiet Kiba. He didn't like it when his puppy seemed to be bothered by something enough to become silent. It just didn't suit Kiba's hyper positive self. Deciding to ask about it later Shino let the matter drop for the rest of the ride back to the Academy.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Hana and Aoba dropped Kiba and Shino off in front of the dormitory then drove off. Kiba didn't say anything as he walked into the building and up the stairs. Shino followed after him but was surprised when Kiba stopped at the second floor. "I need to ask Naruto and Gaara something," Kiba said. "I'll be back later." Shino went to argue but Kiba had already turned down the hallway. Akamaru was following closely beside his master sensing his distress.

Kiba knocked on Gaara and Naruto's door and waited for one of them to answer. "Yes, be there in a second!" Naruto called. Three seconds later Naruto opened the door. "Hey Kiba, what's up?"

"I need help," Kiba said his eyes looked lost. Naruto blinked then ushered the brunet inside.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. Gaara looked up from the book he had been reading. Seeing Kiba distressed look he set it aside.

"I don't know," Kiba admitted. "But this just isn't normal."

Naruto and Gaara exchanged quick looks. "You aren't making any sense Kiba," Gaara said.

Kiba looked at the redhead and asked, "What's it like to fully submit to someone?"

Gaara's eyes went wide. Naruto blushed. "Um I'm going to go get Sasuke for this. He'll be more help than me. Then I'm going to check on Shino." With that said Naruto got up and left. Naruto rushed down the hall and pounded on Sasuke and Sai's door.

"What the hell?" Sasuke growled ripping the door open. His eyes widened minutely at the sight of a blushing and embarrassed Naruto. "What's wrong dobe?"

"Um Kiba is asking questions I can't answer," Naruto said looking highly uncomfortable. "I think he needs to speak to you and Gaara."

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, "What's he asking?"

Naruto's blush deepened, "He wants to know what it is like to submit to someone."

Sasuke's eyes did widen noticeably this time. "Okay I understand. You go check on Shino," Sasuke said. "Manda let's go," Sasuke called over his shoulder. The snake quickly slithered over to Sasuke. Sasuke reached down and allowed the snake to climb up his arm. Soon Sasuke was sprinting down the hall to Naruto and Gaara's room. Opening the door he walked in and sat down next to an obviously upset Kiba. Akamaru was sitting between his legs looking up at him with a worried expression. "Here's what we're going to do," Sasuke announced. "Kiba's going to stay here with you tonight Gaara. Tomorrow we'll take him to see Iruka-sensei and have the Uke talk."

"That sounds good," Gaara agreed. "It's better if the instructors handle this. They're trained to after all."

Kiba wasn't listening at this point, his mind was a mess. Why did he want to willingly submit? He had always fought for dominance! It just didn't make any damn sense.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Naruto knocked on Kiba and Shino's door and waited for Shino to answer. When the door opened he was met with Shino's guarded gaze. "Naruto, what are you doing here?" Shino asked.

"Kiba's staying in my room tonight, so I'll be staying here," Naruto said walking in.

"Why is Kiba staying in your room?" Shino demanded, anger creeping into his voice.

Naruto held his hands up in a sign of peace. "Chill dude, nothing's going to happen. Kiba needs time to think. Gaara and Sasuke are going to take him to Iruka-sensei tomorrow, and I'm taking you to Kakashi-sensei."

"Why?" Shino asked again.

"Because," Naruto seemed nervous. He glanced over to Gamamkichi hoping for some support. He found none. Sighing Naruto said, "Look there are just some things you have to be made aware of, okay! It's time for you to have the Seme talk."

That night Kiba and Shino slept in separate rooms, their minds filled with thoughts of each other. One was panicked and confused, while the other was lost. Both were in both mental and physical pain because their Magi blood kept demanding they return to the other's side. They fought the feeling down. Just one night, that was all. Kiba needed this one night to collect his thoughts.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And there you have it! Some sexual frustration, hot moments and awkward interruptions! And what are these Uke and Seme talks? Find out next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**New Boy in Town**_

**This chapter is going to start out with a brief history as to how the Magi came about. Please bear with it. I just sort of realized I haven't even tried to explain this race! Sorry!**

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Naruto!**

_Chapter 6: The Talks!_

_Early in human history there were individuals who could manipulate the natural forces of the world. These people went by many different names: witchdoctor, witch, sorcerer, magician, medicine man, prophet. To the Magi these humans were called warlocks. These people had small amounts of control over the Powers that rule the Earth's natural forces. Wanting to strengthen their control over the forces they tried to gain power over, the warlocks called forth spirits, entities that existed on a separate plain. When the being came into our world the warlocks forced it to take a mortal form. _

_This unexpectedly caused the spirits' souls to split. Half of the soul manifested as a human being with immense control over specific natural properties, while the other half took the form of an animal that supported its human half. This splitting of spirits was the dawn of the Magi and familiars that now exist alongside humans. As warlocks continued to bring more spirits into the world and force them into mortal form more Magi were created. _

_The warlocks grew greedy and bred the Magi within their own ranks, creating stronger magical bloodlines within the human race. Soon the warlocks and other humans who could once manipulate the natural forces of the world disappeared from history replaced by the very beings they created. Magi became the sole Power wielding race. _

_Unfortunately for the Magi race many things remained with them from their spiritual ancestors. One of those things was what came to be called the Magi instincts. A possessive and violent instinct that reacts when the inner spirit inside the human Magi believes it has found a mate. To calm the instincts the two Magi must engage in intercourse. This act leads to another consequence of their ancestry. Once a Magi has consummated a partnership, as the mating bond has become known, they will no longer desire anyone else physically._

Kiba frowned as he read through the article Sasuke gave him and instructed him to read. He already knew most of it. Specifically the part of how the Magi came about, but what did the last part mean? What did "no longer desire anyone else physically" actually mean? Kiba read through the article again looking for some form of hint as he walked with Sasuke, Gaara, and Sai to Iruka's class. He was skipping morning practice to have this "uke talk" Sasuke mentioned. He said it would answer his questions.

Kiba sighed, the article was just serving to confuse him further. It didn't explain even a small amount as to why he would want to submit to Shino. Unless his want to submit had something to do with the Magi instincts, but how would that work? Does that mean he was a naturally submissive person? Kiba instantly banished the ridiculous notion. After all the only reason he hadn't gone all the way with his last boyfriend was because neither was willing to submit to the other. No, Inuzuka Kiba was not a submissive person, under any circumstance! '_So why do I want to submit to Shino?_' Kiba couldn't help the thought. It was there in the forefront of his mind at all times lately.

"Hey Kiba you alive in there," asked Gaara waving his hand in front of Kiba's face.

Snapping out of his thoughts Kiba rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah sorry, sorry. I was just thinking about some things," Kiba admitted.

"What sort of things?" asked Sai.

Kiba looked at the pale raven haired male and shrugged. "Mainly what this article has to do with this talk that you guys are taking me to," Kiba said.

Sasuke sighed. "Well I guess that's to be expected. I really didn't get it at first either." Sasuke placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder, "Don't worry about it though, Iruka-sensei will explain everything clearly. And trust me when I say clearly"

Sai and Gaara nodded their heads. The group continued to walk through the halls until they reached the history classroom. Sai opened the door and Kiba was shocked to see the number of people sitting in the classroom. There were several people from Rasengan Hall as well as a couple of teachers standing beside Iruka-sense.

Iruka smiled at them gently when he noticed them. "Oh good your on time. Please come in and take a seat. The sooner we get this done the sooner Kiba can make his decision."

Kiba was all of a sudden very nervous. His eyes flicked over the teachers. There was Iruka-sensee, who he was expecting; Guy-sensei and Genma-sensei were also there, who Kiba was not expecting. Kiba's eyes shifted to the benches and the students sitting at them. Naruto's cousin Kyuubi and Kankuro's roommate Deidara were sitting in the front and had serious expressions on their faces. Feeling panic rise up inside him Kiba went to take a step back, but Sasuke blocked his path.

"Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"Don't even think about running," Genma said stepping over to him. "This is for your own good. Everyone here has gone through this problem and is here to support you."

Kiba looked around with complete confusion and fear, "But I don't even know what I'm going through!"

Iruka stepped forward and placed a calming hand on Kiba's shoulder. "I understand, that's why I'm here. I'm going to explain it to you. Everyone is here to support you and give you different views on this situation." Kiba nodded his head and followed Gaara to his usual seat in the center front row. Sitting down Kiba's eyes rested on Iruka as if he held all the answer. "Okay Kiba, why don't you start by explaining what you are feeling when you are with Shino."

Kiba's face went scarlet red. He bit his bottom lip and lowered his gaze, pondering how to word that all encompassing feeling that encases and drowns him in pleasure. That wonderful sensation that causes him to lose all sense of self and makes him want to just give in. Kiba took a deep breath and said, "I feel like I want to give in to him. Like I just want to put myself in his hands and let him take control." He was shaking slightly and Gaara and Sasuke placed a hand on each of his shoulders to give him some support. Kiba took another deep breath, this was hard to say to a group of people he barely knew. But if what they said was truthful then these people would be able to sympathize with him. "I want to submit," Kiba whispered. It was quiet but everyone heard it. Kiba's eyes rose from the desktop to Iruka-sensei's comforting brown eyes. "What's wrong with me?"

Iruka gave the obviously frightened boy a soft smile. "Nothing is wrong with you Kiba. This… reaction is a result of your Magi instincts. Your spiritual self recognizes Shino as its mate and wants to be claimed by him. The problem is that your Magi instincts are going against your human nature, which is why you are confused right now. Your instincts tell you to submit, but your nature tells you to fight," Iruka explained softly. "Gaara, Sasuke, and Kyuubi went through similar reactions. Right boys?"

The three boys nodded their heads. Gaara gave Kiba a small smile, "When I first felt the need to give in to Neji I freaked. I was honestly worse then you are right now. I didn't understand how I could want anyone to dominate me. Then after talking to everyone I realized that being the submissive doesn't technically mean giving up control. It was a lot easier to except after that."

Kiba looked over to Sasuke. The raven shrugged, "I have always competed with Naruto. So when I felt myself wanting to have him pin me down I thought I was going crazy. Uchiha's are by nature dominating so I didn't even comprehend what was happening. After a while though I realized I didn't so much as want to submit to Naruto as be held by him."

Kiba nodded his head then turned around to Kyuubi. The older redhead smiled at him. "Well as Sasuke said Uchiha's are naturally dominating. So I wasn't so much as surprised that Itachi was the one I wanted to submit to, it was the force of how much I wanted to submit that surprised me. The feeling was practically overwhelming. After talking to Iruka-sensei I decided to give in. Best decision I ever made."

Biting his lip again Kiba turned back to look at Iruka and the other teachers. "What about you guys?" Kiba asked hoping maybe one of the teachers had a similar experience.

Iruka smiled, "Well to be truthful I didn't even fight my attraction to Kakashi. So submitting to him just came naturally to me. But Guy fought like hell against Yamato." Genma laughed from beside the blushing green clad teacher.

"It couldn't be helped," Guy said. "I couldn't just give in. It wouldn't have been youthful!" Kiba lifted an eyebrow but didn't ask.

"What's the other side of the coin?" Kiba asked.

Iruka's eyes pinned Kiba with an open stare. "The other side of the coin is situations similar to mine. Were the Magi instincts and your human nature are in sync. Sai, Deidara, and Genma fall under this category as well."

Kiba looked over to Genma, then over to Sai and Deidara. The three of them smiled and nodded their heads. "Okay, so is it fine if we don't go into that?" Kiba asked really not wanting to hear how they didn't have to fight to understand what they wanted.

Iruka nodded his head. "Yeah, it wouldn't be beneficial to you anyways. All you really need to know is that there are people who experience the same want to submit but handle it differently." Iruka paused for a moment. His expression turned serious as he watched Kiba. "Okay now for the main event. Kiba do you know what being the bottom in a male, male relationship entitles?" Kiba blushed, looked at the top of the bench, and nodded his head. "So you understand that as a uke, as its known, is the receiver. Meaning that you will be the one who is penetrated."

"Yes, I know that! So please don't go into detail," Kiba yelled covering his ears. He was gay, he already knew all of this dammit!

Iruka sighed, "Kiba I'm asking to make sure that you understand what will be expected of you." Kiba looked up at that with a bemused expression. "Depending on the seme, the one who does the penetrating, the uke might be expected to take part or just receive pleasure." Kiba's face was slowly threatening to melt off from the heat rising on his cheeks. "But this also depends on your personality. Because you have said you want to submit it is important to note that submission does not mean passive! You don't have to just lie there and accept the situation. You can be an active participant in the act. A uke's ultimate goal should be his seme's pleasure."

Yep Kiba was going to die of embarrassment. The fact all the others were nodding their heads in agreement with Iruka only caused Kiba more discomfort. It wasn't that he didn't like the idea of being an active participant in sex with Shino, as Iruka-sensei so eloquently put it, but it was just disturbing to know he was with a group of people who all shared such a perspective.

Iruka sighed as Kiba went through the typical reaction that everyone else went through when listening to this particular lecture. "Okay Kiba, you understand that just because you want to submit it doesn't mean you can't participate?" Kiba nodded his head.

"Yes sensei," Kiba said. Now that he was told that it made him feel a lot better about accepting the submissive role. To be truthful the reason he was so scared was because he thought being the uke meant giving up control. Now he felt much more at ease knowing that wasn't the situation.

"Now for the most important thing," Genma-sensei said. The three teachers stood up straighter and Sasuke and Gaara tightened their grip on Kiba's shoulder. Kiba looked between the two and saw their faces were now worried and maybe a little scared. Genma, Guy, and Iruka stepped closer to Kiba. Sai, Deidara, and Kyuubi leaned over and placed soothing hands on his back. Kiba was officially freaking out by the time Genma-sensei spoke again. "Can you live with never being with anyone other than Shino for the rest of your life?"

Kiba's eyes widened. "What?" he asked.

Guy-sensei looked at Kiba with sympathetic eyes. This was always hard to explain to someone so young. Someone who had their whole life in front of them and so many options open to them. Yet this one thing would be taken from them and never given back. "Are your feelings for Shino strong enough to endure a lifetime?" Guy-sensei asked.

Kiba blinked, he tried to shrink away from the question. He didn't like the way this was going. It was so similar to what his sister and mother had asked him. Gaara's hand tightened on Kiba's shoulder. Kiba looked over to the redhead who gave him a wary smile. Kiba took a deep breath and thought about what he felt for Shino. He had never felt anything this strong for anyone before, not even Suigetsu. It was like he wanted to crawl into Shino's lap, have Shino's arms wrap around him, and never leave. Closing his eyes Kiba said what he felt were the heaviest words of his life, "Yes I do."

The others released a small sigh. "Okay Kiba, final issue. After you and Shino sleep with each other for the first time you will never be sexually attracted to another person ever again," Iruka-sensei stated. Kiba's head snapped up, his eyes full of shock. "That's what consummating a partnership does. It makes it so that you will not become sexually aroused for anyone but your partner. In other words, if you sleep with Shino you will not want to sleep with anyone but him forever. Even if your feelings were too dull, your body would never react to anyone else. Can you accept that?"

Now that final line from the article made perfect sense. It also made sense out of why his mom and sister were so serious about the situation. As predicted Kiba's human side was rebelling. His Magi instincts were rejoicing at the idea. Small flames leapt up and down as Kiba shook softly. Sasuke and Kyuubi easily quelled the flames while the others tried and calm Kiba down. Akamaru was whimpering softly at Kiba's feet. His head was brushing against his master's leg.

Kiba squeezed his eyes shut and pictured everything in his life. He knew it was possible to live happily with someone who wasn't your partner, and to have kids with someone who didn't activate the Magi instincts his mom was the perfect example. Then he thought of his sister and how happy she was with Aoba. Kiba couldn't remember seeing her smile as brightly as she did when he was around. Kiba thought of his ex, Suigetsu. He thought of the nights the spent lying beside each other. With that memory Kiba realized he never wanted Suigetsu in the way he wanted Shino. Didn't even feel half of what he felt for Shino with him. Finally Kiba tried to picture himself with someone else, his mind went blank. He couldn't even picture.

Kiba's eyes snapped open and he smiled. That final blank image was all the answer he needed. If he could picture it, it must mean there was no possible alternative. Either he was with Shino or no one else, simple. "I can accept that," Kiba said. Everyone smiled and relaxed. Kiba had come to the conclusion much quicker than some, but still slower than others. "I want to see Shino," Kiba announced.

Iruka's smile grew, "Gaara, Sasuke, Sai why don't you three take Kiba to his partner."

"Yes sensei," they said standing up.

"Thank you," Kiba said bowing to everyone in the room before following his classmates out the door.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Shino sat in the front row of Kakashi's classroom watching as the silver haired teacher paced back and forth. Yamato, Raido, and Sasori were watching him pace. Sitting next to Shino was Naruto and Neji. Behind him sat Kankuro and Itachi. "Sensei can we please get started?" Shino asked feeling a little dizzy from watching the teacher.

Kakashi stilled in his pacing and looked over his shoulder. "Ah, yes we can. Sorry about that. I was considering the best way to bridge this subject. Okay so I'm guessing you're here because Kiba panicked and disappeared. Am I right?" Shino growled not liking the fact he was being reminded of having spending the night apart from his little puppy. "I'll take that as a yes. Well you see the reason Kiba probably panicked his because his human nature is battling with his Magi instincts. Iruka will help him in sorting that out. All you need to understand is that basically Kiba is confused because he wants to submit."

Shino's eyes widened behind his sunglasses at Kakashi's rather blunt statement. "How do you know that?" Shino asked.

"You aren't the only one to experience this or more accurately Kiba isn't," Yamato said. "Many Magi experience it actually. Especially ones that form partnerships with someone of the same sex."

"You should know," Kakashi stated.

Yamato glared at the masked teacher. "Anyways as the seme, or dominate one, it is important to give Kiba some time to come to grips with his feelings, but you must _NOT_ back down," Yamato stressed. "As the seme you can never allow yourself to become complacent."

"He's right," said Sasori. Shino looked to the art teacher with a confused expression. "Even if your partner is entirely submissive you can never allow yourself to forget what is important."

"What is that?" Shino asked.

"Your uke's pleasure," they all said together, including the students.

"Oh," Shino responded unsure of how to take their joint answer, or the seriousness in that answer.

"You do know how to pleasure another male right?" Kakashi asked all of sudden.

Shino's eyebrows shot up. "I know the basics," Shino admitted.

Kakashi nodded his head several times. "Good, good, but can you say for sure that you know how to do it properly?" Shino considered the question. Then after a minute he shook his head no. Truthfully he was confident in everything else, but not this. "I figured, well here read these," Kakashi dropped several books in front of him. His eye was in an upside down U.

"Knock it off Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled pushing the books away. He sighed and looked at Shino. "Look one of the best parts about starting a relationship is getting to explore this area together. Try different things out and see how Kiba responds."

"He's right," said Neji. "Experimentation is a great way to discover new things."

"Okay," Shino said. Then he remembered something and looked up at his teachers, "What do the text books mean when they say that after I consummate my partnership with Kiba I will desire no one else?"

Kakashi, Sasori, Raido, and Yamato exchanged quick glances. "You really cut to the heart of the matter don't you?" said Raido. "Okay fine. Before we get to that you have to answer a couple questions. First can you live with never being with anyone other than Kiba for the rest of your life?"

"I don't understand?" Shino asked. "I already plan to be with Kiba permanently."

"Good enough," said Sasori. "Second question, which goes with the first question, are your feelings for Kiba strong enough to endure for a lifetime?"

Shino's eyebrows drew inward as he thought about Sasori-sensei's question. He thought of Kiba's bright smile and how losing it would probably feel like losing the sun. Shino thought about other partnerships he knew of, how happy they seemed with each other. He considered being like that with Kiba and found he liked the idea a lot. Lastly he thought of his life without Kiba beside him. He pictured a cold future. "Yes my feelings are strong enough," Shino declared.

"Perfect," Kakashi said walking over. "Final question, can you accept the fact that after you consummate your partnership you will never want to hold another person other than Kiba again?" Shino looked at the silver haired teacher with confusion. Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Once you and Kiba sleep together for the first time you will be unable to become sexually attracted to another person ever again. Your body will only ever react to Kiba and Kiba alone. Can you accept that?"

"Yes," Shino answered instantly. There was nothing to think about. He had never been attracted to anyone beside Kiba in such a way to begin with so staying this way didn't bother him at all. Though now the texts he read made sense. It also explained why the Magi instincts would calm down once partners slept together for the first time. There was no longer the threat of the other being attracted to another person afterwards.

Yamato smiled, "Good."

"Can I see Kiba now?" Shino asked.

"Yes," said Kakashi. "Naruto, Neji, Kankuro take him to Iruka's class."

"Yes sir," they said standing up.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara, and Sai were all laughing as they walked across the campus to the other building that held Kakashi's classroom. They were nudging each other and joking around. Kiba felt as if a weight had been taken from his shoulders. He couldn't wait to see Shino. Of course they would have to wait until after classes to do anything but at least he didn't have to be nervous about what would take place between them now.

"Hey there they are!" came Naruto's loud voice. Sasuke pivoted around and smiled as Naruto came rushing over to them. The raven wrapped his arms around the blonde as he got up to them. "We've been looking for you guys."

"So have we," Gaara said to the blonde as he wrapped himself around Neji. The pale eyed senior nuzzled Gaara's neck affectionately.

"Did everything run smoothly?" asked Neji.

"As smoothly as it could," Sasuke answered leaning on Naruto.

"It was kind of touch and go for a while but all in all he pulled through," Sai said.

"Good to hear," Kankuro responded wrapping his arms around Sai.

Kiba ignored all of this as he watched Shino approach him. The two stopped a couple feet apart from each other. Kiba smiled softly, a smile that was returned by Shino. The taller Magi reached out and cupped Kiba's cheek. "So you find everything out that you needed to?" Shino asked. He seemed calm on the outside but on the inside he was panicking. What if Kiba said he wanted to part from him because he couldn't accept what sleeping together meant? Shino wasn't sure if he would be able to withstand such a blow.

Kiba nodded his head. He touched the hand that was stroking his cheek. "Come with me," Kiba said. He wrapped Shino's hand in his and pulled him away from the group. Akamaru barked unhappily at having to stop playing with Yoshi and Kuroari. Shino allowed himself to be pulled away from the group secretly both dreading and anticipating the reason Kiba would want to be alone. Kiba kept his hold on Shino's hand as he pulled them towards a more secluded section of the academy's campus.

The area Kiba had brought them to was filled with trees with benches scattered here and there for people to sit. Kiba led them to a bench and sat down tugging on Shino's hand while he did so. Shino took the hint and sat down next to Kiba. Akamaru looked at the two Magi like they were crazy and ran off towards the nearest tree to find something to chase. Matsui flew off of Shino's shoulder and perched himself on the back of the bench out of the way.

"Why did you bring me here?" Shino asked looking over to Kiba, who was watching as Akamaru chased what seemed to be a squirrel in the upper branches of the trees.

Kiba turned from watching Akamaru to look at Shino. Suddenly he reached up and removed Shino's glasses. "I wanted us to be alone while we spoke. Also I wanted to make sure I could see your eyes during this conversation," Kiba explained.

Shino closed his eyes briefly then opened them. Kiba was smiling at him warmly and it caused a plethora of reactions inside of him. "Okay. So did Iruka-sensei and the others help you understand what you needed help with?" Shino asked tentatively. Kiba nodded his head. "Did they explain what," Shino paused, "What is going to happen after?" Kiba closed his eyes and nodded his head again. Shino took a deep breath, asking this last question would be hard. It was the one that, depending on Kiba's answer, could either make him immensely happy or throw him into a pit of despair. "How do you feel about it?"

Shino watched with baited breath as Kiba's large puppy brown eyes opened and locked with his own. He wasn't surprised to see determination reflected back at him. He knew Kiba was the type to go through with whatever it was he had decided. It was what that determination was for that had Shino on pins and needles. Instead of replying verbally Kiba leaned in and captured Shino's lips with his own.

Shino's eyes widened minutely before slipping closed. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist pulling the smaller brunet closer to him. Kiba moaned with approval as he felt their chest touch. Tilting his head to the side Kiba opened his mouth and slid his tongue along Shino's bottom lip. Shino quickly opened up and allowed Kiba to explore his mouth. Humming softly for being allowed entrance Kiba started to map out Shino's mouth. He ran his tongue along the roof of the warm cavern, then along Shino's tongue coaxing it to play with his own.

Shino quickly took the invite and pressed his tongue against Kiba's. Soon the two were battling for control, with Kiba giving in willingly. Shino groaned was he felt Kiba press further against him and submit to him. Kiba's hands, which were resting on Shino's shoulders, came up and tangled in his hair pulling Shino down further to deepen the kiss. He refused to be passive, he might be submissive, but that didn't mean he had to let Shino have all the control.

Kiba felt himself tilting back and allowed it. Soon he was lying on the bench with Shino cradled between his legs on top of him. Shino broke the kiss and looked down at the stunning boy beneath him. "I'll take that as your fine with it," Shino said with a slightly cocky tone.

Kiba smirked, "You better. Now get back here," he growled pulling Shino back down to reconnect their lips. Shino happily allowed himself to be pulled back down. Meeting Kiba in an open mouth kiss Shino instantly took control. His hands started to move up and down Kiba's sides causing the smaller male to squirm beneath him. When their clothed erections rubbed against the other both gasped. "Mm Shino," Kiba whined arching his back and pressing closer to the larger Magi.

Shino smirked and broke away from the kiss. His lips trailed along Kiba's jaw and down to his throat where they latched onto his pulse point and sucked. "Ah!" Kiba moaned as Shino added his teeth into the mix.

"You know even though the school allows relationships if you two get caught having sex here you will both get in trouble," said Kyuubi as he and Itachi walked out of the surrounding trees.

Shino felt like throwing something at the redheaded dorm leader for interrupting them. Kissing Kiba's lips one last time Shino sat up followed by a now sulking Kiba. "What do you want?" Kiba asked glaring at the redhead.

"Hey we just came to make sure you two aren't late for class," Kyuubi answered. "Unless you want Kakashi-sensei to send Pakkun to look for you two?"

"No," Kiba admitted. That would be even more embarrassing. Kiba looked over to Shino, who had slipped his shades back into place, and smiled. "Well should we get to class?"

Shino smiled, stood up, and held out his hand for Kiba. "Probably," he said. Kiba laughed and took Shino's outstretched hand. Matsui choose this moment to fly back to Shino's shoulder.

"Akamaru!" Kiba called. The small white pup appeared out of a bush and ran up to him. "Alright let's go." The group turned around and headed back towards the center of campus and the buildings.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

"Hey, hey we should go see a movie together tomorrow," Naruto announced at lunch looking over to Kiba and Shino. "I mean what's the use of having those free passes if we don't use them?"

Kiba smiled at the blonde, "That sounds great. What do you think Shino?" Kiba asked looking over to the once again stoic teen. Kiba was growing use to how Shino could switch between his sexy and dominating partner to the quiet and stoic teen everyone else was use to. "Want to go to the movies tomorrow?"

Shino looked over to the energetic brunet. Honestly Shino was happy to see Kiba so lively, even when they were alone. Though then he was lively in a different way. Shino had managed to pin Kiba twice between classes and partake in a quick make out session each time. "Are you asking me out on a date Kiba?" Shino asked with one eyebrow arched.

Kiba blushed and cast his eyes down to the table. "Well yeah. I mean if you want to," Kiba mumbled.

Shino smiled. Reaching over he grasped Kiba's chin and tilted his head so he could look into Kiba's eyes. "I'd love too," Shino whispered before kissing Kiba softly. He pulled away before it could become too heated.

When the two turned back to the rest of their friends they saw knowing smirks on all of their faces. "What?" Kiba growled.

"You two are getting cozy fast," Naruto commented.

"Yeah so?" Kiba asked. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Nope," they all said.

Kiba arched an eyebrow but let the matter slide. He wasn't going to let it bother him. All that mattered right now was enjoying the day and later the night with Shino.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Classes were over and everyone was sitting in the shade of one of the large oaks talking and joking around. Sasuke was leaning against the tree trunk; Naruto was lying down with his head in his lap. Gaara was, as always, in Neji's lap; Neji's arms wrapped snuggly around his waist. Kankuro and Sai were sitting side by side, their hands intertwined. Choji, Shikamaru, and Lee were sitting next to each other talking about Friday and the next chance they would have to see their girls. Kiba was sitting between Shino's legs, his back resting against Shino's chest. Shino's arms were wrapped loosely around Kiba's waist holding him gently. Their familiars were scattered about, either playing, sleeping, or lounging in the tree.

Everyone was so immersed in their own little world that when a voice spoke to all of them it took them a moment to realized they had been addressed. "Do any of you know where Rasengan Hall is?" asked a guy about their age with whitish blue hair, purple eyes wearing a purple shirt and grey jeans. On his shoulder was a yellow frog.

Kiba's eyes widened at the voice and he spun around to see his suspicion confirmed. "Suigetsu," Kiba gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Kiba," Suigetsu said smiling showing off rather sharp looking teeth. "I missed you so I thought I would come by and see you."

Kiba couldn't believe what was going on. Now that he had finally come to terms with his feelings and reactions to Shino Suigetsu showed up. To make matters worse he could feel the possessive aura coming off of Shino, not to mention the tightening of Shino's arms around his waist. "Kiba who is this?" Shino all but growled.

Oh this was bad, really bad. Kiba wondered if he should lie. Perhaps Shino wouldn't freak out then. He knew Shino had seen the photos in his bedroom so there was no way he didn't recognize him. "Well you see," Kiba started to say.

"I'm his boyfriend," Suigetsu finished. "Well his ex, but I hope to change that soon."

Kiba didn't have time to stop Shino. In the blink of an eye the taller Magi had stood up and slammed his fist into Suigetsu's face causing the white haired teen to stumble back a step. "The hell you will," Shino growled.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Stopping there! If you want to know what happens next you MUST review. No reviews no new chapter, simple as that. (Oh and Suigetsu's familiar has been added to the list.)**

**Voice: I agree.**

**Me: Wow that's rare. Why, may I ask, are you suddenly agreeing with me?**

**Voice: Because you have a lot going on right now. So if the readers aren't going to be enthusiastic about the story then there is no reason to keep updating at least once a week.**

**Me: I'm not even going to respond to that. But I will mention that there are a couple of people who do review dutifully. And I love those people!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**New Boy in Town**_

… **I have nothing to say.**

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Rating: M (In FULL effect as of this chapter. That's right people the time has finally come!)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto… if I did Shino and Kiba would share a sleeping bag.**

_Chapter 7: Consummation_

Kiba's eyes widened as he saw Shino grab Suigetsu off of the ground and drag him back up. He saw Shino's fist pull back, then he reacted. Kiba jumped up, wrapped his arms around Shino's waist and pulled him away from Suigetsu. "Shino calm down!" Kiba ordered. He gripped Shino's shoulders, spun him around, and kissed him. He couldn't think of anything else to do at that moment. Kiba's spur of the moment plan worked. Shino's arms soon found their way around Kiba pulling him closer.

Shino's tongue snuck out, licking along Kiba's bottom lip demanding to be let in. Kiba happily allowed him in. Kiba's hands went from gripping Shino's shoulders to his hair were they tangle and pulled him down to deepen the lip lock as their tongues battled. One of Shino's hands moved up to grip the back of Kiba's neck holding him in place; his other hand went down to Kiba's ass. Kiba let out a low moan as he felt Shino's large hand massage his backside.

"Care to come up for air?" asked Shukaku. There were some shushing sounds in response to the red raccoon's question. "I don't want to watch them have sex!" Shukaku yelled.

That got Kiba and Shino to break apart. Kiba rested his head on Shino's chest, nuzzling closer to him. "I'm yours Shino, so don't kill him," Kiba whispered looking back up to his partner.

Shino closed his eyes behind his glasses, took a deep soothing breath, and smiled down at the stunning brunet in his arms. "Okay," Shino said. Kiba grinned, his sharp canines showing a little. Shino leaned down and brushed their noses together. Kiba leaned up and returned the gesture.

"What is going on?" demanded Suigetsu who had been able to pick himself up and was now irritated to see Kiba being held by someone else. Sure they broke up, but that was only because Kiba was moving not because they didn't care for each other. "Kiba who is this guy? Why in the name of the Powers did he attack me?"

Kiba sighed, still in Shino's arms he turned around to look at Suigetsu. "Shino's my partner," Kiba explained. Suigetsu's purple eyes went wide with disbelief. It would have been comical how wide his eyes got but considering Shino was still fuming mad Kiba didn't think laughing was a smart idea. "Sorry Suigetsu, but we can't go back to be how we were." Kiba wasn't sorry at all actually. Yes he cared for his ex-boyfriend and close friend, but he loved Shino. There was just no contest between the two.

"Have you consummated the partnership yet?" Suigetsu asked.

"Wha?" Kiba's face went as red as the tattoos on his cheeks.

Shino let out a low growl, "That isn't any of your damn business."

Suigetsu glared at the tall Magi. "Actually it is. As long as you two have done it yet then Kiba is fair game," Suigetsu stated. Fire leapt up and surrounded the white haired Magi. "Child's play," he sneered. Water engulfed the flames drowning them.

"That's enough!" Everyone turned to see a man with long white hair walking toward them. He was wearing black slacks and a dark green button up shirt. On his face were two red paths leading down from his eyes like tear paths. On the man's shoulder was a red toad, with a pipe in his mouth and wearing a blue jacket.

"Ero-sennin," Naruto said going over to his master and taking his place by his side.

Jiraiya looked down at his pupil with a fond expression before turning his gaze back to Shino, Kiba, and Suigetsu. His eyes hardened and his voice filled with warning as he spoke, "What is the meaning of this? Why are two of my school's students fighting with a visitor? Especially considering when rules specifically state that there are to be no unauthorized duals."

"Jiraiya-sama," Shino said with a polite tone. "It's complicated."

"Un-complicate it," the toad sage demanded folding his arms across his chest. "What is going on?"

Kiba worried his bottom lip with his teeth for a minute looking between Suigetsu, Shino, and the dean of their school. "Suigetsu is an old friend from my previous school," Kiba said. Jiraiya's black eyes moved to the small brunet. "He's also my ex-boyfriend," Kiba admitted. "He came to see me, and he said some things that upset Shino."

"What did he say?" Jiraiya asked, the stern look still in place.

"He basically said he wanted us to get back together," Kiba explained.

Jiraiya lifted an eyebrow. He looked between the three boys again taking note of Shino's possessive hold on Kiba, and the glare Suigetsu was directing at the Aburame boy. "And why would just a simple statement result in powers being thrown at each other?"

"Kiba's my partner," Shino stated his arms tightening on Kiba.

Jiraiya suddenly sighed. "You're kidding me right?" Jiraiya turned his gaze to Naruto looking at him with a pleading expression. "Why can't you make friends with stable people? Why must they all be crazy?"

Naruto blinked several times. "Huh? How is this my fault?" the blonde asked crossing his arms over his chest mirroring his teacher. "You're the one who made them roommates not me," Naruto defended.

"Hmm," Jiraiya brought his hand to his chin and scratched it absently. "I did?"

"You did!" everyone shouted.

"Okay, okay," Jiraiya said holding his arms out in front of him too ward against the irritated glares sent towards him. "So if you two are sharing a room why in the names of our Ancestors are your instincts acting up?"

Kiba blushed and looked down to the ground. He lifted his foot and kicked at the grass unable to bring himself to answer that question. Thankfully he didn't have to. "There have been complications, specifically dealing with Kiba's instincts and nature fighting," Gaara said. It wasn't a highly detailed explanation but he knew Jiraiya would understand. The situation came up enough that the academy's dean was perfectly acquainted with it.

"I see, and has this issue been settled?" Jiraiya asked. Kiba nodded, his blush deepening and eyes still downcast. "Okay," Jiraiya said. His eyes moved to the still rather upset visiting Magi. "You young man, why are you here?"

"I came to see Kiba," Suigetsu stated.

"You've seen him," Jiraiya proclaimed. "Now if you are going to just cause more trouble I suggest you leave. Konoha Academy does not take kindly to people who break up a partnership."

Suigetsu sighed. Dropping his glare he looked at Kiba with a soft expression. "Can I talk to you alone Kiba?" he asked.

Shino let out another low growl and tightened his grip on Kiba. "I'm not sure," Kiba said not wanting to set Shino off again.

"How about if Gaara and I supervise?" asked Shukaku. Everyone looked at the raccoon shocked he even took the effort to come up with an idea, let alone offer to help.

Shino loosened his hold on Kiba and said, "Fine but I want to be able to see you."

"Okay," said Kiba. "Is that good enough Suigetsu?"

The white haired teen scrunched up his face a bit but said, "I guess." Gaara frowned but stood up from his place in Neji's lap, grabbed Kiba's hand, and followed Suigetsu to a spot next to a tree a little ways away. Suigetsu leaned against the tree and locked eyes with Kiba. "Are you really in a partnership with him?" Suigetsu asked his voice slightly hurt.

Kiba flinched from the tone but answered truthfully, "Yes I am."

Suigetsu's eyes filled with pain. "You do know how I feel about you, so why?"

"It wasn't something I had a choice over," Kiba said.

"Your feelings are a deciding factor!" Suigetsu yelled. "So why can you feel like that for him but not for me?"

Kiba looked down to the ground for a moment. He didn't want to say it, he didn't want to answer Suigetsu's question knowing it would only hurt him. "Because you could never dominate him," Gaara stated bluntly. Kiba looked up and over to the redhead.

"What?" Suigetsu asked his eyes wide. His eyes shifted from Gaara to Kiba a startled look in those purple depths. "But you hate giving up control. It's the only reason we never went all the way."

Kiba bit the inside of his cheek, took a deep breath, and said, "It isn't about giving up control. It's about what I want, and I want Shino. It has nothing to do with Shino's ability to dominate me, which he can, but with how I feel about him. I'm willing to let him dominate me because I want _HIM_, not any other reason." Just as Kiba predicted, heartache filled Suigetsu's eyes.

"Kiba I," Suigetsu moved to touch Kiba's cheek but Kiba took a step back and Gaara moved between them.

"Unless you want to become human charcoal I would suggest you don't try that," Gaara said. "Shino didn't even use half of his power when he threw that fire at you earlier." Gaara looked over his shoulder and smiled at Kiba, "Besides," he looked back to Suigetsu, "If your feelings were as strong as Shino's you wouldn't be just hurt over this. Face it you lose. Shino's feelings are stronger and much more sincere."

"Who the fuck are you to say whether or not my feelings are sincere?" Suigetsu growled.

Gaara shrugged. "Fine don't believe me? Kiss Kiba," Gaara said stepping aside.

"HUH?" said Kiba and Shukaku.

"Wait Gaara that isn't a good idea," Shukaku said looking up at his Magi with worried yellow eyes. "You know what happens when a Magi loses control over their instincts."

Gaara smirked, he reached down, and picked up the red raccoon. "I do know, which is why we will be moving from this spot," with that said Gaara turned on his heel leaving the two standing their alone. Gaara was almost certain Suigetsu wouldn't do it so he wasn't worried.

Shino's eyes narrowed as he saw Gaara walking away from them. "What is he doing?" Shino asked. His eyes instantly went back to Kiba. He saw Suigetsu step towards Kiba. Kiba took a step back.

"Don't do this," Kiba said holding up his hands. "Seriously Suigetsu, you do not want to do this!"

"Yes I do," Suigetsu declared.

He reached for Kiba, Kiba ducked and dodged. "No you don't!" Kiba retorted. Suigetsu narrowed his gaze and caught Kiba's arm.

"Yes I do," Suigetsu whispered before brushing his lips against Kiba's. That was all he could do before a wall of fire pushed them apart. Kiba's eyes widened as he looked at the green flames that hadn't even burnt him. He looked behind him and saw Shino stalking towards him. Kiba had the urge to suddenly run. Shino had snapped.

"Shit!" Jiraiya groaned. "Gamabunta go and get the other teachers, we're going to have to contain this. Naruto help me out."

"Okay," Naruto and Gamabunta said. The red frog jumped off of Jiraiya's shoulder and raced off to get the other teachers. Naruto followed Jiraiya.

"Hey the rest of you help out!" Jiraiya called. Everyone else jumped up and formed a perimeter around the fire. They placed their hands together and soon a low chant filled the air. After half a minute a transparent green dome started to form around Shino, Suigetsu, Kiba and the flames still separating them.

"Jiraiya-sama!" came the call of several voices. Kakashi, Iruka, Raido, Genma, Yamato, Guy, Asuma, and Sasori ran up to them.

"What's going on?" asked Asuma looking at the wall of flames that was slowly forming into a circle.

"Yes Gaara what is going on?" Jiraiya asked looking over to the redhead.

"I didn't think he would actually do it," Gaara said looking at the scene with wide eyes.

"Do what? What happened?" asked Yamato.

"Genius here dared that Suigetsu guy to kiss Kiba," Shukaku said.

"WHAT?" everyone screamed.

Before Gaara could explain a wave of water crashed down onto the wall of fire, turning their attention back to the battle going on inside the barrier. "Now isn't the time, help fortify this," Jiraiya instructed.

"Shino! Suigetsu! Stop it both of you!" Kiba was yelling at them from inside the barrier. He wasn't worried about Shino's attacks knowing he wouldn't hurt him, but Suigetsu might accidently so Kiba was keeping his guard up.

"Kiba come here!" yelled Iruka from behind him.

"But Shino," Kiba said.

"There's nothing you can do at this point," Iruka said. "Now come over here so we can get you out."

Kiba looked back at the fight that was starting to take place, cursed, and ran towards the edge of the barrier. A small hole opened up allowing Kiba out. Kiba instantly spun around and watched as his partner and friend threw spell after spell at each other. He could see Matsui and Gamatatsu glowing softly as all familiars do when their Magi are drawing great amounts of power to them. Kiba could do nothing as a ball of water flew towards Shino. He felt his heart skip a beat as he watched Shino barely dodge the attack only to be hit by another one.

Shino righted himself and with a quick hand sign sent a volley of fire balls at Suigetsu. The white haired teen's purple eyes widened and he barely had time to erect a wall of water to protect himself. He wasn't expecting the fist that came through the watery shield. Unable to dodge he gritted his teeth and braced himself. Suigetsu flew back several feet colliding with a tree causing him to cough up blood.

Shino walked towards him green flame glowing in the palm of his hand. "I'm going to eradicate you," Shino stated his voice dripping with venom.

Suigetsu's eyes widened. '_So this is what that guy meant_,' Suigetsu thought. "I understand! I won't touch Kiba ever again," Suigetsu declared.

Shino's hand paused inches from Suigetsu's chest. The taller Magi pulled back and glared down at the stunned water controller. "Swear it," Shino stated.

Suigetsu's eyes narrowed, "I swear on the Powers that bind that I shall not pursue Inuzuka Kiba any further."

Shino closed his eyes behind his glasses and the fires faded. Silently he turned and walked in the direction Kiba was standing outside the shield. As he approached the shield parted and Shino walked out. He grabbed Kiba's hand and dragged him away earning a startled yelp from the smaller brunet.

The teachers and students watched them as they went. Sighing the group dissipated the barrier, Radio and Genma rushed to Suigetsu to check for injuries. Jiraiya was shaking his head sadly as he watched his two teachers administer light first aid to the young Magi. Turning around he pinned Gaara with a hard stare, "Now explain why you taunted him into doing something as _stupid_ as kissing Kiba?"

Gaara looked down at the ground in guilt. "I didn't think he would do it. I just wanted to make a point concerning the difference in what he felt for Kiba and what Shino felt for Kiba," Gaara said softly. "If I had known he would actually do it I would never have said it."

Neji walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped him in his arms. "Shh, we understand you didn't mean for this to happen," Neji whispered. Gaara nodded his head and buried his face in Neji's chest trying to hide his tears. Neji's arms tightened around Gaara. "Jiraiya-sama Gaara really didn't mean to cause this, so please don't punish him too strictly," Neji beseeched.

Jiraiya sighed again and scratched his head. "Fine I get it! Gaara for being the cause of this incident you will have to apologize to both Kiba and Shino when you see them next. You will also have to serve a week of detention. Now go apologize to the whitey over there then go to your room," Jiraiya instructed.

"Thank you sir," Gaara whispered before walking over to Suigetsu.

"Thank you," Neji said following after Gaara.

"Man what a pain," Jiraiya groaned.

'_That's my line_,' Shikamaru mentally complained to lazy to actually say it out loud.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Kiba didn't say anything as Shino led them to Rasengan Hall, through the doors, up the stairs, down the third floor hallway, unlocked their door, and pulled him into their room. Shino closed the door and leaned against it, his head bent down, breathing deeply to calm himself. Kiba looked at him with worried eyes. "Shino?" Kiba called softly reaching out for him. Shino didn't respond, but he did let Kiba approach him. Kiba smiled softly as he cupped Shino's face with his hands. He tilted Shino's face so they could look at each other. Realizing Shino's shades were still in place Kiba gently removed them. Shino's mercury eyes bore into Kiba's brown and then Kiba closed the distance between their bodies. Leaning in he brushed his lips against Shino's softly. Pulling away Kiba looked deeply into Shino's eyes. "I love you Shino," Kiba whispered.

Shino's eyes closed and his arms came up to hold Kiba close to him. Kiba rested his head against Shino's shoulder. "I love you too Kiba," Shino whispered into Kiba's ear. "I didn't mean to scare or worry you. But when he kissed I just snapped! All I could think about was…" Kiba's lips on his silenced Shino's explanation.

Pulling away Kiba smiled at Shino, "Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter. All that matters is you're okay." Kiba hugged Shino tightly burring his face in Shino's chest. "All that matters is that you're with me."

Shino sighed and pulled Kiba tighter against him. He nuzzled into Kiba's soft brown hair inhaling his unique scent deeply. He loved Kiba's scent. It was wild like his taste. Remembering Kiba's taste Shino had the urge to claim what was his. Pulling back and releasing Kiba with one arm, he grasped Kiba's chin tilting the smaller teen's face up, and roughly claimed his lips. Kiba whimpered into the kiss as Shino's tongue forced its way into his mouth. Kiba's hands fisted into the material of Shino's shirt as he felt the taller boy deepen the kiss further. Suddenly Shino released his mouth and moved to Kiba's neck. He kissed along the expanse of Kiba's throat causing Kiba to growl lightly.

Kiba's hands moved to Shino's hair and tugged softly. This caused Shino to growl; he bit down on Kiba's pulse point to reprimand him. Kiba let out a light moan at the pleasurable pain the bite caused. Shino instantly bit him again wanting to hear more of that sound. Kiba titled his head giving Shino more room. Shino took a step forward causing Kiba to take a step back. They fumbled back intent to reach one of their beds but when Kiba's legs collided with a chair and not a bed the two broke apart and looked around their room.

"What the fuck?" Kiba asked his eyes taking in what obviously wasn't their room. Where the beds should have been the desk now where, and against the wall that had at one point had the desks was a queen sized bed directly beneath the window.

There was a note on one of the pillows and Shino went over to read it. Picking it up he read out loud, "Congratulations on your partnership. We figured this would make things easier. Enjoy, Kyuubi and Itachi."

Kiba's face went red, the shade brighter than that of his tattoos. "So we're supposed to share a bed from now on?" Kiba asked.

Shino frowned, "I guess."

Kiba looked at the bed then looked at Shino. "Why are you frowning? What you don't like the idea of sharing a bed with me?" Kiba demanded a little hurt.

Shino looked up startled by Kiba's assumption. "No, of course not. I was just wondering when they did this," Shino said walking over to Kiba and nuzzling his neck. "Though now that we have a bigger bed let's not waste it." Shino nipped at Kiba's ear causing the brunet to whimper.

"Mm good idea," Kiba moaned. Shino's hands came up and removed Kiba's blazer, then loosened and removed his tie. Kiba's hands mirrored Shino's path removing his blazer and tie. He paused in the process of unbuttoning Shino's shirt when he felt Shino tease his nipples through the material of his own shirt. "Nn Shino," Kiba moaned pressing closer to the taller teen.

Shino smirked, kissed his way up Kiba's neck, across his jaw, and captured his parted lips. Shino instantly dipped his tongue into Kiba's mouth mapping the area out. Kiba's hands resumed their earlier task of undressing his partner, wanting his bare chest exposed now! Shino was already removing Kiba's shirt making the smaller Magi absently wonder just how nimble those long fingers were. He didn't get to think about it for long as Shino's fingers were once again teasing his chest. Kiba moaned into the kiss as he finally got rid of Shino's shirt. Finally Kiba's hands roamed across Shino's warm smooth skin.

Shino quickly decided he liked the feel of Kiba's hands on him, and that he loved the feel of Kiba's skin beneath his hands. He released Kiba's nipples and traveled his hands down Kiba's stomach tracing Kiba's abs as he went. He was rewarded with a shiver from his soon-to-be lover. Kiba's muscles pulsed under Shino's touch. Reaching the top of Kiba' pants Shino brushed his hand against the rather prominent bulge underneath the material. "Ahnn," Kiba moaned pulling away from the kiss his head falling back as Shino added a little pressure to his hand rubbing Kiba. Kiba's hands gripped Shino's shoulders as his body pulsed with energy, starting from where Shino was massaging him.

Taking a step back Shino started to lead Kiba to the bed. He stopped his movements on Kiba's erection causing the brunet to releases a needy whine. Shino's fingers quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Kiba's pants then pulled them down. Kiba hurriedly stepped out of his pants then with a devious glint in his eyes switched his and Shino's positions. Kiba pushed Shino down onto the bed and started to remove his pants. Shino watched as Kiba kneeled down as he removed his pants. His breath caught in his lungs as he felt Kiba kiss his erection through the material of his boxers. When he felt Kiba's mouth enclose around his tip his head lulled back and he released a low moan of Kiba's name.

Hearing Shino moan his name spurred Kiba on. He reached up and removed Shino's boxers. Once he had Shino fully exposed to him he couldn't help the appreciative moan that escaped his lips at the sight of Shino, erect and leaking. Needing a taste Kiba's tongue snuck out and flicked along Shino's tip causing the normally stoic Aburame to hiss. Kiba smirked and starting from the base licked his way up Shino's entire length then sucked softly at the tip. Kiba repeated this several times before taking Shino into his mouth completely.

Shino couldn't hold back the sounds that escaped him as Kiba sucked him off. Kiba's mouth was positively sinful, and his tongue was amazing! "Dammit… Kiba," Shino groaned. He was so close. Just a little bit more and he knew he would come. Not wanting that Shino reached down and pulled Kiba away.

Kiba looked up at Shino with wide eyes. "Why did you stop me?" he gasped out.

With a light growl Shino pulled Kiba up and flipped their positions once again so Kiba was underneath him. "I want to come inside you, and not a moment sooner," Shino husked against Kiba's ear before his tongue snaked out and traveled along the outside shell of it.

"Mmm," Kiba whimpered. He arched up into Shino's body wanting, needing to feel more of Shino. Not one to disappoint Shino gladly started to explore Kiba's body with his mouth and hands. He made sure to touch, kiss, suck, and bite as much of Kiba's addictive tan skin as he could. "Shino-oh," Kiba moaned as the taller teen's tongue dipped into his navel mimicking the actions another part of him would be doing to Kiba's ass soon enough. He felt Shino remove his boxers. Kiba had to bite back a growl at how impatient he was growing. All impatience was instantly lost when he felt Shino take him into his mouth and suck. "Oh gawd… Shino so…ahnn good!" Kiba cried his head tossing back and forth on the bed, his hands fisting in Shino's hair. "More, I want more," Kiba demanded.

Shino hummed around Kiba's cock causing a new moan to escape the brunet and his back to arch off the bed. Shino looked up and took in the sight of Kiba's naked and trembling body, he was breathtaking. Shino brought three fingers up to Kiba's mouth, before he could instruct him to Kiba took the digits into his mouth and happily started to suck on them. The feel of Kiba's lips and tongue playing with his fingers caused Shino to groan, which caused vibration to travel through Kiba's body. Kiba moaned in pleasure and continued lathering Shino's fingers. Shino's head bobbed up and down as he brought Kiba closer and closer to oblivion.

Pulling his fingers out Shino trailed them down Kiba's body. Knowing what was to come, and craving it, Kiba spread his legs giving Shino access to his entrance. Shino rewarded Kiba for his eagerness by deep throating him. "Ahn mmn," Kiba moaned out as he felt Shino take more of him in. He barely even registered it when Shino slipped the first finger inside him. "Shino," Kiba called breathily. Shino added another finger, which earned him a slight hiss from Kiba. The discomfort quickly faded and soon Kiba was whimpering. "AH!" Kiba yelled as Shino's fingers brushed against his pleasure point. Shino continued to rub that spot as he scissored his fingers. "Close, Shino… oh please… nnn… Shino I need… please Shino!" Kiba called.

It was all the warning Shino got before Kiba released. Shino happily swallowed Kiba's release adding a third finger at the same time. Kiba didn't even notice the third digit entering him and only gasped when he felt the added stimulation to his already sensitive prostate. Shino released Kiba's member and traveled back up his body. Capturing Kiba's mouth Shino allowed him to taste himself. An act Kiba found incredibly erotic. Kiba's arms encircled Shino's shoulders and his legs went around Shino's back allowing his fingers to go deeper. Breaking the kiss Kiba gasped out, "Please now Shino. I want you inside me."

Shino closed his eyes moaning out at the sound of Kiba's husky and rough voice. Gently Shino removed his fingers and wrapped his hand around his own length. He spread his own precum along his shaft slicking himself up before aligning his member with Kiba's dripping ass. "Kiba," Shino called making Kiba look at him. "I love you Kiba, I want no other."

Kiba shivered as the words washed over him. Looking deep into Shino's mercury eyes Kiba found nothing but love in the depths. "Me too, I love you Shino and want no one else," Kiba said. "So please make it so I never will."

Shino captured Kiba's lips as he thrust forward. Kiba's eyes widened, Shino was a lot bigger than three fingers and the pain was excruciating. He cried out into the kiss, his fingernails biting into Shino's shoulders. Shino accepted the pain knowing Kiba was going through a lot more. Shino continued to press in. Kiba willed his muscles to relax so Shino could fully enter him. Shino groaned into the kiss once he was fully sheathed in Kiba's heat. It was so hot, so tight, so wet, it was so perfect. Shino continued to kiss Kiba deeply waiting for the pain to subside.

After a couple minutes Kiba shifted his hips and gasped when Shino's member brushed against his prostate. "Damn move now!" Kiba demanded. Shino happily did just that. He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in. After a couple tries he found that spot that would make Kiba cry out in pleasure. Shino released Kiba's lips so his delicious calls could fill the room. "Ah, Shino! … There harder… deeper, Shino," Kiba moaned out.

Shino's hands traveled to Kiba's hips and tilted them up allowing him to go deeper. "Yes!" Kiba cried as he felt Shino go deeper than before and thrust harder. Kiba moved his legs wider apart giving Shino room to go even deeper. "Good… so good, Shi-ah!-oh."

"God Kiba, you're so hot," Shino moaned out, "And tight."

"Shino," Kiba whimpered.

Shino smirked realizing his words were having an effect on his passion crazed puppy. Leaning down Shino whispered into Kiba's ear, "I love the feel of you around me. The sight of you gasping of squirming beneath me is the hottest thing I've ever seen. The sound of you breathless and calling out for me is enough to make me want to come." Kiba whimpered out again at the words whispered against his ear. One of Shino's hands released Kiba's hip and traveled between them. "You're already hard and dripping again Kiba. Do you want to come again? Do you Kiba?"

"Yes. God Shino… more," Kiba moaned out as he felt Shino's hand pumping him in time with his thrust.

"Scream Kiba," Shino instructed. "I want you to call out my name more. Let me hear you."

Kiba moaned and arched up into Shino's body, his hips moving in time with Shino's thrust. "Shino, Shino… more Shino… ahnn yes that's it… Shino!" Kiba called as he felt his release creeping up on him again. Shino picked up his pace thrusting harder into the tight heat of his lover. "Yes, Shino… close so close. SHINO!" Kiba howled as he came.

Shino was unable to hold himself back as Kiba's walls clamped down on him and Kiba called out his name. "Kiba," Shino moaned locking his lips to Kiba's mouth drinking up the last of the moans that escaped the brunet as they both came. Shino made sure he was buried deeply inside Kiba as he released.

Kiba's legs fell from Shino's waist and his arms slipped from his shoulders as his body went limp. Shino's legs shook and his arms gave out as he collapsed on top of Kiba. Not wanting to crush his lover Shino pulled out, causing both of them to hiss, and rolled off of Kiba. After a minute Kiba rolled over and rested his head on Shino's shoulder. Shino turned his head and nuzzled into Kiba's hair. "That was amazing," Kiba whispered after another minute.

"It was," Shino breathed out his arm wrapping around Kiba and holding him close.

'_Ruff, ruaff_,' Akamaru called.

Kiba somehow pushed himself up, wincing slightly as he did, and looked at the clock. "Shit we only have twenty minutes until dinner," Kiba said trying to stand. The movement only caused him to wince again.

Shino quickly sat up and pushed Kiba back down. "Just lay down. I'll get a towel," Shino instructed.

"Thanks," Kiba said with a small smile.

"No problem," Shino said kissing Kiba gently before standing and going to the bathroom giving Kiba an excellent view of his backside.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

After cleaning up and getting dressed again Shino and Kiba made it to the cafeteria, Kiba riding on Akamaru. He was too sore to walk. Matsui was once again on Shino's shoulder. "Go sit down, I'll get yours and Akamaru's food," Shino instructed.

"Okay," Kiba said.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto said with a bright yet knowing smile.

"How you doing?" asked Gaara.

"Okay I guess," Kiba answered.

"Listen Kiba about what I said," Gaara started but Kiba waved the apology off.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know Suigetsu would actually do it," Kiba said. Gaara smiled appreciatively.

"So Kiba you going to join the team?" Sasuke asked.

"What team?" Kiba asked looking at the raven in complete confusion.

"For the Magi Tournament," Naruto explained.

"Of course he is, I need him as on the offensive team," said Kankuro sitting down.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Kiba asked as Shino took his seat. "What tournament? What offensive team? What is going on?"

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well that is probably the longest lemon I have ever written, I hope you all enjoyed it! Now what is this business about a tournament? What new events are headed our puppy's way? **

**Voice: Why do you ask questions you already know the answers to?**

**Me: To catch the readers' attention! **

**Voice: Huh? I don't get it.**

**Me: *lifts eyebrow* You're kidding right?**

**Voice: Nope *shakes head***

**Me: *sighs* please review while I explain this concept to Voice… if I can. **

**Voice: See you next chapter! Now how does this work?**


	9. Chapter 8

_**New Boy in Town**_

**Okay so I know I promised that updates wouldn't be nine days apart, but you see I kinda hit a bit of a road block called "math" and "geology". Both of which happen to be synonyms for "school work" for me right now. I have also been ill. You all understand of course right?**

**OH! And a bit of a correction from the previous chapter. I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote "defensive team" it was supposed to be "offensive team". This issue has been fixed! Sorry for the slight confusion that this could possibly have caused some of you.**

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I wouldn't be a struggling student if I did.**

_Chapter 8: Hectic Tuesday!_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-click_. Kiba removed his hand from the alarm clock, sat up, and stretched. He frowned as he looked around his dorm room. Something was missing. His arms fell back down to the bed and Kiba instantly realized what was missing, Shino. Throwing the covers off Kiba stood up and went to his wardrobe. Akamaru yawned as he stood and stretched himself. "Where's Shino?" Kiba asked the pup sized dog.

'_Ruaff,'_ Akamaru answered scratching his ear.

"Huh? Why did he leave already?" Kiba wondered out loud.

'_Ruff, rrruaff!'_ Akamaru complained.

Kiba rolled his eyes and pulled out a dark blue track suit. "I wasn't expecting you to know why," Kiba said pulling the sweatpants on. "Do you know what time he left?" Kiba asked zipping up the hoodie.

'_Whine,'_ Akamaru responded.

"I see," Kiba said closing the wardrobe doors and leaning against them. He looked back at the alarm clock frowning again. '_Why would Shino leave the room at 4 AM?_' Kiba thought silently. '_He has never gotten up before me until now. I hope everything is alright._' Kiba sighed and pushed off the wardrobe and went to the door. "Let's go Akamaru, time to practice."

'_Ruff!_' the pup exclaimed following Kiba out of the dorm room.

The pair walked across the campus until they came to the practice pit and was shocked to find so many people present. Kiba blinked several times as he watched Shino spar with Kankuro. This was definitely not normal. No one but him and Naruto were normally up at this hour, sometimes Gaara or Sasuke would come to watch and maybe Shino.

"Kiba!" Naruto's voice drifted to him from behind. Kiba turned to see the blonde running up to him Gamakichi perched on his shoulder as always. "Hey what's going on?" Naruto asked. "Why aren't you warming up?"

"Well I was going to, but," Kiba looked back down into the pit.

"But what?" Naruto asked getting closer. His blue eyes widened as he took in the sight. "Oh I see," Naruto said. Naruto suddenly smiled and clamped Kiba on the back. "Don't worry about it! As we mentioned yesterday during dinner Tournaments coming up, we all have to be at our bests if we plan to take the gold again this year!"

"Yeah, about that," Kiba said frowning again. "What in the name of the Powers is this Magi Tournament?"

Naruto blinked several times before laughing loudly. Kiba could do nothing but stand there watching as the blonde teen gripped his sides in a fit of hysterical laughter. After about a minute and a half Naruto finally calmed down and looked at Kiba. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were serious yesterday at dinner when you asked," Naruto explained. "I mean how can a Magi not know about the _Magi_ Tournaments? It's just hilarious!"

"I gathered that," Kiba said crossing his arms in front of his chest. "But you fail to realize that I went to a public mixed school until recently. Things work differently there."

Naruto sighed, "True. Sorry, sorry let's have Kakashi-sensei explain the situation. I have to go warm up." Naruto led Kiba to the silver haired teacher who was lying on a bleacher reading an orange book. "Honestly," Naruto grumbled. "Why do you have that at school?"

Kakashi looked away from the text on the page and looked at the two third years standing before him. "I need something to do while you all are warming up," Kakashi remarked. Kakashi sat up and smiled at them. "I see you decided to join us, that's great!"

"Um not really, I haven't made a decision yet one way or the other," Kiba said rubbing the back of his head.

"Huh?" Kakashi sighed. "Why not? Kankuro said he was going to put you on the offensive team."

"He doesn't understand what the tournament is for," Naruto said with a shrug.

Kakashi blinked several times as he looked between the two boys quickly. He turned to Pakkun who was also looking rather confused. Looking back at Naruto and Kiba he said, "Come again?"

"I don't know anything about this Magi Tournament you all want me to join in on," Kiba said crossing his arms and looking irritated. For which he was irritated. Everyone apparently expected him to know what was going on and be happy about joining them. It wasn't his fault his previous school didn't take part in Magi centered events. Shino wasn't any help either; he hadn't provided any information on the situation last night. Kiba blushed a bit as memories of last night's events came to mind. Nope Shino hadn't done a lot of talking… in regards to school at least.

Kakashi sighed, "I see. Well I guess that is to be expected." Kakashi stood up and pinned Naruto with a glare, "Go warm up."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said turning around and walking away.

Turning back to Kiba Kakashi smiled again; Kiba was finding it weird how he could now tell when the masked teacher was smiling even without being able to see his face. "Okay so basically the Magi Tournament is a competition between the different schools that teach the Arts," Kakashi explained. "Each School has two teams the defensive team and the offensive team. These two teams work together to win."

"How do they do that?" Kiba asked.

Kakashi frowned, "Well perhaps it would be best to explain it using a more common game. Ever heard of capture the flag?"

"Yeah, we play it at clan gatherings," Kiba answered.

"Good, good then you already have a basic idea of how the tournament works," Kakashi said smiling again. "Okay so basically each school has a flag with the school's crest on it and colors. Say the opposing school's color is red and ours is blue. The blue offensive team's job is to get the red flag. The red defensive team's job is to protect the red flag. The school that obtains the other's flag first and brings it back to their base wins. Powers can be used and the flag can be stolen back at any point before the flag reaches the other school's base. In other words, say the blue team steals the red flag, the red team can retrieve their flag at any point before it reaches the blue base. But only the red defensive team can retrieve the red flag, while the red offensive team can only steal the blue flag and visa versa."

Kiba appeared thoughtful. "Okay so has a member of the blue offensive team I can only steal the red flag and not retrieve the blue flag. Only the defensive team can retrieve the flag once it's stolen. But the blue offensive team can steal back the red flag after it has been retrieved by the red team. Correct?" Kiba asked looking up at Kakashi.

"You picked up the basics pretty quickly," Kakashi said nodding his head. "That's it exactly. Offensive team infiltrates the other team's base, steals the flag, and brings it back to their base. Defensive team defends the flag and makes sure the other team doesn't succeed in bringing it back to their base." Kakashi waited for Kiba to think. He could see the wheels and cogs in the young brunet's head turning and grinding. "So do you want to join?" Kakashi asked. "Kankuro is the captain of the offensive team and really wants you for it."

Kiba looked down into the practice pit, he could see Kankuro looking up at him with an anxious expression. He was practically hopping from one foot to the other. Kiba nearly laughed at the sight, but he was also touched by the display. It meant that Kankuro really wanted him on the team, and judging by the expectant glances he caught the others directing his way they did to. With a big smile Kiba said, "Sure sounds fun!"

Kakashi smiled, "Good, good. Now get down there and warm up."

"Yes sir!" Kiba said. "Let's go Akamaru." Kiba spun around, ran down the bleachers, and jumped into the training pit.

Kankuro smiled and ran over to him. "So you're joining right?" Kankuro said a huge grin on his face.

"Yep!" Kiba grinned back.

"Great, let's get you familiarized with how we work," Kankuro put his arm around Kiba's shoulder and directed him to a group of people all grinning like kids at Christmas.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

As Iruka-sensei was explaining the timeline for the events that led up to the first Magi War Kiba was thinking about what he learned about the Magi Tournaments. '_Offensive team attacks the enemy and brings back their flag. But I can't take back our own flag.'_ Kiba sighed and jotted down some more notes that were on the board. '_This is making my head hurt_.'

"Kiba, what is the answer?" Iruka-sensei asked.

"Why can't I take the flag back?" Kiba mumbled scratching his head and looking down at the desk.

"Excuse me?" Iruka growled whacking Kiba upside the head with a ruler. Kiba looked up glaring but his glare quickly turned to a look a fright. "What were you saying Kiba?" Iruka asked. Kiba could see the vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Uh, um could you repeat the question please?" Kiba asked trying to look innocent.

Iruka took a deep breath and yelled, "Lunch detention!"

Kiba hung his head, "Yes sir."

Iruka glared at the younger brunet for a moment longer before opening his notes up and turning to the rest of the class, "Now can anyone please tell me who it was who led the fifth platoon whose win was critical in the turning of the war?"

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

"Man that sucks," Kankuro said as he stretched and warmed up in Combat.

"Tell me about it," Kiba whined sitting up. "It wasn't like I was trying to ignore him. Why didn't any of you tell me Iruka-sensei was so scary?"

They all laughed. "It's something that has to be learned by experience," Naruto said with a smile.

Kiba frowned, "I don't buy that for a moment." The others laughed causing Kiba to just frown more. Sighing Kiba finished stretching then got into line waiting for Guy-sensei to start class up.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

The final bell rang and Kiba slowly walked out of his class. He was starving! Iruka-sensei had been ruthless in his tasks. Kiba had to copy a phrase a hundred times, listen to some lecture about paying attention, and go without food. It was pure torture! Not to mention the entire time he was writing Iruka's familiar Hoshi was standing over him observing him. And he wasn't in his smaller cat form, no he was in his larger panther form. It was just plain unnerving!

"Here." Kiba looked up from the floor to see a bag being held in front of him a grinning Shino being the one holding it up. "I figured you would be hungry," Shino said as Kiba took the bag gratefully.

"Thanks Shino," Kiba said throwing his arms around his boyfriend. "What is it?" Kiba asked opening the bag. Kiba looked into the bag to find beef jerky, a bottle of water, and a hamburger. "Awesome!" Kiba said hugging Shino again and this time kissing him. "You're the best!"

Shino just smiled and kissed Kiba back before the excited teen was running off to sit under a tree. Shino sighed and followed after his boyfriend amused by his behavior. He frowned a little when he saw Kiba break off a piece of the jerky and toss it to Akamaru. "Should you be giving him that?" Shino asked sitting down next to Kiba.

Kiba stopped mid way from putting the hamburger in his mouth. He looked at Shino with a quizzical expression. "Why shouldn't I? Jerky doesn't have anything in it that can hurt him," Kiba said blinking. Shino didn't say anything else and Kiba took that as a sign to start eating.

Shino watched as Kiba devoured his food. The entire time Shino considered how he felt about Kiba being in the Tournament. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kiba's abilities, just the opposite, it was just the fights between the schools could get really out of hand. With Kiba being on the offensive team Shino wouldn't be there to back him up seeing as he was on the defensive team. The idea that Kiba could possibly be hurt away from him upset Shino greatly. He would rather have Kiba on the defensive team, or have himself changed over to the offensive team.

That wasn't going to happen though and Shino knew it. The members of the teams were chosen depending on abilities. With Shino's ability to communicate with insects he was perfect for the defense of the base. He could warn the rest of the team when the other side was closing in. Shino glanced over to Kiba who was now washing down the burger with some of the water.

Shino got an evil smirk when he spotted a bit of sauce on the corner of Kiba's mouth. Leaning over, he licked the spot up. Kiba's eyes widened as he stiffened from the feel of Shino's tongue licking the corner of his mouth. "Wha?" Kiba asked looking at Shino in shock.

"There was some sauce," Shino explained with a smirk.

"Oh," Kiba was blushing and looking down at his lap. Shino found the bashful Kiba adorable, but he much preferred the wild and loud Kiba. Reaching over Shino grasped Kiba's chin and made him look at him. "Shino?" Kiba asked as he watched Shino remove his sunglasses.

"We're alone," Shino whispered closing the distance between them. Kiba's lips turned up into a smile.

"We are," Kiba agreed setting the bag and water aside. He wrapped his arms around Shino's neck as Shino's arms went around his waist. As Shino's and Kiba's lips met Shino pressed Kiba down onto the grass. Kiba drew Shino's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked softly before nipping it. Shino growled low in his throat and thrust his tongue into Kiba's mouth taking control of the kiss. Kiba whined but it quickly turned into a whimper as Shino's hand massaged up and down his sides. Kiba arched up into the touch seeking more. Shino smirked and deepened the kiss before grinding their hips together. Kiba let out a low moan and clutched Shino closer.

"Told you they would be doing this," Naruto's voice broke the two boys out of their make-out session. Shino pecked Kiba one more time before sitting up and pulling Kiba into his lap. "So you guys going to make it to practice?" Naruto asked sitting down.

"When is it?" Kiba asked resting back against Shino and nibbling on some jerky.

Naruto appeared thoughtful. "Um I think Kakashi-sensei said something about tonight before dinner he wanted to have a meeting with the offensive team," Naruto said. "I wasn't really paying attention because I'm on the defensive team."

"Why is that?" Kiba asked.

Naruto grinned, "No idea!"

Kiba looked at the blonde like he was crazy but didn't voice it. After only knowing him for a week Kiba knew for a fact there was more to Naruto than just his exuberant behavior. The boy was a true mystery, one Kiba would leave to others to figure out. "Whatever," Kiba finally said. "Well I guess I should be heading to Kakashi-sensei's class." Kiba stood dusting himself off as he did so.

"I'll walk with you," Shino said also standing.

Kiba grinned up at his partner and frowned a bit when he saw Shino's shades back in place. "Suit yourself," Kiba grumbled turning away.

Shino blinked several times behind his shades unsure of what had caused the sudden changed in Kiba's attitude. The smaller brunet started to walk away prompting Shino to move as well. Sighing Shino reached out and took Kiba's hand in his. Kiba paused for a moment, looked down at their adjoined hands, then back up to Shino, and smiled. Looking ahead the pair continued to walk towards the building that held Kakashi's class.

Naruto watched his two classmates walk away with a happy expression. The two were still getting use to each other but at least they weren't backing down from each other as some new partners tended to. Naruto was happy that they were doing so well. "Didn't Guy-sensei want to see the defensive team as well?" Gamakichi asked from Naruto's shoulder.

"Crap!" Naruto said jumping up. "I forgot!" Naruto spun around and ran towards the back of the campus. Gamakichi was laughing to himself as his Magi made haste to the practice pit.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Kiba frowned as he sat next to Sai in Kakashi's classroom. "What are you reading?" Kiba asked. Sai looked up from his book and tilted the cover up so Kiba could read it. "_Harry Potter_? Why in the name of the Powers is a real Magi reading about a fake sorcerer?"

Sai tilted his head to the side, "I find it interesting. Mugles everywhere…"

"Wait! Stop! Hold it!" Kiba said holding up his hand. "You did not just use the term mugle did you?"

"That's what the book referred to normal humans as," Sai said indicating the book page. Kiba's head collided with the top of the desk. Sai blinked several times before saying, "What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it puppet," Kankuro said walking up to them and kissing Sai's cheek. "Kiba don't try to understand Sai, it's too much for you."

Kiba turned his head so he could peer up at the face painted fourth year. "Oh, and you understand him?" Kiba asked.

"Yep," Kankuro said with a smile. He reached up and ran his hand through Sai's hair, who had gone back to ready his book. "I understand Sai perfectly."

Kiba lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing. It was the way Kankuro was looking at Sai that made him still his tongue. It was a look of utter captivation. Like Sai was the most spectacular thing Kankuro had ever seen. Kiba couldn't bring himself to even try to reason or understand that look, nor wanted to. '_Seriously how can Sai be captivating?_' Kiba pondered. Kiba smiled to himself as a new thought occurred to him, '_Now if it was Shino I would understand… but then again I would probably skin Kankuro alive if he looked at Shino like that._' Suddenly a light came on in Kiba's mind. "Holy crap today's Tuesday!" Kiba said jumping up.

The entire class turned and looked at Kiba all of them giggling. "Something you would like to share with the rest of the team Kiba?" Kakashi asked looking up from his book.

"Nope, sorry," Kiba said sitting down and blushing lightly.

"Hmm, okay," Kakashi said standing up. "Now how about we begin this little meeting?" He reached over and flipped on a projector.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Kiba ran back to the dorms, Akamaru close on his heels. "I totally forgot! I hope Shino didn't forget," Kiba said as he rushed up the stairs.

"Hey Kiba," Naruto called as Kiba zipped by the second floor. Kiba halted mid step, turned around, and waited for Naruto to reach him. The blond had changed out of his uniform and was wearing straight legged jeans and an orange t-shirt with a black spiral on the right sleeve. "You two still coming to the movies with us?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, just give us a moment," Kiba said going back to sprinting up the stairs. Reaching the third floor, he turned down the hall, unlocked his door, rushed inside, opened his wardrobe, and quickly pulled out some street clothes.

"Kiba?" Shino called from the bathroom as he came out. Kiba turned around to tell Shino to get ready when he stopped, his mouth left hanging open. Shino was wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a black turtle neck that hugged him nicely. Kiba was nearly drooling from the sight. "Kiba?" Shino called again.

"Ah, right!" Kiba said snapping out of it. "I'm just getting ready to go," Kiba answered. He slipped out of his school uniform, not realizing he was giving Shino quite the show, and started to put on his own clothes. A pair of white washed jeans, a black Iron Maiden t-shirt, and a pair of black converse. As he pulled the shirt over his head he asked, "How are we getting there?"

"Sasuke has a car," Shino answered leaning against the door frame observing as Kiba pulled the jeans on. He licked his lips thinking about how fun it was going to be to take those pants off later tonight after their movie date.

"Oh, I see," Kiba said sitting on his desk chair and tying his shoe laces. He grabbed a black hoodie, his wallet, room key, and Akamaru's leash, collar, and a blue vest. He frowned at the pair of leather objects. Kiba really hated leashing Akamaru, but the laws stated all dogs had to be leashed. "Sorry boy," Kiba said looking down at his familiar.

'_Ruff,_' Akamaru answered. Akamaru shifted down to puppy size as they left the room.

"Where's Matsui?" Kiba asked not seeing the large beetle. Shino reached down and opened up one of the large pockets on his pants. Kiba looked down and smiled when he saw the bug poke its head out. "Nice trick," Kiba laughed. "Thinking about it, how are Gamakichi and Manda going to get in?"

"Naruto and Sasuke obviously have a way," Shino said. "They go to the movies every week."

"Aw," Kiba exclaimed as he followed Shino to a part of the academy grounds he hadn't been to, the parking lot. Kiba looked around until he spotted Naruto waving at them from beside a sleek black car. Sasuke was leaning on the roof looking impatient. Kiba grinned and walked towards them. As he got closer he saw that Sasuke was wearing blue jeans, similar to Naruto's but tighter, and a black hoodie with the Uchiha fan on the left sleeve. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting," Kiba said as he stopped next to Naruto.

"No problem," Naruto said. "Ready?"

"You bet!" Kiba grinned.

"Right, let's go," Sasuke said opening the driver side door and getting in. Everyone followed and soon they were leaving Konoha Academy and heading into town.

Ten minutes in the car and Naruto turned around in his seat and pinned Kiba with a mischievous grin. Kiba gulped and tried to sink into the back seat to get away from the evil glint in Naruto's eyes. It just wasn't right! He was going to ask something, and Kiba just knew it was going to be uncomfortable. "So," Naruto began and Kiba could hear the barely contained excitement, "What's the story between you and that Suigetsu guy?"

Kiba's eyes widened, though he wasn't sure if it was from Naruto's question or the sudden pain that blossomed in his hand because Shino gripped it tighter. "Shino loosen up your grip," Kiba murmured. Shino instantly did and Kiba sighed. Then he turned back to Naruto who was waiting not so patiently for his answer. Kiba sighed realizing he was going to have to provide him with something. "Suigetsu and I dated for about six months before I moved here. Before that we were friend," Kiba finally said.

"So how far did you two get?" Naruto asked his eyes swimming with devilish intent.

This time when Kiba's eyes widened he knew the reason! "What the hell?" Kiba yelled.

"Keep it down," Sasuke growled from the driver's seat.

"Answer the question!" Naruto chirped.

Kiba sighed and looked to Shino for some support. To his horror Shino seemed to be looking at him rather intently waiting for his answer as well. Pouting Kiba said, "Second base. We didn't go any farther than second base."

"Seriously?" Naruto asked disappointment clear in his voice. "Dang, and I thought there was something deeper there with the way he had acted." Naruto turned around in the seat and faced the front.

Kiba looked over to Shino and smiled, "Sorry if you're disappointed too."

To Kiba's pleasure Shino bent down and kissed him. Pulling away Shino whispered, "I'm not. I like having you to myself puppy."

Once again the pet name caused Kiba to go scarlet, but instead of hiding it he leaned against Shino's side, resting his head on his shoulder. "I like having you to myself too bug-boy," Kiba whispered back. Shino's eyebrow arched at the name but he didn't say anything. He knew Kiba meant it affectionately so he wasn't going to take offense to it. Wrapping his arm around his smaller partner Shino held Kiba closer as they continued the drive into town. As they reached the main road of downtown Kiba asked, "So what are we going to see?"

Naruto turned to look at them a huge grin across his features. "It's called '_Tales of a Gutsy Ninja'_ and it should be awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh, I've seen the trailers for that," Kiba said. "You're right it does look good." Naruto's grin just got bigger at Kiba's words for some reason.

Before Kiba could ask Sasuke pulled into the parking lot, shut off the engine, and got out followed by everyone else. Kiba frowned as he leaned down and put the leash on Akamaru as well as the blue vest that symbolized him as a guide dog in training. "Nice trick," Naruto said.

"Mom taught it to me," Kiba said. "They can't deny service dogs entry so we do this."

"I wish that worked for us," Gamakichi said sitting on the roof of Sasuke's car where Naruto had just placed him.

Kiba looked at the red toad and realized Naruto had no way of hiding him. Manda had shrank down to garden snake size and wrapped around Sasuke's wrist under his sweater, Matsui was still hiding in Shino's pocket, and Kiba had a false legitimate excuse to have Akamaru with him. "Um how are you going to get him in?" Kiba asked.

"Oh," Naruto looked at his familiar and smiled. "This is as small as he gets with only his abilities, but with my help he can go smaller." Naruto placed his hand on Gamakichi's head, there was a faint glow, and then the toad started to shrink. By the time he was done he was the size of a tree frog. "See," Naruto said holding the extremely small toad out. Naruto brought his hand to the front pocket of his orange hoodie and slipped the toad inside.

"Let's go," Sasuke said tugging on Naruto's hand.

Kiba grabbed Shino's hand and followed after them. They didn't run into any problems, and once the lights dimmed and the movie started Manda, Matsui, and Gamakichi came out of hiding and watched the movie as well.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

It was 8:50 PM when Sasuke parked his car in the academy's parking lot. The four teens broke from the car and dashed across the campus. Ten minutes to get to Rasengan Hall before curfew. As they got closer they saw two students standing beside the doors glares plastered on their faces. Naruto and Sasuke both gulped as they rushed past Kyuubi and Itachi and into the dormitory.

"Two minutes to spare," Kyuubi said looking at his wrist.

"Cutting kind of close don't you think?" Itachi asked glaring at his brother.

"Sorry," they all said looking down at the ground like reprimanded children.

Kyuubi and Itachi exchanged quick glance, sighed, joined hands, and walked up the stairs. The four third years waited until they were out of sight before breathing a sigh of relieve and slumping to the ground. "That was close," Naruto whispered.

"Yeah, let's plan ahead better next time," Kiba responded.

"Good idea," Sasuke said.

Shino stood without saying anything, grabbed Kiba's hand, and headed up the stairs as well. "Night!" Kiba called as he was pulled along.

"Night!" he heard Sasuke and Naruto call as well. Kiba and Shino walked up to the third floor, to their door, and into their room without saying anything else. Kiba waited for Akamaru to go in before closing the door. The tired brunet Magi peeled off his hoodie, went over to the large bed underneath the window, and flopped down his face buried in the blankets.

He felt a shifting of the mattress then felt a weight on top of him. Kiba hummed softly as Shino's lips started to suck on the side of his neck. "Are you tired Kiba?" Shino whispered.

"Yeah," Kiba answered. He heard Shino sigh and shift off of him. With an evil smirk Kiba sat up, pushed Shino down, and straddled his waist. "But I have enough energy for this," Kiba purred into Shino's ear as he ground their hips together.

A low growl was his only warning before he was flipped over and Shino was claiming his mouth. Kiba moaned and arched his body up into Shino's. Shino's hands ran up and down Kiba's sides for a moment before he grasped the hem of Kiba's shirt, broke the kiss, and pulled the material up and off. Quickly Shino went back to ravishing Kiba's mouth, his tongue finding its way inside and mapping out the territory. While he kissed Kiba into a daze his hands went down to the brunet's pants and made short work of the belt buckle, button, and zipper. Pulling the denim and Kiba's boxers down Shino broke away from Kiba's mouth and kissed along his neck.

"Shino," Kiba moaned as he felt his pants being pushed down. He quickly kicked them the rest of the way off. When he realized Shino was fully dressed he reached down and pulled at Shino's turtleneck. Shino got the hint and sat up so his lover could remove the black material. Kiba sighed as Shino's torso was exposed to him. Leaning in he ran his tongue along Shino's collar bone causing a small moan to escape the stoic teen.

Kiba didn't get to play long though before Shino pushed him back onto the bed and started to kiss him again. Kiba let out another moan when he felt a lubricated finger enter him. Where and when Shino had pulled the lube out Kiba didn't know, and he didn't care he was far too busy enjoying the feel of Shino's fingers inside him and his mouth attacking his. When the third finger was added Kiba whimpered and arched off the bed because Shino's fingers brushed against his prostate.

Shino smirked and repeated the action driving Kiba into a lust filled daze. The sounds spilling forth from Kiba became more jumbled and incoherent signally to Shino that his little puppy was about to come. Shino quickly removed his fingers, broke away from Kiba's lips, both of which earned him displeased groans; removed his pants, then climbed back onto the bed. Kiba realizing what was to come spread his legs and cradled Shino's body between them. Shino leaned down and recaptured Kiba's lips, he just couldn't get enough of kissing him tonight. Slowly Shino entered Kiba allowing him to get use to him before he started to move.

"Nn, Shi-nah-oh," Kiba moaned as the taller Magi instantly found his pleasure spot on his first thrust. "Ah! There," Kiba cried arching his back and meeting Shino thrust for thrust.

Shino smirked and moved his mouth to Kiba's ear where he started to whisper dirty little promises that had Kiba melting with each syllable. Shino was quite glad he had discovered this little quirk of his lover's. Their pace grew more urgent as their climax crept up on them. Shino rejoined their mouths and drank up a cry of his name as Kiba came first. Shino groaned out Kiba's name into the open mouth kiss as he came close behind him. Pulling out Shino rolled to the side and pulled Kiba against him. "I love you Kiba," Shino whispered brushing his lips against Kiba's temple.

"Mm, love ya to," Kiba responded. Shino could hear the sleep in Kiba's voice. Realizing they were still lying across the bed he sighed, sat up, and shifted them so they were on the pillows and under the blankets. Before going to sleep himself he got up and got a towel. Carefully he cleaned Kiba and himself off, being extra gentle with Kiba while he did so.

Throwing the dirty cloth into a hamper in the bathroom Shino climbed back into bed. Kiba almost instantly curled up next to him, his face burying against Shino's chest. Shino smiled and wrapped his arms around the sleeping brunet. He kissed the top of Kiba's head before nuzzling into those soft brown locks and falling asleep, knowing he would need the rest for the oncoming days and the torturous training exercises Guy and Kakashi-sensei would be putting them through starting tomorrow.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And that my readers was Chapter 8! Training for the Magi Tournament starts in earnest in the next chapter! As well as some really weird happenings! I'll give you a hint… fairies! **

**Voice: HUH? What kind of hint is that?**

**Me: It's the only one they're getting.**

**Voice: Oh okay, but will you tell me?**

**Me: You know I just realized something.**

**Voice: What?**

**Me: You're in my head, you should have access to all of my thoughts. **

**Voice: Your point is?**

**Me: Why do you ask me questions you have the answers to?**

**Voice: Because there are places in your mind I refuse to go!**

**Me: Oh I see. Anyways please review!**

**Voice: Wait! What about my answer? aliendroid? aliendroid! **


	10. Chapter 9

_**New Boy in Town**_

**I am so happy right now! I'm doing so well with updates and homework this week! YAY! **

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Shino and Kiba belong to Kishimoto along with the rest of the characters for NARUTO. **

_Chapter 9: Stolen Objects_

Kiba stirred awake feeling warm and safe. He smiled and cuddled further into the warmth enveloping him. He felt the arms that were securely around him wrap tighter and pull him closer. Kiba hummed softly as he nuzzled against Shino's chest. "Morning," Shino whispered kissing the top of Kiba's head.

"Morning," Kiba mumbled still pressed close to Shino. It was such a nice way to wake up, wrapped up with one's lover. "Time?" Kiba asked knowing they would have to get up soon, even if neither of them really wanted to.

Shino frowned and looked up from watching Kiba to find the alarm clock. "4:50," Shino said. Kiba grumbled and cuddled closer to Shino, his legs entwining with the taller teens. Shino got the message and went back to just holding his boyfriend for the remaining ten minutes they had of it just being them. For just ten more minutes the world could wait.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Kiba panted harshly as he looked at the group of people in front of him. The defensive and offensive teams were pairing off. According to Kakashi-sensei it was good practice to allow the two teams to learn how to work together. The problem was both teams were getting tired fast. They had been in a deadlock for nearly an hour now. The defensive team had Itachi, who was smart, but the offensive team had Shikamaru. Getting through either's strategy was a task in of itself. It was almost like a battle of minds between the two strategists.

Shikamaru looked at Kiba and gave him an extremely subtle signal, if it wasn't for Kiba's sharp eyes he wouldn't have picked it up. Kiba whistled lowly giving Akamaru the signal to move in. Kiba took off at a rush for the middle line. He was instantly blocked by Gaara and his wall of sand. As Kiba was being blocked Sasuke rushed forward and engaged Naruto, both boys glaring at the other. Next to move in was Neji, he was swift moving forward easily and breaking through the middle line now that Gaara and Naruto were busy. He moved further in until he reached Shino.

Neji released a soft curse and engaged the other. As Neji and Shino fought Neji's familiar Takamaru flew into the base, and grabbed the flag. As the hawk flew back he was engaged by Itachi's familiar Susanoo. The birds flew around each other and engaged. The sudden fight caused Takamaru to drop the flag. Itachi jumped to catch the fluttering piece of cloth, he was intercepted by Sai as Kankuro caught the flag.

"Alright, that's enough," Kakashi called. The two teams instantly stopped fighting. "Well its clear Shikamaru is by far the better strategist, but Itachi is still the best we have in regards to seeing through things." The two strategists shrugged. "Kankuro, Kyuubi as the team captains I expect a little more from you two during the actual thing, understand?"

"Yes sensei," the two captains said together.

"Good," Kakashi smiled at them. "Kiba," Kiba turned and looked at the masked teacher. He was breathing deeply and wiping some sweat from his brow. "You're fitting into the group good. You pick up the signals well and are learning how to work with everyone quickly. Yours and Akamaru's teamwork is also fantastic, I think we made the right decision with you."

Kiba beamed, it was the best compliment he had ever received from the silver haired man. "Thank you sensei!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Now get back to your dorms and shower! I expect to see most of you for class in an hour," Kakashi announced. The team cheered and headed for their bags sitting on the bleachers. Kakashi watched as they talked amongst each other, pushing and shoving in a friendly manner. _'They're doing well, they'll do it again this year,'_ Kakashi decided silently.

Kiba laughed as Gaara tackled Naruto to the ground and tickled the blonde. Sasuke scowled deeply, twitching slightly. Neji sighed and picked the redhead up causing him to receive a non-threatening glare for his actions. Shino's arm was wrapped around Kiba's waist holding him close as Sasuke scolded Naruto for being caught off guard.

Kakashi smiled warmly at the sight. It was scenes like this that made him happy to be a teacher. _'I just hope nothing happens,'_ Kakashi prayed.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

"I swear you cheated!" Naruto was whining as he took his seat in the dormitory longue. "There is no way you could have caught me off guard like that!"

"Oh just face it," Gaara smirked, "I got you and you know it!"

"You used your sand," Naruto countered.

"I did no such thing," Gaara defended.

"He didn't," Kiba said sitting down and smiling at the two people he was quickly considering his closest friends. "Face if Naruto, you got owned." Naruto pouted and mumbled under his breath. Kiba and Gaara laughed at his childish reaction and patted the blonde on his back. "So what are we doing tomorrow?" Kiba asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Neji looking up from the book he was reading.

"Well its Friday right? I was wondering if we had practice," Kiba answered.

"Oh, yeah we will in the morning, but not the evening," Kankuro said. "We're going to Suna tomorrow after all."

Kiba's eyes widened, "We are?"

The other's laughed at the shocked expression on the brunet's face. "Yeah we alternate on who visits. They came here last week, so we're going there this week," Sasuke explained.

"Makes sense," Kiba admitted. He reached into his bag and frowned when he didn't find his IPod. "Maybe I left it in the room," he mumbled. Kiba stood and said, "Sorry guys I have to go back to my room really quickly." The others just nodded as Kiba sprinted away heading up the stairs. He reached his room, opened the door, and walked inside. He sighed when he found the small device on his desk. Akamaru let out a soft whine. With his familiar's signal Kiba looked to the corner of his desk, his eyes widening at the empty picture frame. "Where…WHERE IS IT?" Kiba yelled.

Kiba's voice had carried throughout the dormitory causing his friends to rush upstairs. "Kiba what's wrong?" asked Shino coming into their room, his voice held a worried tone.

"It's gone," Kiba said. "It was here this morning. How? Where? Why?" Kiba was frantically searching around the room.

"Kiba what's gone?" Shino asked touching Kiba's shoulder.

"My Day of Summoning picture!" Kiba said pointing to the empty picture frame. Shino's eyes widened, feeling a bad premonition Shino looked over to the wall on the right and the now empty picture frame hanging there.

"What the?" Shino's eyes widened. "It's gone." Kiba looked up and followed Shino's guarded gaze to the wall, his own eyes widening as he took in the empty frame.

Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Kankuro, and Sai all ran towards their own rooms to check all gaining the same premonition. A minute later several angry cruses filled the air.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

The Day of Summoning is a special day in the Magi community. It takes place on the Summer Solstice of a Magi's thirteenth year. It is on this day that Magi and familiars first meet. A familiar is born at the same time as its Magi, but unlike a Magi who is born into the mortal plane familiars are born into the spiritual plane and remain in that plane until summoned for the first time on the Day of Summoning. It is a turning point in the lives of Magi. It marks them as ready to learn the Arts and in the past signaled them as adults.

Many families commemorate the day by taking photos and throwing large celebrations. If it was to be compared to a normal human custom it would be similar to a person's sweet sixteen or quinceanera. The day is spent celebrating the Magi and familiar, presents are often given, and wishes for the future are presented. Magi hold the day special to them; after all it is the day that they receive the thing closest to them.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

The entire school was assembled in the auditorium for an emergency assembly. Jiraiya was talking with the teachers up on stage while the students were sitting in the rows of seats. Kiba was hugging Akamaru to him, while holding Shino's hand tightly. It was just unnerving to think of what was going on. Furthermore the fact that nothing valuable had been taken was just weird.

Jiraiya finally turned to the student body. "As you are all aware there was a rash of thefts early this morning between 5 AM and 7 AM. We have confirmed it with other schools and this is an isolated incident. The only thing to be taken from the rooms was two pictures, pictures of the Day of Summoning," Jiraiya said. A murmur went through the crowd, many students also shaken by this turn in events. Jiraiya held up his hands silencing the troubled youths. "I know this is disturbing, but I do have good news," This caused everyone to look at the headmaster with eager expressions. "This isn't the first time something like this has occurred here or in other places. Thanks to the fact that only the same thing was taken, and the fact there was no traces of the thieves I can say with absolute certainty who the culprit is."

Kiba's eyes widened as he listened to Jiraiya's speech. He knows who the culprit is! That means they could get the pictures back and deal with the ones responsible. A satisfied smile slipped into place on Kiba's lips. A light squeeze to his hand told him Shino was also thinking along the same lines.

Jiraiya sighed at the excited looks. This was the hard part, "Unfortunately there is nothing I can do about it." A loud uproar met Jiraiya's words. "Calm down!" Jiraiya ordered. Slowly the students silenced and retook their seats. "The reason I can do nothing about it is because of who the thief is." Jiraiya took a deep breath and delivered the final line, "They're fairies."

"HUH?" Naruto yelled standing up. "Are you saying that a punch of fairies stole our pictures?" Naruto demanded. "Come on Ero-sennin you can't b serious!"

"Naruto, sit down," Iruka yelled. The blonde instantly sat back down.

Jiraiya pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fairies are a mischievous race; they are prone to playing pranks on humans as are all fair folk. The only thing we can do is wait until they send us a clue as to where they have hidden the stole items, then try and find them," Jiraiya explained.

Itachi stood and asked, "I'm sorry Jiraiya-sensei but I don't understand. Are you saying the fairies stole the items just so we could find them?"

"Yes," Jiraiya answered. "It's a game to them. They take something they know has emotional value and hide it. Then they send a clue and expect us to understand it and find the items. This happen about twelve years ago when Kakashi, Iruka, Gai and the others were students here."

This caused many of the students to frown. Kiba had the urge to growl and strangle something. This was just plain ridiculous! A little buzzing thing snuck into their room just so they could go on some kind of treasure hunt! It was insulting. Of course Kiba knew the fairy race was playful and liked to prank humans, finding them inferior; but they accepted the Magi race and are on good terms with them. So why would they go out of their way to upset a couple hundred of teenage Magi?

Kakashi stepped forward and addressed the confused student body, "Okay listen up. You are to continue on with your day like normal. The more you seem to not care the quicker the fairies will get tired of the prank and send us the hint. I'm sure the up rise from earlier made them all quite happy." The students all grumbled but agreed. Jiraiya dismissed them to go to their classes.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Kiba sighed as he listened to Kakashi-sensei lecture about something to do with nature manipulation. It was just a review to help everyone better understand the oncoming lessons that would deal with more in depth theory. Kiba jolted from his daze as the bell rang. Everyone looked at the clock confused; class had just begun not ten minutes ago. Kakashi glared at the clock then glanced down back at his own watch. "It seems the pranks aren't stopping at thefts," Pakkun said.

Kakashi looked at his familiar with an amused expression, "You don't say?" Kakashi sighed and looked up at the class. "Okay listen up it seems we aren't going to be able to have a peaceful class period so here's how we're going to do this, I'm going to announce the end of class. Ignore the bell – RINGGGG."

The class laughed as the bell interrupted Kakashi's little speech. The silver haired teacher glared at the clock again. Before he could start back up Jiraiya's voice came over the school wide intercom system, "_I am sorry to announce that our bell system is going haywire. We are working on fixing this issue. For now teachers please keep track of the time and dismiss the classes accordingly. Thank you."_ Jiraiya's voice cut out and almost everyone whined.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "Okay so apparently it's my decision when class lets out. Considering today is just a basic review how about we call it a day?"

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered.

"Get out of here," Kakashi instructed sitting down at his desk and opening a small green book. This got the teacher several disgusted looks while others just plain ignored it. Everyone stood up and fled the classroom.

Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Kankuro all headed towards their usual spot under one of the many large oaks that scatter the grounds. Sitting down they just relaxed in the shade as they thought about what to do when the hint finally came. After about five minutes of silence Naruto sighed, "This sucks! I'm not good at waiting," Naruto grumbled. Sasuke smirked. "Teme what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," Sasuke answered kissing Naruto's cheek. Naruto glared down at his boyfriend but didn't pursue the matter further.

"What are we going to do about this?" Gaara asked glaring up into the tree branches.

"We can't do anything," said Shikamaru walking over to them, Choji and Lee were walking up behind him. "We just have to wait until the little pests get tired of their little game." Shikamaru laid down and stared up at the clouds.

"How long will that take?" Gamakichi asked.

"Who knows," Shikamaru muttered. Choji was presently snacking on a bag of chips while Kintoki was gnawing on some bamboo. Lee was watching Taiki as the small turtle walked back and forth on one of Lee's legs. "I just hope it's over before tomorrow," Shikamaru quietly said.

"Yeah," Choji agreed. "I don't want to be distracted because of this when I see Ino."

Lee sighed, "To think something so dreadful would happen right before I get to see my beautiful Sakura-san!"

Kiba lifted an eyebrow at the three now moping teens. He turned to look at Shino and said, "I fail to see how this affects them getting to see their girls."

Shino leaned in and kissed Kiba's neck softly. Pulling away he explained, "The school might cancel the trip to Suna Academy tomorrow if this isn't settled."

"Oh," Kiba responded turning back to look at the three guys whose mood had only gotten darker. "That does suck." Then a thought appeared, he looked over to Gaara and Kankuro and asked, "Why aren't you two sad?"

"Huh?" Kankuro asked looking at Kiba like he had a second head. "Why should we be sad about that?"

"You won't get to see Temari," Kiba explained.

Kankuro's face lit up like a neon sign. "Holy Powers you're right!" Kankuro cheered. Kiba blinked several times wondering why Kankuro seemed so thrilled with the idea.

"That isn't a bad thing," Gaara explained. "At least not for us, we'll see her Saturday anyways."

"I see," Kiba said as he watched Kankuro's face fall at the reminder. He wanted to ask why the older teen seemed so averse to seeing his twin but thought better of it. Last time he asked a question like that Kankuro had just gone pale and ran away. Sighing Kiba leaned his head on Shino's shoulder and closed his eyes.

The class period ended and soon the group was standing up to go to their second period when Kiba fell down, knocking Gaara over and landing face to face with the redhead. The entire group stood frozen looking at the two other teens. Kiba's mouth was an inch from Gaara's, their eyes wide, and bodies stiff. Shino and Neji were shocked unable to comprehend the scene before them. "Hey get off of him," Shukaku growled from his spot beside Gaara. "Move it now!"

The red raccoon's voice snapped everyone out of their shock. Neji and Shino moved quickly. Shino reached down and pulled Kiba up, while Neji helped Gaara to his feet. "Sorry," Kiba said blushing.

"Don't worry about it," Gaara responded. "What caused you to trip anyways?" he asked.

"No idea," Kiba said going to take another step when he felt his feet tug and found himself falling forward again. This time Shino caught him before he impacted with the ground. "What the hell?" Kiba growled looking down at his feet. His eyes widened at the sight of his shoelaces tied together. "You're joking," Kiba sighed. He sat down and began to untie the strings then retie them properly.

"How did that happen?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know, but I don't care," Kiba growled. He obviously cared. He was just made to look like an idiot because of that little stunt. Furthermore he could feel the anger radiating off of both Shino and Neji because of that little fall and land. It wasn't like it was his fault, so why were they mad at him? Kiba glared at both Neji and Shino letting them know he was just as mad. Neji stopped glaring and tugged Gaara along to their next classes. Shino waited for Kiba to finish his task before helping him up.

"You okay?" Shino asked. Kiba had fallen two times it wasn't unlikely that he could have hurt himself. "Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No," Kiba growled out. He pushed past Shino feeling rather pissed off.

Shino's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Kiba's arm as he passed him. "What is wrong?" Shino demanded.

"I don't deserve your anger!" Kiba yelled. "It wasn't my fault!" Shino took a step back with the force of Kiba's voice. "It wasn't my fault, but you're angry at me. It's not fair," Kiba said in a softer voice looking away from Shino.

Reaching out Shino cupped Kiba's cheek. "I'm not mad at you Kiba," Shino said. Kiba looked up at his boyfriend with hurt eyes. The expression caused Shino to flinch. He pulled Kiba into a hug and whispered, "Don't look at me like that. I'm not mad at you."

"Then why were you glaring?" Kiba asked burying his face into Shino's chest.

Shino sighed and hugged Kiba tighter, "I was jealous." Kiba looked up at him with a bewildered expression. Shino blushed and looked away. Mumbling he said, "Well you were lying on top of Gaara, and almost kissed him. It's only normal I would be jealous if my partner was in such a position with another person."

Kiba looked at Shino for a while longer before his face broke out into a huge smile and he started laughing. Shino looked down at the smaller brunet frowning a little. Here he was expressing himself to him and he was being laughed at. Before he could ask what Kiba was laughing at the laughing stopped and he felt a pair of lips pressing against his. Shino's arms tightened around Kiba as he returned the kiss. Pulling away Kiba smiled at Shino and said, "Don't worry about it. I didn't feel anything while I was on top of Gaara, emotionally or physically."

"That could be because of the side effects of consummating our partnership," Shino stated. He had no idea where this pessimistic side was coming from but he couldn't help it. Seeing Kiba on top of someone else had really affected him.

Kiba sighed, stepped out of Shino's arms, and slugged his shoulder. Shino's eyes widened at the act. "Stop moping," Kiba ordered. "Need I repeat myself, I love you. Gaara's my friend if I felt anything while laying on top of him it was awkwardness."

It was Shino's turn to sigh, "You're right. Sorry I don't know what came over me."

Kiba smiled, kissed Shino's cheek, and headed towards the school building. "Hurry up or we're going to be late!" At that Kiba took off at a run, Akamaru following closely behind.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Kiba groaned as the bell rang for the third time that period. Genma looked up at the clock and sighed, this was getting tiresome. Every time the bell rang the students would look up hopefully. "We still have twenty minutes to go, so pay attention to the work in front of you," Genma instructed.

Kiba groaned again and went back to the worksheet they had to fill out on "Hamlet". Honestly why did they have to learn this? What good would it do them? '_It helps you understand normal humans,'_ Kiba's mind provided. Kiba growled and glared at the worksheet. If Shakespeare was anyone to go by in interpreting normal humans then they were all power hungry, crazy, or idiots! Still Kiba continued with the assignment knowing full well his mother would kill him if he flunked so much as one of his classes.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

After school practice was hell! It seemed everything that could go wrong did go wrong. First Kakashi was late, as usual, but this time because he was chasing around a hovering Pakkun. How the dog started to hover no one is certain. It took Kakashi, Iruka, and Hoshi to finally get the brown pug out of the air. After that the flag had gone missing as well as Itachi and Shikamaru's game plans. They were found in a birds nest up in a tree by Susanoo.

Next came during practice, it seemed like the fairies weren't happy with just taking things no they had set up traps as well. Pitfalls opened up causing people to fall, spikes flew from seemingly nowhere, and then there was the strangest of them all. A whirlwind of flowers would appear if anyone so much as said the phrase "move in". This made it nearly impossible for the offensive team to work!

Kakashi called an end to practice after only forty-five minutes fearing for the students' lives. This went far beyond just small pranks. Something must have upset the fairies greatly for them to take their actions this far.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Showered and exhausted Kiba sat at his desk trying to do his homework. He heard a sigh from Shino and looked over his shoulder. Shino was rubbing his shoulders trying to ease some of the tension in them. Getting an idea Kiba stood up and walked over to him. "Need some help?" Kiba whispered into Shino's ear. The taller teen looked up at the smirking brunet.

"Sure," Shino answered. Kiba's smirk grew as he rested his hands on Shino's shoulders. Slowly he started to rub his thumbs in small circles apply just the right amount of pressure. A low groan from Shino told Kiba he was doing something right. Happy he was making his boyfriend feel good Kiba continued to massage the tension from Shino's shoulders, neck, and upper arms.

Realizing he couldn't go any further with Shino sitting in the chair Kiba said, "Move to the bed and take off your shirt." Shino looked over to Kiba his eyebrow raised. Shino didn't argue though, instead he stood, stripped off his shirt, and laid flat on the bed. Kiba unconsciously licked his lips as he crawled onto the bed. He straddled Shino's legs as he started to rub out all the knots in Shino's back. "Why are you so tense?" Kiba asked.

"No idea," Shino answered. He wasn't sure why he was so knotted up; all he knew was that he couldn't get rid of the constant tenseness in his muscles.

"Well I'll just have to make you relax," Kiba purred into Shino's ear. The action caused a shiver to run down Shino's spine and made another part of him become stiff. Kiba knew the affect he was having on his boyfriend and continued with his ministrations. He started to kiss the back of Shino's neck, nipping and sucking softly as his hands continued massaging Shino's back in a gentler fashion.

It didn't take Shino long before he flipped over, pulled Kiba down, claimed his mouth roughly, and flipped their positions. Kiba sighed as he felt Shino's length rub against his thigh. Surrendering to the euphoric bliss that was his lover Kiba wrapped his arms around Shino and lost himself until dinner time.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Shino sat down at the usual table and frowned when he saw Kiba being held up by another student. He was talking to someone from the standard class seemingly locked in a deep conversation. Suddenly Kiba punched the other student causing everyone at their table to jump up and rush over. "What the hell?" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Kiba's arm.

"Stay the fuck away from Shino!" Kiba was growling. Everyone else rolled their eyes at Kiba's words. Naruto just tossed Kiba back towards Shino who easily caught him and held him tight. Kiba was growling low in his throat while glaring at the other student. Now that Shino could see the guy clearer he recognized him as one of them many chaser who followed him around.

Leaning down Shino whispered in Kiba's ear, "Calm down puppy." Kiba perked up, turned his head, and smiled at Shino. His smile fell when he saw the frown on Shino's face.

"Sorry," Kiba mumbled looking slightly ashamed of his actions. "But he started it!" Kiba whined.

"Oh, how so?" Shino asked.

Kiba blushed and looked away. "He said he was going to take you away," he said softly. Quickly Kiba met Shino's eyes again and said, "You're my love-bug! I won't let others take you." After declaring this Kiba threw his arms around Shino and held onto him tightly. All Shino could do was hold Kiba and blush like mad.

Internally he was trying to figure out where Kiba had come up with the name 'love-bug.' Not that he minded it was just highly embarrassing. He felt Kiba nuzzle his neck so he held him tighter.

"You two are troublesome," Shikamaru said walking over to them after making sure the other guy wouldn't need to see a plastic surgeon. "But I guess the guy had it coming saying stuff like that." Now Shino was even more interested in the conversation Kiba and this other person was. Shino realized he didn't even know the guy's name.

"Come on Kiba, let's go sit down," Shino finally said pulling his partner away from the thinning crowd of on lookers. Some of the other guy's friends had come over and they were glaring at Kiba. Shino didn't want to add to the list of casualties so he opted to take Kiba away from the scene quickly.

After Kiba had a moment to cool down he looked up at their friends and asked, "Hey how long does it take before I'll stop being a jealous wreck?" Everyone looked at him then busted up laughing. "What?" Kiba growled out.

Gaara stopped laughing first and explained, "Kiba your reaction had nothing to do with the Magi Instincts, just your own feelings. You didn't like what he said, so you hit him. Plain and simple."

Kiba blinked several times before saying, "Oh. I guess that makes sense."

Naruto smiled and went to say something but the lights in the cafeteria went off casting the entire hall into darkness. "What the hell?" Naruto said instead as he stood up.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Sasuke growled.

"Isn't there anything Jiraiya-sensei can do about this?" Neji asked looking in Naruto's general direction.

"He's doing everything he can!" Naruto grumbled sitting back down. "It isn't easy to get a hold of the Fairy Court, and they won't speak to just anyone. Even if Ero-sennin is a sage it doesn't guarantee him an audience."

"So what we're supposed to live with our lives being interrupted whenever they feel like messing with us until they get bored?" Gaara growled. "First they take our pictures of the Day of Summoning, then mess with our classes, after that it was personal jokes on the students, followed by sabotage of our practice, now this!"

Naruto sighed, "I'm only an apprentice so I don't know much, but I can say for certainty the fairy king is a self absorbed egotistical ass. He won't see Ero-sennin unless he can do some serious ass kissing. I would prefer to not see my master stoop to such a level."

Sasuke touched Naruto's shoulder in understanding. "We know how proud you are of Jiraiya but come on this is getting out of hand," Sasuke said softly.

"I know," Naruto admitted.

"Nothing we can do about it," Shino said. "We'll just have to wait until either Jiraiya does something or they get bored. They haven't canceled the trip to Suna so we should get a break tomorrow."

"He's right!" Lee exclaimed. "We must look on the bright side of things."

Kiba turned and glared at Shino. "Look what you did!" he said as Lee started in on his speech of youth.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And that is the 9****th**** chapter. I'm sorry for the shorter than normal chapter. Thank you haosthunder for the "love-bug" idea!**

**Voice: Hey, those fairies are evil! I always thought of fairies as nice and friendly. Why are they so mean?**

**Me: Because fair folk are known to play pranks on humans. Many of them are tricksters and playful. **

**Voice: So, you made them be mean to satisfy your own desire to have something happen right?**

**Me: YEP!**

**Voice: Thought so. Anyways please review.**


	11. Chapter 10

_**New Boy in Town**_

**Okay so I didn't neglect writing for this story, I neglected doing my homework which caused me to put this off as well. =^.^=**

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 10: Suna Academy_

"Oh hell no!" Kiba growled as he pulled out his gym clothes, which were now dyed pink. Kiba glared at the clothes he was just about to pack in a duffle bag to take to Suna Academy. Of course now there was no way he couldn't take them; Inuzuka Kiba does _not wear_ pink! Throwing the offending colored material to the floor Kiba reached into another drawer and pulled out a pair of track shorts and a plain white t-shirt. "I'll just explain the situation to Kakashi-sensei," Kiba mumbled as he slipped the clothes into the bag and zipped it up.

Kiba turned around and picked up the horrendously colored clothing. Glare still in place he pondered what to do about them when Shino came back into the room. Kiba didn't need to see Shino's eyes to know they were the size of saucers. If Kiba didn't know any better he would think Shino was stunned. After all he wasn't saying anything. He just stood there looking at Kiba and the clothes in his hand. Kiba was getting antsy under Shino's guarded gaze. "Kiba, what is going on?" Shino finally asked after several moments of tense silence.

"My gym clothes," Kiba said holding his clothes out to Shino. He watched as one of Shino's eyebrows rose in question. "I found them like this just now."

"Do you know how this happened?" Shino asked observing the pink garments with a little less hostility. When he had first walked in and saw Kiba holding pink clothing his first thought was that a girl had sent them to Kiba as a "gift". It was Friday, and stranger things had happened on this day of the week. Upon hearing that they were Kiba's gym clothes Shino felt himself relax, but a new thought occurred, '_Who would dye Kiba's clothes pink? And why?_'

"No idea," Kiba answered. He had seen Shino relax, so he himself had relaxed. A jealous Shino was the last thing he needed right now. Sure he wasn't going to complain if Shino decided to put himself between Kiba and a couple Power Chasers; but Shino getting jealous over clothing was a little much. "But I wouldn't be surprised if it's another prank," Kiba added.

Shino quickly moved to his own wardrobe and pulled out his gym clothes, they were neon green. "It seems you're right," Shino stated looking at the bright clothing. He sighed, grabbed some black sweat pants and a black muscle shirt, picked up his small duffle bag, and slipped the clothes, his sneakers, and a water bottle inside. "Well lets go," Shino said turning around only to find Kiba smiling at him. Shino arched an eyebrow and said, "What?" Kiba's smile was just to unsettling

"Nothing," Kiba answered closing the distance between them. Slowly he reached up, removed Shino's glasses, and looked directly into his silver eyes. "Just, I won't get to be alone with you until we get back, so," Kiba's gaze shifted to Shino's mouth. Kiba didn't get to finish his request because Shino reached up, threaded his fingers in Kiba's hair, and brought their mouths together. Shino nipped at Kiba's bottom lip asking for entrance. Kiba whimpered softly as he opened his mouth allowing Shino to invade. Shino took several steps forward until he had Kiba pinned against his wardrobe.

Shino's hands moved down Kiba's back until they cupped his ass. Kiba let out a wanton moan and wrapped one leg around Shino's leg pulling him closer. "Hey you two, are you ready yet?" called Kankuro from the other side of the door.

"Yes!" growled Kiba. Kankuro flinched away from the door as if it had bitten him. Half a minute later the door open revealing a glaring Kiba and a slightly upset Shino. Akamaru was walking right behind them, as he passed Kankuro he let out a soft growl.

"What did I do wrong?" Kankuro asked looking over to Kuroari.

"You interrupted them according to Akamaru," the raccoon said with an eye roll. "Those two are just as bad as you and Sai were."

Kankuro laughed and ran his hand along Kuroari's back. "It's a side effect of consummating a partnership. They'll be horny for a while," Kankuro frowned as he watched the two walk away.

"Hey, Kankuro ready?" asked Sai walking over to his partner. "What's wrong?"

Kankuro smiled at the artist, "Nothing." He leaned over and kissed Sai gently before taking his hand and heading towards the stairs.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Kiba was resting his head on Shino's shoulder listening to his IPod while trying to drown out Lee's insistent ramblings about Sakura. Needless to say it wasn't working. Even with the volume all the way up he could still hear the energetic fourth year.

Shino's gaze shifted to Kiba when he heard him sigh, well more like felt him sigh as he too was listening to music. With a devilish smirk Shino reached over, tilted Kiba's head back, and captured his lips before the smaller teen could ask what was wrong. Shino watched from behind his shades as Kiba's eyes widened and his hands flailed for a bit before fisting in Shino's jacket and pulling him closer. Kiba's eyelids slid shut as he pushed into the kiss deepening it. Shino's own eyes closed as he plunged his tongue into Kiba's eager mouth. Their tongues met and battled. They slid against each other massaging the other. They nipped and sucked causing small moans to escape only to be swallowed in the other's mouth.

Shino reached over and pulled Kiba onto his lap, completely forgetting they were on the bus heading towards Suna Academy. Of course a quick look around the bus found about thirty percent of the other students doing the same thing and the other seventy percent either reading, watching movies on portable DVD players, and or messing around on a laptop. Shino's hands massaged along the plains of Kiba's back, making sure to remain outside of his clothing. Kiba let out a small moan when Shino's hands reached his ass and squeezed non-too-gently.

"Okay, break it up we're here!" Kakashi called from the front of the buss. Despite his seemingly quiet voice even those with headphones on heard him. Kiba slid off of Shino's lap, both of them willing away a specific growing problem before they stood and exited the bus.

As Kiba stepped off the bus he wasn't sure if what he was seeing was real or not. The school grounds had lush green lawns scattered with wildflowers that rolled over soft hills. Tall cherry trees, that were in bloom for some reason in the middle of October, were strategically placed across the grounds. Rose bushes were nestled against the many cream colored buildings. The place was like something from a princess fairy tale!

Kiba glanced over to Shino with a questioning look. Shino caught the look, leaned down, and kissed him gently on the lips. "Don't think about it too hard," Shino instructed. All Kiba could think was, how could he not think about it? Going by their uniforms he had thought Suna Academy would be similar to Konoha Academy, but they were entirely different! At least Konoha Academy could pass off as a regular boarding school. There was no way this school could do that. As if realizing his lover's confusion Shino said, "The cherry trees are under enchantment to always be in bloom. As for the school buildings they are brick but painted a soft color to match the feminine population."

So basically the school was dolled up because a bunch of girls attended it? Kiba arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything. As Kiba followed his friends through the ground he became further and further convinced that this was no place for his sister to teach. She just wasn't girly enough for such an environment. Another thing that he took in was the numerous amounts of girls walking hand in hand. Sure he didn't care if two chicks decided to go out but he hadn't realized how many couples Suna had during their visit last Friday.

They had been walking for about a minute and a half when a group of giggling girls walked up to them. Kiba instantly reached for Shino's hand wary of the seeming cheerful females. He felt Shino squeeze his hand in reassurance. The girls stopped in front of them, blushed, and held out some handmade cards and cookies to both Neji and Sasuke. Neither boy made a move for the gifts but Gaara and Naruto sure did. Gaara batted the frilly heart shaped cards away and growled at the girls who offered Neji food. Naruto had just called a gust of wind and sent the confections to Powers know where.

Kiba blinked at the extremely out of character display for the blonde. Sure Gaara was moody and prone to being territorial, but Naruto always seemed so friendly! This blatant hostility was just so new to Kiba he didn't know how to react. Naruto's next words only made him more confused, "When will you girls get it? He isn't interested, he never will be interested, and you could never satisfy him with the equipment you were born with!" Kiba swore he saw Sasuke's cheeks turn light pink, but decided against mentioning it; he liked living.

"Get lost," Gaara continued to growl as he wrapped his arms around Neji. It was moments like these that made Kiba sometimes think Gaara was the Seme in that relationship, despite knowing otherwise.

"Now, now girls you know better," came the soft voice of a woman with long brown hair and red eyes. She was wearing a red and white dress that seemed to have been made from separate pieces of cloth wrapped around her frame and pasted there. "Neji and Sasuke are already partnered, please stop stirring up trouble."

"Yes Kurenai-sensei," the girls said as they walked away.

Kurenai turned to the group of boys and smiled sweetly. "If you're looking for Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari they are over by the Goddess' Fountain."

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei," Shikamaru said. The rest of the group bowed and started towards the fountain, Kiba following along so he didn't get separated from them and lost. Kiba heard the flutter of wings and looked behind him to see a raven perch itself on Kurenai's shoulder.

"Kiba, what's wrong?" Shino asked looking over to his distracted brunet.

Kiba shook his head and looked back to Shino. Smiling he said, "Nothing. Sorry." Without warning Shino pulled Kiba flush against and captured his lips. Kiba's eyes were wide as Shino dominated his mouth. After a moment Shino pulled away, kissed Kiba's nose, and continued to walk towards the fountain Kiba's hand still entwined with his.

Several minutes of walking later brought them to the fountain. Kiba's eyes nearly jumped out of his skull at the sight. The statue depicted the mother of creation, Gaia. The tall elegant female rose from the water her hand outstretched to the heavens. A single tree came up and shaded her. From it branches water cascaded down shrouding her. It was as if the water was protecting her from the direct gaze of mortals. It was a beautiful sight, and Kiba couldn't help but feel drawn the fountain.

There sitting at the base of the fountain were the girls. "Choji, Shikamaru!" Ino called waving over to them.

"Ino," Choji called back as he continued to walk towards her. Reaching her he sat down and kissed her cheek softly.

Shikamaru laid down beside Temari and instantly put his head in her lap. She smiled down at the lazy teen and ran her hand through his ponytail. "Hello to you to Shikamaru," she said.

Lee was already sitting beside Sakura and praising her for her ever present youthful beauty. She had a slight blush playing across her face, though it was obvious she was soaking up the praise. As if she realized everyone was tired of Lee's constant rambling she leaned over and silenced him with a kiss. The energetic teen instantly turned five shades of red and quieted down.

Hinata was sitting beside Tenten talking softly with the brunet teen. She looked up and smiled at all of them warmly. At the act Kiba felt bad for being so hostile towards her upon their first meeting. She was just so friendly and inviting. It was impossible to hate her. "Neji-nii-san, Gaara-kun, Shino-kun," she looked to Kiba and her smile brightened at the sight of Kiba and Shino's adjoined hands, "Kiba-kun. Are you all doing well?"

"Yes, Hinata-sama," Neji answered sitting beside his cousin and pulling Gaara into his lap. "How are you?"

"Fine," she answered. "Hello Naruto-kun."

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said sitting down.

Everyone else took their seats on the grass as well. Sasuke of course sat beside Naruto. Kankuro and Sai sat close together. Shino sat down first then pulled Kiba between his legs and wrapped his arms around him. Kiba looked around a little uncertain if he should be so intimately close to Shino while at another school, but no one seemed to care so he didn't move. "What's the event this week?" Kankuro asked looking to his sister.

"I think I saw them putting together a labyrinth in the practice pit," Temari answered.

Everyone groaned at her words, some even paled at the news. Kiba didn't even bother asking. If the obstacle courses sent people to the infirmary he was terrified to learn what a labyrinth could cause the students. Kiba looked over his shoulder to Shino and asked, "Will I live?"

Shino chuckled and kissed Kiba's nose, causing it to scrunch up. "Of course you will. I'll be with you the entire time," Shino promised. Kiba raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He had been informed the event would be done in two man pairs, so he had partnered with Shino. He just wasn't sure how having a partner in a maze was going to do any good. If they both lost their sense of direction then what?

"Kiba." Kiba turned at the sound of his name, his eyes resting on the last person he thought he would see here. "It is you!" The person in question was Ni(1), a fourth year with long brown hair, a curvaceous figure, and two purple lines on her left cheek. Beside her was a large dog with grey fur covering its body and dark grey fur on its neck and head.

"Ni, Akina," Kiba said obvious disbelief in his voice. He knew she had gone to a private school but he didn't know she was attending Suna. "What are you doing here?" Kiba asked like an idiot.

The older girl frowned at the question, "I attend this school idiot."

Shino's eyes narrowed at the biting tone in her voice and the insult. "Kiba, who is she?" Shino asked glaring at the female through his glasses.

"Oh sorry," Kiba said smiling at Shino. "This is Ni, she's from a clan related to the Inuzuka. So I guess she's a distant relative. The dog beside her is her familiar Akina."

Shino's eyes studied the fourth year. She was definitely well built. Decent sized breast that her buttoned up red blazer only pronounced, narrow waist accentuated by the same blazer, slim hips, and long legs showed off perfectly by the black skirt; she was a looker. Her long brown hair was lighter than Kiba's, appearing softer. The dog beside her came up to her waist, and resembled a wolf more than a dog. "What do you want with my Kiba?" Shino asked his arms tightening around his little brunet.

Ni's eyes widened at the possessive wording. "Your Kiba?" Ni looked between the two taking in the position Kiba was in. She smiled her eyes shining with mirth. "I see, well I'm sure Aunt Tsume is quite distressed about this."

Kiba's eyes narrowed. "No she isn't," Kiba answered.

"Oh, but what will be done about the agreement between our families now?" she asked.

"That agreement was a formality, it was never set in stone," announced Hana. Kiba turned his head relieved to see his sister walking over to them. Everyone else had remained silent throughout the exchange, though poised ready to move should something happen. "Ni, you are supposed to be helping with preparations, return to the practice area," Hana instructed.

"Of course sensei," Ni said with a nod. "We'll talk later Kiba-kun," Ni cooed in a sing-song voice. Kiba shuddered in repulsion. "Let's go Akina."

Hana watched as the girl walked away, then sighed when she was out of sight. Turning back to the group she smiled, "Sorry about that. Shino do you mind if I borrow my brother for a moment?"

"No, go ahead," Shino said releasing Kiba.

With a reluctant huff Kiba stood up and followed his sister over to a nearby Cherry Tree. Akamaru and the Haimaru brothers formed a ring around them preventing others from getting near. "Guess they don't want to be bothered," Sai said taking in the guard like stances of the four dogs.

"Guess so," Kankuro frowned. He looked over to Shino and saw the firm set to his shoulders

Kiba leaned against the tree and waited for his sister to start in on what she wanted to tell him. "First how are things with you and Shino?" Hana asked.

Kiba looked away from her, a soft blush playing across his cheeks. "We're good," He finally admitted.

Hana smiled knowingly at her brother. "I see, that's good. Well just remember to stay close to him today. Oh and any chance you get openly display affection for each other," Hana instructed.

"HUH?" Kiba asked shocked. Was his sister giving him permission to make out with Shino at her work place?

"I'm serious Kiba, make it known you two are together. Otherwise you will be swamped with girls during the rest of the day," Hana warned.

Kiba tilted his head to the side and crossed his arms in front of him. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Hana sighed, "Kiba high school girls are crazy! If they want something then even a formed partnership won't stop them from going after it. So just make sure you are very open and very clear about your relationship."

As Kiba thought about his sister's words he couldn't help but think about how openly clinging Shino had been since arriving. Of course Shino and Kiba were normally clinging, but today Shino seemed especially adamant about keeping Kiba close. "Okay, shouldn't be a problem," Kiba said with a smile.

"Good, now get back over to your man and do_ NOT_ leave his side for the rest of the day," Hana instructed.

"Yes ma'am," Kiba said mockingly. He pushed off of the tree and started back to his friends. "Oh yeah," Kiba said turning around and looking at his sister, "How's Aoba?"

Hana's smile turned radiant, "He's doing great."

"Good," Kiba responded turning around and going back to his place between Shino's legs. Akamaru followed after him and curled up behind Shino.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Two hours later found the students looking at the practice grounds for Suna Academy. Well what should have been the practice grounds for the school. It was now a large enclosed space. There was no way to see in and no way to see out. There was one entrance without a door and dozens of doors leading out. Out of all these doors only one was the correct one, the others led to traps and pitfalls. What the point of this elaborate box of death was Kiba had no clue. The best he could figure out, it was to heighten their sense of direction and injure them for making a wrong move.

To only amplify this reasoning Anko-sensei informed everyone that there were moving walls, traps, and other delay tactics inside the labyrinth as well. Of course since Kiba had already signed up for the "mystery event" he couldn't back out. Like last week and the obstacle course from Hell, this event was entirely optional.

"Okay get lined up and get ready to go!" Gai-sensei said cheerfully. "Remember keep the power of youth with you at all times and you are bound to come out all right!"

Several students grumbled and complained at Gai-sensei's youthful speech but still moved to enter what some were sure going to be their final resting place. Kiba sighed, grasped Shino's hands, and they moved into the dimly lit corridor of the maze. Instantly they lost sight of the other students. _'Great the damn thing's enchanted,'_ Kiba internally grumbled.

"Kiba stay close," Shino instructed keeping his hold on Kiba's hand. Kiba nodded his head though he doubted Shino could see it in the darkness. The two kept close as they navigated through the narrow space. Every now and then they heard what they thought were the other students, but ignored it as a possible trick. The corridor they had entered apparently went straight for a great length until it suddenly branched off in four different directions.

Kiba looked back and forth trying to decide which way would be best. Akamaru whined from next to him signaling Kiba to take the farthest left passage. "Shino, the one on the far left," Kiba said.

Shino looked over to Kiba and smiled. Then remembering Kiba would have a hard time seeing it he squeezed his hand. "Right," Shino said. The two headed towards the passage chosen by Akamaru. They sighed when nothing happened, though a second later they heard high pitched screams and the sound of objects falling from all around them. "You were right," Shino said.

"Akamaru's nose never lies," Kiba said with pride in his voice. Cautiously they continued down the corridor wary of traps.

"Kiba, duck!" Shino yelled as he pulled Kiba down to the ground suddenly. Flames erupted over head blinding them for a moment.

"What the hell? Are they trying to kill us?" Kiba screamed.

Shino stood and pointed to a pressure activated switch in the floor. "That set it off," Shino indicated. He had heard the click when Akamaru's paws had pushed down on the tile. "Tell Akamaru to get smaller and carry him. We're going to have to be careful here."

"Right," Kiba said. "Come on boy." Akamaru whined but shrank down and jumped into Kiba's arms. Before Kiba could move forward Shino stopped him. Holding out his hand Shino collected his own green flames and held his hand out in a makeshift torch. In the light provided it was clear where the pressure switches were. "Good thinking Shino," Kiba praised his partner. He leaned up and kissed him on the cheek in reward and as a thank you for saving him from being toasted alive.

"Let's go," Shino said. They easily made it past the pressurized floor, and came to yet another fork in the path. This one only had two options, left or right. "Kiba?" Shino looked over to his boyfriend.

Kiba was studying the area and waiting for Akamaru's signal. The small white pup was growling softly at the path on the left. "Right," Kiba finally said. They went right and continued along until arrows zipped past them an inch from their nose.

Due to the sudden appearance of the arrows Shino's flame went out. The second it did they saw the small red lasers zigzagging across the floor. The two sighed and picked their way through the chaos of red lines. Coming to the end of the hall they once again found themselves at a cross roads. Three options this time around, a path to the left, a path to the right, and one that went straight ahead.

Akamaru gave no signal this time looking confused from place to place. "Does this mean all three are safe?" Kiba asked.

"Matsui will check," Shino said sending his familiar towards each path separately. When the large beetle came back five minutes later he wiggled his antenna and fluttered his wings. "Straight," Shino instructed.

"Lead on," Kiba said with a small grin. Their hands were still tightly clasped as they passed through the final stretch of the labyrinth and came to a dead end. They looked around puzzled until they saw the door on the ceiling. "Seriously?" Kiba asked. "Oh well, give me a lift up," Kiba instructed.

Shino clasped his hands together and boosted Kiba up. Kiba turned the handle and pushed the door open to allow sunlight to pour into the space. Kiba winced at the bright light but climbed up onto the roof. Once he was out he reached down and offered his hand to Shino. Shino reached up and clasped his hand with Kiba's and let himself be pulled up. As soon as he could he grabbed hold of the ledge and pulled himself the rest of the way up.

"Congratulations!" came the cry of Anko's voice as the two stood up. They turned to see a grinning Anko and giddy Gai. "You two did great! You showed a strong trust in each other's abilities and used your heads to find your way out," Anko said.

"Wait what?" Kiba said looking at the teacher.

"The point of this exercise was to challenge your trust in each other," Gai-sensei cheered. "And you guys passed with flying colors!"

"As did we," came Naruto's voice. Kiba turned to see all of his friends and their partners standing there with huge grins. Kiba was shocked though to see how few people actually made it through the maze.

"So if we reached a door and didn't trust each other what would have happened?" Kiba asked looking over to the two teachers.

"Easy, a trap would have activated and you would have failed," Anko-sensei answered.

"Congrats pup," Hana beamed at her little brother. "That's the second time you have succeeded." Kiba blushed at his sister's praise but didn't turn away.

"As a reward for completing this week's event each team will be given a free pass to the amusement park in town. It is good for the next year, but only for one use," Gai-sensei warned.

Kiba grinned and accepted the tickets for him and Shino. "So when do you want to go?" Kiba asked.

Shino leaned down and kissed Kiba softly, his eyes glaring at a brunet in the crowd who was in turn glaring back. "How about tomorrow?" Shino asked.

"Sounds great!" Kiba answered.

"Then we can all go together," Naruto said walking over to them.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Kiba sighed as he collapsed onto his and Shino's bed, completely wiped of all energy. "Kiba at least get out of your uniform," Shino said taking off his own blazer.

"Do if for me," Kiba mumbled. Shino arched an eyebrow, smirked, and made his way over to his exhausted puppy.

Leaning over the brunet Shino whispered into his ear, "Are you tempting me Kiba?"

"Maybe," Kiba answered. Shino just smiled and moved to strip Kiba of his clothing.

Fifteen minutes later Shino had Kiba moaning and gasping for release. "Shino, please," Kiba moaned out as Shino's tongue passed along the tip of his erection. His fingers were thrusting in and out loosening Kiba up. "Shino-ah!"

Shino finally taking mercy on his little brunet released his member from his mouth and removed his fingers. Moving up his body Shino claimed Kiba's mouth and slowly pushed his way into the more than ready entrance. Despite the careful preparation Kiba was still tight around him causing Shino's breath to catch slightly. After a moment of stillness Shino pulled out then thrust back in. "Ahn Shino, there," Kiba urged his back arching off the bed, his arms wrapping around Shino pulling him close.

"You got it," Shino whispered into Kiba's ear. "I'm going to drive into you numerous times, making sure to hit that spot each time, until you come screaming my name." Kiba whimpered and pushed his hips up to get Shino further inside him. "Kiba," Shino moaned as he proceeded to do just what he promised.

With only a couple thrust Kiba's mouth ran away with him and he was calling out to Shino to go faster and deeper. Shino obliged and picked up his pace. Leaning down he captured Kiba's lips to help muffle just a little of the screams leaving Kiba's mouth. Though he loved them he didn't want their neighbors to be too bothered by them.

"Shino!" Kiba screamed as he came. Kiba's nails dug into Shino's shoulders as his orgasm ripped through him.

"Kiba," Shino groaned as he came as well. The two clung to each other for several moments before Shino detached himself and went to get a towel. Coming back into the room, after cleaning himself up, Shino washed Kiba off, threw the towel into the hamper, and climbed into the bed beside his sleeping boyfriend. "Night Kiba," Shino whispered as he kissed Kiba's brow.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Outside a small winged creature with pink hair was smiling as she watched the dorm fall into slumber. She flew into the building and placed the hint they had all been waiting for on a table in the lounge. Tomorrow proved to be a fun day for the fairy race.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)Ni is a character from the third Shippuden movie. The one with the two dog like creatures.**

**There it is, the tenth chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry it is so late. Please review!**

**Voice: Hey, what part is Ni going to play in this?**

**Me: You will have to wait to find out.**

**Voice: But**

**Me: No, they must wait!**

**Voice: Oh fine. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 11

_**New Boy in Town**_

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_Chapter 11: The Fairies' Clue_

The sun peeked over the mountain side bathing the academy campus in soft light. Dew glistened like small diamonds doting the lawn, bushes, trees, and flowers. Birds chirped and flew around. Squirrels ran about branches and along the ground playing tag.

Despite such a peaceful beautiful morning unfolding just outside the closed window of his dormitory room Kiba was sound asleep curled up in the arms of his boyfriend. He intended to remain perfectly oblivious to the wonders of the morning until he felt his lover stirring beside him. He felt Shino's hands travel down his body and his lips start to explore his neck. Before he could help it a soft moan escaped his lips urging Shino's exploration on.

"Morning," Shino whispered before moving to Kiba's lips and capturing them in a needy kiss.

Kiba moaned as Shino shifted on top of him. "Morning," Kiba replied when the kiss was broken. "Didn't you get enough last night?" Kiba asked even as his own body was responding eagerly to Shino's wandering hands.

Shino stopped his fondling of his lover's body to look deep into Kiba's eyes. "It's impossible for me to get enough of you," Shino said with a perfectly straight face and serious tone.

Kiba's eyes went wide and his face broke out into a scarlet red blush. "How can you say lines like that with a straight face?" Kiba mumbled as he turned over and hid his face in the pillows.

Shino smirked as he now had full access to Kiba's perfect ass. "You don't seem too eager to leave," Shino husked into Kiba's ear as his hands returned to roaming the smaller teen's body. He heard Kiba let out a soft moan, that was nearly lost in the pillow, when he slipped a finger inside Kiba's still slightly stretched and tender ass. "You actually seem eager to have me inside you again. At least that is what this part o f you is telling me," Shino purred as his thrust his finger in and out.

"Shino," Kiba called moving his face to the side so he could breathe more regularly.

"Yes puppy?" Shino asked nibbling of Kiba's exposed ear, causing the smaller Magi to whine. "Oh you want more," Shino answered his own question. "I'm going to fully satisfy you so that when we go to the park today you will feel me even when I'm not touching you."

With his words Shino added another finger to emphasize his words. Kiba arched off the bed pushing the fingers deeper. Shino's slow and torturous preparations were causing him to come undone. Shino, knowing exactly what he were doing to his boyfriend, continued with his treatments. "Shino, now please I can't take anymore," Kiba whimpered out. He reached up and pulled Shino over for a kiss. "I need you inside me."

Shino groaned and removed his fingers from the sweet heat of his lover. "You sure know how to stir me up," Shino growled before he slowly pushed inside.

"Ah," Kiba moaned. "Wh-wha-ah-t do you-oh, mean-nn?" Kiba managed to ask.

"You know exactly what I mean," Shino answered as he started to move, making sure to aim for that spot that would make Kiba call out to him over and over.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

"Kiba, Shino get up!" yelled Naruto as he pounded on the door. Thankfully they had just been cuddling together for the past couple of minutes, having finished awhile ago.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Kiba called with a slightly hoarse voice.

"The clue is here, those winged menaces have finally delivered the clue," Naruto answered, he had ceased his insistent pounding.

Kiba and Shino shot out of bed, Kiba regretting the sudden movement instantly. "Kiba," Shino shouted catching Kiba before he fell to the ground.

"Hey everything alright in there?" Naruto asked worried about the startled tone in Shino's voice.

"Everything's fine," Shino said holding Kiba up until his legs and waist stopped throbbing. "We'll be out in a couple minutes."

"Okay," Naruto said turning away from the door and running down the hall.

Shino looked down at Kiba and smiled softly, "I guess we'll have to put off the theme park. At least until we get this over with."

"Yeah," Kiba answered with a smile. "Thanks for catching me." Kiba leaned up and kissed Shino softly.

"Of course," Shino replied returning the kiss then cautiously releasing Kiba. The two smiled at each other before getting dressed and rushing downstairs. Akamaru was at his full height ready and alert. Matsui was on Shino's shoulder, like usual, except he was moving back and forth in an agitated manner reflecting Shino's nerves.

"There you two are," Kyuubi said as they walked into the lounge. "Okay so we're all here. Apparently each dorm got a different clue. According to Kakashi-sensei the fairies most likely hid the pictures in different locations."

"What's our clue say?" Naruto asked looking at his cousin.

Itachi was the one to answer, as he was the one with the clue, "It says: _Find where your ruler dwells and you will find the direction to travel_."

"Wait, what does that mean?" asked Kiba.

"Who does "ruler" refer to?" asked Naruto.

"It could be our dorm leader," Neji suggested looking at Kyuubi.

"Or our student council president," Sasuke offered looking at his brother.

"But there was nothing in our room," Itachi said. "And I already checked the student council room."

Everyone remained silent as they pondered the clue. "Ero-sennin," Naruto suddenly said. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "No seriously, he is technically the "ruler" of our school correct?"

"It does make sense," Itachi admitted. "Alright let's go to the dean's office."

"No," Naruto said frowning.

"Why not?" complained Kyuubi looking at his cousin with irritation.

Naruto smiled, "Because I know my master. He is _never _in his office."

"Then where does he "dwell"?" asked Kiba looking at his friend with bemusement. He had no idea where this was going.

Naruto's smile turned downright evil, "The hot springs." Everyone's eyes widened and they nearly all slapped their heads in understanding.

"Good job dobe," Sasuke smirked kissing his boyfriend.

"Let's go," Gaara said throwing Kyuubi a set of keys. "You drive."

Kyuubi frowned at the redhead but didn't say anything as they rushed outside and towards the parking lot. The entire dormitory piled into two large twenty seater vans. Kyuubi and Itachi both drove as they headed down the mountain side towards the out skirts of town and the only hot spring in the vicinity.

"Are you sure about this Naruto?" asked Sai looking over to the blonde.

"Well mostly," Naruto admitted. "It only makes sense if you think about it. Who else would the fairies see as the "ruler" of our school?"

"He does make a lot of sense," Neji said turning around in his seat and looking over to them. "And by making us chase Jiraiya-sama we would have to actually work to find the pictures."

"It seems to be their forte, make us miserable," Gaara grumbled.

"Hey we're here," Kyuubi called. "Where is he going to be Naruto?"

"Follow me," Naruto said getting out of the van and rushing across the way. They bypassed the baths entirely and went behind the establishment. Just as Naruto predicted Jiraiya was pressed against the wall peeking through a tiny hole. "Hey Ero-sennin," Naruto called, "Stop peeking!"

Kiba watched with a slightly startled look as the blonde kicked the famous sage causing him to roll to the side and land in a large bush. "Quick, search for something to indicate the direction!" Sasuke called.

Naruto went over to Jiraiya and helped him stand up. "Hey you got a map on you?" Naruto asked.

"Nope," Jiraiya answered. Naruto frowned at the answer. He had thought the next clue would be with the actual person mentioned, but the clue had merely said to find where he dwelled.

Kiba and Akamaru were searching along the wall for some kind of hint when they spotted an arrow pointing off toward the city. "Hey Itachi, Kyuubi," Kiba called. The two ran up to him. "Could this be it," Kiba asked pointing at the arrow.

"It has to be it," Kyuubi said ruffling Kiba's hair. "Good job kid." Kiba frowned and swatted Kyuubi's hand away.

"It's pointing towards the city," Kankuro said walking over to them. "That isn't very specific."

"Fairy Park," Jiraiya said joining them. They all looked at the white haired man with questioning eyes. "There's a small park in the center of town called Fairy Park, it is in a direct straight line from here. Exactly in the direction the arrow is pointing."

"Thanks Ero-sennin," Naruto said hugging his mentor. Jiraiya smiled down at the blonde boy fondly before shooing them all away. Everyone glared and grumbled as they left, but not before Naruto screamed like a girl, "Kya pervert!" On the other side of the wall girls screaming and scrambling out of the water could be heard.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Jiraiya had said it was a small park but he had apparently miss used the word "small," the park was huge! Easily the size of four city blocks it spanned a vast distance. Kiba looked around unable to even figure out where they would begin to look for their pictures. Were they hidden in one place or in different locations throughout the entire park? Was there another hidden clue that would lead them to the location? Or perhaps to another spot and another clue? Kiba wasn't too sure, but what he did know was that he had to start looking.

Shino was looking at a map of the entire park. Kiba caught sight of him and went over to him. "What's up?" Kiba asked taking in Shino's serious stance and hard expression.

"I'm thinking about the clue left at the dormitory," Shino answered.

"What about it?" Kiba asked not quite following Shino's train of thought.

Shino remained silent for a moment longer as he pondered his hypothesis. "What if the clue referred to more than just Jiraiya?" Shino suggested.

"Well we're listening," Sasuke said walking up to them.

Shino turned and looked at everyone. "According to this map there is a fountain of the original Kages at the very center of this park," Shino said.

"The rulers of the Magi community," Neji provided. "It's worth looking into."

"Right, let's go," Kiba said looking back to the map and finding the quickest route. "This way." The group took off in the direction Kiba was heading. As the park was quite expansive it took them a while to reach the center of the park, even by the quickest route. They passed by many families out for a day at the park, joggers, teenagers, and old people playing chess. Many of them were everyday people, and judging by the bewildered expressions on all of their faces they weren't use to seeing a group of teens, all accompanied by animals, rushing through the park in a hurry.

The group ignored the looks and continued on their way. They had more important things to worry about instead of the confusion of some normal citizens. "I hear water," Sai announced.

"It should be just up ahead," Kankuro yelled looking at a hand held map of the park he had picked up from Powers knows where. The group burst through the tree covered path they had been traveling through to see a large fountain standing in the center of a round clearing. The first five Kage stood regaling in the center of a raised platform. The water poured from the platform at their feet and down into the large basin.

"I don't see anything that looks like pictures," Gaara said looking around. Shukaku suddenly jumped away from Gaara and ran towards the fountain. "Shukaku!" Gaara called chasing after his familiar. The red raccoon remained silent as he reached into the water and pulled out a small shiny box. Gaara beamed and hugged his familiar close, "Good job." Now that it was out of the water it was easy to see the camouflage enchantment casted upon it to seal it from human eyes.

Sasuke quickly opened the box and looked inside. He sighed in aggravation before pulling out yet another slip of paper. "What you seek is hidden under the stars on the highest peak," Sasuke read aloud.

"Huh?" they all said in unison.

"Does that mean we have to wait until night time to find them?" Kankuro asked glaring at the box.

"First let's worry about the location," Neji instructed. "Highest peak, the highest elevation around here is Mount Myoboku."

"But that's dangerous," Naruto said. "You can't just trespass on that mountain."

"What's wrong with it?" Kiba asked unfamiliar with that specific mountain.

Naruto didn't make eye contact as he said, "It's the mountain of the Sages." He looked over to everyone with serious eyes, "It's sacred you can't go there!" Kiba was shocked by Naruto's sudden determination on the subject. The blonde seemed downright determined to keep them away from the mountain. Of course then again, Naruto was a Sage, he would be passionate about a sacred ground of his people.

"We understand Naruto," Kyuubi said walking over to them, having heard the conversation. "How about you ask Jiraiya to take you to Mount Myoboku and you bring our pictures back?"

Naruto nodded his head and started to head back to the vans alone. Sasuke watched him go for a moment before taking off after him. Kiba felt bad for some reason. It was like they were asking Naruto to do something they shouldn't.

"I can't believe they would do this," Gaara growled his eyes still following after Naruto's vanished figure. Kiba looked over to the redhead. "They know we can't go to that mountain. Furthermore they know that Jiraiya and Naruto would be upset about such a location. Why would they hide them there?"

"I don't know," Itachi answered also obviously upset about the location. Now that Kiba looked he realized everyone was upset about what was going on. It was like the fairies had broken some kind of taboo by bring Mount Myoboku into the situation.

"Could we be wrong about the location?" Kiba asked hoping to smooth things out. Another thing that made it obvious that everyone was upset was that all of their familiars were restless.

"What did the clue say exactly?" Kyuubi asked looking at the paper again. After reading it he sighed, "Mount Myoboku is the only thing I can think about as well."

Kiba felt suddenly very sad for Naruto. He didn't even know why he felt so bad for his friend. But it was beyond apparent that Naruto didn't like the idea, was even distraught about it, to the point he would raise his voice to all of them.

"All we can do is hope Jiraiya-sama and Naruto can get them," Shino said wrapping his arms around Kiba and offering him some comfort. "Let's head back." Everyone nodded and headed back towards the vans.

Kiba waited until the others had pulled ahead before looking over to Shino and asking what he couldn't with the others around, "What is Mount Myoboku to Naruto?"

Shino sighed and tightened his grip on Kiba's hand slightly, "It's the burial site for Sages that have passed, and the training ground of the next generation. It's a sacred and pure land that has never been desecrated by humans thanks to the steep slopes that protect it and hide it from human eyes."

Kiba's eyes widened as he realized why Naruto would be so upset over the idea of others standing on the mountain. "Why would they choose such an important location?" Kiba asked aloud.

"Who knows," Shino said. "Perhaps they knew Naruto was in our group and figured it wouldn't be a problem."

"Still," Kiba said resting his head on Shino's shoulder, "It just seems too cruel to Naruto. I mean to imply that they would have others trample on something so important." Shino didn't say anything to that, but the soft kiss he placed on Kiba's forehead was answer enough. He felt the same way as Kiba.

When they got back to the vans it was obvious Naruto had been arguing with the other members of Rasengan Hall. Sasuke was glaring at the others who were in turn glaring back. Apparently the others weren't satisfied with having just Naruto go. Itachi and Kyuubi spent the next ten minutes defending Naruto's position and explaining that it was the only way. It was either that or the pictures would never be returned.

Kiba sat silently beside his blonde friend trying to comfort him some. This was just cruel. The fact that the other students didn't feel they had to respect such an important and sacred land was just sick to Kiba. He wanted to beat every single one of them. It wasn't fair of them to be so selfish.

After Kyuubi and Itachi finally got the others to settle down and agree to the arrangement they all piled back into the vans and headed back for the school. They stopped at the hot spring and let Naruto out. Jiraiya was waiting for him at the front, Naruto having called him earlier. Kiba watched as grave expression passed both their faces. Then the van pulled away leaving the two sages alone to do what they must.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

As they arrived Kiba realized something else about the students, the knowledge of Naruto being a Sage had already spread to the others via text. Those without partners were gossiping happily together with dreamy looks in their eyes. Kiba looked over to Sasuke to see a dark and hate filled expression on his features. Itachi walked to his brother and whispered something in his ear. Sasuke looked away with a pained expression before being led away.

"What's going to happen now?" Kiba asked looking over to Gaara.

The redhead sighed before glaring at two boys who were giggling while talking about Naruto. "Be prepared, we're going to have a lot on our hands come Monday," Gaara warned heading into the dormitory himself.

Kiba remained outside leaning against the building. He now understood why Naruto had been so adamant about keeping his status as a Sage a secret. It the actions of the other students were anything to go by Naruto was in for a hard time.

"Kiba," Kiba turned to see Shino walking over to him. Shino took in Kiba's troubled expression and rigid muscles. "Let's go for a walk," Shino offered holding out his hand. Kiba tried to smile, but it was forced and painful so he dropped it. Taking Shino's hand he allowed his boyfriend to lead him down a random path. Akamaru followed closely behind in his larger form. Matsui had abandoned Shino's shoulder instead he was riding on Akamaru's back.

The two walked through the campus not speaking at all, just enjoying the simplicity of being with each other. As the sun rose to its zenith and started to fall the pair found themselves at the benches in the woods. Kiba leaned on Shino's shoulder as they sat and listened to the breeze pass through the trees.

Shino looked down at Kiba and was pleased to see the tension gone. Deciding now would be good time to ask Shino turned to Kiba and looked into his eyes. "What was that girl talking about yesterday?"

Kiba's eyes widened and then they fell to his lap. He had hoped Shino wouldn't pursue that specific line of conversation. Of course he should have figured that Shino would have caught onto the tension that was between Ni, Hana, and him. Sighing Kiba leaned back and looked up at the darkening sky. "My mom and her parents had hoped that one day I would marry Ni and we could join the two clans," Kiba finally said.

"You're engaged?" Shino asked hurt evident in his voice. There was also something else though, something dark and possessive.

Kiba looked over to Shino with a pained expression, "No! I'm not. It was just a talk, wishful thinking at most. The final decision always lay with Ni and I."

"But it's obvious she wishes to hold onto the arrangement," Shino said looking down at his own hands unable to meet Kiba's eyes. He hated how he felt at that moment. He could tell his silence and coarse words were hurting his precious Kiba, but he couldn't stop them. He hated that this other person dared to claim to have some kind of hold on what was so obviously his.

"I don't care!" Kiba said grabbing Shino's chin and forcing him to look at him. Emotions were seething just under the surface, their intensity reflecting in the depths of Kiba's eyes. "I could care less what she wants. I'm yours, that isn't going to change. Not now, not ever." Tears fell from Kiba's eyes, "Unless you don't want me."

Shino's heart nearly shattered with those softly whispered tortured words. He wrapped his arms around Kiba and drew him to him. Hugging him tightly Shino whispered softly, "Never Kiba. You're mine; I just hate the idea of her having some form of claim over you."

"She doesn't," Kiba whispered back looking up at Shino. Tentatively Kiba removed Shino's sunglasses so he could look into his eyes. "She has no claim on me. No one but you can touch me." Shino leaned down and sealed Kiba's lips with his own. Both felt like a sea of emotion was threatening to pull them under and drown them. Clinging to each other they tried to find a hold in the chaos rising up inside them.

"I love you Kiba," Shino whispered into the kiss.

"I love you too Shino," Kiba returned his hold tightening on him.

Akamaru and Matsui watched the scene from beside them both feeling their Magi's pain and desperation. Both wanted to convey how much they loved the other only to find a wall in the way. Akamaru and Matsui could do nothing but watch over them, and keep an eye out for a possible trespasser.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

The two walked back to the dormitory hand in hand; again no words were spoken between them. This time it wasn't because of mutual understanding but because of the weight of emotions still resting heavily upon them. Neither could say as to why things had turned the way they did. Shino was feeling terrible for even mentioning yesterday and that brief meeting with that woman. He could tell Kiba was distraught and hurt because of him, and it killed him to know it was him who put Kiba in such pain. Kiba was fighting with himself. Shino wasn't angry with him, and he knew it, but he couldn't help but feel that he had somehow cheated Shino by not mentioning the agreement between his and Ni's parent's earlier.

"Kiba, Shino," the pair looked up at the sound of their names. They saw Naruto running over to them, two pictures clutched tightly in his hand. "Here you go," he said handing them their pictures.

"Thanks Naruto," Kiba said softly taking the picture.

Naruto eyes widened at the sad and broken look in Kiba's eyes. He looked over to Shino to see a tense presence about him as well. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he wondered what could have happened to cause such a sudden and horrible shift in his two friends. "Kiba," Naruto decided to do something about it, "How about coming to mine and Gaara's room for a while?"

Kiba looked up at Naruto with an unreadable expression. Cautiously he looked over to Shino unsure of what to do. Shino realized Kiba's hesitation. "Go ahead," Shino said leaning down and kissing Kiba softly, "Perhaps some time apart will help." With that Shino walked away leaving Kiba with Naruto.

Naruto barely caught Kiba as he swayed on his feet. Not knowing what else to do Naruto helped Kiba to his and Gaara's room. Gaara looked up as the door opened, his jade eyes widening upon the sight of Kiba. The second Naruto closed the door Kiba collapsed in tears. Sobs chocked him as he kneeled on the floor, Gaara and Naruto sitting next to him worriedly.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Voice: Okay so I know this chapter just literally threw the story into a different direction but I promise aliendroid has a reason for this! Please understand and do not be too angry with her. Please review.**

**UPDATES: I go in for a surgery next week so updates might appear a little sporadically. For those who don't know, and as a reminder to my regular readers, I was in a car accident August 4th. This surgery is the final one related to that. I will be posting next week I just might not be posting after the surgery for a while. Please be understanding.**


	13. Chapter 12

_**New Boy in Town**_

**Well here is the next chapter. I am pleased to announce that my surgery went fine, my feet are officially killing me, and I am once again medicated! I seriously hate being medicated my mind doesn't work right. Anyways on with the chapter. **

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 12: Shino's Resolve_

Shino closed the door to his and Kiba's room. With his mind and body on neutral he walked over to his desk and sat down. He just couldn't wrap his mind around what had just happened. Kiba had been looking at him as if begging him to not let him go and he did. He had watched Kiba's face fall in that moment but he did nothing about it! Cursing Shino rested his head on his desk. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Shino asked the empty room.

Matsui fluttered his wings and poked Shino with one of his antenna. Shino looked over to his familiar with a questioning gaze. "Jealous?" Shino asked the large beetle. "Of what? Kiba even said she meant nothing to him. Why would I be jealous?" As Shino asked the question he realized how stupid he was acting. He had no reason to be jealous of this girl, yet he most definitely was.

A knock at his door announced the arrival of the two he knew were going to show up. The second Naruto had taken Kiba away he knew Sasuke and Neji would be at his door. Getting up he walked over to it and opened it up. He was met with Neji's words cutting into him like a knife, "How stupid are you?"

"I don't want to argue in the hall come in," Shino said moving back into his room.

Sasuke and Neji walked in and sat down, Sasuke at Kiba's desk and Neji on the foot of the bed. Both were glaring at Shino as if he was the biggest moron they had ever met. "So what is wrong?" Sasuke asked figuring it was best to get down to the root of the problem.

"I don't really know," Shino answered.

Sasuke and Neji both let out irritated sighs. "Something has to be wrong! I mean you just don't tell your partner that you should spend some time apart, especially when you have just formed your partnership!" Neji lectured.

Shino wanted to scream at them that he knew all that, and he really didn't know what was wrong, but he held back. "I asked him about that girl, Ni, and what she was to him," Shino finally said.

"And?" Sasuke pushed for more.

"He said their families had hoped to form an alliance through marriage," Shino bit out. "In other words she's his fiancé."

"No she isn't," Neji stated. Shino looked over to the Hyuuga wondering what he meant. "You said "hoped" which means it wasn't a set in stone agreement. Besides I don't think Kiba is the kind of person who would lead you on like that."

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed. "He seems to be more the type to tell you things flat out."

Shino sighed, they were right. He knew they were right, but he just couldn't get over the fact that Kiba was, at one point, this other person's. It dug into Shino in more ways than one and refused to let up. "I know that," Shino sighed hanging his head. "But I-"

"You're jealous," Sasuke said with a shrug.

"No I'm not," Shino instantly denied.

"The hell you aren't," Neji countered. "If you aren't jealous then what are you?"

Shino opened his mouth to reply and realized he had no reply. He was jealous, he had admitted that to himself not too long ago, but admitting it out loud was harder. It made it so much more real. He heard Sasuke sigh before he heard the scraping of the other chair in the room. Looking up he saw the youngest Uchiha walking towards the door.

"If you aren't going to even admit how you're feeling to yourself then there is no point in us being here," Sasuke said reaching for the doorknob. "But you should know," Sasuke added looking over his shoulder, "That Kiba's in tears over in Naruto and Gaara's room." With those words Sasuke left the room with Neji following after him.

Shino sat in his chair completely still with Sasuke's words echoing in his mind. Kiba was in tears and it was because of him. He had caused his precious Kiba to cry. Standing up abruptly and causing the chair to topple over Shino rushed out of the room and towards Gaara and Naruto's room.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Naruto and Gaara had finally gotten Kiba off of the floor and to one of their beds. After that Naruto had called Sasuke and told him what had happened when he had gone to give Kiba and Shino their pictures. Now, though Kiba was still crying, he was slowly filling them in on how things had built up to that point.

"So you're saying that he started to act weird when you mentioned the possible engagement between you and that girl from yesterday," Gaara said handing Kiba a fresh Kleenex. Kiba nodded his head.

"It isn't like Shino to jump to conclusions like that," Naruto said with a thoughtful expression. "I can't imagine that he would get so worked up over a simple conversation between parents."

"I wasn't trying to keep it from him," Kiba managed to say between sobs. "I mean it was just something our parents had hoped for. It was never a finalized agreement." Kiba felt the tears coming back again as he thought about Shino's cold reaction earlier. To think that even though it was obvious he didn't want to leave him he had said they should be apart. "He hates me now," Kiba whispered.

Gaara and Naruto's eyes widened. "No he doesn't," Naruto said rubbing Kiba's back in reassurance. "Shino's just shocked is all."

"Naruto's right, he'll come around," Gaara added also trying to comfort the weeping brunet.

Kiba wanted to thank them for their kindness, but he couldn't see how they could be right. Shino had put distance between them; it had to be because he was angry at him for not telling him about Ni. It wasn't that Kiba blamed Shino for his reaction he just whished he was a bit more understanding of the situation. How was he supposed to know that the matter would come up? Or for that fact that Ni would even be interested in following through with their parents' plans?

"What if you're wrong? What if Shino does hate me?" Kiba asked. The questioned stung more then he thought it would. Despite knowing that Shino would most likely never forgive him for this, and hate him he still wanted him to come running and say he is sorry.

"He will," Gaara said with firm belief. "I've never seen Shino so attached to anyone before. There is no way he won't forgive you."

"I hope so," Kiba admitted bringing his knees up and hugging them. Akamaru whimpered from beside him on the floor. Kiba smiled down at his familiar and scratched behind his ear.

Before Gaara or Naruto could reconfirm their words a loud banging erupted from the door. "Kiba!" Shino's voice called from the other side of the wooden barrier. Kiba's eyes widened at the panicked sound in Shino's voice. He rushed to the door and opened it. Naruto and Gaara watched as Shino instantly took Kiba into his arms and held him close. "I'm sorry Kiba; I don't know what came over me. Come back to the room," Shino said still hugging Kiba tight.

Kiba didn't say anything, the feeling of relieve to great for him to speak, so instead he nodded his head and clung to his boyfriend. Shino nodded his head in the direction of Gaara and Naruto in thanks and with Akamaru at their side he led Kiba back towards the stairs and their room. Kiba continued to cling to his boyfriend as they walked, a plethora of emotions running through him in that moment. He wasn't sure how to react. Did Shino's appearance mean he had forgiven him for keeping Ni a secret? Or did Shino not care and just wanted Kiba beside him?

When they reached their room Shino unlocked the door and opened it. Kiba reluctantly released Shino and walked into the room. "Sit down on the bed," Shino instructed as he closed the door behind him. Kiba didn't say anything as he obeyed and sat on the edge of the bed. Shino moved to his side and sat beside him. Reaching out Shino pulled Kiba into his arms and held him tightly. "I'm sorry Kiba, I just," Shino's voice was quiet and strained as he held onto the smaller teen and began to explain, "I just can't stand the idea that she at one point had some claim to you."

Kiba's eyes widened at Shino's words. Looking up at his partner Kiba asked in an equally quiet if not slightly wary voice, "Does that mean the reason you acted like that and said those things is because you're jealous?"

Shino sighed and held Kiba tighter. "Yeah," he mumbled into Kiba's hair. Kiba's face broke out into a smile and he jumped onto Shino hugging him tightly. "Wha? Kiba what's wrong with you?"

"I'm happy," Kiba said.

"Huh?" Shino was confused as to why Kiba would be happy about such a thing.

Kiba continued to smile and hug Shino. "I'm happy because you being jealous means you don't hate me!" Kiba explained.

It was Shino's turn for his eyes to widen and his reaction to become one of shock. "What do you mean hate you? Why in the name of the Powers would I hate you?" Shino demanded pulling Kiba away to look into his eyes.

Kiba bit his bottom lip and reined in his energetic behavior, "Well you said that we should spend some time apart, I thought that meant that you hated me now because I kept the thing about Ni from you."

"Idiot," Shino instantly said in response to Kiba's words. Kiba went to argue that he wasn't an idiot and that Shino had no right to say that after making him worry, but his protests were silenced by Shino's lips on his. Deciding he much preferred kissing Shino to arguing with him Kiba closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. "I could never hate you," Shino said between kisses and pulling Kiba's shirt off. '_Though I do hate that bitch for even thinking to have some claim on you,' _Shino admitted to himself.

Shino pushed all thoughts of Ni away as he concentrated on what mattered, getting Kiba naked and under him. Kiba was already responding to his gentle caresses and dominating kisses. Effortlessly Shino flipped them around so Kiba was lying on the bed and he was hovering over him. "Shino," Kiba moaned and pulled his lover closer. Shino's tongue slipped into Kiba's mouth and coaxed his out to play. With their tongues battling Shino's hands went to work getting rid of the rest of Kiba's clothes.

Soon he had the smaller boy bare beneath him. Breaking the kiss he trailed bites and kisses down Kiba's body until he came to Kiba's already stiffen and weeping member. His tongue flicked out and lapped up the trace amounts of precum before engulfing Kiba's cock and sucking. "Ah, Shino-oh," Kiba called out as ecstasy started to race throughout his system. When he felt a slickened finger slip into his ass he moaned and pushed his hips further down onto it. "Shino," Kiba moaned a silent plea hidden in his lover's name, a plea he knew the taller Magi would hear.

Smirking Shino added a second finger and began to scissor at Kiba's entrance. As he prepped his little puppy he drank in the sounds that were escaping him. Small whimpers and whines were mixed in with Kiba's moans. Shino added the third finger and pressed against Kiba's prostate silencing the moans and replacing them with whimpers. Satisfied that Kiba was read Shino removed his fingers, earning him a whine in return. "Don't worry my puppy, I'll give you something better," Shino promised as he released Kiba's member from his mouth, stripped of his own clothes, and moved up his body.

As Shino claimed Kiba's parted and panting lips he entered his willing body. Kiba released a needy and wanton sound as Shino's cock pushed deep inside of him. Kiba's arms encircled Shino's shoulders and pulled him closer. "Move," Kiba demanded as soon as Shino was fully inside him. "I need you Shino."

Closing his eyes and giving into his precious' demand Shino pulled out then thrust back in hitting Kiba's prostate as he did so. Shino released Kiba's lips and moved to his neck where he sucked and nipped at his pulse point driving Kiba to a point of near insanity. Once he knew Kiba's neck was good and marked he moved to his ear and started to whisper silent dirty secrets that he knew would drive Kiba over the edge.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Kiba awoke the next morning with a huge smile on his face and a slight pain in his lower back. As soon as Shino had started whispering to him last night he had lost all control and came. Their make-up session hadn't ended with just one round though, after that they had two other rounds which accounted for the pain in Kiba's back. As he tried to sit up he let out a small pained whine.

"You okay?" Shino asked from his desk upon hearing the pained sound escaped his love's lips. He stood up and walked over to the bed. Sitting down he reached out and cupped Kiba's cheek. "I was a little rough last night, sorry."

Smiling Kiba leaned in and kissed Shino softly. "It's okay, but I don't think I'll be able to do anything to strenuous for a couple more hours," Kiba explained.

Shino felt a pang of guilt well up inside him with Kiba's words, "Sorry."

Kiba frowned and deciding Shino needed to stop apologizing, especially when he was more than happy with last night, he punched his shoulder. Shino looked startled as he started to rub his now sore arm. "Now we're even," Kiba beamed.

Blinking several times before smiling Shino leaned in and kissed Kiba deeply. "I love you Kiba," Shino whispered before pulling away.

"I love you too," Kiba said with a small smile.

"Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up for lunch," Shino instructed pushing Kiba back down to the pillows.

"Sounds good," Kiba responded allowing himself to be tucked back in.

Shino sat on the edge of the bed running his hand through Kiba's hair and watching as the brunet fell back to sleep. When Kiba's breathing evened out and he knew he was asleep he pulled his hand away and traced the triangular tattoos on Kiba's face. As he did so he had but one thought, he would kill anyone who tried to get this close to Kiba. Seeing Kiba's sleeping face, being able to hold him, knowing his most intimate of places that was for him and him alone. No one else would be allowed nor could be allowed to know this side of Kiba this cute, unguarded, and innocent Kiba.

Leaning over Shino placed a soft kiss to Kiba's brow before standing and going back to his homework. He knew that his emotions were possessive, and border line extreme, but he couldn't help feeling that way. Last night had only solidified how much he didn't want others to have Kiba. He wanted to be the only one to have any form of hold on the smaller brunet. The mere idea of that woman, or anyone else for that matter, touching Kiba in an intimate way was enough to make Shino's blood boil.

He had thought that once they had consummated their partnership his more violent and unreasonable emotions would subside. For the most part they had, people could touch Kiba, in a harmless way, without him wanting to tear them apart, but now that the possibility that there was someone else with a claim to Kiba out there he could feel his inner wrath boiling. That Ni woman had been glaring at him when they had come out of the maze Friday. It was obvious that she felt something, or held some kind of attachment to Kiba.

Shino's grip tightened on his pencil at the thought that someone would try and take Kiba from him. Kiba was his; no one had the right to attest that! '_Just let her try something_,' Shino decided, '_I will annihilate her!'_

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Everyone was waiting in the cafeteria with anxious expressions as Kiba and Shino entered. Almost instantly Gaara and Naruto were beside Kiba with worried and hopeful eyes. Kiba just smiled and gave them a thumb up. With that and the sight of the rather dark hickei the two sighed and moved back to the table. Once Shino and Kiba had gotten their food they joined them.

"You two settled your little tiff?" Sai asked.

"Sai," Kankuro sighed at his boyfriend's tactless question.

Kiba, despite his twitching eye, smiled and answered, "Yes we did. Sorry to worry all of you."

"Good," Sai responded with a good natured, _real,_ smile. Kiba was a little taken aback by the rare appearance and judging by the scowl that appeared on Kankuro's face he wasn't too happy with one of Sai's genuine smiles being directed at someone else.

Kiba quickly gave an awkward smile and diverted his eyes before he found himself dying an early death, via death-glare. "You guys prepared for tomorrow?" Itachi asked as he and Kyuubi came up to their table.

"Of course," Sasuke said not looking at his older brother.

"Oh, Sasuke's trying to be cute," Kyuubi teased. The glare he received from Naruto was enough to freeze most people in their tracks or send them running for the hills but Kyuubi just smiled and continued to say, "Well anyways tomorrow is our last day of practice until the Magi Tournament starts."

"Who are we up against first this year?" Neji asked looking over to the duo, who were still quite happily enjoying their family members' misery.

Now Itachi and Kyuubi's gazes shifted to Kiba and the smaller brunet found himself leaning towards Shino to get away from the penetrating eyes of the two seniors. "Our opponent is Otogakure High," Itachi smirked at as the color drained from Kiba's face.

The entire table turned to look at the brunet who was presently doing his best to look as small as possible. Realizing his shrinking abilities were a far cry from Akamaru's Kiba said, "Why are you all looking at me? Let me say this now, I never participated in any of the after school activities while at Otogakure, I didn't even know they had a team for the Magi Tournaments!"

"That's true," Naruto said, "I mean you didn't even know what the tournament was until we told you."

"It isn't like we were going to try and make you divulge their secrets," Kyuubi said draping himself on the back of Naruto's chair and playing with his blonde hair. As Naruto scowled and Sasuke batted Kyuubi's hand away from Naruto's hair Kyuubi continued, "It's just we think it would be best that you know we will be facing your old school."

"When's the first meet?" Gaara asked hoping to end the awkward conversation. Kyuubi was apparently having way to much fun tormenting Naruto and Sasuke. Itachi was also not helping seeing as he was just standing back and enjoying the show.

"Wednesday," Itachi said wrapping his arms around Kyuubi's waist and pulling him away from the table. "Now if you'll excuse us we have to handle some things for the Student Council." With that said the older Uchiha led his partner out of the cafeteria.

"Why couldn't they just wait to tell us that tomorrow at practice?" Naruto demanded as he glared after his cousin's retreating form.

"Because then he couldn't tease you," Gamakichi answered. Naruto sighed and dropped the topic knowing his familiar was correct.

Kiba had pretty much zoned out at this point. He was now worried about Wednesday and what would happen when he was face to face with his old classmates. He hadn't exactly gotten along with most of the students at his old school. As Kiba thought about it he realized he only had a few close friends from Otogakure High, the most prominent being Suigetsu. _'Shit, Suigetsu!'_ Kiba realized that there was a possibility of his friend slash ex-boyfriend showing up at the tournament, which meant there was a chance of Shino and Suigetsu meeting again.

"Kiba, Kiba," Shino continued to call the brunet who was slowly draining of all color. "Kiba, KIBA!"

"What?" Kiba shouted snapping out of his thoughts once he realized that Shino had been calling him.

"Are you okay?" Shino asked reaching over and touching Kiba's forehead. "You aren't running a fever."

"No I'm not," Kiba protested, "And yes I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," Shino countered, "You looked like you just saw a ghost."

Kiba looked away from Shino and mumbled, "You could say that."

Shino's brow scrunched, "What was that?"

"Nothing," Kiba answered with a smile. "I'm fine, don't worry about it. Seriously," Kiba reassured when he saw Shino start to protest, "Nothing's wrong."

"If you say so," Shino said turning back to his food. Though the conversation shifted to mundane and everyday activities and gossip Shino continued to look over to Kiba out of the corner of his eye. From behind his sunglasses no one could tell he was secretly checking on him and it worked well because every now and then Shino would catch a troubled look on Kiba's face.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

The group was sitting outside under their favorite tree enjoying the afternoon sun. It had been decided that they would just take it easy today and next weekend they would use their free passes to the amusement park. Actually everyone was practically jumping to know what had happened last night on Mount Myoboku, but no one wanted to pry too far.

"So you going to tell us or not," Gaara finally said getting tired of the beyond tense atmosphere.

"Tell you what?" Naruto asked being caught off guard by the sudden question.

Gaara sighed and leaned over from his perch in Neji's lap to stare at his friend and roommate. "About what happened last night after we left you with Jiraiya-sama," Gaara said.

"Oh that," Naruto said with a slightly upset look. After several seconds of silence the blonde sighed and leaned back against the tree. He tightened his grip on Sasuke, who was resting against him. "When we got to the mountain we were able to find the pictures easily, but there was a message for Ero-sennin and me." Naruto paused and didn't start up again until Sasuke gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "It was a summons to the Fairy Court. They want to "test" me and see if I am worthy of being the next Sage."

"What?" Sasuke demanded jumping up and turning around to pin his boyfriend with a firm glare. "Do they even have the right to do that?"

Naruto shrugged and pulled Sasuke back down to rest between his legs again. "Who knows? The only thing I do know is that I won't know when the test will begin, just that it will be at some point," Naruto explained.

"What will the test be?" Neji asked with a worried tone. It was obvious that everyone else was a little worried for their friend.

Again Naruto sighed and said, "I don't know. I might not even know I'm being test when I am."

"Isn't that a bit unfair?" Kiba asked looking at the blonde. "I mean how can you try your hardest if you don't even know you are being tested?"

"Ero-sennin asked the same thing, but the Fairy King refused to explain further," Naruto explained. "Look I know you're all just worried but can we drop this?"

Everyone agreed and the subject was tucked away for a time when Naruto would be more comfortable talking about it. Kiba's mind filled once again with troubled thoughts about a specific ex of his and what could happen should he and Shino meet again. It was a fact that Suigetsu had promised, sworn on the Powers even, to not try anything with him again but that didn't mean that he wouldn't cause trouble just for fun. As long as he didn't break his promise then there was nothing wrong with it.

Kiba looked over to Shino. Biting his lip he looked away. The problem with the situation was Shino. His partner was already worked up because of the situation with Ni, no telling how he would react if someone who had actually been in a relationship with him before showed up. Sighing Kiba decided he would just have to hope for the best and pray that nothing catastrophic happens.

Shino had also considered the possibility of Suigetsu showing up again, but had decided that the appearance of the water user wouldn't be a problem seeing as he had sworn to not try anything with Kiba again. No the thing that presently filled Shino's thoughts was Ni. He just couldn't get that hate filled look out of his mind. Even if she was a prospective partner for Kiba at one time the fact that she wasn't anymore shouldn't warrant that kind of hatred to be directed at him.

The more Shino thought about it the more he came to think that Ni must hold some deep rooted feelings for Kiba. Feelings that she has been keeping hidden the entire time. Of course now that Kiba is with him the chance of her feelings being reciprocated was nonexistent. Worst case scenario was that her instincts had awakened seeing Kiba as her partner. It wasn't unheard of for more than one person to fall in love with another person. There was also never any guarantee that the person whom your instincts react to will return your sentiment.

Unconsciously Shino reached out and drew Kiba to him. He trusted Kiba, but that still would not keep him from doing everything in his power to keep others away from what was his. It was true Kiba wouldn't react to her no matter what she tried, thanks to the side effects of them consummating their partnership, but she could still try to seduce him. The mere thought that anyone would try and lay their hands on Kiba ignited a jealous fire inside of Shino.

"Shino, you okay?" Kiba asked as Shino's grip tightened on him. Kiba was sure to keep his voice low as to not let the others know that something was possibly wrong with Shino.

Shino's grip instantly loosened at Kiba's question but then it tightened again as he hugged him tighter. "Yeah everything's fine, I'm just thinking about some things," Shino answered with a small smile.

Kiba blinked several times before saying, "Okay." Stretching up he kissed Shino softly, but Shino leaned down and deepened the kiss.

The two became lost to the world as they began to explore each other's mouths. Time slipped away and everything faded out until Iruka-sensei's voice broke them out of their little world of bliss, "Time to come up for air you two." Shino and Kiba ended their make out session and looked over to the history teacher with a questioning gaze. "Glad you could join us, just thought I would tell you that Kakashi wants to start practice early tomorrow."

"Will he actually be there?" Naruto asked with skepticism.

Iruka sighed, knowing all about his partner's tendency to be late to everything. "Yes he will. I'm going to make sure he is," Iruka promised.

"Well then thanks," Naruto said with a smile. If Iruka said he was going to make sure Kakashi was going to show up on time then anyone would believe him. Iruka was scarier than anyone when he had to be. Iruka waved goodbye and continued on his way to do whatever it was he was doing on the school grounds on a Sunday.

"So are we really going to do nothing?" Kiba asked. Everyone looked at the brunet with a confused gaze. "Well if the tournament starts in earnest for us on Wednesday then shouldn't we I don't know actually put some more practice time in? It isn't like we have been able to do a lot of practicing thanks to the fairies and their pranks."

"Good point," Lee said with a bright smile, "Let us head over to the training area and engage in youthful practice!" With that said the fourth year ran off in the direction of the sand pit.

"I guess we should, "Shikamaru admitted standing up.

"Wow that's a surprise," Naruto said with a shocked tone, "You're actually willing to practice? As in without being forced!"

"Yeah well Temari said if I lose she'll make me regret it," Shikamaru explained as he started walking towards the training grounds with the others following behind. "Women are really troublesome."

Kankuro and Gaara didn't completely agree. It was just that their sister was a little insane, competitive, more like a guy then an actual girl. They kind of felt sorry for Shikamaru sometimes. Then they would remember that without Shikamaru Temari's entire focus would be on them, so instead they decided to be grateful instead.

The rest of the day was spent practicing and by the time dinner rolled around and had finished the group slunk back to their dorms and after a quick shower almost instantly passed out from exhaustion. Kiba and Shino were curled up together in their bed. Both were beyond wiped, bedroom activities were the last thing on both of their minds. Rest and lots of it was the only thing they were thinking about. As they passed out Akamaru and Matsui also drifted off to sleep, the two familiars also being drained of all energy from having to help their Magi during practice.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Voice: aliendroid apologizes for the late release but due to finals she has been busy, plus the whole surgery things has been a bit a chore and she has been wiped of all energy herself. Anyways thank you for being patient and remember to review!**


	14. Chapter 13

_**New Boy in Town**_

**Well low and behold I'm finally getting back into the habit of writing, though this is late SORRY!**

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 13: Aches & Pains_

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE- Kiba's hand slammed down onto the alarm clock sending it tumbling to the floor. With an irritated groan he slowly pushed himself up. His entire body was sore, every muscle and joint felt like it was either on fire or malfunctioning. Stretching his arms over his head and wincing at the rather loud crack that resounded from the action he leaned over the bed and began to try and wake Shino. Yesterday's training regime seemed to come from Hell. It was Tuesday and tomorrow was their first match, too bad they all felt like they had been put through a meat grinder.

"Shino get up," Kiba called shaking the taller teen. A mumbling sound was Kiba's answer as Shino delved deeper into the covers. Kiba sighed, took a deep breath, and yelled, "GET UP!" Shino shot up and look around expecting to see either fire or something just as threatening. When he saw nothing of the sort, only Kiba getting out of bed and Akamaru wagging his tail, he went to lie back down. "Go back to bed and I'll dump water on you," Kiba threatened as he pulled on a pair of track pants.

"What time is it?" Shino asked as he also finally got out of bed. He figured it was better to do has Kiba said, seeing as he would most likely follow through with his threat.

"Time to go," was all Kiba said before grabbing a light sweater and heading for the door. "Kakashi-sensei will be pissed if we're late, so hurry up Shino."

Shino watched as Kiba left the room leaving him alone and still half asleep. Mumbling under his breath he stood and got dressed himself. As he reached for the door Matsui flew to his shoulder and the two left the room and headed for the practice pit. As he went he met up with Kankuro and Sai. "You guys have a hard time waking up to?" Shino asked looking over to the obviously exhausted pair.

"Of course," Kankuro answered, "Who in their right mind gets up at 3:45 AM?"

"Us apparently," Sai answered not even bothering to hide the irritation he was feeling at having his sleep taken from him.

Kakashi had deemed that practice was to start at 4 AM every morning from now on until 7 AM when they would be released to have breakfast and get ready for class. During lunch they were to gather and discuss strategy. Finally after class at 4 PM the teams were to practice from 4:30 PM to 7 PM. After that came dinner and another 2 hours of practice. Most of the team was finding it hard to keep up, but then again they were also trying to make up for the time they had lost because of the whole fairy incident. It wasn't fun, it wasn't easy, and it was extremely draining still they wouldn't complain after all Kakashi-sensei was showing up on time to drill them. If that teacher could be on time then so could they!

Arriving at the practice area they instantly paired off and started stretching. The first hour would be dedicated to simple exercises to loosen up and get their blood flowing, apparently it was Gai-sensei's idea. Of course it being Gai-sensei's idea meant that simple exercises meant extreme levels. The only ones who really liked the first hour of practice were Naruto and Lee, they loved it actually.

Shino and Kiba paired up to help each other with their warm ups as did the other partners, or roommates for those without partners. This allowed them to intermingle before they broke off into teams and started the really training, hours of hellish simulations that would leave them all wanting to cry by the end of the morning.

By the time the sun had risen the two teams were panting and sweating. Their legs shook and their arms ached but with it the earlier lethargic pain was gone and now adrenalin was pumping through their veins fueling them to push further and harder. They had been running through different approaches over and over. They had been using both Shikamaru's and Itachi's strategies as well as Kakashi-sensei's advice to find weaknesses so that they could be fixed.

Kakashi finally blew the whistle at 7 calling an end to the morning's practice. Kiba fell to the ground panting and wiping sweat from his brow, though it really was pointless. His entire body felt like it was submerged despite it being only around 50 degrees outside. "Here," Shino handed Kiba a bottle of water. The brunet smiled before taking it and drinking nearly half of it in one go.

"Thanks," Kiba said as he finally took the water from his lips. "Now I want a shower."

"Then let's get back to the dorms," Shino said holding out his hand. Kiba took it allowing Shino to pull him up. Akamaru whined softly protesting the movement but still got up and followed after Kiba and Shino. Matsui was sleeping on Shino's shoulder.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

"This just isn't fair," Naruto whined as he took his seat in Kakashi's class. "First we have to deal with this demon in the morning and now we have to deal with him for first period as well." Clapping his hands together Naruto looked up to the heavens and prayed, "I beg you oh Powers, please save us!"

Kiba stiffed his laughter. Naruto was being a little overly dramatic but he knew it was to help everyone lighten up, after all nearly everyone in their first period class was also on the team. They needed a little light humor to get through the day now that their free time was literally denied them.

"Knock it off Naruto," Pakkun scowled from his place at Kakashi's desk. "It could be worse Gai could be the one running you through your paces."

The entire class cringed at the idea of having to put up with the energetic gym teacher that early in the morning. Gai had designed the hour long warm up but he didn't over see it, which made it slightly easier to bear. Kakashi was by far the better choice according to everyone except maybe Lee. "He's right Naruto," Gamakichi interjected.

"I didn't ask you," Naruto pouted. "Besides if we don't take the time we have to unwind we'll die!"

"Now you are exaggerating," Manda hissed at the blonde.

"Easy for someone who just twines around Sasuke's wrist to say," Shukaku remarked. "You don't have to move around a lot."

"I do my fair share," the snake bit back.

"Okay familiars be quiet, students face front," Kakashi called as he walked into the classroom. "Today we will be discussing, Naruto what's wrong?"

Naruto, who had been resting his head down on the desk, looked up with confused eyes. "Huh? Nothing's wrong sensei."

"Then I guess my class just bores you," Kakashi said folding his arms in front of him.

Realizing what Kakashi was getting at Naruto smiled and sat up straight, "No of course not sensei. Your lessons are always interesting."

"And draining," Kiba mumbled. Naruto, who had heard Kiba's comment, barely was able to contain the giggle that threatened to spill over. Actually all of their friends within ear shot had to bite either their lip, tongue, or cheek to keep from laughing.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and studied the faces of the group at the center of the class for a moment. "Well then if that is in fact the truth pay attention." Kakashi turned and started to write on the large board that made up the front half of the class. "Okay so as I was saying today we will be discussing evasive barriers. These barriers are used to keep people out, not to keep things in. The most common type is the one that keeps the person going around in circles."

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Kiba sighed as he listened to Iruka-sensei lecture on the Magi Rights Movement. Though a boring lecture was a nice change of pace compared to the tedious mind and physical exercises it was still boring! All the dates, names, and locations that came along with it just seemed to get muddled together and blur. Who said history was important? Oh right, teachers.

A nudge to Kiba's shoulder made him look over to Naruto from the corner of his eye. He caught a glimpse of a piece of paper as Naruto slid his hand over to him. Kiba just as innocently set his hand over the spot that Naruto's hand was right after it left the area. Pulling his hand under the table he unfolded the paper and read the note, _'What's wrong? You seemed tired, Shino keep you up last night?'_

Kiba's entire face went scarlet and he started to rapidly shake his head no. Forgetting he was in class he said, "Of course not! Why would you immediately think that?"

"Kiba," Iruka-sensei growled out as he threw an eraser at the brunet. "Care to share something with the rest of the class?"

Laughing nervously Kiba turned and smiled at the World History teacher, "Nope sorry. Please continue."

Iruka's eyes narrowed. "So good to know I have your permission to continue. Stand out in the hall, you as well Naruto." The pair of boys sighed as they stood and made their way out to the hall.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Third period, potions with Asuma-sensei was rather pleasant… for once. They had a quick discussion about the effects of mixing volatile material. After that Asuma demonstrated, on a small scale, what could happen should something go wrong, things explode. Finally the students themselves got a chance to try and make a block of wood melt.

This would have of course been fine if it hadn't been for the fact that Deidara thought it would be fun to add too much of the reagent and turn an acid into the exact same thing they didn't want, an explosive. The end result was the eradication of an entire work table and a whole melting into the floor.

"Deidara!" Asuma growled out as he tried to keep his anger in check.

"What? It's art!" Deidara commented with a grin.

The entire class watched as the vein on Asuma's forehead started to throb. Many of the students started to back away from Deidara, most of them moving to the opposite side of the classroom. Asuma slowly advanced on the fourth year. "Shikamaru," Asuma bit out, "Go get Sasori-sensei."

"Okay," Shikamaru quickly left the classroom and headed down the halls. This left the rest of the class standing in a room filled with tension.

Five minutes passed before Shikamaru returned with a visibly angry Sasori. "Deidara!" Sasori stomped into the class, grabbed the blonde, and dragged him away. As the class remained silent they could hear Deidara's pleas for forgiveness.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Gai-sensei was "nice" enough to just make them all run laps and jumps obstacles the entire period. "Is this a conspiracy?" Kiba whined as his legs protested the continued movement.

"If it is it was plotted by all the teachers!" Naruto answered his breathing was shallow and a thin film of sweat could be seen on his brow.

"I'm putting the blame on Jiraiya-sama!" Gamakichi croaked.

"HUH? Why?" Naruto demanded looking over to his familiar who was hopping alongside him.

"Because nothing happens in this school without his consent!" Sasuke answered.

"Who cares, I'm too tired to find blame in someone," Kiba yelled, then instantly regretted it as he was soon gasping for air.

A whistle blew followed by Gai-sensei's voice, "Okay five minute break!" The students instantly fell to the ground pulling air into their deprived lungs.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

The group stumbled into Kakashi-sensei's classroom after grabbing their lunch and took their seats. A minute later Kakashi showed up and started to run through their game plan and areas that they needed to pay attention to. Kiba listened as closely as possible, took notes, and stuffed food into his mouth. '_Talk about having to multitask! My brain is frying._'

"Remember that we need to work as a team! Even though the offensive and defensive teams are separate we need to work together. Only by combining our strengths can we cover up our weaknesses and truly created an unbreakable front," Kakashi finished.

The entire class refused to even acknowledge those words, after all they had been hearing them for nearly forty-eight hours now and it was getting tiresome!

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Fourth period, offensive spells, was nothing but a test about the theory of spell usage. It was unexpected but Raido-sensei allowed them to use their notes so it wasn't exactly a hard test, as long as you took good notes. Thankfully Kiba had, he copied Shino's, so the test was rather simple for him. It was just that after spending all morning and a good percentage of his lunch doing strenuous physical and mental activities the last thing he wanted was a pop quiz. After all he was going to be using offensive spells tomorrow; it will be actual practice not theory! So why does he have to sit here and take a test on the theory of spells?

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Fifth period, advanced algebra was dull filled with numbers and letters as usual. Yamato-sensei's lecture on parabolas and graphs nearly put Kiba to sleep. He did fall asleep when Yamato-sensei stopped talking and told them to work individually on nearly forty problems from the book. Did that man not realize some of them were nearing death's door due to a certain evil silver haired teacher?

"Kiba!" Yamato shouted as he wacked Kiba upside the head with a ruler.

The third year sprang up clutching his head and shielding it with his arms. "What?" he whined as the spot that was injured throbbed.

"Don't sleep in my class," Yamato warned. "If you do your work now you won't be stressed to do it later, so get to work!"

"Yes Sensei," Kiba answered sitting back down and starting on the long list of math problems.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

The final period of the day was literature with Genma-sensei. They had finally finished _'Hamlet'_ and were no moving onto a research essay about the specific styles of writing and how they were influenced by different time periods. Even after reading the instructions over and over Kiba still felt like he had a migraine.

For the purpose of research the entire class was presently in the Library sifting through books and searching on the computers. Some, of course, were goofing off and looking at stuff completely unrelated to the task at hand. For once Kiba and Naruto were not one of those people. Instead they had taken Yamato-sensei's words from last period to heart and were concentrating on researching.

Though they were trying hard their minds were drifting to the near future when they would once again be at the mercy of Kakashi-sensei and his brutal ways. The thought caused a forlorn sigh to escape the two youths.

"Keep up the good work, and good luck with practice," Genma-sensei said as he passed them giving them encouraging smiles.

"Thanks," Naruto and Kiba smiled back. At least one of the teachers was trying to be sympathetic to their plight, well sort of.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Kiba shot across Konoha Academy campus to the dormitory halls along with dozens of other students. They burst through the doors, raced up the stairs, diverged at their floors, and scampered into their rooms. Tearing off their uniforms Kiba and Shino quickly changed into their practice clothes, grabbed their duffel bags, and dashed out of the room again. They met up with their friends as they raced out of the dormitory and headed for the training area. They had three minutes to get there if they didn't want to be put through what Kakashi-sensei had only described as "something worse than Friday's activities". This threat alone was enough to get anyone moving, the fact that Kakashi-sensei conspired with Gai-sensei to come up with punishments was enough make the whole team early to practice.

Kakashi was standing in the center of the practice pit with a stop watch in his hand. Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Sai, Lee, Shikamaru, and Choji all came to a sudden stop in front of the coach panting harshly. They bent at the waist as they dragged air into their burning lungs. The silver haired man merely smiled and continued to watch the time. A minute passed before the entire team was in a similar state as the others. Kakashi put the watch away and addressed the two teams, "Okay listen up! Today we are going to go over everything and drill our plans into those heads and bodies of yours. We will be going hard until you can't go anymore." Groans and whines started too erupted from the teens. Kakashi held up his hands to silence the oncoming protests. "But tomorrow you do not need to report for training at 4, instead be here at 5:30 and we will go through some light exercise but nothing too much."

The entire team looked at the teacher as if he had really gone crazy. What was the point of working them to near death two days in a row then giving them the morning of the match the day off? If anything that was the day they really needed the practice. Kakashi seemed to realize that the younger Magi were confused as to why he was doing things in such a way and explained, "I want you all to rest and regain your strength before the match. It won't do any good if you are all too tired to participate."

Understanding dawned in the teams eyes and they straightened up. Kakashi gave the team captains the reins and the teams split up. With a blow of a whistle practice began. The defensive team set up their guard around and inside the base. The offensive teams took up just outside their defensive. Each team waited patiently for the other to make a move. They all knew the plan, they all knew the others' moves, all that was left was to see how well they could work together.

Kakashi watched closely as the teams finally started to move. He took note of how the groups moved, of how they read the other, and how they reacted to changes. He was pleased to see that each team was doing a fine job of anticipating and understanding the other. Though these practices against each other served as good practice for them they had another more important purpose, to allow them to learn how to work as a whole. The easiest way to know how to fight with someone is to fight them yourself after all.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Dinner, the only time they truly got to breathe, had finally arrived. The team slowly shuffled off of the practice grounds and towards the cafeteria. None of them even bothered to get changed, they would be returning to practice after eating anyways. As they neared the large hall the scent of food drifted to them causing their mouths to water. It seemed like it had been days since they had eaten and all of them were beyond starving. Rushing the last bit of distance the team got into a special line for them. It had been created when Kakashi had started the harsh training to give them more time to get their food and eat.

Quickly they got their food and went to their table. Sitting down the group opted to just eat and not talk for the period of time. All that mattered was getting sustenance and nothing else! Once they had all consumed about half of their dinners they all finally started to slow down.

Lee was the first one to break the silence, "I don't think I'll make it to tomorrow."

The table looked at the normally energetic, if not overly energetic, fourth year. "Wow, and here I thought I was the only one about to die," Naruto commented with a heavy sigh.

"You can't be serious?" Sasuke asked looking at his partner. "Are you two seriously tired?"

"Yeah," Naruto and Lee said in unions.

"Anyone would be after what Kakashi-sensei has been putting us through, but more than that I HURT!" Naruto whined. "It feels like someone took a ton of rocks and threw them at me. My arms feel heavy, I can't feel my fingers from all the spells I've cast, my legs have got to have turned to jelly, and my lungs have cotton in them now I swear!"

"We all feel like that," Gaara remarked taking a sip of tea. "I just hope all this heavy training will do us any good."

"If it doesn't I'm going to seriously injure Kakashi-sensei," Kiba murmured.

"I'll help," Shikamaru agreed. That caused the others to laugh. The atmosphere lightened and the group continued with their dinner in a more relaxed way.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

"Tired," Kiba groaned as he plopped onto the bed face first. "I can't move anymore." Shino chuckled softly at the pathetic look on Kiba's face. The smaller brunet looked like he just wanted to sink into the mattress and never wake back up. Of course he knew how he felt. The hot shower they just had was nice and did wonders for their muscles but the fatigue was still there.

"Still you have to admit it's nice to do something seriously," Shino said sitting down beside Kiba and running his hand through Kiba's hair. The past two days had been nice for Shino actually. The strenuous practices and mentally taxing assignments in class had kept him completely distracted, so much so that his mind hasn't had the chance to pull up unpleasant ideas.

"I guess," Kiba mumbled looking over to Shino. With a lopsided grin he flipped over, grabbed Shino, and pulled him down. Leaning up he kissed him softly.

"I thought you were tired?" Shino asked between kisses.

"I'm never too tired to kiss you," Kiba answered. "But I am too tired to do anything beyond this."

Shino smiled as he moved to position them up on the pillows. Wrapping his arms around Kiba he held him close as the smaller Magi cuddled against him. Kissing Kiba softly on the forehead he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Kiba stayed awake for a moment longer looking up at Shino, but soon sleep claimed him and he submitted to it.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well that is the thirteenth chapter. I am incredibly sorry that this is so late and that it is so much shorter than the other chapters. **

**Voice: Okay people review!**


	15. Chapter 14

_**New Boy in Town**_

**Hello! I'm here to deliver the big tournament chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! (Please remember to remain silent during the duration of this chapter. Loud sounds may distract the participants.)**

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 14: Tournament Start!_

He was anxious, his heart rate was accelerated, his breathing was coming hard, and his palms were sweaty. Kiba loved the feeling running through his veins. It was exciting and made him feel like he was living on the edge of reality and insanity. The tournament had started less than an hour ago and already he was pinned down. Akamaru was hidden behind a nearby tree as three of the opposing school's offensive team fired round after round at him. It was taking all he had just to keep his shield up.

'_Shit, come on guys hurry up,_' Kiba gritted his teeth and threw more power into the shield. He had to hold on just a bit longer. The others should be finished soon. He just had to hold on a bit longer.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_8 Hours Earlier…_

Kiba grabbed his backpack and followed after Shino has they headed down for breakfast. It felt like they hadn't just sat and ate in the common room for months, though it had only really been a couple of days. As Kakashi instructed they were taking it easy. Morning practice hadn't been that hard, just light exercises as Kakashi had said, and then he had released them.

"Hey Kiba, Shino," Naruto called from the couch beneath the window. "Over here!" The pair smiled and made their way over to the group after getting their breakfast. Sitting down in a small loveseat next to the couch Kiba grinned over to Naruto who was fighting with Gamakichi over a spring roll. "Why does a toad need a roll?" Naruto was asking with a frown.

"Because I want one," Gamakichi answered.

"Why not give it to him Naruto?" Kiba asked. "I give Akamaru food occasionally."

Naruto glared over at the brunet, "If I give into his requests they'll never stop. Besides, there's a difference between giving a dog human food and a toad!"

"Stingy," Gamakichi croaked.

"No means no," Naruto scolded handing the red amphibian a bowl of crickets. "I just don't want you to get sick," Naruto said petting Gamakichi's head. The toad looked away but stopped trying to get the spring roll.

Kiba smiled slightly as he handed a piece of sausage to Akamaru, who happily accepted it. Everyone had gathered and were enjoying their morning meal when Itachi and Kyuubi appeared both with matching grins. "You all ready for today?" Kyuubi asked.

"Of course," Naruto said grinning up at his cousin.

"What about you Kiba?" Itachi asked. "You have everything down?"

Kiba mimicked Naruto's cocky grin, "Heh, I'll be fine. I promise to follow Shikamaru's plan and do my best!"

"Well that's all I can hope for," Itachi said with a sigh. "I just hope things don't get too complicated."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked tilting his head to the side.

Kyuubi sighed and smacked the third year upside the head gently. He ignored the glare directed at him from Shino as he said, "We are going up against your former school in this match. What Itachi means is that they may see your participation in this game as a betrayal so watch out, kay?"

"I'm not quite sure why they would think that," Kiba said rubbing his head, "But I'll watch my back."

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_Beginning of Tournament …_

Kiba looked at the large forest before him. He remembered Kakashi-sensei saying something about them going to a different location for the tournament. By choosing more realistic settings it provided better stimulation, or something like that.

The board for this game was the forest behind the school. Kiba knew a stream flowed through it cutting the forest almost in half. According to the layout on the maps given to them during their morning practice by Itachi and Shikamaru the west side of the forest was Konoha Academy's territory and the east side was Otogakure High School's territory. Each base was situated about three hundred yards in from the stream. It was up to the offensive team to locate the base, infiltrate it, and take the flag while the defensive team protected the base and retrieved the flag should it be taken.

Each school was dressed in their respective school's colors. Konoha's defensive team was wearing a pair of tan pants and a blue shirt while the offensive team was wearing blue pants and a tan shirt. Both Kankuro and Kyuubi had a gold armband signifying them as team captains and Itachi and Shikamaru had silver armbands signifying them as strategists. Otogakure's defensive team was wearing black pants and a purple shirt while the offensive team was wearing purple pants and a black shirt. Likewise the team captains and team strategists were wearing gold and silver armbands. Each team captain and strategist had a communicator that connected them to each other and the team coach.

The teams broke off into the separate groups. The defensive lines setting up within and around their respective bases, the offensive lines taking up position in strategic places already set up by their strategists and captains. They all waited silently for the start signal to be given. A bright light erupted in the sky above the forest casting a blinding white glow about the area. Konoha's offensive line took the moment of blindness to rush forward and take out the sentries of the opposition. '_Kakashi-sensei is a genius_,' they all thought beyond happy that they had undergone that hellish training now.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_Present…_

'_Damn it if those two weren't right_,' Kiba laughed to himself remembering what Itachi and Kyuubi had been worried about. His old classmates had almost instantly started to throw insults at him and they targeted him early out. It really did seem like they were holding a grudge against him for switching schools and joining Konoha's team. Not that they had reason to worry, after all Kiba never played for Otogakure to begin with!

'_Whine,_' Kiba's head turned at the soft sound from Akamaru who was now standing directly beside him. The canine familiar had shrunk down and snuck over to Kiba a couple minutes ago.

"Thanks boy," Kiba said patting the dog's head. He looked up and saw a large hawk pass silently overhead. He glanced around, judging by the way the others were still firing off in his direction they hadn't noticed the bird's presence."Hey morons!" Kiba yelled out to the group that was keeping him pinned down.

"What? You have some last words or something?" one called back.

Kiba smirked, "Nope I was just wondering where you were hiding!" Taking advantage of the break in fire Kiba darted out from behind the tree and sent a fireball directly at the rock situated off to the left of where he had just been hiding. The boulder cracked then shattered as another fireball hit it.

"Kiba! We've got it!" Kankuro called from his right. In his hand was the Otogakure flag. "Quickly get back to the base."

"Right behind you," Kiba said turning around. He fired another volley of smaller fireballs at the other two as they popped their heads out from their own cover.

"Damn it, stop them!" the others called.

"Where's the defensive team?"

"Oh those guys?" Neji said appearing behind one of them. "They're pinned down at the moment."

"When?" the boy asked in surprise with the sudden appearance of the fourth year. Neji smirked before sending the student flying through the air.

"How much longer before the time runs out?" Neji asked falling in next to Kiba and Kankuro.

Kankuro glanced down at the watch on his wrist, "We still have twenty minutes." The three exchanged looks before breaking into a small clearing and finding themselves surrounded by members of Otogakure's defensive team. "Hey, hey, what was Shikamaru's plan for this situation?" Kankuro asked looking around at the angry looks in the other team's eyes.

"Send up a flare," Kiba said. He raised his arms and sent off a single shot of fire. The ball spiraled up then burst once it hit a specific point. "That should do it!"

"Kuroari, we're going to need a barrier," Kankuro instructed as he tucked the flag away inside of his pocket.

"On it," the raccoon said. His eyes closed and his fur started to glow a soft purple. As the other team started to advance on them Kiba crouched down and Akamaru grew. One person rushed forward and Kiba met him halfway. They engaged in physical combat eyes narrowed and teeth clenched as their fists met flesh.

"Kiba!" Kankuro called over.

"I'm fine," Kiba said swiping the other's legs out from underneath him. "These guys aren't good at close quarter's combat it seems!"

"I'm putting the barrier up," Kuroari announced. Kiba and Akamaru fell back and a bubble like sphere enclosed around the group. Takamaru was the only one to not be encased in the barrier. Instead the bird remained outside of it perched high in the trees acting as Neji's eyes so he could see what was going on.

"Shikamaru, we're cornered," Kankuro said into the communicator.

There was a buzzing sound then Shikamaru's voice came over the line, "_Right, I'm sending Lee and Sai."_

"Shikamaru is sending Sai and Lee, can you see them yet?" Kankuro asked as he sent a spell through the barrier when someone got to close.

"No, not yet," Neji said sending a shot out as well after opening his eyes and seeing someone approaching form his end.

"We're going to run out of energy if they don't get here soon," Kiba growled sending several fireballs out. "Though it's nice that Kuroari's barrier allows for things to exit it."

"He can't sustain this barrier for long, it's exceedingly draining," Kankuro informed. "We'll have to figure something else out if help doesn't get here in the next five minutes."

"How about just surrendering and giving us back our flag," one of the other students said as he dodged an attack.

"Sorry no can do," Kankuro smirked. "We just don't know how to fail on our missions." Neji and Kiba smiled and nodded their heads in agreement with their team captain's words.

"Then I guess we'll just break you down," the student said gathering his own energy and sending it towards them in a torrent of electricity.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_Konoha's Defensive Line…_

"Shino?" Itachi asked quietly looking over to the third year.

"No movement," Shino answered. "What about you?"

Itachi closed his eyes and linked with Susanoo. Using his familiar's eyes he scanned the ground from the skies. Opening his eyes he smirked, "They're just outside your range to the northeast."

"They've done their homework on us," Naruto mumbled.

"Some are probably hiding so I don't know the exact numbers," Itachi said.

"Leave it to me," Naruto said sitting cross legged. He closed his eyes and concentrated. "4… 5… 6… 10 total and another 10 coming up from behind," he said opening his eyes. "These guys think using numbers are going to break through us?"

"Perhaps they didn't do their research well enough," Gaara commented leaning against the sand walls of the base. "No one has ever gotten past our walls," Gaara smiled down at Shukaku. The red raccoon sniffed and walked inside the base to his position.

Matsui fluttered his wings as a cricket chirped off in the distance. "Here they come," Shino announced before jumping up into a tree.

"Let's give them a warm welcome," Naruto cheered with a bright smile. "Gamakichi!"

"Right," the toad jumped from Naruto's shoulder and grew in size. As the first three opponents appeared Naruto raised his arms and called upon a gust of wind. The red toad inhaled deeply before releasing a stream of fire that mixed with Naruto's wall of wind.

"Gah!"

"Hot!"

"What the hell? Our information didn't say anything about this!"

"Don't underestimate us," Shino said from the top of a tree. Weaving several signs he released a stream of green flames cutting the three off from their retreat.

"Now Choji!" Itachi called. The large third year smirked. A couple hand signs later and a boulder was chasing the group of opponents down the only path they could take, straight into a cell created by Choji and his earth abilities. As the group was detained Naruto calmed his winds and Shino killed his own flames. "Where's the next wave?" Itachi asked.

"Just over past those trees," Shino said walking over to Itachi, it wouldn't do to return to a position that had already been revealed.

"I see," Itachi smirked, "Deidara your turn."

"Right," the blonde fourth year smiled. "Kimi," Deidara called as he pulled out several small clay figurines. The cockatoo flew down, took the small objects in her talons, and flew off in the direction of the trees indicated by Shino previously. "Art's a blast," Deidara yelled as Kimi dropped the figurines. The clay dolls expanded and then exploded several feet above the heads of the opposing team.

"Hey, hey wasn't that a bit too powerful?" Naruto asked looking at all the smoke that was billowing up.

"Nah, they'll be fine," Deidara said with a smile as he reached his arm out for Kimi to land. "Good girl," he said petting the bird's head.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_Spectators…_

Those who had come from Otogakure and those who had come from Konoha sat on the bleachers surrounding the practice pit and observed the match via large projection screens. Cameras had been placed throughout the forest and those cameras were presently transmitting the action to the viewers.

Families and friends had also arrived and were presently wringing their hands as they watched the cut throat game take place. Hana and Tsume sat in the crowd eyes narrowed on the screen showing Kiba and the others as they burst into the clearing and became surrounded.

"That brat, what's he doing?" Tsume growled.

"Easy Mom, see he sent up a flare," Hana said in reassurance.

The girls from Suna Academy had arrived to cheer on their partners. "Neji-nii-san," Hinata whispered. Tenten reached over and took Hinata's hand in hers. Hinata turned and smiled at her partner.

"He'll be fine," Tenten said, "It takes more than this to knock him out of the game."

"You're right," Hinata said turning her gaze back to the screens.

Ino cheered when Choji caged the three who had rushed Konoha's base. Temari smirked when Kuroari erected a barrier around the group in the opening; she nearly gagged when she realized that the Konoha base was made entirely of sand with Gaara standing close by. As Lee and Sai made their way to the aid of Kiba, Kankuro, and Neji Sakura smiled with pride. She just knew her man would be the one to go to help those three.

Up in the announcer's box the coaches communicated the complete situation to the team captains and strategists. The job of the coach during the tournament was to act as the general and direct movements where they saw a need to change the direction of the fight. Beside Kakashi Otogakure's coach was barking orders and most likely just causing his teams unneeded stress. Kakashi was the complete opposite, he was calm and relatively quiet. Every now and then he gave the guys a compliment or told Shikamaru to not fall asleep but other than that he didn't interfere, he didn't see the need to.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_Konoha Offensive Line…_

"I can't hold much longer," Kuroari warned.

As if on cue three bodies broke out of the tree line. Two were human while the other was a large male lion. "Sorry we're late," Lee said as he kicked one of Otogakure's defensive team members aside. Taiki was glowing a soft green on Lee's shoulder signifying that he was presently amplifying his Magi's speed and strength.

"We ran into a bit of trouble of our own," Sai said with a serious look as he and Yoshi cleared out three other opponents.

"Well that's to be expected," Kiba said rushing forward with a fully sized Akamaru beside him and cleared the path leading out of the clearing. "Go on Kankuro!"

"Right, let's go Neji," Kankuro said running through the opening. The two sprinted down the forest path the others close behind keeping the pursing defensive team back as best they could.

"_Kankuro,"_ Shikamaru's voice came over the communicator.

"Yes?" Kankuro said.

"_Tie the flag around Akamaru's neck and have Kiba and him press forward,"_ Shikamaru instructed.

Kankuro started to argue but paused and smirked, "Got it!" He slowed his running until he was running alongside Kiba. "Tie this to Akamaru and go ahead," he instructed.

Kiba looked at him like he was crazy but realized he was serious. "Okay," Kiba said taking the flag and tying it around Akamaru's neck. "Let's go boy," Kiba said jumping onto Akamaru's back.

"Sai go with Kiba," Kankuro instructed.

"Yes sir," Sai said also jumping onto Yoshi's back. The two large familiars ran down the path at a speed of which humans could not follow.

"As for us," Kankuro said stopping and turning to face the opposing defensive team members.

"We'll keep them here right?" Lee said grinning.

"That's the idea," Neji said as Takamaru came to land on his shoulder.

"Well I guess after four years of working together we know how the other thinks," Kankuro said taking his stance.

"Enough talk," Lee said rushing forward.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_Konoha Defensive Line…_

"Shit these little bastards," Gaara growled as he swatted two people away from the base. He had closed the entrance to the base a moment ago and ordered Shukaku to erect his own barrier around him and the flag. "They're like cockroaches!"

"Hey now Gaara don't get irritated," Naruto said. "What's going on with the other guys?" he asked looking over to Kyuubi and Itachi who were now busy blocking others from getting close.

"We're in luck it seems that they are on their way back," Kyuubi said sending an opponent crashing into a tree.

"Shikamaru and Sasuke are meeting them halfway," Itachi said.

"That flare earlier?" Shino asked.

"Kiba's," Itachi answered, "Don't worry he's fine."

Shino didn't say anything else as he concentrated on the task at hand. Another person broke through their ranks but was intercepted by Naruto. "Back off," he growled throwing the guy back with a gust of wind. "Don't think us so weak as to lose to you."

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_Kiba & Sai…_

They saw Kage fly overhead and came to a stop when they saw Shikamaru and Sasuke step out from behind two trees. "Good job," Shikamaru said.

"No problem," Kiba said getting off of Akamaru's back and untying the flag. "Here," he handed the flag over to the strategist.

Shikamaru took the piece of cloth and held out his arm for his familiar to land. Handing the cloth over to Sasuke he waited for him to tie it to Kage's neck. "Okay Kage, take this to the base and give it to Kyuubi," Shikamaru instructed. The large owl flapped its wings before taking off into the sky. "He'll get the flag to the base, we just have to keep these guys from noticing it's been past off," Shikamaru said pulling out a similarly colored piece of cloth from his pocket. "Here put this own Akamaru," he instructed.

Kiba laughed as he took it and tied it to his familiar. "Any other steps you want to share?" he asked looking over to the lazy brunet.

"Nope, the rest is up to Kage," Shikamaru yawned. "Like I would want to drag this out any more then I have to."

"That sounds just like you," Sai remarked.

"Hate to interrupt but you two should get going and keep the "flag" safe while we handle these guys," Sasuke said as he gathered lightning in his hand.

"Oh, right," Kiba said getting back on Akamaru. "Let's go boy."

Shikamaru watched them go before turning to the group that was advancing on them. "Troublesome," he mumbled before stretching his shadow out.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_Konoha Offensive Line…_

"Kyuubi incoming!" Itachi yelled over to his partner.

"I know," the redhead yelled back rushing over to the base. "Gaara open up," he ordered.

"Got it," Gaara said. As soon as Gaara opened up an entrance to the base Kage flew into the clearing and into the base followed by Kyuubi. Gaara closed the entrance behind them just as two people approached the base. "Sorry but this game ends here."

Inside the base Shukaku lowered the barrier surrounding the flag and stepped aside. Kyuubi untied the flag around Kage's neck, attached it to the pole, and hoisted both flags up. As soon as both flags were flying in the breeze above Konoha's base a buzzer rang throughout the entire forest announcing an end to the match.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_Spectators…_

As the flags were raised above Konoha's base the announcer pushed the button that would sound the end of the match and announced, "End of the match with 4 minutes to spare. Winners of the match Konoha Academy!" Loud cheers from the home team's friends, families, classmates, and teachers erupted. Rising from their seats the crowd made their way over to the forest and waited as the two teams started to filter out of the trees.

The offensive team for Konoha and the defensive team of Otogakure were the first ones to appear followed by Konoha's defensive team and Otogakure's offensive team. The players from Konoha were bombarded and hugged in congratulations for their victory, while Otogakure's team stood by glaring over at them.

"You guys cheated!" a person yelled. His outcry caused the excitement to die down instantly and hostile looks to be directed at him.

"How so?" Shikamaru asked.

"A member of the offensive team did not deliver the flag to your base!" the boy said.

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow, raised his arm, and Kage landed on it. "Actually a member did," Shikamaru said indicating his familiar. "Familiars are considered members of their Magi's teams. There is no rule that states a familiar cannot be the one to deliver the flag."

"You used a false flag during the chase," another person added hoping to turn this losing argument around.

Itachi sighed, "Decoys are allowed to be used as long as the flag is not within the base. In other words the second Kankuro took your flag from your base it became legal to use a decoy flag to keep the enemy confused."

Otogakure glared back at them. "This isn't over not by a long shot," the first student said.

"Actually it is, we don't face you again," Kakashi said coming up to the crowd. "Coach I would appreciate it if you controlled your students a bit better. Accusing my guys of cheating is hardly good sportsmanship," Kakashi grinned over to the man walking beside him.

The man accompanying Kakashi glared at him before turning back to his own team. "Get back to the buses!" he ordered. The boys bowed their heads and started for the buses. The coach turned back to Kakashi and bowed, "Thank you for having us."

"No problem," Kakashi said with a smile. After Otogakure was out of sight Kakashi turned and grinned at his students. "Well in celebration of our victory how about a party? Everyone to the cafeteria where a feast has been prepared!"

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Nii, who had come to watch the match, watched Kiba from a corner as he sat in Shino's lap and laughed at something Naruto said. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Shino kiss Kiba's neck causing him to visibly shiver. '_Get away from him!_' she screamed internally. '_Don't touch him. He's mine!_'

Beside her Akina whimpered softly and nudged her leg. Nii's hand went to the dog's head and ran through the soft fur. Despite the familiar's attempts at comforting and calming her down Nii was slowly filling with wrath. Realizing how dangerous her state of mind was becoming she rose and left the cafeteria. _'Are my instincts activating?'_ she wondered. With that thought a smile crept into place on her lips. "Kiba will be mine, I'll bind him to me," she declared out loud to the moon.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well I hope you all liked this chapter. I tried my hardest to make this interesting but I fear I might have failed. **

**Voice: Oh stop fussing, you did your best.**

**Me: I guess.**

**Voice: No guessing, you did. Now review and let her know what you think!**

**Offensive Team: **

**Kiba, Kankuro, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Lee **

**Defensive Team:**

**Shino, Gaara, Naruto, Choji, Itachi, Kyuubi, Deidara**

**There are obviously more people on each team but these are the ones that we care about!**


	16. Chapter 15

_**New Boy in Town**_

**Well I hope you all had a wonderful weekend, mine was boring. Oh and I would like to mention that this story is drawing to a close soon. There will only be about two or three more chapters (including this one) depending on how far I can stretch things. Please continue to support the story as it nears its ending!**

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 15: Ni's Plot_

Ni smiled as she opened her dormitory door and left, her familiar right on her heels. Things were progressing smoothly. It wouldn't be much longer before she finally had Kiba. Yes, she was finally going to have what truly belonged to her. All she had to do was take Kiba from that man's side and bind them together, simple. With a soft laugh she left the dormitory building and got into her car. "Just wait Kiba, I'm coming to get you now."

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

'_Achoo!_' Kiba sneezed then shivered as a chill ran up his spine. "Isn't it cold in here?" he asked rubbing his arms.

"No, not really," Naruto said frowning as he looked over to his friend from across the cafeteria table.

"Are you okay Kiba?" Shino asked reaching over and checking Kiba's temperature. "You aren't running a fever."

"I know!" Lee exclaimed, "Maybe someone's talking about you!" The others around the table looked at the energetic fourth year with an expression of worry.

"I doubt that," Kiba said. Putting the matter aside, the group went back to eating their lunch and discussing the latest events.

It was the day after the tournament and it was still fresh in everyone's minds. Many people were talking about both teams' brilliant team work and separate actions. Praise was being given to their group especially for how hard they fought for the victory. Tomorrow was Friday which meant the girls from Suna were going to be arriving and then even more trouble was going to be stirred up. Kiba had been informed that due to their victory the girls would be especially pushy in their advances, not to mention the boys that had stayed lurking in the shadows. To be honest the brunet was not looking forward to it. He just wanted to spend a peaceful day with Shino, but that was asking too much it seemed.

"Hey Kiba, did you hear me?" Naruto asked waving his hand in front of Kiba's face.

"Huh?" Kiba snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to the blonde. "No, sorry. What were you saying?"

"Aw," Naruto sighed, "I was saying we should go to the amusement park this weekend. We still have those passes. We'll mention it to the girls tomorrow and see what they all say. So?"

Kiba's eyes lit up, "Sure that sounds great! Oh," Kiba looked over to Shino with questioning eyes.

"I don't mind," Shino said kissing Kiba's cheek. "As long as I spend the day with you." Kiba blushed and smiled softly. The others quickly ignored them and started making plans as to what they would do on Saturday.

"Hey," Kyuubi said walking over to them. "What are you all talking about?"

"Saturday and the amusement park," Naruto answered.

"Oh? And you aren't going to invite us?" Itachi asked walking up behind Kyuubi and wrapping his arms around his waist. "That isn't very nice Sasuke."

"You can go whenever you want. Why must you come with us?" Sasuke growled.

"I wouldn't be much of an older brother if I didn't chaperon my kid brother on his date," Itachi smirked.

"What?" Sasuke asked standing up.

"Now, now Sasuke," Naruto said grabbing his boyfriend's hand and forcing him to retake his seat. Looking over to Kyuubi and Itachi he smiled and said, "You guys are more than welcome to come. After all we are taking the girls as well."

"Hmm, sounds like fun," Kyuubi retorted. "Well then see ya." With that the two fourth years walked away leaving a seething Sasuke and a drained Naruto.

"You have it hard," Kiba said looking over to the pair. "I'm glad my sister has already graduated. I could never imagine having to go to school with her."

"You have no idea how hard it is," Naruto whined. "They even interrupt us when we get time alone! I swear they have radar that tells them when we are together."

"Or they're just spying on our every move," Sasuke said with a serious expression. The others tried to tune out the complaints, especially the ones about those two being interrupted, none of them wanted to hear that!

The bell rang signaling an end to lunch and the group stood and exited the cafeteria. Rushing across the grounds they all made their way to Raido-sensei's class. Taking their seats they waited patiently for the lesson to begin. When Raido walked into the class, his familiar Naoki perched on his shoulder, he pinned them all with a serious look. "Today we will be practicing, so everyone gather your books and follow me," he announced turning around and exiting the room.

"Huh?" the class said in confusion. When Raido didn't come back into the class they scrambled to gather their stuff and followed after him. Raido-sensei was waiting for them in the hallway. When he saw they were following he led the way out of the building and to the practice field.

"Okay listen up," he said raising his voice so everyone could hear, "Today we'll be practicing the spells we have been studying over these past couple weeks. The targets have already been set up. Do not interrupt Gai-sensei's class. Now line up in front of a target and start."

The class seemed slightly uneasy but soon six lines of five had been created and practice went underway. It was hard, as the spells they were casting were a much higher level than what they would normally use on a day to day business. They required a great amount of power because they weren't nature based attacks and hence the students needed to drawn on their links with their familiars.

Kiba came up to the target. Reaching down he stroked Akamaru's head in a reassuring way before concentrating. Akamaru started to glow red and Kiba started to chant and form hand signs. Aiming he sent a stream of energy to the target, he missed by a fraction of an inch.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

"Oh man I think Raido-sensei was trying to kill us," Kiba whined as he sat down on the bleachers. The group was gathered and waiting for Kakashi-sensei to arrive at the field so they could begin practice.

"Yeah but you got a hang of it pretty quick," Choji said as he munched on some chips. "It only took you two times to hit the target."

Kiba beamed but then he remembered how easy it seemed to the others. "Yeah, but compared to Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, and Neji getting it on the first time it doesn't seem that impressive. Not to mention how easy it seemed for Shino," Kiba pouted looking over to his partner who was talking to Neji and Sasuke.

"Oh come on Kiba," Naruto said draping his arm around Kiba's shoulders, "It isn't like you missed it every try!" Everyone's eyes shifted to Shikamaru, "I mean to not even make it to the target, really?"

"It was too troublesome to draw in that much energy," Shikamaru shrugged from his position lying down on the bleachers and looking up at the sky.

"Does Kage share your opinion?" Kankuro asked with a frown.

"Yep," Shikamaru said. He looked over to his familiar and smiled, "Right Kage?"

'_Hoot'_ the large owl answered.

"He does," Kuraori said from beside Kankuro

The others sighed and dropped the topic. Shikamaru was probably the smartest of them all but he was most definitely the laziest. It was a wonder how Kankuro and Gaara's sister could handle him. "Sorry I'm late," Kakashi-sensei said approaching the teams. "But you see I had some things to talk to Iruka-sensei about."

"Sure you did," the entire team said with disbelieving eyes. They didn't doubt Kakashi was with Iruka, it was the talking part they doubted.

Kakashi grinned before coughing to clear his throat and saying, "Okay yesterday's victory was fantastic but it doesn't mean we should let our guard down. Otogakure is one of the weaker teams out there. Let's keep aiming for the championship!"

"Yeah!" the teams cheered. Without being told to they quickly split up and started in on their practice. Kakashi watched the proceedings with a fond expression. These teams were really something. They worked well together and could easily read each other. Especially Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Shino, Kiba, Kankuro, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Itachi, and Kyuubi they all seemed to be linked on a deep level. Then again they were all friends so it only made sense that they were close.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Ni watched the team practice from behind a camouflage shield high in one of the oak trees scattered about the grounds. The time was perfect, now all she had to do was get Kiba away from Shino so she could capture him. Pulling out her cell she dialed Rasengan Hall's number. The phone rang several times before someone picked up, "_Hello?"_

"Yes I was wondering if I could speak with Kiba, it's an emergency," Ni said she toned her voice so that it sounded frantic with worry.

"_Wait one moment I'll go get him,"_ the voice said before she was put on hold.

"Perfect," Ni whispered shutting her phone and jumping down from the tree, but keep the shield up. As she walked towards the dormitory building she passed the student she had spoken to. Leaning against the building she waited for Kiba to come.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Kiba was dodging Gaara's sand when the first year appeared. "Kiba-sempai there's a phone call for you! They said it's an emergency!" he shouted.

The teams stopped practicing as Kiba walked over to Kakashi. "Can I go?" he asked.

"Yes, go ahead," Kakashi said pointing to Kiba's stuff. The first year had already turned and left.

Kiba walked over to his stuff and grabbed it. Turning around he saw Shino coming over to him. "Do you need me to come with you?" he asked with a worried tone.

Smiling Kiba kissed Shino softly. "Thanks but I'll be fine," Kiba said. "See you at dinner!" Kiba called out as he ran up the steps and towards Rasengan Hall. Kiba had no idea what could possibly be so important that they wouldn't wait for later to contact him but he didn't want to put it off. As he ran Kiba did wonder why the person hadn't just called his cell. Deciding the person may not have thought of that in their haste he picked up the pace.

As he neared the brick building he smiled. Suddenly Akamaru barked and pushed him down to the ground. A stun spell passed right over Kiba's head as he hit the hard earth. "What the hell?" Kiba yelled getting back to his feet and facing the direction the spell had come from. "Who's there?" he demanded.

"What's wrong Kiba?" Ni asked as she dropped the shield and stood before him, Akina standing beside her.

"Ni?" Kiba's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?" he asked straightening up.

"I'm here to get you Kiba," Ni smiled as she walked forward and wrapped her arms around Kiba. "Let's get out of here."

Kiba frowned and pushed Ni away from him. "What are you talking about? Please stop talking nonsense," Kiba warned. "Now excuse me I have a phone call waiting for me."

Ni's laughter floated to Kiba's ears as he headed toward the dormitory again. "I'm the one who called," Ni said. Kiba stopped and turned to look at her. "I'm sorry Kiba but you are going to be coming with me." Raising her hands Akina began to glow and Ni sent another capture spell towards Kiba. With the added power from her familiar Kiba couldn't move in time to dodge it. The result was both him and Akamaru getting caught in the spherical prison. "I won't let anyone else have you," Ni declared walking over to bubble and placing her hand on it. "Please understand Kiba, I love you. This is the only way we can be together."

Kiba's eyes widened as he recognized the affection swimming in Ni's eyes. "You, your instincts awoke over me?" Kiba asked hoping he was wrong, praying he was wrong.

When Ni's eyes softened and she ran her hand along the bubble encasing Kiba as if stroking him he knew he wasn't wrong. "Yours will to once we have connected through our bodies," Ni said. Taking a step away from the sphere she directed it to follow her.

"Shino!" Kiba started to yell as he pounded on the bubble. "Shino! Shino help!" Kiba's mind worked frantically for a way out, unfortunately his mind was working a little too clearly. He clearly recalled the information about capture spells and how they can't be broken from the inside. "Shino!" Kiba cried as they entered the woods and the school disappeared from sight.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Shino was keeping a wall of fire surrounding the base when suddenly he thought he heard Kiba calling out to him. Halting in his efforts to keep the flames going he looked around. "Something wrong Shino?" Naruto asked from beside him once he realized the other had stopped casting his spell.

"No, I just thought I heard Kiba's voice," Shino said.

"Hmm," Naruto looked around, "I didn't hear anything. You sure you're okay?"

Shino hesitated in answering before saying, "Yeah, it was probably my imagination." Turning back to the task at hand Shino called the flames back up.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

The group of friends was sitting down at their usual table eating dinner, all except Shino who was growing rather worried about Kiba. It wasn't like the smaller brunet to miss a meal, further more Kiba hadn't been in their room when he arrived to change. Shino pushed his food around on his plate as he tried to figure out what was keeping Kiba.

He wondered if it had something to do with that phone call. He was almost a hundred percent sure that if something had come up Kiba would've come back and told him. Then there was that feeling he got earlier, like Kiba was calling out to him. He still felt like Kiba was shouting out for him, but he couldn't be sure because he couldn't hear anything.

"This is odd, where is Kiba?" Kankuro asked. Everyone stopped eating and looked over to Shino who was giving off stressed and anxious vibes.

"Was he in the room?" Gaara asked becoming worried as well.

"No," Shino answered looking over to the seat next to him for probably the tenth time. It was weird not having Kiba beside him. Shino had grown so use to having the energetic brunet next to him all the time now or just within arm's reach that now that he wasn't there it was causing Shino to feel lonely. He didn't like not having Kiba close. It felt wrong to not be able to call out and have Kiba answer him.

"I wonder what that phone call was about?" Sai wondered out loud.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke looking over to the other raven haired third year.

Sai blinked several times before saying, "Well he hasn't returned after going to take that emergency phone call. Maybe something happened."

Shino's hands fisted as Sai spoke. The others looked at him with concern. Something was wrong that was for sure but they didn't know what. "Let's go talk to Ero-sennin," Naruto said standing up.

"What for?" Shino asked looking over to the blonde.

"If Kiba left the school grounds he would have had to get permission first, so Ero-sennin will know something," Naruto said with a smile. "Now let's go."

"Yeah," Shino said standing up and following Naruto out of the cafeteria. It took their friends all of two seconds before they were following after them.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Ni set the bubble within a cage then sealed the entrance to the cave they had entered. Kiba glared at the seals placed around the walls of the cavern trapping him in. "What are you try to pull Ni?" Kiba snarled. "This isn't going to get you anything!"

"No? I think it will," Ni said walking over to the cage and popping the bubble. "It's going to get me you… forever," she purred running her hands along Kiba's chest.

Kiba shuddered and pulled away from her hands. "Don't touch me," he warned. Akamaru growled from beside him and snapped at her hands before she could withdraw them.

"Ouch," Ni cried as Akamaru's teeth barely broke skin. "You go to sleep!" she shouted throwing a gust of energy to Akamaru.

The canine familiar let out a pained whine before slumping to the ground unconscious and shrinking down to his pup form. "Akamaru!" Kiba hollered kneeling down and picking the white dog up in his arms. He turned enraged eyes onto Ni, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Now, now," Ni said with what was supposed to be a soothing voice. "Akamaru will be fine; I just need him to sleep for a while." Taking a step back from the cage Ni reached for the buttons on her jacket. Slowly she began to undress showing her feminine features for Kiba to see. What little light was in the cavern, provided by candles, caused her skin to glow. "I'm going to make you mine," Ni promised as she approached the cage again.

Kiba paled and, cradling Akamaru to him, flattened himself against the opposite side of the cage. This wasn't happening! There was no way this could be real. But the complete indifference he felt towards seeing Ni's naked figure approaching him told him it wasn't a dream. It was really happening.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Naruto pounded on his mentor's door. "What? What is going on?" Jiraiya demanded as he flung his door open. "Naruto? What are you doing here so late?"

"Do you know if Kiba left the grounds?" Naruto asked without explanation.

"Kiba?" Jiraiya asked, "No he hasn't."

"Are you sure?" Shino asked with worry staining his voice.

Jiraiya looked over to the obviously distraught youth. "What's going on?"

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

"Why?" Ni demanded. She was straddling Kiba's lap, who was now also naked. "Why aren't you reacting?" She had tried everything she could think of to arouse him but still Kiba remained entirely placid.

"My body only responds to Shino's," Kiba said with biting anger. "Now get off of me!" he pushed her away and reached for his clothes. "I don't know what you hope to gain by doing this but it isn't going to work."

Ni watched in anger and sorrow as Kiba's skin vanished from her eyes beneath his clothes. "You haven't already slept with him have you?" Ni asked dreading the answer.

Kiba smiled with both hateful glee at being able to deny Ni what she was after and longing for Shino. "Yes we have consummated our partnership," he said.

"No," Ni whispered.

"It's true," Kiba responded.

"No!" Ni screamed tears falling from her eyes. "It's a lie! A lie! You are mine! NO!"

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Jiraiya listened to what had happened and how Kiba hadn't been seen since. As he thought about what could possibly have happened to one of his students a surge of power was felt. "What in the name of the Powers was that?" Sasuke asked steadying himself.

"Someone's instincts are being triggered, violently," Jiraiya said looking off towards the woods with a serious expression. "This is bad. This isn't caused by jealousy, but rejection."

"Rejection?" Naruto asked.

"You can feel the sorrow in the magic," Jiraiya answered. "Gambunta, you know what to do."

"Right," the large toad said before disappearing.

"All of you get back to your dorms and don't come out no matter what," Jiraiya ordered.

"But we want to help," Naruto said.

"No," Jiraiya shouted. He grasped Naruto's shoulders and pinned the blonde with an earnest stare, "This is beyond your guys' level. Now go back to your rooms."

Naruto searched his teacher's eyes for a moment before bowing his head and saying, "Okay." The others agreed and turned to leave.

"Shino, you stay," Jiraiya ordered. Shino stopped and looked over to the headmaster. "I have a feeling the answer to your concerns is in the direction of this energy."

Shino's eyes widened and he looked off in the distance towards the forest. It was faint but he could feel it. There were traces of the same steady energy as that girl he had met at Suna, Ni. "Kiba," Shino whispered his heart clenching in his chest.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Kiba watched powerless as Ni's power spiraled and writhed around them. The cavern walls shook and strained with the pressure of her seething power. Akina was glowing so brightly that the cave was entirely alight. "Ni!" Kiba shouted, "You have to calm down or you'll bury us alive!" He received no answer; instead Ni continued to cry as the cave shook around them. "We'll be killed!" Kiba tried again.

Now Ni looked at him. Her eyes were filled with insanity and heart break. "Good," she said, "I'll take you with me and then we can be together forever! Nothing will separate us!"

Kiba's eyes widened and he tried to get as far away from her as he could. He quickly scanned the walls and realized that the charms merely kept him in. Sitting down he placed Akamaru in his lap and erected a barrier around them. It was hard with his familiar unconscious but he managed to put enough power into it to keep them safe for now. He watched helpless as Ni allowed her power to pour out of her.

The cave started to collapse and Kiba had to force more power into the shield. Calling on so much power without having Akamaru there to help was taxing Kiba's strength and causing him to weaken quickly. Magi weren't meant to channel such levels of power without their familiar. Just as his strength was waning and he felt himself fading the boulder sealing the cave burst and several figures entered. Soon a barrier was erected around the cave sealing the storming energy inside.

"Kiba!" Kiba looked up with half lidded eyes. He saw Shino rushing over to him worry clear on his face even with his eyes covered.

"No, Shino stay away!" Kiba shouted as he saw Ni turn to him. "No!" Kiba cried when a burst of energy left Ni's hands and headed towards Shino. "Shino!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Voice: Wait you're leaving it there? What happened? How could you! *looks around* aliendroid? Hey where did you go? She vanished! Anyways review and I'll go find her and make her pay for this!**


	17. Chapter 16

_**New Boy in Town**_

**Hi! Okay so one more after this one then no more. This is late because I had broke my updating schedule, was slacking, I uploaded art, and because this chapter itself was being a pain in the ass to right!**

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto **

_Chapter 16: Breaking Insanity_

"Shino!" Kiba cried as the energy hit his partner sending him against the barrier surrounding the cavern. Tears started to flow from Kiba's eyes as he jumped to his feet and ran to Shino's side. He got two feet before Shino stood back up and glared over at Ni. "Huh?" Kiba exclaimed dumbly. He could have sworn he saw Shino take a direct hit yet he was standing, unharmed. As Shino turned to Kiba the air around his shimmered, Ginkgo was perched on Shino's shoulder glowing softly. Kiba's knees gave out and he fell in a heap to the floor still clutching to Akamaru's unconscious body.

"Kiba," Shino hurried to his lover's side. Kiba was pale and shaking. Shino didn't know how it looked but he was certain Kiba thought he had taken a hit. If it wasn't for Yamato's familiar Ginkgo he would have. Thankfully the teacher had instructed the squirrel to protect him before they had entered the cave. Shino reached out and cupped Kiba's face with his hands. Tilting his head up he made him look him in the eyes. "Kiba, I'm fine," Shino whispered.

"Shino?" Kiba queried. Shino smiled and nodded his head. "Idiot!" Kiba screamed suddenly catching Shino off guard. "Why are you here? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Do you know what could have happened to you if Ginkgo's barrier hadn't protected you?" Tears began to fall faster and Kiba began to sob, "Were, were you trying to leave me?"

"No, never," Shino said wrapping his arms around Kiba and holding him as he cried. "I just wanted to get you back."

"Get away from him!" Ni bellowed as her eyes took the pair locked in an embrace in. "He's mine!" she cried out sending another blast of energy their way. Again the air around them shimmered and the energy blast bounced off the shield ineffective. "He's mine, mine, mine!" Ni ranted continuing to volley attack after attack at them.

The teachers sighed and after several quick hand signs they started to shrink the barrier surrounding the cavern. As the barrier got smaller and smaller it enclosed around Ni trapping her within a small bubble, very similar to the one she had capture Kiba in earlier.

Jiraiya walked up to the bubble, placed his hand on the surface, and whispered several phrases. Ni's entire body went stalk still then she collapsed. "That should keep her quiet for now," Jiraiya said moving away from the hovering globe. "Now to deal with you," he said moving to Kiba. Kiba looked up at the headmaster with uncertain eyes. "Care to explain why she's naked?"

Kiba's eyes darted away from Jiraiya's and fixated on the ground. He didn't want to say the reason for her lack of clothing, not with Shino holding on to him. He felt that somehow by admitting to an attempted seduction slash rape he would be staining Shino's trust. "Kiba, what did she do?" Shino asked tilting Kiba's head again so they were looking at each other.

Kiba loss; there was no way he could refuse Shino when he was looking at him like that, as if he was the most important thing in his life. Taking a shaky breath in Kiba said, "She tried to seduce me with her body. She stripped herself then stripped me," Kiba broke off at the sound of a fierce grow emanating from Shino. Furry was swirling right behind Shino's shades and Kiba could practically see it.

"What else did she do?" Kakashi asked walking up to them. He had an extremely hard expression on his face. "We need to know everything Kiba so please tell us."

Unable to say more with Shino's arms around him Kiba broke out of them and stood up. "She pushed be down and straddled me. The she proceeded to run her hands all over me," Kiba cringed at the memory and hugged Akamaru tighter to him. "When that didn't work she started to kiss me traveling further and further down until she…" Kiba's voice broke off in a strangled sob. He couldn't do this, not with Shino looking at him like that. "Please," Kiba looked up at the two teachers, "I…"

"It's okay," Iruka said walking over to them and setting a comforting hand on Kiba's shoulder, "We get it. What happened after that?"

"Nothing," Kiba answered. "My body didn't react and she became frustrated. I pushed her off and put my clothes back on. Then she asked about Shino and my relationship. I told her the truth."

"And she lost it," Jiraiya finished off knowing the end result. "You're lucky to be alive. Normally a person who has been rejected by the one to awaken their instincts attempts to kill them instantly."

"She was trying to bring the cave down on us," Kiba informed them. "She said we would die together."

Suddenly Shino stood and turned towards the sphere. Everyone watched silently as he approached the globe. "What are you going to do to her?" Shino asked glaring at Ni's still form.

"We'll take her to a recovery house so she can stabilize," Iruka said with a frown. "As long as the feelings are one-sided and no consummation has taken place she can regain her sanity and return to society."

"So it's possible to what, fall out of the instincts?" Kiba asked confused.

Iruka nodded, "It's a hard long process but yes it is possible to reverse the effects. Basically she just has to stop loving you." Kiba flinched and looked towards Shino who was still glaring into the bubble.

"Shino?" Kiba called softly. Shino didn't turn to him, he just continued to watch the sleeping girl. "I'm sorry," Kiba whispered. That did get Shino's attention. Turning around he watched as Kiba shifted from foot to foot. "I'm sorry that I allowed her to catch me. That she was so easily able to touch me."

"Kiba," Shino walked over to the shaking brunet and wrapped his arms around him. "What are you talking about? Why do you need to apologize for that?"

"Because, you're mad because of it," Kiba yelled.

"Yes I am," Shino said causing Kiba to flinch, "I'm mad at myself for allowing it and not noticing when you were in trouble. I should have gone with you when you were told about that phone call. That's when she took you right?"

"Yeah," Kiba said nodding his head and snuggling against Shino. "But why are you blaming yourself for that? It isn't like you could have known something was going to happen?"

"How about we leave your little make up for later, for now how about going back to the dorms?" Kakashi suggested. "We'll take care of things here so you two get going."

"Okay," Shino said picking Kiba up and carrying him out of the cave. Kiba's face was a deep red as Shino carried them through the forest. "She didn't hurt you did she?" Shino asked.

"Ah, no, just touched me," Kiba mumbled unable to meet Shino's eyes. "It felt weird," Kiba suddenly said, "Being touched by her felt weird. Like I had worms crawling over my skin or something, I hated it!"

"Don't worry," Shino said kissing Kiba's forehead, "Once we get back to the dorms I'll erase her touch." He winked at Kiba conveying what he meant by his statement and Kiba's blush deepened. The two remained silent as they made the rest of the trek through the forest.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

They arrived at the dorm only to find their friends waiting for them in the common room. "Kiba!" Naruto called upon seeing them enter. The group got up and rushed to the pair. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Kiba smiled at his friends though the smile held no warmth. "I would rather not talk about it right now," Kiba admitted. The group paused in their question and took in the Kiba's pale complexion, Shino's protective hold on him, and Akamaru's still figure. "Could you call my sister for me?" Kiba asked looking down at Akamaru.

"Yeah, sure," Gaara said moving to get his phone. "What's the number?"

"000-123-4567, is her cell number. It's always on," Kiba answered (1).

"Thanks," Gaara said dialing the number and brining the phone to his ear.

As Gaara informed Hana about what was going on Shino carried Kiba into the showers and set him down on one of the benches. Moving to a cupboard he brought out several towels and made a makeshift bed for Akamaru to rest on while Kiba washed up. After setting the towels down Shino moved to a shower stall and turned on the water. "Kiba," Shino called softly.

Kiba was looking down at Akamaru. His breathing was steady but he still hadn't woken up and that was causing Kiba a great amount of concern. Shino watched as Kiba's hand drifted across Akamaru's fur lingering over a singed area, most likely where Ni had struck him. "Kiba," Shino called again walking over to him. "I know you don't want to leave his side, but you need to shower. Matsui will watch him," Shino said resting his hand on Kiba's shoulder. Matsui fluttered his wings and flew from Shino's shoulder to rest beside Akamaru. "Come on Kiba," Shino urged.

Remaining silent Kiba stood and undressed. With one last look at Akamaru he walked over to the stall and under the spray. A minute later Shino joined him and followed through with his previous statement, he washed every inch of Kiba's body. Despite having his lover so close and having his hands on him neither felt any form of sexuality in the action. This wasn't the time for it and they both knew that. Kiba was far too worried about Akamaru and Shino was still rather upset with himself.

"Shino," Kiba said turning around to face his partner. Shino didn't say anything just met Kiba's gaze. "Do you still love me?"

"Huh?" was Shino's oh so eloquent answer. Kiba frowned causing Shino to realize the question had been serious. "Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"Well because," Kiba looked away and fixated his line of sight on a smudge on the wall, "Because of what Ni tried to do."

It was Shino's turn to frown. He couldn't understand where this all was coming from. Ni hadn't been successful in her attempts to have Kiba, and even if she had been it wouldn't change how he felt about him. "Kiba you do realize I don't care about what she did or tried to do to you, right?" Shino asked cupping the side of Kiba's face and making him meet his eyes once again. "I love you puppy."

Kiba blushed at the nickname but smiled. Taking a step forward he wrapped his arms around Shino and just hugged him. Shino kissed the top of Kiba's soaked hair and hugged him back. The two remained under the spray for several minutes just holding the other, until Naruto came in.

"Hey your sister is here, and woah," Naruto quickly turned his back to the scene that he instantly took as a lover's embrace. "I'm sorry I'll just take Akamaru to her and tell her you two are busy!" Naruto backed up and picked the slumbering dog up in his arms gently. "Um, hurry up though she seems worried about you as well. Oh and your mom's here to along with some guy named Aoba." With that said Naruto rushed from the shower room.

"I think he misunderstood," Shino said. Kiba nodded and stepped out of the shower stall. Reaching for one of the towels not used for Akamaru's makeshift bed he dried off, dressed, and hurried after Naruto and Akamaru.

The second he came into the common room his mother was on him. "Are you okay? You're not hurt? I'm going to tear that bitch to pieces!" Tsume growled as she looked Kiba over.

"Calm down, give the boy a chance to speak," Kuromaru said from beside the upset woman.

Kiba pried his mother's arms from around him and walked over to his sister who was presently looking Akamaru over. "How is he?" he asked.

Hana looked up from the small white pup and glared at her brother. "Idiot! How did this happen?" she demanded.

Kiba flinched and took a step away from his sister. "He was protecting me," Kiba answered.

Hana sighed, "That isn't what I meant. How did you get into this situation?"

"Oh," Kiba looked over to his mom and realized she also wanted to know. Taking a deep breath Kiba recounted how he had gotten a phone call during practice, how Ni had ambushed him at the dorm building, and how she had locked him in a cage in a cave. Kiba didn't realize that just as he started talking Shino had walked into the common room.

"So that's what happened," Shino growled. Kiba spun around to see the fury radiating off of Shino's body. Without saying anything else, Shino turned, and headed for the door.

"Shino!"Kiba called racing after him. "Where are you going?" Kiba asked grabbing Shino's arm and pulling it away from the doorknob.

"To deal with that woman," Shino answered looking back over to Kiba. "She needs to pay for what she did!"

"Let the teachers handle it!" Kiba retorted still clinging to Shino's arm. "What can you or anyone else do to her that would make up for what she did to me? I've already hurt her more than anyone else can! Why make her suffering worse?"

Shino's eyes softened behind his sunglasses. Turning around he reached up with his free arm and stroked his fingers across Kiba's cheek. "You are rather forgiving," Shino whispered.

"No I'm not," Kiba stated flatly. "I would like nothing more than to see Ni suffer for hurting Akamaru, for attempting to kill you, and for what she did to me. Which is exactly is what she's doing, my rejections is the cruelest form of punishment she can receive right now."

Shino blinked several times before laughing. "Okay so you aren't forgiving," he said touching his forehead to Kiba's. "You actually might be even crueler than Sasuke when he's angry."

"I heard that," Sasuke grumbled.

"It's true though," Naruto said from beside Sasuke, "I think Kiba might be even more sadistic than you."

"That's my boy," Tsume smiled over at her youngest child. Kiba's friends instantly realized where he got his vengeful side. His mother was obviously proud of his little speech, and it was unnerving to the max how her eyes shined with that pride.

"Okay that's enough," Hana said breaking up the growing tension. "Aoba help me get Akamaru to the car," she instructed. "Kiba let's go."

"Go?" Kiba asked looking over to his sister.

"To the family clinic, I don't have the supplies here with me to help him," Hana answered.

"Wait, I thought you were a teacher?" Shino said looking at Kiba's sister.

"I am, but I'm also a veterinarian," Hana answered with a shrug. "Let's go pup."

"Um," Kiba didn't move and his grip tightened on Shino.

Hana smiled, "Shino would you come as well?"

"Yes ma'am," Shino instantly answered. Kiba smiled and hugged Shino's arm. Hana rolled her eyes and followed Aoba out to their vehicle while the others followed after her.

"What about permission?" Kiba asked.

"Don't worry I'll handle it," Tsume said ruffling Kiba's hair.

"Just take care of Akamaru" Kuromaru instructed.

"I will," Kiba said climbing into the large suburban. Aoba placed Akamaru in Kiba's lap and got into the driver's seat. Hana and Shino then climbed in and they drove off.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Ni's eyes slowly opened. She was lying on a soft bed and staring up at a grey tiled ceiling. "Where am I?" she asked rising slowly. Her head felt like it was splitting and her chest felt like her heart had been ripped out. "Kiba," she whispered into the silence that surrounded her. "Kiba, Kiba, Kiba." Tears began to fall. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "It isn't fair, why couldn't it have been me?" Ni whispered.

The door to the small room opened and a woman walked in. "You're awake," she said smiling down to her. "You might be a little groggy for awhile. Jiraiya-sama used quite the spell on you."

"Where am I?" Ni asked the woman. She had blue hair, golden eyes, and was wearing a white lab coat.

"At a recovery house," she answered. "I'm Konan, I'll be your doctor while you're here."

"I'm not sick," Ni instantly retorted trying to stand up. "I just need to be with Kiba."

Konan sighed and moved to intercept the teenager. "That is precisely why you're here. You can't be with Kiba," Konan said gently as she pushed the girl back down to the bed. "Now remain sitting or you'll fall down."

Ni glared at Konan, "What do you mean I can't be with Kiba? He's mine! We're made for each other!"

Konan sighed. It was hard to see a perfectly healthy person lose their mind over something as everyday as rejection. "I'm sorry but you can't leave here until you have forgotten about him," Konan said.

"No! I'll never forget Kiba!" Ni declared.

"Then you'll never leave," Konan answered moving to the door and closing it.

Ni looked at the door as if willing it to melt. With her abilities she expected it to do just that, but when nothing happen she looked around in confusion. Several seals were written on the walls and on the door. Realizing she was unable to do anything she laid down. She wasn't going to give up, she was going to get out of there and see Kiba again.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

It was late morning early afternoon by the time Shino and Kiba returned to Konoha Academy. Though Akamaru's life had not been in any danger Hana had kept him over night to keep an eye on him. As such Kiba and Shino had stayed, Kiba to remain beside Akamaru and Shino to be with Kiba. Luckily it was Friday and they didn't have class so they weren't missing anything.

"Hey how is he?" Naruto asked as they walked into the dormitory.

"Fine," Kiba said holding a fully awake Akamaru. "Sis says he needs to rest for today though."

"So we're still up for tomorrow right?" Naruto asked just to make sure. "We all understand if you guys don't want to go though."

"No," Kiba said with a smile, "We're still going. Right Shino?" Kiba looked over to his boyfriend.

"Yeah," Shino answered.

"Great, see you at dinner," Naruto said rushing out of the building.

"Bed," Shino instructed and they moved to the stairs, up them, down the third floor hallway, and to their door. Unlocking it and walking in the two made a straight line for their bed and laid down.

"We should get undressed," Kiba suggested sitting up and letting Akamaru down. Quickly Kiba undressed and climbed under the covers. Not five seconds later Shino followed him and pulled him close. "I love you Shino," Kiba whispered snuggling closer to his boyfriend.

"I know," Shino answered. The growl he received made him laugh. "I love you too," he said.

"Mm," Kiba hummed as his eyes drifted shut. Shino watched as Kiba slipped into a peaceful sleep. Seeing Kiba like this was one of his favorite sights. His little lover looked like a child as he slept, all the tension and worry of the day washed away by blissful slumber.

As Shino thought back to the hectic night he realized how awful Kiba had looked through the whole ordeal. His complexion had been whitewashed, his brows furrowed, eyes red and puffy, and his hands were constantly trembling. It was highly upsetting to think that just because he hadn't gone with him that such things had to happen to his love. Shino's arm tightened around Kiba as if he was trying to shield him from the rest of the harmful things in the world.

"Go to sleep," Kiba's voice startled Shino from his thoughts. Kiba's eyes slide open and he smiled up at Shino, "You need to sleep."

"I will," Shino said looking down into Kiba's brown eyes.

"Then close your eyes," Kiba instructed.

Shino frowned then sighed, "Okay so maybe I won't."

"Then how about I make you tired?" Kiba suggested.

Shino's eyes widened and he arched an eyebrow. "How do you propose to do that?"

The smirk that replaced Kiba's smile was downright erotic, and should be banned. It was equal parts temptation, lust, and craving. Shino hadn't known Kiba was capable of such a look but he had to admit it looked sinful on the teen Magi.

Kiba rolled over so he was on top of Shino and kissed him hungrily. Shino responded by kissing him back with equal passion. "I thought you didn't want this?" Shino said as they broke for air.

"I didn't want it when we were showering, but," Kiba broke off his explanation in option of sucking on Shino's neck and further down his body. Kiba's head disappeared under the blankets.

"Kiba," Shino groaned as he felt Kiba's tongue flick across his awakening cock. His groan transformed into a moan when he felt that same tongue travel from the base of his cock to the tip and dip into the slit. "Shit," Shino gasped as Kiba took him into his mouth and began to bob his head. One of Kiba's hands came up to fondle Shino's sack while the other stroke the part of Shino's length he couldn't get into his mouth due to the position he was in. As Kiba's hands, mouth, and tongue worked at him Shino was sure his lover was trying to kill him with pleasure. It felt so fucking good. He was growing closer and closer to his own climax. When Kiba came back up to his tip and lightly nibbled on the head then went back down and sucked hard Shino came. "Kiba," he growled out as he spilt his seed into Kiba's hot cavern.

Kiba drank up every drop that was offered to him. He continued to lick and suck until Shino was once again standing at full mast. Kissing his way back up Shino's body Kiba attached his lips to his seme's and shared his taste with him. "Mm, I love making you come," Kiba groaned into Shino's mouth.

"Only you can," Shino answered flipping them around so Kiba was underneath him.

"I know," Kiba said with a devilish grin.

Shino kissed the smaller brunet again unable to take the seductive look. "You're too much, you know that?" Shino growled into the kiss.

"Hmm am I?" Kiba asked with an innocent shine to his eyes.

"Yes you are," Shino answered moving to Kiba's neck and biting down. Kiba moaned and wrapped his arms around the taller teen. "And you aren't innocent so stop acting like you are."

"Mm-mean," Kiba whimpered as Shino sucked at the place he had been marking with his teeth, "You're mean Shino."

"So?" Shino asked moving to Kiba's chest and nipping at a pert nipple. "I thought you liked me this way?"

"Nnn-ah I do-oh," Kiba moaned and arched up into Shino causing their arousals to rub and slide together.

Shino smirked, and moving up to Kiba's ear he husked, "What do you want me to do Kiba? Do you want me to use my mouth and suck you like you did me? Or do you want me to use my tongue and prep your hole?"

"Nn," Kiba groaned and thrust up against Shino again. "Tongue… prep… please," was all he managed to say with Shino sucking on his ear.

"Then turn around," Shino instructed. Kiba whined but did as he was told. Flipping over to his stomach he drew his knees under him and presented his ass to Shino wantonly. "Mm, beautiful," Shino husked kissing the round globes before parting them.

"Ahn," Kiba moaned and thrust his hips back as he felt Shino's tongue pass along his entrance. Shino's firm grip held him in place as he continued to lick and suck and the puckered ring of muscles. "Shino, ahnn no to mu-ah-ch… so good," Kiba's mind was quickly fogging over. One of Shino's hands released Kiba's hips and traveled to his neglected erection. Slowly he pumped the engorged flesh causing Kiba's half words to cease and turn into whines and whimpers.

Not that Shino didn't like hearing Kiba beg, it was just that he preferred these sounds much more. They were proof that Kiba was on the edge of delirium, a state only he could bring him to. He thrust his tongue into Kiba a few more times before pulling away. He leaned over Kiba, bringing his own hard organ to Kiba's entrance, and slowly pushed inside. The entire time he continued to stroke Kiba's cock languidly keeping him distracted. Once fully inside he stilled his hand, drew out, then thrust back in.

"Ah!" Kiba yelled at having his prostate suddenly hit. "Shino," Kiba called out gripping the pillow and trying to anchor himself.

Shino wanted to hear more of Kiba calling his name so he continued to abuse Kiba's prostate with each thrust earning him exactly what he wanted. Shino's name poured from Kiba's lips like a prayer to a god, a very lewd prayer to a very corrupt god. For Kiba all that he could think of was Shino. Shino's cock inside of him, Shino's hand traveling along his own cock, Shino's lips teasing the back of his neck, Shino, Shino, Shino! His lover was inside him and all around him.

"Close," Kiba panted feeling his climax drawing near.

"Nn, then come Kiba," Shino instructed biting down on the top of his ear.

"Mm Shino!" Kiba called as he came convulsing into Shino's hand and clamping down on his member. Shino groaned as he came right alongside him. The two collapsed onto the bed completely spent and passed out.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

"Hey Kiba you okay?" Sai asked upon seeing Kiba tenderly sit down in his chair.

Kiba looked over to raven haired boy from across the table and grinned, "Yep just a little sore." Sai blinked but didn't ask further. Kiba turned to Shino and glared at him. That was the last time they had sex when they were both tired. Sleeping with Shino on top of him and inside of him all day was just painful!

Shino, for what he was worth, was sorry for not at least pulling out of Kiba before falling asleep. Of course it wasn't like he was unaffected. The dried seamen had acted like an adhesive. Yes, Shino had definitely not walked away unharmed by that little lapse in judgment. "Sorry," Shino said kissing Kiba softly, "I promise it won't happen again."

Kiba glared for a moment longer before kissing him back and saying, "Okay. Are you alright?" his voice was filled with worry for his boyfriend.

"I'll be fine," Shino said with a smile.

"What happened?" Naruto asked a little worried about the way the two of them were acting.

"Nothing," Kiba instantly said blushing.

"Oh, okay," the blonde responded, "So tomorrow we'll be meeting in the common room at 9 then leaving from there okay?"

"Sure," Kiba and Shino said as they started to eat.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well that was the sixteenth chapter. Next chapter will be the final one. Thank you everyone for following this story for this long and please hang in there until the end! **

**Voice: Hey you better review and let her know what you think!**

**(1)obviously this isn't a real number so don't try calling it. I just thought it would be better than XXX-XXX-XXXX**


	18. Final

_**New Boy in Town**_

**This is late because I've been desperately trying to figure out how to do this final chapter. Oh and I've been dawdling.**

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I have not owned Naruto throughout this entire time and I still do NOT own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei has full claim to them.**

_Final Chapter: Amusement_

Kiba stretched as he rose from the bed, his body feeling much better after a full night's rest. He looked over to the other side of the bed and saw that Shino was already up. With a slight pout Kiba swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. He went to the small bathroom and knocked on the door. "Shino, you in there?" he called. He received no answer. "Where is he?" Kiba asked into the room.

'_Ruff!_' Akamaru answered.

"Out?" Kiba asked looking down at his familiar. "Out where?"

'_Woof,_' Akamaru provided.

"Thanks for nothing," Kiba frowned. All he knew now was that Shino was out, outside. That didn't exactly provide him with a ton of information. Deciding there was nothing he could do about it Kiba opened the bathroom door and went inside. Five minutes later he came out teeth brushed, face washed, and hair brushed… sort of.

Walking over to his wardrobe he started to rifle through his street clothes looking for something to wear to the amusement park they were all going to. As he searched he looked for clothes that would keep Shino's eyes on him, not that he was worried about Shino's eyes wondering he just liked knowing the other was checking him out. When he found a pair of skinny jeans, a tight plain black shirt, and spotted his leather jacket he knew he had found just the outfit. The clothes were causal but they would also serve the purpose of keeping Shino's attention.

Grinning Kiba closed the wardrobe back up after throwing the clothing on the bed and began to strip out of the boxers he was wearing. Reaching into the bottom drawer he grabbed a fresh pair. Putting them on he then grabbed the jeans and slipped those on, next came the shirt, followed by his socks and shoes. He left the jacket on the bed for the moment. Reaching for his school bag and grabbed his wallet and cell phone and placed them in the inner pockets of the jacket. Going over to his desk he opened the top drawer and found the pass he had won. He slipped that into the pocket with his wallet. Grabbing the leash and guide dog in training vest, he put on his jacket, and whistled for Akamaru.

The two walked down the hall, descended the stairs, and into the lounge where they found everyone gathered. Everyone except Shino. Kiba frowned as he walked over to his friends. "Hey, where's Shino?" Kiba asked upon reaching the group.

They all looked over to him with bewildered expressions. "Isn't he with you?" Neji asked looking over Kiba's shoulder.

"If he was I wouldn't be asking," Kiba grumbled.

"I think I saw him walking around outside a moment ago," Kankuro said pointing to the door.

"Thanks," Kiba said heading for the door.

"Oh Kiba!" Naruto's voice caused the brunet to stop and turn to look at the blonde. "You won't be needing that vest, just a collar and leash. The park is owned by a Magi couple so familiars are allowed."

"Okay, thanks!" Kiba said rushing back up the stairs. He placed the dog in training vest back in the wardrobe then rushed back down the stairs and outside in search of Shino. "Can you find him boy?" Kiba asked Akamaru.

'_Ruff!'_ Akamaru answered putting his nose to the ground. He sniffed around for a bit before barking and rushing off towards the practice fields. Kiba ran after him smiling. It was beneficial to have a familiar that specialized in tracking via scent when you were looking for someone after all.

Reaching the practice pit Kiba spotted Shino sitting on the bleachers. He was wearing black jeans, a grey shirt with a symbol on the front, and a matching black jean jacket. "Shino!" he called out running up to him. "Hey, what're you doing out here?" Kiba asked as he came to stand beside the stoic teen.

"Thinking," Shino answered still looking out at the field and not meeting Kiba's eyes.

Kiba sat down beside him and rested his head on his shoulder. "About Ni?" Kiba asked. The slight tightening of Shino's muscles was answer enough for him. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

Shino paused to collect his thoughts. "About what could have happened if we were just a couple minutes later," he answered looking down at his hands. "I nearly lost you. I could have lost you."

"But you didn't," Kiba said straightening up and looking out over the campus grounds.

"That's not the point Kiba!" Shino said turning to face him. "She was trying to ki-" Shino's words were cut off by Kiba's lips pressed firmly to his.

Pulling away Kiba smiled lovingly at Shino. "That is the only point that matters," Kiba said reaching up and taking Shino's shades off. "She tried to kill me, as in she didn't succeed. No reason to think about the what ifs and drive yourself into a corner with worry." Kiba laced his fingers into Shino's dark hair and moved in closer. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, alright."

"Kiba," Shino whispered before closing the distance between them and kissing him deeply. Shino's arms wrapped around Kiba's waist, drew him over to him, and onto his lap. Kiba hummed happily as he straddled his boyfriend's legs and wrapped his own arms around his neck.

"We're going to leave you guys here!" came Naruto's voice from the other side of the pit a moment later.

"Hey, no fair!" Kiba shouted as he detached himself from Shino and chased after the retreating blonde. Shino watched Kiba chase after Naruto with a smile as he too got up and followed them over to the parking lot. Kiba was right, there was no reason to think about the "what ifs" of the situation. The facts of the matter was that Ni had not succeeded in taking Kiba from him and was now the one suffering for her attempts to pull them apart. In a way he felt sorry for her but his anger at her far out weight any pity he held.

"Shino!" Kiba's voice drifted to him and he looked up to see Kiba grinning over to him from beside the large van they where borrowing from the school. "Hurry up!"

Putting the thought that he almost lost that smile aside he raced over to van and took Kiba in his arms kissing him deeply before climbing into the van. Kiba climbed in right after him and sat down next to him. Kankuro and Sai sat on the other side of them on the same bench. Itachi and Kyuubi got into the front seats and Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Gaara sat on the first bench. Shikamaru, Choji, and Lee took up the back bench.

"We're meeting the girls there right?" asked Kyuubi from the front passenger seat.

"Yep," Naruto answered. "Temari is driving the girls down and we are to meet them at the entrance, gate C."

"Wow you remember that," Gaara joked from beside him.

"Shut up," Naruto growled pushing the redhead.

"Um, no," Gaara retorted pushing Naruto back.

"Knock it off both of you," Kyuubi sighed.

The two boys grinned before reaching forward and pushing on Kyuubi's seat. "NO!" they declared. Everyone laughed as Kyuubi glared over to the two third years who were grinning like Cheshire cats.

"He's so going to get you guys for that later," Kiba said leaning forward so his head was next to Naruto's.

"You'll warn us when he gets close won't you?" Naruto winked.

Kiba paled and put his hands up, "Don't drag me into this!"

"Ignore them Kiba," Shino instructed pulling him back and wrapping his arm around his shoulders. Kiba smiled and cuddled closer to him as they drove down the mountain and into town.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

They arrived at Shinobi Thrills around 9:50 AM; Kiba silently wondered who was crazy enough to name their theme park such a weird ass name. Still judging by the seven large roller coasters he could make out from his place in the parking lot he figured the "Thrills" part would be right at least, though he didn't hold out any hope for the "Shinobi" part.

"Gate C is this way," Itachi directed as they all piled out and stretched their cramped muscles. Itachi smirked at the relieved groans escaping the other's lips as he reached for Kyuubi's hand and pulled him close. "Come on, let's hurry up," Itachi said turning and walking away.

"Why does he care? It isn't like they're his girls," Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist. Kissing his cheek he said, "Come on, let your brother feel like he's trying to be responsible. We both know that as soon as Kyuubi gets inside Itachi won't get a second to breathe let alone get a choice in anything."

Sasuke's lips turned up in a wicked smile, "That's true."

"Is Kyuubi really that roller coaster crazy?" Kiba asked looking over to the two. He had one hand entwined with Shino's and the other hanging onto Akamaru's leash. Everyone else's familiars were also either leashed, flying over head, or resting on their shoulders, necks, or arms.

"You have no idea," Naruto smirked. "He's a big kid when it comes to places like this."

Kiba couldn't even imagine it but then again he could. Kyuubi was a prankster just as much as Naruto was. Theme park rides did seem to suit him, in a strange abstract sort of way. The group continued to walk across the rather large parking lot until they spotted gate C. Instantly they all looked around trying to spot the group of girls.

"Sakura-san!" Lee's voice rang out as he spotted the pinkette. Dashing off towards her he swept her up and spun her around. She just smiled and told him to put her down. Shikamaru had gone over to Temari and kissed her cheek. Choji had also met up with Ino and was discussing which game stalls to go to first.

"Remember we're meeting at the food court at noon to have lunch until then I don't care what you all do," Itachi said walking towards the ticket booth, well more like being dragged toward it.

Kiba and Shino stood back as the other couples filtered in ahead of them. Kiba looked up at his silent partner, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Shino smiled down at Kiba before kissing his nose, causing Kiba to scrunch it up. "Let's go," Shino said pulled on Kiba's hand.

"Hey, if this place is run by Magi why do I have to leash Akamaru?" Kiba asked as Shino handed the clerk their passes.

"It has to do with the normal customers. This place is famous for the exotic pets that appear here, the owner's familiars being ocelots, but they still ask that you leash animals that can be leashed such as dogs, raccoons, cats and similar animals. You'll see that Temari and Tenten also have leashes on their familiars," Shino answered.

"Then what about the frogs, lizards, birds, and snakes?" Kiba asked indicating the other members of their group.

"Well the birds don't really bother anyone, and as for the others as long as they stay with their Magi it normally doesn't cause a problem. As long as one of them doesn't talk," Shino added remembering a particularly hilarious situation that arose one time Gamakichi and Manda got into an argument the last they were there.

"Yeah I can see how that might cause some problems," Kiba laughed. Despite how long humans and Magi have lived side by side humans were still rather unaware of the existence of Magi for the most part. Kiba's eyes spotted one of the rollercoaster he had seen earlier and they lit up. "That one!" he said pointing to it and pulling on Shino's arm. "Let's go on that one first!"

Shino looked over to the tall ride. It had five sets of three loops, a straight hundred and fifty foot drop, and was one of those rides were your feet hang freely. It was named 'Typhoon Twist' for some odd reason. "Sure," Shino smiled and soon they were standing in line.

As they waited for the line to move Kiba realized they got a few odd looks but most people ignored them, until they noticed Matsui resting on Shino's shoulder, then they stared openly. Akamaru earned a couple raised eyebrows as he was in his full grown form. Still for the most part they didn't turn a lot of heads.

A couple girls and even some boys did give Shino suggestive glances but like Kiba had thought his eyes didn't wander. Kiba did note that Shino's eyes would glance down to his ass every now and then and each time they did Kiba had to hide a smile. It seemed his choice in clothes was working. What Kiba didn't see, but Shino did, were the ones that gave Kiba wanting looks, mostly guys in Kiba's case. Shino made sure to glare at these guys and the rare girl over the top of his glasses until they got the point.

As they neared the front Kiba saw Sasuke and Naruto coming off and realized they were getting a bit more attention, what with Naruto having Gamakichi on his shoulder and Sasuke having Manda draped around him like a scarf. Kiba repressed a laugh when Manda hissed at a passing girl and she squealed and hid behind what he assumed was he boyfriend. "What's so funny?" Shino asked.

"Nothing, I just don't think Manda likes crowds," Kiba said indicating the other two as Naruto apologized for Sasuke's familiar.

"She probably tried flirting with one of them," Shino said. "Come on, it's our turn."

"Kay," Kiba turned away from the scene and walked up the platform.

"Please tie your dog up over there and please place your beetle in here," the conductor indicated a pole and a small cage.

"Sure," Kiba said looping the leash around the pole and patting Akamaru's head. "Behave okay?"

'_Woof!'_ Akamaru answered. Kiba got into his seat and Shino got in next to him after placing Matsui in the cage. A minute later the conductor came round and made sure all of their harnesses were secure. Another minute passed and then the ride was going.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

The morning passed by in the blink of an eye and soon they were all gathering around the food court. Choji and Ino had already picked where they wanted to eat so them and Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, and Temari followed them and got their food at the same place. The others took a minute to decide but soon they all had their food and was seated around several picnic tables and enjoying their lunch.

"Well, this is a surprise," they all turned to see two women standing before them. One was blonde with honey colored eyes and large breasts. The other had black hair and black eyes. On the blonde's shoulder was a white slug and the one with black hair had a leashed pig by her feet. "I didn't know you girls were coming out today," the blonde woman continued.

"Tsunade-sama," the girls all addressed with smiles on their faces, "Shizune-sensei good to see you."

"Remember to behave yourselves, your behavior reflects on our school," Tsunade said sternly.

"Your behavior reflects on the school as well," Naruto mumbled.

"What was that brat?" Tsunade snapped putting the boy in a head lock. "I don't think I heard you."

"I said you're a gambling drunk!" Naruto yelled louder, "You old hag!"

Kiba blinked several times as he watched the woman, he knew as his sister's boss, stretch Naruto's cheeks out and do other rather childish things to him. He found the treatment rather similar to how his family acted with each other. Then he remembered that Tsunade was a close friend of their headmaster Jiraiya and also a sage. Apparently she also knew Naruto personally and was rather close to the blonde. As Kiba watched the scene and listened to everyone laugh at the spectacle he was reminded again of a thought he had on his first day all those weeks ago. It was because of Naruto that their group of misfits even congregated together. If it wasn't for the blonde then Kiba, the new boy in town, would have had a hard time fitting in he realized.

"I have to remember to thank you," Kiba whispered.

"Thank who?" Shino asked looking over to Kiba. The brunet just grinned, kissed Shino's cheek, and returned to eating his lunch. Shino gave Kiba a puzzled look before letting it go and going back to his own food. He wasn't going to worry about it, right now all he wanted to do was enjoy this day out with his partner.

"Hey, you're Hana's brother right?" Shizune asked. Kiba looked up at the question and nodded his head, being unable to answer vocally due to the mouthful of hamburger he had at the moment. "I would like to apologize on the behalf of Suna Academy for not being able to keep a better eye on our students. Because of our poor management of Ni she was able to sneak away and do those things to you."

Kiba's eyes darkened and he quickly looked over to Shino. As he thought he was tense at the mention of the female Magi. "Shizune!" Tsunade's voice cut off any reply Kiba or Shino may have made. They all turned to see the busty blonde glaring at her assistant. "This isn't the place nor the time to be talking about that kind of thing. Let the boys enjoy their date," Tsunade scolded.

"Ah, yes, pardon me," Shizune said with a bow.

"No problem," Kiba smiled at the flustered woman. He glanced over to Shino from the corner of his eye and realized he wasn't relaxing. Knowing he was going to have to do something quick or spend all day with a brooding Shino Kiba stood and grabbed Shino's hand. "Come with me," he said dragging the confused male away from the others. Akamaru barked and followed after them Matsui sitting on his head. Kiba pulled Shino until they were inside the bathrooms. He picked the handicap stall, waited for Akamaru to enter, and closed the door. Pushing Shino against the wall he glared at him. "Stop thinking about it!" he demanded.

"Sorry," Shino whispered. Kiba sighed and wrapped his arms around Shino's waist and rested his head on his chest.

"If you can't stop thinking about it on your own then I'll help you," Kiba declared leaning up and pressing his lips to Shino's. Instantly he felt Shino's arms wrap around him and hold him close. Kiba moaned when he felt Shino flip their positions and thrust his tongue into his mouth. "Shino," Kiba whimpered holding onto his partner tighter and grinding against him.

"Here?" Shino asked just to make sure.

"Mm, just touching," Kiba moaned. He didn't want to go all the way in a bathroom stall but he did need to get Shino in a better mood and he needed to take care of his rapidly growing problem in his pants, might as well kill two birds with one stone.

"Okay," Shino said reaching for the zipper and button of Kiba's jeans while Kiba's hands fumbled with his. They freed each other and slowly started to stroke.

"Ahn," Kiba moaned. Shino quickly sealed Kiba's lips with his own to keep him from making too much noise. "Nnnmm," Kiba groaned into the kiss his hand picking up its pace just a bit. Shino groaned in appreciation and swirled his thumb along Kiba's head. Their tongues fought in each other's mouths as they reached for their release together.

"Kiba," Shino groaned into the kiss as his climax crept up on him.

"Shino," Kiba moaned into the space between their lips as he came at the same time.

The two clung to each other as they came back down to earth. Shino pulled away from Kiba and got some toilet paper. Using that they cleaned up. The then rebuttoned and zipped up their pants, then straightened out their clothes. Akamaru and Matsui had turned their backs to them as they jerked each other off, now the dog stood and waited for the door to be opened.

"Feel better?" Kiba grinned over to his boyfriend.

"For now," Shino said kissing Kiba's neck. "But I want more when we get back to school." Kiba shivered at the seductive tone of Shino's voice and slowly nodded his understanding. They opened the stall door and went back outside. Their friends greeted them as they went back to their table. Whether they knew what had happened or not they didn't let on.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

After lunch the group separated again and they all went back to riding rides and playing games. Kiba spotted a dart game and pulled Shino over to it. They both tried it. Kiba didn't hit a single thing but Shino did. He picked the puppy stuffed animal prize and gave it to Kiba. The brunet's face lit up as he hugged the plushie to him. He didn't care if it seemed girly he loved dog things!

The two spent the rest of the day going from game to game and ride to ride. Every now and then they would pump into their friends and ride a ride with them or play a game but most the time the couples cruised the park alone.

When the time came to leave Shikamaru and Temari, Lee and Sakura, and Choji and Ino said their goodbyes consisting of hugs and kisses, before they parted and headed back towards their vehicles. The boys all started to climb back into the van when Kiba remember he wanted to thank Naruto.

"Naruto," Kiba called before they got in.

"What?" Naruto asked going over to Kiba.

"I just wanted to say thanks man," Kiba said.

Naruto blinked several times. "For what?" he asked in complete confusion.

"For making me feel welcome as soon as I got here," Kiba answered.

"Oh, no problem," Naruto beamed. "I figured we could be friends the moment I saw you, and I was right!"

"Hehe," Kiba laughed at the blonde's strange reasoning, "Yeah, well thanks."

"Don't mention it, now let's go," Naruto said going back to the van.

Kiba stood in place for a moment longer thinking about everything that had transpired over the last couple of weeks. He had come to a whole new town and become the "new boy". He was accepted into probably the strangest group of people he had ever met but now he couldn't imagine being friends with anyone else. He had been thrown into some of the weirdest, and life threatening, situations he could ever think of. Remembering Fridays and the different obstacle courses and chaser caused Kiba to shiver. He was finally starting to enjoy high school and everything that came with it. Then his eyes caught sight of Shino and he smiled. The biggest thing to happen to him though was getting a new roommate and falling head over heels in love with him.

"Kiba, come on," Shino called.

"Sorry," Kiba yelled snapping out of his thoughts and running over to his boyfriend, lover, and partner, "Coming!" Yep sometimes it was great to be the new boy in town.

_The End._

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well that was the end. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for coming on this fantasy high school journey with me, and thank you to all of you who reviewed and supported this story. Readers just reading this story thank you for reading until the end and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! **

**ANNOUCEMENT: Though this is the end of this story I will be posting "prequel" chapters onto this. They will be about how the side pairings got together. So if you're interested in what led to Neji blowing up half of the gym or how the others had their instincts awaken stick around because those stories will be added to the end of this story. Of course if you don't care please feel free to ignore them. **

**Voice: Well I hope you guys all have that awesome review ready because it's time you wrote it out and told aliendroid how much you loved this story! In other words, REVIEW!**


	19. Side Chapter: Neji & Gaara

_**New Boy in Town**_

**Hello readers! First off, I'm sorry this has taken so long for me to get to but you see I hit a road block, surgery. I know, I know that's been happening A LOT lately. Anyways now that I have time, and an idea of what I'm doing (that was the other reason I wasn't sure how to start these off) I'm back and getting started.**

**Honorable Mention: Congratulations to RinkoMelodyXore for being the 100****th**** reviewer for this story. It's awesome for me to know so many of you love and appreciate this work. So thank you to everyone as well.**

**Plot Bunny: Shiro (we love him don't we!)**

**Plot: After a tiring practice Kiba sits down with Gaara and the two start to talk. Kiba finally learns why they don't have a gymnasium at Konoha Academy, and who is responsible for it vanishing.**

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Side Chapter: Neji & Gaara_

Kakashi blew the whistle signaling an end of practice and everyone fell to the ground panting. Sweat dripped down Kiba's face and traveled down his neck. His clothes were clinging to him like a second skin and his hair was plastered to his face. It was Saturday and due to a specific issue with the pass no one was able to return home for the weekend. Kakashi had taken the opportunity to force the entire team into a strenuous training session. Gai had also shown up and helped out, but Yamato had taken pity on the team and dragged the green clad teacher away after a couple hours.

"Okay everyone that should be enough for today!" Kakashi called from his comfortable perch on the bleachers. "I think you're all getting a hang of the new formations."

"And how would he know?" Kiba gasped as he slowly sat up from his lying position. "I don't think he glanced at us once the entire time."

Gaara snickered from beside Kiba, "By now you should know not to underestimate Kakashi-sensei."

"I don't," Kiba corrected, "I just want to know how he can tell our progress when he doesn't watch us!"

"Pakkun watches us in his place," Gaara answered indicating the small dog that, as Kiba realized, had been watching them extremely intently.

"I guess that makes sense," Kiba mumbled under his breath. The wind suddenly picked up reminding Kiba that it was 7:30 PM and freezing outside. "Why the hell are we outside anyways? Now that I think about it, why doesn't this school have a gym?" Kiba asked as he rubbed his arms to bring some heat back to his now shivering body. Cold wind and sweaty skin did not go well together.

A dark blush stole across Gaara's face, a strange reaction in Kiba's opinion especially considering he was asking about the school's lack of a gymnasium. "Neji, sort of… destroyed it," Gaara mumbled.

Kiba's brown eyes grew in size at the silent reply. "How did that happen?" Kiba found himself asking before he could stop himself. Who could blame him! The idea that the calm and collected Hyuga Neji had destroyed a gym was just so hard to believe.

Gaara's blush got darker as he looked anywhere but Kiba's eyes. "Well it was when his Magi Instincts were awoken," Gaara finally said. Now Kiba's interest was really peaked! His friends knew everything about how he and Shino had gotten together but he knew almost nothing about how they all got together. Gaara, seeing Kiba's eagerness sighed. "I guess you want to know."

"Yep!" Kiba grinned.

"Fine, but don't tell Neji I said any of this! He isn't exactly happy about his, um, loss of sanity," Gaara warned.

"Deal," Kiba agreed.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_One Year Ago…_

Gaara frowned as his best friend, Naruto, dragged him to the cafeteria. It was their second year at the Academy and Naruto was still acting like a freshman. Still Gaara liked Naruto's energy; it was a nice contrast to his constant lack of it.

"Sasuke!" Gaara heard Naruto's loud voice call out to the raven. The redhead couldn't help but roll his eyes at his friend's utter nativity when it came to himself. It was obvious that Naruto liked Sasuke, and even more so that Sasuke liked Naruto.

After getting their lunch they sat down at their usual table. "You don't seem too happy today," Neji stated. Gaara looked to his right shocked that the third year had spoken at all. Hyuga Neji, a year above them, was a childhood friend of Sasuke's and another of Naruto's many friends. Gaara felt sorry for the guy, it was so glaringly obvious he had feelings for the blonde, but as mentioned Naruto only ever sees Sasuke. Then again pity was a second emotion for what Gaara felt for the Hyuga.

"I'm just tired," Gaara answered with a quiet voice. His mind had been reeling since a couple days ago and he was still trying to come to grips with this new found sensation.

"Late night studying?" Neji asked. He seemed honestly concerned about Gaara's condition.

"What is this, twenty questions?" Shukaku quipped from Gaara's lap. "Leave him alone!"

Unfazed white eyes glanced down at the red raccoon. "I wasn't talking to you," Neji stated bluntly.

_Grrrr._ The red raccoon bared his fangs and growled at the brunet.

"Stop it Shukaku," Gaara scolded softly before handing the raccoon a biscuit. "And no, I wasn't studying late. I've just had a lot on my mind lately." Powers was that the truth. Of course having the source of his troubling thoughts so close and inquiring about his present state wasn't helping any. Gaara couldn't even remember when his pity for the Hyuga had turned into something else, something far deeper.

Gaara spared a quick glance in Neji's direction taking him in. His long dark chocolate hair so straight was pinned at the base, Gaara wondered if it was as soft as it looked. His soft porcelain complexion stood out in sharp contrast to his hair color, but it didn't look bad no it looked fantastic! Neji had soft supple looking pale pink lips that just begged to be kissed. With his athletic build he looked fantastic in the school uniform. Despite all this perfection there was still something that stood above all the rest of his features, his eyes. Gaara couldn't get enough of looking at Neji's eyes. They were so soft in color. White with a hint of lavender and silver, sometimes Gaara thought he was drowning in pools of liquid moonlight when gazing into Neji's eyes.

Feeling a blush creeping on caused by his thoughts Gaara quickly looked away and concentrated on eating. "Hey Gaara," Naruto called out. Jade green eyes looked up and silently inquired as to Naruto's question. "Sasuke's going to help me with my project so I'm going to be late getting back to the room. Is that alright?"

"You have your key don't you?" Gaara asked.

Blue eyes widened before the blonde quickly searched his pockets. "Um… yes right here!" Naruto said pulling out the room key.

"Then sure I don't mind, just don't break curfew," Gaara said as he returned to eating.

"Great, thanks man," Naruto smiled. "So let's go Sasuke."

"Slow down dobe," Sasuke called as he stood up with a sigh and followed after the retreating blonde.

"You forgot Gamakichi!" Gaara shouted after Naruto. A second later the blond returned to the table picking up his familiar and petting his head in apology. Gaara shook his head and Naruto once again walked away. "Honestly, how can he forget his familiar?"

"I think he's just happy about getting to spend time with Sasuke," Shikamaru muttered from across the table.

"I wish those two would just make it official already," Sai sighed. "It's tiresome watching them flirt all the time without doing anything."

Gaara's gaze quickly slid over to Neji. As usual the third year didn't react to their words visibly, but Gaara caught the ever slight narrowing of his eyes. "Maybe they're waiting for a reason," Neji offered, shocking the redhead. "After all they have known each other for so long. It must be strange to want something more."

"Possibly," Shikamaru yawned, "Though I doubt that's the case." Shrewd and calculating eyes looked at Neji then over to Gaara, making the redhead rather uncomfortable. "Then again they aren't the only one's dragging their feet." Gaara's eyes widened at Shikamaru's words.

"Excuse me," Gaara said standing up and leaving the table. Shukaku scampered after him after hissing over to Shikamaru.

Neji watched him go with a pained expression. It was hard to see the one you like so upset over another. He knew Naruto and Gaara were close, so he could only image how Gaara felt about Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. Truth be told Neji wanted nothing more than to steal Gaara from Naruto's side, but he didn't have the confidence to do so. Unlike Naruto who was bright and enthusiastic Neji felt he had little going in ways of positive attributes to offer Gaara.

"Care to explain why you're just sitting there?" Kankuro asked as he came over to the table.

Neji looked up at his classmate with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

Kankuro sighed, "I mean you sitting there like an idiot while my brother is getting away. How about going after him and talking to him."

Neji smirked and stood up. "Sorry but I don't feel like having him hate me," he answered. As he picked up his tray Takamaru moved to his shoulder, and the two left the table.

"He's a really bad liar," Sai said as he watched him leave.

"You're one to talk," Kankuro mumbled under his breath before kissing Sai's lips.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Gaara finally stopped running once he was a good distance from the cafeteria, like all the way to the dorms. Slumping against one of the many trees in front of the building Gaara drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Shukaku nudged Gaara's hand before curling up beside him. '_Damn it Shikamaru, why can't he keep his mouth shut!'_ Gaara ranted internally. _'I don't need all of my effort to hide my feelings to go to waste!_'

Okay so he realized he didn't exactly need to hide his feelings for Neji, but if Neji was in love with Naruto then he would just get hurt by confessing. Not wanting that Gaara had decided to keep his feelings locked up. No reason to risk his heart if he was just going to suffer. He had had enough of that in his life he didn't need more of it. Physical pain was easily dealt with but emotion pain was something he couldn't ward against. There was no way to guard one's self against it except to be completely locked off. Naruto was the only one close to him and he wanted to keep it that way if it meant staying safe.

Still he couldn't deny that he yearned to know Neji's touch, to hear him calling out his name, to have his eyes directed at him and him alone. Out of everything that was going through him was the need to just have Neji! The feeling was overwhelming and honestly it scared Gaara more than anything. When he was close to the older teen he could feel himself wanting to lean closer to him, to thread his fingers through his hair, and just to touch him have the other touch him in return. His mind provided images of Neji slowly pressing their lips together while pushing Gaara down.

Green eyes snapped open. "Stop that!" Gaara growled at himself as he smacked his cheeks several times to clear his mind. He did not and would not allow his mind to head in that direction!

"Gaara." His entire body went rigid at the sound of Neji's voice. Slowly Gaara turned until he saw the third year approaching him with a concerned gaze. "Gaara are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Gaara quickly answered.

"You're lying," Neji stated flatly as he sat across from him. "Something's wrong." After a moment of hesitation Neji asked, "Is it about Naruto?"

Gaara's eyes widened to near comical levels. "What?" he demanded. "What the hell does my present mood have to do with Naruto?"

Neji's pale eyes widened minutely at Gaara's outburst. "Am I wrong?"

"Yes you are!" Gaara growled. "I mean even if you like Naruto doesn't mean it matters to me at all! You can just go to him, no reason to worry yourself about me!"

"Idiot," Shukaku hissed.

Gaara's hand flew to his mouth the second he realized what he had just said. "Ah, I mean… um," he stuttered and attempted to cover up his words but it was no use they were already out.

"I don't like Naruto," Neji finally said after a good three minutes of uncomfortable silence. "I mean I do, he's a good friend but I don't like like him."

Now it was Gaara's turn to be confused. "You don't?"

"No I don't," Neji stated flatly. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well," now Gaara was feeling really embarrassed. He had just blurted out what he was thinking and now he was being told that he had been thinking wrongly. Furthermore he now had to give a reason as to _why _he would be thinking like that. Oh how he just wanted to curl up and disappear. "You're always looking at him and you never seem happy when the topic of Sasuke and Naruto getting together is mentioned."

"I'm always looking at him because," a soft blush dusted Neji's cheeks as he fought for a way around what he was about to say. "I'm always looking at Naruto because you're always with him." Jade eyes widened with Neji's words and Gaara's own cheeks heated up. "And I don't like the topic because it seems to upset you," Neji mumbled.

"Ah…" Gaara didn't know what to say to that. He really had no idea how to respond. Did this mean that Neji liked him as well?

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Neji suddenly asked.

"Um, no go ahead," Gaara said picking Shukaku up and setting him in his lap. If the red raccoon didn't like the interruption he didn't let on. Similarly Takamaru didn't seem too displeased when he flew up into the branches of the tree to watch them from above. Neither Gaara nor Neji said anything else as they sat beside each other enjoying the rest of the lunch break.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_One Week Later…_

Gaara was sitting on a bench with Naruto watching as people walked back and forth from the buildings. Classes had ended for the day and there wasn't much to do until dinner so many were just passing the time out on the grounds. Some activity caught Gaara's eyes. Glancing over Naruto's shoulder Gaara caught sight of a group of boys surrounding Neji. Jade eyes narrowed and a deadly wrath built up inside of him. With a flick of his wrist he sent a command to the sands, and soon the boys were all falling down from an unseen force.

Quickly looking away Gaara avoided Neji's searching gaze. When pale eyes landed on the seemingly uncaring redhead Neji smirked. It was obvious to him what had happened. Walking away from the group, just now picking themselves up, Neji made his way over to the blonde and redhead. Taking a seat beside Gaara Neji leaned over and whispered, "Thank you."

A pale blush almost invisible to others crept up Gaara's cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about," he whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Naruto demanded with a frown. "Gaara were you listening to me at all?"

"Yep, you're mad because it seems that Sasuke has taken an interest in a first year. Correct?" Gaara asked with a smile.

Blue eyes narrowed, "No I'm not!" Naruto turned away from the smiling face of his childhood friend and looked out at the grounds of the academy. He instantly regretted it because the sight of Sasuke walking with said first year greeted him. "I'm not upset," Naruto ground out. After a minute of observing the two talking together Naruto growled and stood up. "I'll see you back at the room." Turning on his heel Naruto left the two alone.

"I wish they would stop dancing around each other like this," Gaara sighed after Naruto was out of ear shot. "It would save me a lot of headaches."

"Does Naruto take it out on you?" Neji asked as he reached over and drew Gaara to him.

"Hmm," Gaara hummed softly as he rested his head on Neji's shoulder. Over the past week they had slowly grown closer and closer and more comfortable with each other. They were dating, or sort of. "He tends to complain to me, but he really doesn't take his frustrations out on anyone as far as I know. He tends to bottle it up," Gaara's jade eyes softened and filled with worry at the thought of his friend's habit. "I wish he wouldn't do that."

Neji didn't respond, mainly because he really couldn't say anything in response. Instead he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Gaara's temple. Gaara looked up at the stoic teen with an unreadable expression. A soft pink tongue snuck out and licked across equally pink lips. Neji's eyes followed the action like a tiger watching a deer. Gaara nearly melted under the intensity in Neji's pale gaze. With shallow breath Gaara leaned up and placed a feather soft kiss to Neji's lips. The touch was shy and uncertain, but it caused both of their hearts to jump and race in their chests.

As Gaara retreated Neji's hand moved to the base of his neck stilling his movements. Jade eyes widened at the action but at the sight of Neji moving closer they slowly slid closed, falling completely at the feel of Neji's lips pressed firmly to his own. Both hummed at the feeling and their mouth's opened, tongue's entwining. Neji's other hand went to Gaara's waist and pulled him over onto his lap. Gaara's arms went around Neji's neck, his hands tangling in his long hair.

Their tongues danced together. Their breath mingled and combined. They pressed tight as if trying to meld into the other. Neji's hand moved to the small of Gaara's back holding him in place, while his other threaded into his hair deepening the kiss further.

It was intoxicating, the other's taste. It was like the world had stopped and the only thing that mattered was the other person and getting as close to him as possible. They were completely unaware of the rest of the students around them, or even what was going on right beside them. All that mattered was each other and the delicious desire racing through them.

"Um, didn't mean to intrude," Sasuke's voice broke into their little world uninvited.

Reluctantly they broke apart, and Neji's cold eyes glared at the younger Uchiha. "What do you want?" he demanded.

Sasuke's eyebrow arched at the tone but he didn't comment on it. Instead he looked away from the sight of Gaara on Neji's lap and asked, "Have you seen Naruto? I could have sworn he was here a moment ago."

"He went back to the dorms," Gaara answered. "It would be good if you went and saw him."

This time Sasuke's eye twitched. It was one thing for Neji to act haughty towards him another for Gaara to do so. Heck if it wasn't for Naruto he probably wouldn't associate with the redhead. "I see, I'll do that," Sasuke ground out as he turned and left the two alone once again.

"Think he realizes why Naruto is so angry?" Neji inquired as he watched his friend walk away.

"Doubt it," Gaara responded, "Those two are extremely thick."

Neji smiled up at Gaara and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Good thing we aren't."

"Yeah," Gaara smiled before leaning in and resealing Neji's lips with his own.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_The Next Day…_

Gym, the time everyone dreaded. Well almost everyone, there were some who loved it. Namely a certain blonde and a certain green clad third year. Neji sighed as he looked over the gymnasium. Today they had been instructed to pair up and practice simple shielding techniques. One partner would shield while the other attacked then they would switch. It wasn't hard but it was tedious practice.

Neji was presently guarding against Lee's attacks, but he was really watching Gaara as he practiced with Naruto. Captivated by the way his jade eyes narrowed and calculated Naruto's movements, or the way his red hair swayed with his movements. The sight of a sweat drop traveling down his neck, or even just the slightest movement as he took a breath it was all so fascinating to Neji. Gaara was a beauty that was for sure. Blood red hair, mystical jade eyes rimmed with coal black, alabaster skin that's only blemish was the red kanji mark adoring his forehead, and then there were his lips. Soft, supple, yet firm they were the perfect color of pink to emphasize the rest of his features. Just the memory of the taste of those lips was enough to make Neji dizzy. Yes Gaara was most definitely the most perfect being in his mind.

It wasn't just his appearance either. Gaara was smart, quick witted, easy to be around, didn't talk without reason, calm, and ruthless. All of it combined to make a character that Neji couldn't resist. A cold and silent beauty that drew him and captured him in every way. Neji could only imagine what his school life would be like without the redhead, dull and a constant effort of dodging power chasers.

"Gaara-chan!" Neji's eyes narrowed at the sound of another second year calling out to Gaara in such a sweet voice.

"What?" Gaara responded with a cold and indifferent tone. Neji couldn't help but feel pleased with Gaara's response.

"Close your eyes, please," the boy asked with a smile.

"Why should I?" Gaara demanded.

"Because I don't think I can kiss you with your eyes open," the boy responded.

"Wha-?" Gaara's words were cut short by an extreme drop in temperature within the gym.

"Neji?" Lee's voice drew everyone's attention. "Hey Neji, what's wrong?"

"Lee get away from him!" Gai shouted. The third year quickly did as his mentor ordered and backed away from Neji.

Gaara watched confused as to Neji's strange behavior. Takamaru was glowing brightly on his shoulder and shards of ice were forming in the air around him. Suddenly the shards flew forwards cutting into the second year standing directly beside him, but despite the closeness not a single shard hit him.

"Gaara! Get over here!" Naruto yelled.

Despite Naruto's loud voice Gaara remained standing in his position. Something told him that should he move the next person beside him would be in danger. Gaara wasn't sure why, but he knew Neji was responding to something to do with him. The look in his eyes was fierce and intense, it sent shivers up Gaara's back.

Neji could only see two things, Gaara and the vermin standing beside him. The second year had somehow managed to erect a barrier before he was seriously injured and now he was trying to stand between him and Gaara. A wave a murderous intent surrounded and engulfed Neji. The mere sight of that person who dared to try and even claim Gaara's lips aroused his wrath in a way nothing had ever before. Closer and closer he advanced on the one standing between him and his Gaara. Yes there was absolutely no question in Neji's mind, Gaara was his.

He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. Everything pointed to it, and he was damned determined to make sure everyone knew it. Reaching the second year Neji reached out and with a surge of power he didn't realize he had he pushed the teen away. Gaara's jade eyes looked directly into his, unwavering, calm. Neji reached out and drew the redhead to him. Gaara didn't fight it and allowed himself to be embraced by the enraged third year.

"Mine," Neji whispered. The word was soft and only heard by Gaara, but that was enough.

"Get away from him!" the discarded second year growled. "Gaara-chan are you alright?"

"Shut up," Neji ordered. Again the temperature of the gym dropped, but despite that Gaara felt warm in Neji's arms. Instantly Gaara realized only he was being protected from Neji's wrath, everyone else was slowly freezing to death.

"Neji!" Sasuke shouted. Gaara quickly looked over to him, only to see the younger Uchiha's arms wrapped tightly around Naruto and a small blaze surrounding them, courtesy of Shino. "Neji, stop it! What is wrong with you?"

"His instincts have been triggered," Gai said. "I've called for the other teachers, you all try and keep warm the best you can and don't move. Anything can set him off right now."

"What about Gaara?" Naruto demanded.

"He's safe, don't worry about it," Gai answered. "The only one safe in this gym right now is Gaara."

Gaara's eyes widened at the teacher's words. He couldn't believe it, was that really true? Was Neji reacting this way because of him? Looking back up at Neji Gaara found himself shivering from the cold hatred reflected in those pale eyes as they stared at the other second year.

"Let him go!" the teen was still demanding. Apparently he hadn't heard Gai's words.

"No," Neji stated bluntly. "He's mine." Gaara shivered in Neji's arms with the sound of those words. They sparked something inside him he'd never felt before. "Die," The word was cold like the ice wrapped around them.

"No, stop!" Gaara shouted but it was too late. A large explosion rocked the whole of the gymnasium, where the boy once stood was now a crater, and half the gym was gone. As the smoke cleared a glowing sphere came into sight, and Yamato was standing in front of the second year a barrier erected around them.

"Enough Neji," Kakashi demanded. Neji's gaze traveled to the teacher and an ice sickle traveled through the air straight at the teacher's head. It shattered upon coming in contact with another barrier, this one surrounding both Neji and Gaara. "Hey apologize to them," Kakashi ordered the other student.

"What, why?" the boy asked. "He's the one who tried to kill me!"

"You obviously started it," Iruka sighed as he appeared beside Kakashi. "Magi Instincts aren't triggered by one's will. You were the original target meaning you had to have done something to Gaara in front of Neji."

"I just told him I wanted to kiss him!" the boy cried.

"I see," Gai groaned. "Gaara, you need to calm him down!" he called over to the redhead.

"I'll try!" Gaara shouted back. Taking a deep breath he reached up and cupped Neji's face with his hands, forcing him to look at him. "Neji," Gaara whispered once he was sure his boyfriend was looking at him. "I'm alright, see," he smiled. Standing on his tiptoes Gaara placed a kiss to Neji's lips, "I'm right here with you. I'm only going to kiss you. So please stop."

"Gaara," Neji sighed before claiming Gaara's lips roughly. Jade eyes widened before slipping closed and returning the kiss.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_Present…_

Kiba sat wide eyed as Gaara smirked over at him. "And that's how we all learned about the Magi Instincts!" Gaara finished off. "Iruka and Kakashi sat us all down and talked to all of us about the instincts and what they meant the next day."

"So, how did your instincts awaken?" Kiba asked, though he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Oh," Gaara frowned as he tried to recall how his instincts had awoken. "Um if I recall right it was on a Friday. A group of girls tried to give Neji a present and one of them took it a little too far. She wrapped her arms around Neji's neck and moved in to place a kiss to his cheek then I kind of blacked out for a while. When I came to the girl was wrapped in my sand and bleeding internally with several broken bones."

"Holy Powers," Kiba gasped.

"What he isn't telling you is that the girl was in intensive psychological care for a year afterwards because of nightmares," Naruto said coming up to them. "Gaara slowly crushed each major bone in her body, minus her spine and skull. The force from his sand is what ruptured several of her organs. The sand wound its way up her legs breaking them first. Then it wrapped around her arms and destroyed those. Next it went for her torso; it really was precise and gruesome. The only reason she lived was because of the fast healing of Tsunade-obaa-chan, who was at the academy for the activities."

"Remind me to never piss you off," Kiba shivered as Naruto added the details.

"Don't worry," Shino said coming up from behind them and kissing Kiba's neck. "I don't think you'll ever have to worry about that."

"Hmm, I guess you're right," Kiba hummed as he leaned into the warmth of Shino's body.

"Come on, let's get you inside before you freeze," Shino instructed as he wrapped his arms around Kiba and directed him towards the dormitories.

"Okay," Kiba agreed and cuddled closer to Shino's body. After a moment of them walking Kiba turned and looked at Naruto, "How did your instincts awaken?"

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well I'm sure you can tell who I'll be covering next! I hope that explains why they are missing a gym.**

**Voice: I'm not sure which is scarier Neji's total destruction or Gaara's precise methodology.**

**Me: I go for Gaara's precise methodology, it's scarier by far!**

**Voice: I don't know, Neji didn't seem to care who he took out as long as he had Gaara to himself. I think that's more frightening.**

**Me: Hmm. I know how about the readers decide which is scarier!**

**Voice: Good idea! Review and let us know which you think was scarier!**


	20. Side Chapter: Naruto & Sasuke

_**New Boy in Town**_

**Hello! So I know I've been away for a while, but I've been busy. As you can tell these side chapters aren't going to be regular updates like normal chapters, but will be put up as I find time to write them, and have the inspiration for them. Thanks for waiting and now I give you the next installment.**

**Plot Bunny: Shiro! (He's missed you all)**

**Plot: Naruto and Kiba sit down in the lounge and discuss how he and Sasuke got together. Or more specifically where the pit they now use as a practice area came from.**

**Rating: M (violence)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Side Chapter: Naruto & Sasuke_

Kiba stretched his arms above his head trying to work out the tension he felt in his back. He had just showered and was waiting with Naruto for everyone else to come out. Practice had been long and hard, as usual, and Kiba had learned some frightening details about how Neji and Gaara had gotten together. But now he wanted to know about Naruto and Sasuke! He was bursting with curiosity, so much so that he couldn't contain it all.

Naruto glanced over at him and sighed. He knew this was coming, but he honestly hoped he could put if off a bit longer. Seemed his hopes weren't going to come true. "How much do you want to know?" Naruto asked looking at Kiba.

Kiba smiled and leaned forward. "I don't want to know any graphic details, like your first night, but I'm interested how your instincts were awoken."

The blonde pondered how to answer him. A lot had happened during that time after all, it was hard to pin down a starting point. Knowing what Gaara had told Kiba, he decided to start off there. "Okay, so first you have to realize that Sasuke and I were just friends until last year," he said.

"Yeah," Kiba said. His entire posture and expression screamed curious child.

Naruto found it a little cute, but didn't voice that opinion. "Let see-"

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_1 Year Ago…_

Sasuke banged on Naruto's dorm door. "What the fuck is your problem?!" Naruto snapped opening the door and glaring at the Uchiha.

"Where did you go?" Sasuke demanded, his arms were folded in front of his chest and he held a look of total importance.

The look grated on Naruto's nerves. Couldn't the bastard see he wanted to be left alone? The last thing he wanted to see was Sasuke flirting with one of his many fans. "I wanted some time alone, so get lost," Naruto answered closing the door.

Sasuke wedged his foot in between the door and the doorjamb. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong with you!" he stated. Naruto growled looked over to Gamakichi. Understanding what his Magi wanted the toad set Sasuke's shoe on fire. "Shit!" Sasuke cursed pulling his foot out of the way and putting the fire out. While he was busy with that Naruto had slammed the door shut. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Open this fucking door dobe!" he yelled.

"Go to hell teme!" Naruto retorted sitting on his bed and grabbing his MP3 Player. Putting his headphones on Naruto drowned Sasuke out with rock n roll. Why couldn't Sasuke just be a bit understanding of his feelings? It wasn't like he wanted him to not be with someone, he just didn't want to be a witness to it! His life was complicated enough without dealing with his fucking jealousy over his best friend.

Naruto felt his chest constrict as the image of Sasuke laughing with that nameless person from earlier surfaced. Why was he experiencing these feelings now? After all the time he had spent with Sasuke, why did his emotions choose now to take a different turn? Naruto sighed, he knew he wasn't going to get an answer, but an idea would have been nice. He was only thankful he didn't room with Sasuke. He doubted he would have been able to control himself if he had to live in such close proximity as the object of his bottled up desire.

Apparently Naruto's music was too loud because he didn't hear the door being forcibly opened and Sasuke stomping over to him. Gamakichi tried to warn him, without success. Due to this Naruto was startled out of his thoughts when Sasuke jerked his headphones off and proceeded to straddle him. Wide eyed Naruto's blue eyes looked up into Sasuke's furious black ones.

"Now, dobe, tell me what is wrong!" Sasuke demanded leaning over Naruto. He had one arm positioned on either side of Naruto's head, and his head was hovering over Naruto's. Their hips were aligned and Naruto was having a really hard time controlling himself with Sasuke in such close proximity. Sasuke leaned closer and growled, "Talk. Now!"

Naruto did the one thing he knew he was most likely to regret. Reaching up, he forced Sasuke the rest of the way down, and claimed his mouth roughly. Sasuke gasped from the sudden action and Naruto instantly delved his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, exploring and tasting every part he could reach. One of his hands was in Sasuke's hair the other was on his ass pinning him down against him.

Sasuke was startled, but his mind quickly forgot that reaction. Almost as soon as Naruto's tongue started claiming his mouth Sasuke had reached up and threaded his fingers in Naruto's hair. He groaned as he felt Naruto's hand gripping his ass and rolled his hips into the blonde's beneath him.

Naruto, for all he was worth, could barely process what was going, but he did know that Sasuke was reciprocating his actions. Hell he was enticing them! With a soft growl Naruto flipped their positions so he was the one on top and continued ravishing Sasuke's mouth. The raven didn't protest, instead he seemed to become more willing. Deciding to take things a bit further Naruto's hand snaked under Sasuke's shirt.

At the feel of Naruto's fingers on his skin Sasuke's eyes snapped open. What the hell was he doing? Why was he being so fucking submissive? Why was Naruto even doing any of this? With great self control Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him. The two stared at each other, the sexual tension practically tangible. Neither moved, almost like they were afraid to. They just continued to stare at each other.

"Well I for one think it's about time," Manda hissed from his place beside Gamakichi.

"I'll say," the toad agreed.

Naruto and Sasuke glared over at their familiars. Of course neither animal was disturbed by the looks. Looking back to each other the two considered their options. They could either accept what had just happened, ignore it, or continue.

"Is this why you've been avoiding me?" Sasuke asked finally breaking the miniscule cold war between them.

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded his head. "Yeah, I was afraid I would do something I would regret."

"Like jumping me?" Sasuke's voice was full of skepticism.

"Among other things," Naruto answered with a roll of his eyes. "Look I'll admit doing that wasn't fair to you, but you weren't exactly fighting me either!"

"And why the hell would I?" Sasuke retorted. "I've been _trying_ to talk to you about this for the past two days! But _you_ kept running away from me."

Naruto's mouth opened and closed like a fish's for several moments before his head and shoulders slumped forward. He felt like a complete idiot at the moment. Then a thought occurred to him. Looking back up he glared at Sasuke accusingly, "If that's true, why have you been flirting with other students?"

It was Sasuke's turn to be shocked. What was the dobe talking about? Sasuke couldn't figure it out, so he asked, "What are you talking about? I haven't been flirting with anyone."

"I saw it just now!" Naruto defended.

Sasuke thought for a moment before sighing. "Usuratonkachi, I was telling him to fuck off and leave me alone because he was bothering me."

"You were?" Naruto asked, now feeling really stupid.

Sasuke smirked and crawled over to Naruto. "Why would I pay attention to anyone when you're in front of me? How could I possible see anything other than you?"

"That's really cheesy," Naruto grinned, "But I completely understand." Saying nothing else their lips met and they returned to making out.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Sasuke and Naruto didn't have to see their friend's faces to know they were pleased with the change in their relationship status. It actually irritated them to know that their friends had actually just been waiting for it to happen. Apparently there hadn't been so much as a second guess on whether or not they would be getting together, it was just a matter of when. Of course the smirks they were receiving from Gaara and Neji weren't helping any. Out of everyone who had "fought" their attraction to each other, those two were the last people to be talking.

"So you finally stopped dancing around each other," Shikamaru remarked as they took their seats at the table. "About time, I was beginning to get dizzy watching you two."

"Shocked you stayed awake to watch," Sasuke retorted.

Shikamaru didn't answer the Uchiha. Instead he shrugged and returned to eating. Sasuke let it drop and also turned to pay attention to his food.

"Hey that's a nice hickie you have there otottu," Itachi said walking up to them and running his finger along Sasuke's neck.

The younger of the two shivered and instantly covered the dark bruise on his neck. He sent a glare over to Naruto who was not meeting his eyes. "So what?" Sasuke asked looking back over to his brother. "It isn't like you've never left a mark on Kyuubi or visa versa."

"True," Itachi said. "But I must say, never pinned you as the submissive type."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Was he being submissive? He didn't think he was, but then again they hadn't done anything beside kissing and touching. "I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke grumbled turning away from his brother. He looked over to Naruto who was at least embarrassed by the situation.

"You spoke to soon Itachi," Kyuubi said coming up to Naruto and moving the collar of his shirt. "Seems your brother gives as good as he's given."

Gamakichi swatted Kyuubi's hand away and Naruto glared at his cousin. "Go away!"

"Aww, were you not fully satisfied?" Kyuubi teased.

"Back the fuck off!" Sasuke growled standing up and shoving Kyuubi away from Naruto. "Don't touch him!"

Everyone in the cafeteria went silent and was looking at Sasuke in amazement. Sure the younger Uchiha wasn't exactly the most _subtle _person, but he was normally a lot more controlled than that. Naruto was just staring up his best friend, and now boyfriend. He couldn't imagine what had set Sasuke off like that. Kyuubi always messed with him, why would now be any different for him?

"Sasuke?" Naruto called gaining the furious raven's attention. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke blinked several times before leaning down and kissing Naruto deeply. For some reason he felt he had to assert his claim on the blonde. Breaking the kiss he took his seat and began eating, ignoring all the stunned looks and gaping students around him.

Itachi and Kyuubi exchanged worried glances but passed it off as nerves. Leaving the group alone they headed to their own table.

Naruto kept glancing at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. It was strange to see Sasuke so worked up. Sure the guy had a short fuse, but never in regards to Kyuubi and Itachi's teasing. Hell they were practically immune to it considering the amount of times they had been subjected to it. All Naruto could conclude was that Sasuke was feeling a bit territorial now that they were dating. Deciding that had to be it he put the thought aside and continued eating.

Sasuke on the other hand was quite disturbed by his outburst. Not only was it not normal for him, but the feelings wasn't subsiding. He didn't want anyone to touch Naruto. He had a constant chant of, '_mine,_' going through his head. Sure Naruto was, technically, his now, but that didn't account for the possessiveness he was feeling, or had felt. He had been ready to fight Kyuubi for touching Naruto and embarrassing him. If that wasn't a dangerous reaction Sasuke didn't know what was.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_After Neji's Instincts Awoke…_

Sasuke had covered Naruto as Neji slowly tried to freeze the entire gymnasium and everyone in it, and all because some idiot decided it was fun to hit on Gaara. Because of his attempt to shield his boyfriend he was sent to the infirmary for a thorough check up. Of course there were no injuries found. The only thing the visit did result in was making Sasuke feel uncomfortable. Kabuto, the school's nurse, kept smiling at him. It was disturbing. Plus his familiar, Hakuja, kept hissing at Manda, which wasn't helping matters any(1).

"So Sasuke-kun, you are perfectly healthy, no damage," Kabuto said.

"Thank you," Sasuke said pulling his shirt back on. Kabuto continued to regard the younger Uchiha carefully. Sasuke, becoming unease under the nurse's gaze, asked, "What?"

The silver haired man smiled. "I hear you and Naruto-kun finally got together." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He was finding that he hated it when other people brought Naruto up more and more. "Ah, I see so it's like that is it? Well I guess we'll be seeing another incident soon." Kabuto said to Hakuja.

The snake said nothing, though he could. He just nodded his head in agreement. After signing a piece of paper Kabuto handed it to Sasuke, and shooed him out of the office leaving the student alone to contemplate his unusual words.

'_Whatever. It isn't like that freak makes sense normally anyways,'_ Sasuke scoffed internally as he made his way down the halls. He passed several other students, most who gave him suggestive looks, but he ignored them all. He was far too busy thinking about Naruto, and his own strange reactions to other people when it came to said blonde.

Sasuke was so lost in thought that he didn't sense when the very blonde that was occupying his thoughts snuck up on him. "You're wide open!" Naruto cheered wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and kissing the back of his neck.

"Wah!" Sasuke yelled. Turning around he glared at his boyfriend. "Dobe! Don't sneak up on me!"

"I didn't," Naruto denied. "I called you several times but you didn't answer me." Naruto's blue eyes narrowed. "What's wrong with you Sasuke? You've been acting weird lately." Naruto's voice was filled with concern for Sasuke. He had realized something was wrong with Sasuke some time ago, but had never really had the chance to bring it up. It troubled him to see Sasuke more brooding than usual.

The raven stared into those impossibly blue pools that were the eyes of his beloved blonde. Sasuke's eyes widened and he tensed with the thought. _'Beloved?'_ Sasuke thought, _'I consider Naruto my beloved?'_ He looked back to Naruto, who was still looking at him expectantly. _'I do,'_ he decided. Leaning in the small distance separating them he kissed Naruto gently. Pulling away he offered him one of his rare smiles. "I'm just trying to work some things out. But I just figured it out, so don't worry."

Naruto frowned. He felt that Sasuke was keeping something important from him, specifically what it was he had been trying to work out. Still Naruto didn't want to pry in areas Sasuke wasn't comfortable with him being in, so he dropped it. "Okay," Naruto sighed before kissing Sasuke again. "So are you going to be alright? No injuries?"

Sasuke blinked. It took him a while to catch up with the sudden change in topic. After he did he said, "Yeah I'm fine. No injuries."

"Great! I don't have to kill you for trying to be my shield then," Naruto commented detaching from Sasuke and dragging him down the halls. "Well now that that is out of the way, let's go eat!"

"Wait, do you know what caused Neji to freak?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto paused before saying, "Nope! Ero-sennin called for an assembly to take place before dinner though, so I'm sure it'll be explained then."

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_Next Day…_

Sasuke sat in class, his mind not on the lesson Yamato was giving but on the lecture Jiraiya had given yesterday before dinner. He was all but panicking. Jiraiya had explained what had happened with Neji, and had gone into detail about signs to look for should you suspect someone else, or even yourself, of being close to having their instincts awakened. Nearly everything Jiraiya had mentioned pertained to Sasuke's present attitude about people around Naruto. It was bothering him greatly to think that he could possibly be a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode.

As Sasuke brooded over his inner turmoil Naruto was confused about what was bothering him. Sure he knew the raven was broody most the time, but Sasuke never acted so withdrawn from him for so long. It bothered Naruto that Sasuke wasn't talking to him. He had thought that once they started dating he would be closer to his childhood friend. Seemed he had been wrong. It almost felt like Sasuke was pulling away from him.

The bell rang and Naruto got up from his seat. With his eyes downcast he walked out of the building, heading towards the cafeteria. It wasn't that he didn't want to ask Sasuke what was wrong, he had! Sasuke just wasn't willing to talk, and Naruto didn't understand it. Was there a reason he suddenly seemed withdrawn? Was there a cause?

Naruto tried to think about when it had started. He couldn't pinpoint an exact moment, but he could tell it started almost right after they had become official. Sighing Naruto got into line.

Gamakichi looked at his Magi with concerned eyes. Naruto wasn't his usual energetic self, and he knew why. Looking around he tried to spot Sasuke. When he did he jumped from Naruto's shoulder and towards the brooding Uchiha.

Naruto was startled by his familiar jumping from his shoulder, something he never did without being told to. "Gamakichi!" Naruto yelled chasing after the orange toad. "Get back here now!" he ordered. He was so busy chasing after the large toad he didn't see who it was Gamakichi was approaching.

Sasuke, hearing Naruto's voice, stopped and looked around. Spotting the toad coming towards him he knelt down to grab it, but didn't have to. Gamakichi stopped just in front of him and glared at him. "You are a heartless jerk!" the toad croaked.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto stood gaping at his familiar. "Gamakichi, what has gotten into you?" Naruto demanded picking his familiar up.

The toad glared at his blonde Magi. "He doesn't care that his attitude is upsetting you! He's a heartless jerk!" Gamakichi repeated.

Sasuke's eyes widened and Naruto glanced at him warily. It was Manda that spoke up though, "Oh shut up you bag of warts! Sasuke is bothered by something, and doesn't want to talk about it!"

"And that's exactly why he's heartless, you slimy serpent!" Gamakichi retorted. "Naruto is worried about him! He keeps pulling further and further away. It isn't fair!"

"Gamakichi," Naruto tried to hush his familiar.

"Yeah well maybe Sasuke's trying to come to a conclusion about some things that pertain to Naruto?" Manda responded.

"Manda, that's enough," Sasuke hissed.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, a fight maybe?"

"They haven't even been going out for that long."

Naruto and Sasuke looked around them. At the sight of nearly everyone in the cafeteria looking at them and watching them intently they blushed. They each reached up and covered their familiars' mouths. Looking back at each other Naruto gestured towards the doors, and Sasuke agreed. Quickly they fled the building.

Running until they came to the field that was now being used for PE they stopped. Breathing harshly they waited until they had calmed down enough to talk.

Naruto regained his normal breathing patterns first. "So, do I get to know what's wrong?" he asked. "It isn't exactly fair that you get to be worried over something concerning me and I don't get to know about it." Naruto was looking at Sasuke with concern. His blue eyes were wide, practically imploring Sasuke to let him know everything.

The youngest Uchiha sighed. He had hoped to be able to work everything out a bit more before talking to Naruto. After all it would be extremely uncomfortable to admit his Magi Instincts were awakening while knowing Naruto's weren't.

Naruto took Sasuke's silence the wrong way. "Okay fine, I understand," he sighed turning away. "If you don't want to say anything you don't have to. But at least let me know what the hell made me so fucking untrustworthy?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked up to see Naruto's back shaking slightly. "What?" he asked unable to think of anything else to say.

Naruto turned and glared at him. "You obviously don't trust me enough to tell me what's wrong! So what the hell did I do? Tell me!"

Sasuke blinked several times owlishly. "I do trust you," he said.

"Doesn't seem like it," Naruto scoffed. "All you do is close up around me. It feels like you hate me Sasuke! Don't you realize how much I fucking love you?"

Now Sasuke was shocked. Naruto had just confessed, rather bluntly, to him. "Ah, no I didn't," he said like an idiot.

"Well I do," Naruto growled. "I hate this. You're pulling away and I hate it. If this is what it's like being with you I'd rather go back to being friends. At least then I can be with you!"

"No!" Sasuke shouted wrapping his arms around Naruto as he turned to leave again. Naruto stopped walking and waited for Sasuke to continue. The Uchiha took a deep breath before whispering, "I think my Magi Instincts are awakening."

"What?" Naruto shouted turning around and looking into Sasuke's scared onyx eyes. "For who?" he asked.

Sasuke gaped at him for a good minute before his expression turned into a glare. "You, you dobe!" Sasuke growled. How could Naruto ask him that kind of question?

"Really?" Naruto's face lit up like a Christmas tree. It always kind of scared Sasuke when it did that.

"Yes," Sasuke admitted.

Naruto said nothing as he wrapped Sasuke into a tight hug, his lips crashing down onto the pale teens. Sasuke was shocked for a moment. He had expected Naruto to push him aside and tell him he didn't want him like that. After the initial shock wore off, he wrapped his arms around his blonde, and returned the kiss.

"Aw, damn. It seems they've made up," came a whinny voice from the right of them.

The two broke apart and looked over to a group of freshmen. "What do you want?" Naruto asked.

The freshmen shrugged and walked towards them. There was one boy who was blushing and looking at Naruto shyly. Sasuke's eyes narrowed on the boy. He didn't like how he was looking at his Naruto.

"Well," the blushing boy stammered out, "I was wondering if Naruto-sempai, if you would go on a date with me?" Naruto blinked at the boy like he was an idiot. Sasuke's grip on Naruto tightened. He was fighting down the wrath boiling up inside of him. "Well that is if you want to," he added. "I'm sure I'm more fun than him at least," he pointed to Sasuke.

"Get lost kid," Naruto drawled turning around. Smiling down at Sasuke he said, "Come on."

"Wait!" The freshman reached out and grabbed Naruto's arm. The boy didn't get to say what else he wanted to because his hand was instantly ablaze. "Ouch!" the boy cried pulling his hand away and dousing it with his own water abilities. He looked over to Sasuke with accusing eyes, but his own soon filled with fright.

Naruto had just enough time to turn to Sasuke before he was pushed back and a crater appeared where the practice field use to be, carved by the wall of fire and lightning that had been called down.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_Present…_

"Wait, what?" Kiba asked confused about what Naruto had just said. "So the practice arena was created by Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah. He had called on his two elements with such force he carved out the earth, literally. The teachers decided instead of filling the hole in, they would just use it."

Kiba blinked several times, then he asked, "So what happened to the freshman and his friends?"

Naruto appeared to be thinking about that for a moment. Finally he shrugged and said, "I don't know. I was too busy trying to get Sasuke back under control. Didn't really have time to pay attention to something like that."

"They survived, though barely," Shino said coming to sit beside Kiba, and kissing his neck. "The entire school saw the pillar of flames and came running. With some combined efforts by all the teachers they were able to put the flames out and save the other students."

"Oh," Kiba said cuddling close to Shino. After a minute Kiba frowned. "Wait, how did your instincts awaken?" he asked looking back at Naruto.

"It was during Friday at Suna Academy. A group of Sasuke's fangirls had come up to him and kept clinging to him. I got tired of it and just blew them away," Naruto said offhandedly.

"With a tornado," Gaara added appearing and sitting down on one of the sofas in the lounge area. "The poor girls had nearly every bone in their bodies broken and several layers of skin torn off."

Naruto didn't look guilty at all. "They deserved it," he said smiling as Sasuke came out. "After all, no one but me gets to cling to this Teme."

"Huh?" Sasuke asked sitting next to Naruto and kissing him. "What are you talking about?"

"How our instincts awakened," Naruto answered with a grin.

Sasuke cringed, "Don't remind me. I thought you had finally lost it! Though it did help with getting Ino and Sakura to back off."

"True, without Naruto's little wind show those two might not have decided to go out with Choji and Lee, and would still be chasing Sasuke around," Gaara smirked at the shudder that went through Sasuke.

"Enough teasing," Neji said nipping Gaara's ear before sitting down. "Anyways that's nothing compared to Sai's awakening."

"Now that was scary!" Naruto agreed. "I feel so sorry for Deidara, and I don't even like Deidara! I mean he didn't even do anything wrong. He was honestly innocent."

Kiba smiled, seemed he had another target to get information from. He had to wait until next Friday to figure out how the guys had gotten together with their girls, but he could harass Sai and Kankuro during class, lunch, after class, during practice, and dinner!

Shino looked at his boyfriend and sighed. He didn't even need to guess what his puppy was thinking. Leaning over he whispered in Kiba's ear, "You'd be better off asking Kankuro for the details. Sai won't understand why you want to know."

Kiba looked over to Shino confused for a moment. Then he smiled and kissed him quickly. "Okay!"

Shino, deciding the kiss hadn't been long enough, pulled Kiba into his lap and kissed him deeply. Kiba whimpered into the lip lock, his hands going into Shino's hair and threading in the dark tresses. Shino's tongue mapped out Kiba's mouth, hitting all the right points.

"Okay! That's enough," Kyuubi said walking up to them. "You have a room, go make out in there."

Kiba and Shino broke apart, looked at the dorm head, shrugged, stood up, and headed for the stairs. "Night!" Naruto called after them.

"Night!" Kiba called back. He would put off interrogating his classmates for another day. Right now he wanted to enjoy his partner.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Okay, so that was Naruto and Sasuke's get together! The next chapter will be covering Kankuro and Sai! Well more specifically it will be covering Sai's awakening! I can't wait! I'm finally getting to a person with a familiar made for physical attacks!**

**Voice: Yes yes, we get it. You're happy. Please review!**

**(1)Hakuja has been added to the list.**

**Teaser for Next the Side Chapter: Sai and Kankuro have been dating for a while, almost three months. But Kankuro's been noticing some strange behavior from his normally emotionless boyfriend. Why was Yoshi growling and snapping at people? What was wrong with Sai? The story of how Sai's instincts awakened! and Kankuro's of course.**


	21. Side Chapter: Kankuro & Sai

_**New Boy in Town**_

**I know, I know this has been really long in the coming, and I'm sorry about that. Please forgive the long wait. Oh, this is also my Christmas special for this year. Yeah, I know lazy.**

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Plot: Kiba corners Kankuro and asks him how Sai awakened. What he learns makes him think about the odd artist in a new light. And what does all of this have to do with Christmas?**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOCness for Sai. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Side Chapter: Kankuro & Sai_

Kiba frowned as he watched the many different students of Konoha Academy filter from building to building. The first snow had just fallen and people were quick to stay out of the cold. Kiba and Akamaru on the other hand didn't mind it. They just found snow to be a bit of a nuisance. Plus, considering Winter Break was just a month away snow falling seemed to be the logical choice for the weather. "There he is!" Kiba shouted as he spotted the person he had been looking for. "Come on boy," he instructed as he ran off toward Kankuro before he could make it to the next building.

Ever since he had heard about Sai's supposedly scary awakening he had been dying to know more. He was also curious to know of how Deidara fit into all of this. He couldn't imagine the blond actively pursuing Kankuro. Especially when he was with the Art teacher, Sasori. According to what he had been told about that odd pair, they had been partnered sine Deidara was in his second year. So there was no way he should have been interested in Kankuro.

"Hey, Kankuro!" Kiba called out gaining the senior's attention. _'Well, no time like the present to find out,'_ he told himself.

Kankuro, hearing Kiba call out, stopped and waited for the other brunet to catch up to him. "What's up?" Kankuro asked as he watched Kiba calm his breathing down enough to talk normally.

When Kiba looked up at him, an evil gleam in his brown eyes, Kankuro found himself wanting to run from his friend. "How did Sai awaken?" Kiba asked cutting straight to the point.

Kankuro blinked several times before sighing. He had been warned that Kiba was on the prowl for information about everyone's awakenings, so he had been expecting this. "Well, long story short he thought Deidara was trying to kiss me, so he tried to kill him," Kankuro answered hoping that would be the end of it.

He was wrong. "Wait, you can't just tell me only that! Give me more details," Kiba demanded. Akamaru barked from his position beside his Magi.

Kankuro sighed again. "Fine, but can we get out of the cold first? I'm freezing!" He picked up Kuroari and cuddled the fuzzy raccoon close to him for some warmth.

"Uh, yeah sure," Kiba agreed.

Together the two Magi and familiars walked toward the cafeteria. They each got something hot to drink, Cider for Kankuro and coffee for Kiba, and then went to sit down at their usual table. It was the weekend so not many people were present at the time, which was fine with Kiba. The less noise the easier it would be for him to hear Kankuro talking.

"So," Kiba smiled after taking a drink of his coffee, "What happened to make Sai believe that Deidara was trying to kiss you?"

"You really are impatient," Kankuro said as he toweled off Kuroari.

"Seems to be in his nature," Kuroari replied.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with being curious," Kiba defended himself. "Right Akamaru?"

'Woof!' Akamaru answered, his tail wagging.

Kankuro laughed as he set Kuroari on the chair beside him. "Okay, I understand. I'm not sure exactly when Sai started acting differently, but I do remember when I noticed his strange behavior."

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_Winter Break, 1 year ago…_

Kankuro yawned as he rolled over in his bed, and wrapped his arms around the trim waist of his boyfriend. His roommate, Deidara, had spent the night at his partner's place so he had Sai come over. It was Winter Break now anyways, so it wasn't like anyone was going to care. Sasuke sure wasn't going to complain that Sai wasn't in their dorm room.

"Morning," Sai said as he opened his eyes.

Kankuro smiled and leaned in. Placing a soft kiss to Sai's lips he said, "Morning. What should we do today?"

Sai blinked before saying, "I've got to take Yoshi to the vet today. He's due for a check-up." On the floor the small lion cub let out a soft hiss. "You're going," Sai said down to his familiar. Yoshi hissed again before settling back down to go back to sleep. "I should get up."

"No," Kankuro complained pulling Sai back over to him. "You don't have to leave till later, so just stay put."

Sai regarded his boyfriend for a moment before nodding and cuddling against him. Kankuro's eyes narrowed as he looked at the top of Sai's head. He had noticed it recently, but Sai was acting weird. He seemed to be more amiable and more willing to listen to him. Normally Sai would argue when he had to get something done, but recently he's been more than complacent to just do as he asks. It was worrying Kankuro a bit, but he kept pushing it aside because it also meant he got to spend more time with Sai.

"What are you thinking about?" Sai suddenly asked, catching Kankuro off guard.

"You," Kankuro answered with a cheesy grin.

"What about me?" Sai asked, not getting that Kankuro was trying to flirt with him.

Kankuro sighed. This was one side to his boyfriend he was happy hadn't changed. If Sai stopped being oblivious to such normal everyday things he would really start to worry about him. "I thinking that you've been acting a bit strange lately," he answered honestly. "Is something bothering you?"

Kankuro watched and felt as Sai tensed up. This was another thing that was odd about Sai lately. Normally Sai would instantly say whatever was on his mind, but as of late he had been keeping something from him. Whenever he asked what was going on Sai would become tight lipped.

"I'm fine," Sai finally said, all the while not meeting Kankuro's eyes.

"Okay then," Kankuro responded, his eyes narrowed. He didn't believe for a minute that Sai was fine, but he knew he couldn't force the information out of him. If Sai wanted o keep the issue a secret there was only one person alive that could pry it from him, and Kankuro would rather gouge his own eyes out than ask Naruto for help in his relationship.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_Later That Day…_

"Watch out!" Before the warning even reached his ears Kankuro slammed right into a closed door. "I tried to warn you," Gaara said coming over to his brother and looking down at him. "What's got you so spaced out?"

Kankuro glared up at his younger brother, his hand covering his nose. "Nothing, I'm fine," he answered with a muffled voice as he stood up. "I just wasn't watching where I was going."

"Obviously," Gaara remarked sarcastically. "Anyways, Temari called to say she'll be here for the Christmas party, though she may be late."

"Yeah, fine," Kankuro responded. Despite hearing he would at least be spending Christmas with both of his siblings his thoughts were preoccupied. He just couldn't get over Sai's behavior. To add to the ever growing list, when Sai left his room that morning to take Yoshi to the vet he had given him a long lingering deep kiss, something Sai normally wouldn't do of his own accord. It was almost like he was trying to make a point with that kiss, but what that point was Kankuro had no idea. "Man, I wish he'd just tell me what's wrong already?" Kankuro mumbled as he walked into the cafeteria.

"Did you say something?" Gaara asked as he glanced over to him.

"No, nothing," Kankuro answered again.

Gaara looked at him skeptically. "Look," Gaara stepped in front of him and stopped, "I don't care what it is that's bothering you, but I think you shouldn't let Sai see you like this."

That caught Kankuro's attention. Reaching out he grabbed the front of Gaara's shirt, and dragged him forward. "What do you know about Sai?!" he demanded.

Gaara blinked before narrowing his eyes. "Get your hand off of me," he warned.

As if just realizing what he was doing, Kankuro quickly released Gaara and took a step back. "Sorry, but why would you mention for me to not let Sai see me like this?"

"Because, you guys are dating right?" Gaara asked with a confused tone. "Wouldn't he be worried if he saw you acting like this?"

Kankuro felt his chest constrict with that thought, though he was unsure why. "I'm not sure about that," he whispered before walking away leaving Gaara there by himself. _'Why, why is Sai acting this way? What is wrong with him? Does it have something to do with me? Did I do something to make him mad?'_ Kankuro stopped walking mid step with that thought. "Is that it?" he asked out loud to himself.

"Is what it?" Sai asked walking up behind him, Yoshi walking by his side.

"Sai!" Kankuro jumped back into a defensive stance.

Sai stared at him like he was some kind of alien. "What's wrong with you?"

"Look who's talking," Kankuro countered with a glare. "What's been bothering you? Did I do something?" he demanded.

"No," Sai answered instantly. "You haven't done anything. Why?"

"Because, you've been acting weird!" Kankuro shouted. As he breathed deeply, trying to regain his composure, he realized they had the attention of everyone within the cafeteria. "Uh… come with me," he said grabbing Sai's hand, and dragging him from the building. He continued to run down the slippery paths of the school grounds, and to the dormitory buildings.

"Kankuro," Sai complained as he tried not to trip as they dashed up the stairs. "Kankuro, stop pulling me," he demanded as he pulled his hand out of his boyfriend's grip. Kankuro turned and regarded Sai, who was now glaring at him. "What is going on? Why are you in such a rush?"

Sai didn't get an answer. Instead he was pushed against the wall and found Kankuro's mouth claiming his. Kankuro waited for Sai to push him away and yell at him, but it never came. In the place of the punishment he normally would have gotten he found Sai's arms wrapping around him and pulling him closer. His mouth opened, welcoming Kankuro's tongue within. He sighed as Kankuro forced his way further against him, and wrapped one leg around the taller's leg, drawing him even closer.

"No one wants to see you two going at it in the hall," Sasuke said as he walked by them. "If you are going to have sex, go to Kankuro's room."

The two pulled apart and glared at the Uchiha as he walked to his and Sai's room. As he opened the door they heard Naruto's voice complaining about him being late. Understanding dawned as to why he had told them to go to Kankuro's room. Still, that wasn't on Kankuro's mind. No, what he wanted to talk to Sai about had nothing to do with his bed.

Pulling further away from Sai, he sighed. "Look, I know something is bothering you," Kankuro said, "And I can't help unless you tell me what it is."

Kankuro looked at Sai imploringly, but Sai didn't meet his eyes. "Nothing's wrong, I'm not bothered by anything."

"Anyone ever tell you you're a terrible liar when it comes to these kinds of things?" Kankuro snapped.

Now Sai did look at Kankuro. Kankuro was shocked to see fear in Sai's eyes. "What do you want me to say?" Sai screamed. "I don't know what's wrong with me! I'm confused and don't know what to do, say, or how to act around you anymore!"

"Wha-what?" Kankuro asked. He was truly surprised that Sai felt that way. He hadn't thought they were doing that badly. Yes, he realized Sai had been having some problems, but he had never considered Sai was suffering so much because of their relationship. "Are," Kankuro took a deep breath, "Are you saying you want to break up?"

"NO!" Sai shouted, tears forming in his eyes. "Why would you suggest that?!"

"Well, it sounded like," Kankuro tried to explain, but Sai cut him off.

"I don't want to break up, I never want to be away from you!" Sai declared. "I want to keep you to myself and let no one else see you. I want to possess you and-" Sai was cut off by Kankuro's lips covering his. The kiss was wet, and he realized it was because he was crying.

"Okay, I understand," Kankuro whispered as he held Sai close. "I understand, so please stop crying." He had never seen Sai like this before. Naruto had warned him that he wasn't as strong as he seemed, but he always figured that he would never get to see what he meant by that. And now, seeing Sai so broken before him shook him. All he wanted to do was wrap him in his arms and hold him close, protect him from everything that could possibly hurt him. "Don't worry, I'm all yours. I promise."

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_Next Day…_

Now that Kankuro knew what has been bothering Sai he needed answers. The feelings his boyfriend was experience couldn't be the usual ones a person feels when dating someone. No, Kankuro had a hunch that Sai was going through something entirely different, something possibly dangerous to others. He had seen both Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto's Magi instincts awaken, and he knew it was nothing to poke fun at. He needed to know if Sai was going through the same thing.

'_And if he is, then what?'_ Kankuro asked himself as he went in search of Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei. Truthfully he had no idea what he was going to do, but he knew he wasn't going to run from Sai if that was what was going on. He realized what having one's instincts awakened meant, and the idea of having Sai bound to him forever didn't seem so bad. If anything, it would be exactly what he wished for if he was honest.

"Kakashi, stop. We're in school," Iruka's voice drifted through the door, and Kankuro rethought going in.

"Aw, but Iruka, we don't have any classes. We're just here to keep an eye on the kids," Kakashi countered.

"Then why don't you," Kankuro shouted through the door. "I'm coming in!"

He heard some curses, what sounded like a chair being knocked over, and the rustling of clothes. "Okay, Kankuro, you can come in," Iruka finally announced.

Despite having the okay to enter, Kankuro cautiously opened the door and tried really hard to not imagine what the two teachers had just been doing on the disordered desk. It was normal for Kakashi's desk to be a mess, but this was Iruka's classroom, and his desk never looked like that. Papers were everywhere. On the floor, scattered about the surface, his pen holder was knocked over, and his teacher's edition textbook was lying open on the floor.

"What did you need Kankuro?" Iruka asked with a smile as he straightened his ponytail.

"I needed to ask a question," Kankuro answered as he moved to sit on the desk.

"Don't sit on the desk top," Iruka scolded before he even sat down. "And what is it you needed to ask?"

"It's about Sai," Kankuro said sitting down on the stairs leading up the rows of benches and desks. "He's been acting weird, and last night he confessed what's been bothering him."

"If you know what's wrong, why do you need our help?" Kakashi asked as he leaned against the wall.

Kankuro hesitated. He could have gone to Gai-sensei and Yamato-sensei about this, but Iruka was more open about discussing these things, without the flowery speeches attached. "I think his instincts might be awakening," he finally answered.

"Oh," Iruka said.

"What makes you think that?" Kakashi asked without a change in his tone.

Kankuro bit his bottom lip. Iruka, noticing the student's unease with the situation, approached him. "We can't help if you don't tell us," he said gently. "And don't worry, anything you tell us won't be repeated to anyone else."

Kankuro nodded and looked over to the brunet history teacher. "He says he doesn't want to be apart from me, that he wants to monopolize and possess me."

"That sure sounds like the starting of the instincts awakening," Kakashi said on a sigh. "But it could also just be the normal feelings of wanting to possess your lover. It's hard to tell the difference sometimes, until it's too late."

"Then, how can I know for certain?" Kankuro asked, his voice a bit desperate.

"Kankuro," Iruka's voice was hard as he spoke, "A Magi's instincts awakening isn't a good thing. Even if the other person returns your feelings, you are bound to that person for life without a way to turn back. And if the person doesn't return your feelings, you have to spend an undetermined amount of time suffering as you try to fall out of love with them. Plus-" Iruka drifted off.

"Plus?" Kankuro urged him to continue.

"You two have already slept together," Kakashi continued. Kankuro blushed at the statement, but he couldn't' deny it. "The usual pattern has already been broken. Meaning, if Sai's instincts have started to awaken, he's already bound to you."

"What?!" Kankuro shouted. He thought both parties had to have their instincts awakened for the bonding to take place. "So the reason Sai's feeling unsure is because-"

"Because you don't feel as strongly as he does, and he knows it," Iruka confirmed.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

With a mind weighed down by numerous thoughts Kankuro walked across the school grounds, heading toward the cafeteria. He was supposed to help set up for the Christmas party being held for the students that weren't going home for the Winter Holidays. The girls from Suna Academy were also coming over. Despite the prospect of the party directly in front of him he couldn't find any form of excitement within him. All he could find was self-loathing.

'_How could I have done this to him?'_ Kankuro wondered disheartened_. 'I've bound him to me without even realizing it. How am I going to explain this to him?'_

Yes, Kankuro was feeling wretched with his knew found knowledge. The only ray of light he could even see was the hope that Sai's instincts weren't awakening, and he was just feeling a stronger form of possessiveness than usual. If that was the case than he would be able to ease Sai's worries, but if that wasn't the case he could only help by awakening his own instincts. The problem was he had no idea how to do that! He loved Sai, he knew that much, but was that enough to awaken his Magi instincts? It didn't seem to be the case, or he'd already awakened them.

"Watch out!" Gaara called, but once again he was too late. "Are you trying to end up in the infirmary?" the redhead demanded as he glared down at his older brother.

Kankuro had run into a ladder, having it fall down on him in the process. Thankfully no one and nothing was on it. "I think that would be a good idea," he muttered to himself as he removed the ladder and stood up.

"What?" Gaara asked with a confused expression. "How would spending Christmas in the infirmary be a good thing?"

"I wouldn't have to see the hurt on his face then," Kankuro answered without thinking.

Gaara blinked before frowning. Rising his hand, he formed a fist, and brought it down on Kankuro's head. "You're an idiot!" he shouted before turning around and going over to Neji.

Kankuro rubbed the spot that was now forming a lump. He knew he was being an idiot; he didn't need his little brother to tell him that. But he couldn't help it, not after what he just found out. How could he be happy about what he just learned?

"Kankuro, can you help me with this? Un," Deidara asked from the other side of the cafeteria.

"Yeah, sure," Kankuro said standing and going over to his blond roommate_. 'Maybe a little manual labor will help clear my head.'_

Deidara nodded as he came over and handed him a box of decorations. "Okay, you just need to hold that and hand me the things I tell you to," he instructed.

"Got it," Kankuro responded. For the next twenty minutes Kankuro just followed Deidara around as the blond put up decoration after decoration. It was when Deidara was putting up a wreath that the stepstool he was on gave way beneath him, and he came falling down. Kankuro, acting on reflex, dropped the box, and tried to catch him. "Watch it!" he cried.

"WAAAH!" Deidara screamed.

The loud thud of their joined bodies falling to the floor reverberated throughout the cafeteria drawing everyone's attention. Especially one person's attention. Sai, who had just walked in, looked on with wide and horrified eyes as Deidara lay on top of his Kankuro, their mouth's inches apart. "What is going on here?" he demanded quietly.

"Huh?" Naruto asked. He had arrived with him, and was the only one to hear the question. His blue eyes widened at the sight of Sai's aura glowing around him. "Sai? Hey, man what's wrong? Sai!"

Kankuro, hearing Naruto's voice raised in alarm, looked over to the door. His eyes widened at the sight of Sai stalking toward him. Instantly he pushed Deidara off of him and scrambled to his feet. "Hey Sai, what's wrong?" he asked hoping to calm Sai down.

"Move," Sai growled.

Kankuro didn't have time to respond because Yoshi knocked him out of the way. Despite having the full sized version of the lion knock him aside he was uninjured. Spinning around he met with a solid barrier. Sai faced Deidara with murderous intent in his eyes, Yoshi growling beside him.

"What's your problem?" Deidara demanded. "I didn't do anything to your boyfriend. I just fell."

Sai said nothing as he advanced on the blond. "Yoshi," he instructed. The large black lion pounced, his claws extended and ready to tear into his Magi's enemy.

"Kimi!" Deidara shouted. The cockatoo let out a sharp cry and a blast threw the lion back. Deidara narrowed his eyes on Sai. "If you want to fight, you'd better be prepared to get hurt kid, un!" Getting into a defensive position Deidara prepared for what was to come. He wasn't an idiot, he knew what was wrong with Sai.

"Sai!" Kankuro shouted as he pounded on the barrier surrounding them. "Sai!"

"Get back Kankuro," Kakashi called as he came into the room. "Yamato, Gai we need this barrier down."

"On it!" the pair said in unison.

"Kabuto, prepare the first aid," Kakashi ordered.

"Already have," Kabuto said holding up a kit.

"Iruka," Kakashi turned, but his order died on his tongue as he saw Iruka and Hoshi already readying a barrier to place around Sai, to contain him, once the other one was down.

Yoshi smacked Kimi aside with a swipe of his paw and launched himself at Deidara. The blond barely missed getting his arm torn off by the lion, but he didn't evade it entirely. He grunted as the claws tore into his flesh.

"Deidara!" Sasori shouted as he arrived. "What the fuck is taking so long? Get him out of there!"

"We're trying," Kakashi growled.

"Try harder!" Sasori demanded as he also threw his own abilities into tearing down the barrier surrounding Sai and his Deidara. "Kankuro, get your boyfriend under control!" Sasori growled.

"He won't listen to me," Kankuro responded.

"Fuck," Sasori cursed. "Deidara! Evade that brat."

"Easy for you to say Dana," Deidara grumbled as Yoshi's teeth sank into his leg. "Fuck, this hurts, un."

The lion was holding him down as Sai approached. All of the students watched on horrified as Sai raised his arm, energy spinning in his palm. They all could see how this was going to end. Sai was going to kill Deidara. Sai brought down his arm and the barrier fell. Instantly Sasori sent Hiruko in, and a separate barrier was erected around just Deidara.

"Get away from him," Sasori growled, his own magic seething around him. "Come any closer and I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Sasori!" Iruka shouted. "Damn it, Yamato! I need some help here."

"On it," Yamato rushed over to Iruka and with the added help they had the barrier up around Sai, sealing both him and Yoshi in.

"Now, Kankuro, calm him down," Kakashi instructed.

"How?" Kankuro asked. He felt like his legs were made of lead, and he couldn't seem to get enough air into his lungs.

"Kiss him!" Gaara shouted out to him.

"Ah, right," Kankuro gulped and took a step forward. With that one step he realized he could move, and ran to Sai. "Sai! Please, calm down," Kankuro implored as he entered the barrier and wrapped his arms around his enraged raven haired lover. "I promise nothing happened. Deidara fell, nothing more," he explained. "I love you, nothing is going on with me and Deidara."

"Kankuro," Sai's voice still sounded strained.

"I'm right here," Kankuro smiled at him and cupped his face with his hands. "And I'm staying. I promised, remember?" Leaning in he claimed Sai's lips in a dominating kiss. Almost instantly Sai's anger faded, and his arms wrapped tightly around Kankuro. Yoshi remained in a defensive crouch for a minute longer, but soon he shrank back down to cub size and began to purr happily.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_Present…_

"And now you know," Kankuro said with a smile to the stunned brunet sitting in front of him. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, I thought you were partners," Kiba frowned, "Which means your instincts woke at some point. When?"

Kankuro's smile turned into a grin. "Seems Sai and I have thing for holidays. My instincts awoke on Valentine's Day. Some girl gave him some candies and then tried to kiss him, next thing I knew I was standing over her unconscious form with Sai's arms wrapped around my middle."

"And Sai's awakening was scary?" Kiba asked, his voice trembling slightly. "It seems my awakening was the easiest to divert out of everyone else."

"That's only because we realized what was happening," Naruto said coming over to them and sitting down. "And it's because we've seen each other awaken that we know what to look for."

"Yeah, I guess you've got a point there," Kiba agreed.

"So, who are you going to go after now?" Naruto asked, a teasing note to his voice.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked, confused by his friend's question.

"Oh come on, aren't you interested in how anyone else got together?" Naruto pouted.

"Well, yeah I am," Kiba answered with a frown. "I'm really curious to know how Sasori-sensei and Deidara got together. That's one odd couple no matter how many times I think about it."

Naruto looked over to Kankuro with a serious expression. "Now that I think about it, how did they get together?"

"Why are you asking me?" Kankuro demanded.

"You're his roommate," Naruto countered.

"So," Kankuro responded. "I'm not his keeper."

"Then we'll just have to ask him!" Kiba grinned.

The two other teens exchanged glances before grinning as well. "Sounds like fun," Naruto said.

"Yes it does," Kankuro agreed.

"You'd be better off asking Deidara," Itachi said walking by them. "Sasori-sensei doesn't like talking about it."

"Do you know then?" Naruto asked as he looked at the student council president.

Itachi smirked down at his younger brother's partner. "I do, but it isn't my tale to tell."

"Cheap skate," Kankuro retorted.

"So we just have to ask Deidara, huh. Should be easy," Kiba grinned as he stood.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"To find Shino," Kiba answered. "We're going to train together. Come on Akamaru."

'Woof,' Akamaru got up and followed after Kiba as he ran from the cafeteria.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Kiba's curiosity has a new target! Sasori and Deidara! And this time Naruto and Kankuro are joining him on the hunt.**

**Teaser for the next side chapter: Deidara had tried for a year to get the Art teacher's attention. When he finally did things went better than he ever hoped. But now his Sasori-dana has been distancing himself from him, why?**

**Voice: Love it! Sai is so cruel and calculating that the idea of him going out of control fills me with shivers of fear!**

**Me: And that's a good thing?**

**Voice: Yep!**

**Me: You're weird.**

**Voice: No I'm not. **

**Me: You are too. **

**Voice: Am not! **

**Me: Are- never mind. Please review.**

**Announcement: I'm writing a New Years fic this year as well. For those of you who don't know, last year's was "Mission Jealousy". This year the fic is called "They're Not You". Details on my profile. Hope you will check it out when I get it up on New Years!**


	22. Side Chapter: Sasori & Deidara

_**New Boy in Town**_

**OMG! I am SO sorry. I didn't realize how long I'd gone without putting up a side chapter… 8 months! Please forgive this EXTREME oversight on my part.**

**Plot: **Deidara had tried for a year to get the Art teacher's attention. When he finally did things went better than he ever hoped. But now his Sasori-dana has been distancing himself from him, why?

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Mentions of Student Teacher relationships. And OOCNESS, LOTS OF IT FOR BOTH SASORI AND DEIDARA!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Side Chapter: Sasori & Deidara_

Kiba, Kankuro, and Naruto had spent hours in debate on how to approach Deidara with the topic of his relationship with Sasori-sensei. They'd decided to wait until after winter break was over. It would make things easier on them, hopefully. The idea was that if Deidara was relaxed after a long time away from the school he'd be more willing to talk, based off of Kankuro's experience with the blonde.

"So," Kiba looked over to his conspirators for this. "When should we act?"

Naruto shrugged. He'd never done something like this, but it was fun. "We could try the dorms."

Kankuro nodded, "I'll call you when he gets to the room."

The three nodded and went their own ways. If this went right than they'd be able to get the answers they wanted.

Later that day, after dinner, Kankuro sent a text to both Naruto and Kiba. The two excused themselves from their conversations with everybody, and went to Kankuro's room. They knocked three times, and waited for Kankuro to open the door. When he did, he smiled and motioned them into the room. Deidara was sitting on his bed, a ball of clay in hand, and headphones on.

Kankuro walked over to his roommate, tapped on his shoulder, and indicated the two third years.

"What's up? Un," Deidara asked as he slipped his headphones off.

Kiba and Naruto exchanged quick grins before Kiba asked, "How did Sasori-sensei's and your Magi instincts awaken?"

Deidara's eyes widened before narrowing. "Why?"

"I'm interested," Kiba answered honestly.

Deidara looked over to Kankuro who just smiled and sat down at his desk like he didn't care. Sighing, Deidara turned around so he was facing the two third years. "Take a seat, un. This will take a while," he instructed.

Kiba and Naruto sat anxiously on Kankuro's bed, their attention riveted on the blonde fourth year, and he hadn't even said anything of consequence yet.

Deidara collected his thoughts. "So, Dana and I were seeing each other for a year before his instincts started acting up…"

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_Two Years Ago…_

Deidara walked down the paths connecting the art and literature building to the science building. He was on his way to Sasori's office. Kimi flew around him, chirping happily. She was reflecting his happy mood, which was near impossible to miss even without her display. Today was their one year anniversary, and Deidara planned on spending every moment he could with his teacher.

Coming to the brick building, Deidara opened the door, and Kimi came to sit on his shoulder. The cockatoo whistled peacefully as they ascended the stairs to the top floor where the teachers' offices were situated. He couldn't wait to see Sasori. They'd made plans to spend the weekend together, and were supposed to leave in an hour.

He came to the door of Sasori's office, his name scrolled across the door in red lettering. Deidara reached out and traced the name, a smile on his face. They'd been seeing each other for a year, though he said that they hadn't done anything beyond kissing. Sasori said it was because Deidara was still a kid and his student. Deidara wanted more, of course any teenager would, but he was willing to accept his Dana's decision.

Before he could knock the door opened and Sasori stood there, seemingly shocked, before him. "What are you doing here?" Sasori demanded.

Deidara blinked for a second before saying, "We're supposed to be leaving soon. Un."

Sasori looked down to his watch and sighed. "Not for another hour," he snapped and moved passed Deidara. "Look, just wait patiently until it's time to go. I've got things to do." With that he left down the hall.

Deidara watched him, hurt showing in his blue eyes. Kimi leaned in, and rubbed her head against his cheek. Deidara reached up and returned the gesture. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but it still hurt to have Sasori be so callous today of all days. Still, he hadn't thrown him out! Moving into the room, Deidara sat down on a couch and grabbed one of Sasori's many books on art and began reading through it.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Sasori sighed when he was out of sight of Deidara. Leaning against the wall he rubbed the bridge of his nose between his eyes. It was getting harder to keep his distance from the teen. Every day they spent together felt like torture. He'd given up the fight of trying to deny his desire to be with the other, and even allowed the kisses. But, not this. He couldn't let himself slip. Even with the weekend they had planned he couldn't let himself become too comfortable, for both their sakes.

Continuing on down to his classroom, he looked around until he found what he had been looking for. It was a sculpture of two birds, and his anniversary gift to Deidara. He frowned at the sculpture. He'd become such a sap since agreeing to go out with the other. As he thought about Deidara he felt the familiar pool of warmth and desire flare up. He squashed it down.

"This is not going to happen," Sasori told himself firmly.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Deidara sighed as he sat in Sasori's office. He'd never made him wait this long. Normally it was him making Sasori wait. Looking at the clock his eyes widened when he saw the time. They had ten minutes left before they were supposed to leave. What the hell was keeping him? Closing the book he'd barely read, Deidara sat up, and left the room. He wasn't worried about the door, it locked automatically.

Kimi followed after him, her eyes anxious as she watched him walked down the hall. She called after him, coming to perch on his shoulder. Nuzzling close she tried to comfort him again.

"I'm fine girl, un," Deidara lied as he stroked her.

"If she's worried about you then you're obviously not okay," Sasori said as he came up the stairs.

Deidara glared at the art teacher. "What took you so long, un?" he demanded.

"I was putting supplies away in the classroom," Sasori answered as if he was talking to a child. "Are you ready to go?" he asked as he turned and headed down the stairs.

The large macaw on his shoulder turned his head to look at Deidara. "Coming?" Hiruko asked.

Kimi returned his replied with an annoyed whistle. Deidara calmed her and followed after Sasori. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but something just seemed off. Was it just him? No, it couldn't be. His Dana was keeping more distance than was necessary between them. Deidara hid the hurt from his eyes. Kimi couldn't be fooled though. She released a pained, high pitched, whine causing Sasori to turn and look at them.

"What is wrong?" Sasori demanded.

"Nothing," Deidara lied and walked passed him. "You're the one with the problem, un."

Sasori glared, reached out, and grabbed Deidara's arm. "What was that?" he growled.

Deidara didn't meet his eyes. "You seem upset, un," he rephrased his words.

Sasori regarded the blonde student for a moment before sighing and releasing him. "I'm not upset," he answered as he reached out and brushed Deidara's bangs aside. "You shouldn't hide your face." Leaning in, he pressed a chaste kiss to the other's lips. "Come on, let's go."

Deidara nodded and followed after him. He buried the pain he felt as they walked. Something was off. That kiss had seemed so cold.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Dinner had been pleasant, though Deidara felt that something was missing. He knew what it was to, Sasori seemed to be avoiding making eye contact. He was talking to him and was avoiding Deidara's questions, but he wouldn't meet his eyes. The few times that he did, he quickly looked away. It was odd. The longer the behavior continued the more it stopped hurting and just plain began upsetting Deidara.

Sasori could easily see the shift in Deidara's attitude, but couldn't really bring himself to say anything. He wasn't intentionally trying to hurt the teen, but the space was needed, especially if he wasn't going to do the unforgivable. There was plenty he could say to cheer him up, but there were also plenty of reasons for why he shouldn't.

They were walking through the city park when Deidara suddenly sprinted away from Sasori's side, his hand hanging discarded. He watched him run up to a man painting a scene of the sun setting behind the buildings, and had to curb his own jealous wrath. The man would turn and smile at Deidara obviously complimenting him on his artistic taste.

'_I noticed way before you,_' Sasori found himself grumbling to himself.

"Why not talk to him?" Hiruko asked softly. His head was swiveled so he was watching Deidara and Kimi, but still paying attention to his Magi.

Sasori glared at his familiar. "And what exactly would I tell him?"

"For one, you don't hate him, would be a great place to start," Hiruko remarked, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Sasori decided to ignore his familiar's advice. There was just no way Deidara thought he hated him. His attention was diverted when the artist reached up and touched Deidara's arm. His eyes narrowed, and stepped forward.

"Deidara," Sasori bit out as he pulled him to his side. "We're late."

Deidara looked at him, confusion shining in his eyes. "For what, un?" he asked as Sasori began to lead him out of the park.

Sasori didn't answer. He was too busy trying to keep himself under control. Blowing up a normal human would not be a good thing. He needed to get as far away from the source of his aggression, and fast. Furthermore, he needed to get Deidara away from that guy. How dare he touch his blonde! The audacity of people.

"Dana!" Deidara shouted as he stopped and yanked his arm away from him. Sasori turned and looked at the blonde. He could see the hurt in his eyes, and in turn he felt himself wince away from it. "What is wrong with you, un?" Deidara snapped.

Sasori bit back his first retorted, and took a deep breath. He needed to approach this calmly. "Nothing's wrong, I just thought it was time we get back," he finally said.

"Get back to where, un?" Deidara asked.

"The school," Sasori answered.

Deidara's eyes widened, but the look of pain quickly faded to nothing. Kimi chirped anxiously, but something obviously passed between Magi and familiar and she grew silently. "I understand, un," Deidara whispered as he walked passed Sasori and back to the car.

Sasori said nothing as he followed after him. There really wasn't anything to say. This whole night was just one large disaster.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_Two Days Later…_

Sasori watched from his office window as Deidara laughed with a group of his friends from the advanced class. His roommate, Kankuro, was showing off a new trick from the look of things. Kyuubi and Itachi were watching on, while Deidara laughed at the brunet. It was strange watching him from afar. After having the kid harass him for so long and then actively dating him, he wasn't use to being on the sidelines as a spectator in Deidara's life anymore.

When Kankuro reached over to brush a spec off of Deidara's arm Sasori had to grit his teeth, his hands clenching on the windowsill. He hated this, but he couldn't allow this turmoil to boil over. Deidara didn't deserve the after affects. It wasn't fair of him to bind the young man.

"Sasori-sensei?" Kakashi called as he tapped on the office door, an amused look in his one visible eye. "You seem to be in a terrible situation."

"Go away Kakashi-sensei," Sasori snapped as he turned from the window and went to his desk.

"No," Kakashi responded bluntly. Moving to the window himself he looked out, a knowing twinkle entering his eye as he watched Deidara construct a small bird out of clay and make it fly, Kimi chasing after it happily. "He's a good kid," he whispered.

Sasori glared at the other teacher. "All four are good kids," he corrected.

"Yeah, but the only one you care about is that explosion happy blonde," Kakashi said. "Right?"

Sasori's glare got darker. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kakashi sighed. Moving so he was looking straight at the other he leaned over and said, "Look, I hope you aren't going to let this go on much longer. We've kept our mouths shut about it until know, but Jiraiya-sama is going to find out sooner or later. Pull out before it's too late."

"Your advice is ill timed," Sasori admitted on a sigh as he leaned back. "I'm in too deep."

Kakashi's eye widened. "What do you mean?" Sasori looked at him, a terrified look in his dark eyes. "You haven't?" Sasori looked toward the window, a forlorn expression passing his features. "Shit," Kakashi cussed as he raked his fingers through his hair. "Do you have any idea what's going to happen if this gets out?"

"It'll be hell," Sasori responded.

"Hell will be a picnic compared to this! He's your student! Your relationship shouldn't have started to begin in the first place!" Kakashi reprimanded.

"I know," Sasori sighed. He knew all of this. He knew that if this continued he'd only be bringing pain to Deidara, and trouble to both of them, but he couldn't leave him. He couldn't even bring himself to imagine it. "Kakashi, I think I need a vacation."

Kakashi looked down at the teacher, sighed, and took a seat across the desk. "Tsunade-sama has some experience with calming awakening Magi instincts. Perhaps you should talk to her," he suggested softly.

Sasori nodded. Something had to be done. He couldn't do this to Deidara. He didn't even know about the Magi instincts. So few actually activated them with reciprocated feelings. And most often it was too late by the time they did activate that one person was forever bound to another with the other able to walk away at any point. He wouldn't do that Deidara's and his relationship.

"I'll talk to Jiraiya-sama later today," Sasori announced.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Sasori looked straight ahead, his eyes serious as he walked across the campus. He avoided the students that were congregated in groups. When a few called out to him, he waved, but kept going. He needed to get this done before it became too much.

"Sasori-dana!" Sasori felt his heart constrict and his body freeze at the sound of Deidara calling out to him. "Hey, sorry I haven't stopped by, un. Kankuro was helping me with my math, un," Deidara said as he walked in step with Sasori.

"That's good. You should focus on your studies," Sasori said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to see Jiraiya-sama."

Sasori pretended that he didn't see the hurt flash across Deidara's face. "Yeah, okay. See you later, un," Deidara waved as he left and headed off in a separate direction.

"Is this okay?" Hiruko asked.

"It has to be," Sasori responded.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Deidara watched Sasori walk into the faculty building. He was trying to ignore the pain in his chest, but it was becoming impossible. Maybe dating a teacher was a terrible idea. It seemed that even when they were just talking normally Sasori was distancing himself. The weekend had been horrible, despite what it meant. Now he couldn't even get him to talk to him.

"Deidara!" Kankuro shouted across the court yard.

Deidara turned his attention away from the door Sasori had vanished into and walked toward his roommate. "What?"

"I wanted to introduce you," Kankuro indicated the redhead standing next to him. "This is my brother Gaara, he's a first year."

Deidara looked the other over, and smirked. "You two look nothing alike."

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Sasori sighed as he waited for permission to see Jiraiya, the dean of the school. He'd known this day would come, but not under these circumstance. Now, he was hurting the one person he never wanted to.

"You may go in now," the secretary said.

Sasori nodded and entered the large room that served as Jiraiya's on campus office. "What do you need Sasori?" Jiraiya asked before the door was even closed.

Taking a deep breath, Sasori stepped forward and bowed his head before the large desk that Jiraiya sat behind. "I've broken school rules and entered into a relationship with a student. Now I fear the worst might have happened. I request leave of absence so I may distance myself and bring everything back under control."

Jiraiya sat wide eyed behind his desk. He'd certainly not been expecting that. "Who is the student?" he asked.

"Deidara," Sasori answered. He winced when he realized he'd said the boy's name with affection.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes on the teacher. "How long has the relationship been going?"

Sasori closed his eyes. Images of Deidara smiling as he pulled off a prank, or the dazed look that entered his eyes after they'd been kissing flashing before him. "A year," he answered softly.

"And you believe your Magi instincts have awakened?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, I know they have," Sasori responded swiftly. "I don't wish to harm Deidara by blocking off his chances for a future with anyone, so I wish to seek Tsunade-sama's help."

"When can you be ready to leave?" Jiraiya asked.

"Tonight," Sasori answered.

"I'll have the arrangements made with Tsunade. Go pack," Jiraiya instructed.

"Thank you," Sasori responded as he straightened and headed for the door.

"Sasori," Jiraiya stopped him. "You know the school's secondary purpose right?"

Sasori paused. Taking a deep breath, he spoke evenly, "To help the Magi families form alliances through partnerships."

"Then, why are you running from this?" Jiraiya inquired.

"Because it isn't a partnership if it's one sided," Sasori answered. "And I won't take that choice from Deidara."

"You mean the side effects of the Magi instincts," Jiraiya said.

"Yes," Sasori nodded. "He shouldn't have to be locked to someone so early in life."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed a fractions before sighing and saying, "Fine. I'll accept that. Now, go get ready to leave."

"See you," Sasori said as he opened the door and left.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

"Sasori-dana," Deidara called after him as he moved to his car, luggage in hand. "Sasori-dana!"

Sasori stopped, turned, and waited for the blonde to catch up. He tried to hide how much this was hurting him, but couldn't keep all of the pain from his eyes.

"Where are you going, un?" Deidara demanded.

"I'm taking a vacation," Sasori answered. "I'm going to receive counseling from Tsunade-sama."

"Counseling?" Deidara's eyes widened considerably. "Why, un?"

Sasori looked at the boy who was more important to him than his own life. How he'd give anything to take away the confusion and pain in those light blue eyes, but he couldn't. This had to happen.

"We're breaking up," he whispered before opening his car, putting his luggage in, and moving around to the driver side door.

"What?" Deidara asked, his voice broken. Sasori couldn't look at him. He was afraid of what he might do if he saw Deidara's face right now.

"I'm sorry," Sasori said as he got in, locked the car, and drove off.

"Dana!" Deidara shouted after him, tears sliding down his cheeks. "Sasori!"

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_One Month Later…_

Tsunade sighed as she looked at Sasori's chart in front of her. She knew that helping someone overcome the Magi instincts could take years, but it didn't seem like any amount of time she spent with Sasori would help. The reason was simple, Deidara had returned his feelings, to a point.

"I'm releasing you from counseling," she suddenly said.

"What?" Sasori asked, his eyes wide as he looked across the way to the woman.

Tsunade glared at the teacher. "It is my professional opinion that this is pointless. As your relationship wasn't entirely one sided, counseling would only hinder you, not help."

"But," Sasori tried to keep the desperation from his voice, "I can't. He's my student, and there's no guarantee that he'll reciprocate."

Tsunade didn't even bother hiding the exasperation from her voice, "I don't care. Deidara obviously loved you during the time you were together. And most likely still does. Until he completely cuts off all emotion for you this process is pointless." Gathering up her papers, she stood, and moved to the door. "You still have a few days to go before you have to return to work. I suggestion you take the time to think about how you're going to fix your relationship with Deidara."

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

After that brief meeting with Tsunade Sasori had backed up, heading into town, and the city park. He needed a change of scenery to think about what to do next. It was hard to admit that he hadn't even tried to listen to Tsunade's advice. He knew that was why she'd sent him back early. He didn't want to break his connection with Deidara, but he needed to.

"You should just claim the boy," Hiruko spoke up.

"Why? So Deidara can leave me shattered when he no longer loves me?" Sasori snapped at his familiar. "No thank you. I'd rather stay the way I am and wait for that to happen."

"And if it doesn't?" Hiruko asked, his head rubbing against Sasori's cheek.

"I," Sasori paused his eyes widening at the sight before him.

Deidara was sitting on a bench, another's arm was around his shoulder. Kimi sat on the bench beside Deidara, glaring at the hand draped over her Magi. The other man's familiar, a cat, sat close by, eyeing Kimi like a snack. Hiruko and Sasori watched enraged as the man moved in, his lips ready to brush Deidara's.

He never got the chance.

The earth opened up, and dragged him under. Deidara, wide eyed, jumped up, and looked around. "Dana?" he whispered in shock.

Sasori said nothing as he approached the struggling man locked within the earth at Deidara's feet. Hiruko glowed brightly on his shoulder. Deidara moved to help the man, and found himself within a barrier. He gaped at Sasori as he lifted his hand, a boulder floating above the man.

"What are you doing?!" Deidara shouted as he pounded on the barrier. "Stop it Dana, un!"

Sasori ignored him. All he could see was that image of this man trying to kiss Deidara, his Deidara. He was going to press his lips against what should only be touched by him!

"Sasori!" Deidara shouted, his fists beating at the barrier surrounding him. He'd tried to tunnel out with his own earth based abilities, but had found that the barrier was a perfect sphere. Unable to act himself, he turned to Kimi. His eyes widened then narrowed as he saw his familiar contained within a similar barrier. "Let her go!" Deidara demanded as he turned around.

"Soon," Sasori responded for the first time.

Deidara went to demand that he do it now, but his words died on the tip of his tongue as Sasori released control of the boulder, and crushed the Magi he'd trapped. Nothing but a small smear of blood could be seen. Deidara felt his stomach wrench, and he dropped to the ground emptying its contents. As he threw up Sasori removed the barrier surrounding Kimi and Deidara.

The bird instantly flew to Deidara, rubbing her head against his cheek. The blonde was shaking, and there was fear in his eyes. Sasori had just killed someone. His beloved Dana had just killed someone.

"We're too late." They both turned at the sound of Kakashi's voice. Iruka stood beside him, ashen at the scene. "Tsunade-sama said you'd been released and that you were headed into town. We knew Deidara was here, so we came to intercept you. But," Kakashi drifted off as he moved to the rock.

"We're going to have to explain this carefully," Iruka said as he approached Deidara.

"Don't touch him," Sasori snapped.

Instantly Iruka stepped back, his hands up in the air, but Hoshi had grown to his full size and hissed at the other man. He was only responding to the threat presented by Sasori.

"Please," Deidara's voice was soft, but it drew the group's attention. "Please stop. I don't want anyone else to die."

Sasori looked down at Deidara, and felt the pain of what he'd done ripped through him. "Deidara," he called gently. Kneeling down, he reached for the blonde. He was shocked when Deidara didn't fight him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen. I tried to distance myself so wouldn't didn't. I'm so sorry."

Deidara looked up at him, unable to say anything. All he could process was that another man was dead, and it had something to do with him. He didn't know what to do. The lost look in Sasori's eyes drew him though. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to the older man's. He sighed when Sasori's arms tighten around him. He might not understand what had happened, but this, this he knew.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_Present…_

"Wait," Kiba gaped, "That's it? He just killed someone, and that's it?!"

Deidara shrugged. "Well there were reports filed, and I had to be informed about what Sasori-dana was going through, un. But yeah, that's how it happened."

"How did your instincts awaken then?" Naruto asked.

Deidara looked over to Kimi who was perched on the headboard of his bedframe. "Similar to the way Kiba's did, un. I saw someone flirting with Sasori-dana, and someone else tried to keep me under control as another went to get him. So I didn't blow up, un."

"Well at least I wasn't the only one with a boring awakening," Kiba mumbled.

Deidara laughed. "Not everyone explodes like your friends. Itachi and Kyuubi had a fairly easy time with their instincts awaking, from what I understand. Un."

Kiba looked over to Naruto, who just shrugged. "I don't pry into Kyuubi's love life," he said with a shudder. "He's my cousin for crying out loud."

"Well," Kiba said, "Thanks for the history lesson."

"No problem," Deidara waved as the two third years moved for the door. "Oh!" Deidara called after them, "Don't tell Sasori-dana that I told you this, un. He doesn't like to talk about it, un."

"Got it!" Kiba and Naruto waved and left.

"So," Kiba sighed as he walked down the stairs, "Are you in shock?"

"Yep," Naruto admitted. "I mean, I know it's possible to kill someone during the awakening of your Magi instincts, and that it's been done in the past, but to know that one of our own teachers has done so. It's a bit terrifying."

Kiba nodded in agreement. "It's definitely the most extreme situation I've been told about. Makes me curious how Itachi and Kyuubi managed to not blow their tops."

Naruto glared at his friend. "Don't even think about it!"

"Think about what?" Shino asked as he met them outside the dormitory.

"Naruto doesn't want me to ask his cousin about his awakening," Kiba answered as he moved to Shino and kissed him.

"Why not?" Shino asked.

"He's my cousin!" Naruto shouted. "That's just wrong!"

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he came over.

"Nothing," Kiba grinned.

Naruto sighed as he watched the plans formulate in Kiba's mind. He contemplated warning Kyuubi and Itachi for a minute, but decided against it. He wanted nothing to do with this one.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Teaser for the next side chapter: After speaking with Itachi and Kyuubi Kiba is disappointed, so he sets his eyes on the next couple he see, Guy-sensei and Yamato-sensei. What's their story? And exactly how far back does it go?**

**I will be touching on Itachi and Kyuubi in the next side chapter, but as I'm not a HUGE supporter of this pairing, I know I'm not going to be able to do a lot with it. So I'm only going to give it a small section. Sorry to those of who were waiting for it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Side Chapter: Yamato & Guy

_**New Boy in Town**_

**Okay, so here is how these side stories are going to go. I'm going to finish off the main couples I listed in chapter 1, and then I'm not going to do anymore. Also, if the couple doesn't interest me, creatively, I'll either give a combined or shortened chapter for them. I'm also going to be shortening these side chapters altogether. They'll probably be between 3,000 and 4,000 words long. I have other stories I want to get to so I am setting a limit for these side chapters, or else we'd be here forever.**

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Plot: After speaking with Itachi and Kyuubi Kiba is disappointed, so he sets his eyes on the next couple he sees, Guy-sensei and Yamato-sensei. What's their story? And exactly how far back does it go?**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Side Chapter: Yamato & Guy_

Kyuubi and Itachi looked at the dumbfounded teen before them. Kiba's expression was one of complete disbelieve. Not that they couldn't blame him, but there really was nothing exciting about how they'd gotten together. They'd realized their mutual attraction and let it go from there. By the time their instincts had awakened they were already engaged in sexual activities.

All of it left little room to feel insecure and doubt the other. Neither really had a huge blow out, or a violent awakening. Which gave for a boring story.

"That's it?" Kiba finally asked the question that was weighing heavy on his mind. "You just came together."

Kyuubi grinned. He knew that was coming. "Yep, that's it. Nothing exciting to report. I mean, unless you want to know what goes on inside the bedroom."

"No," Kiba paled. "That's enough. Thanks."

Standing, he waved goodbye and left, Akamaru at his heels. That had been extremely disappointing. He'd thought that since they were Naruto and Sasuke's relatives they'd have a similar situation, but nope. It seemed the cousin and brother were the exact opposite.

"Damn, now what am I going to do?" Kiba asked the large dog.

Akamaru tilted his head to the side and barked once. Kiba rolled his eyes and continued walking down the snow laden paths of the academy. It had snowed last night for the first time in a couple days. Not that the snow had melted from previous falls, so all it did was pile higher.

'Woof,' Akamaru nudged the back of Kiba's legs, gaining the Magi's attention.

"What?" Kiba asked as he turned to see what had caught his familiar's attention.

Almost instantly he spotted Yamato-sensei and Guy-sensei walking down the slippery paths. Each had a pile of papers in one arm, and were holding hands. As Kiba watched them talk and whisper things to each other an idea formed in his head. If he couldn't find a satisfying story with Kyuubi and Itachi, maybe he could with these two. He clearly remembered something being mentioned about how they'd had a rough time getting together.

"Cut them off," Kiba instructed Akamaru.

Akamaru tilted his head unsure of the order. Kiba urged him forward. Frowning the large dog walked forward and stopped right in front of the pair. He sat down and wagged his tail. When they tried to walk around him he barked.

Ginkgo and Ningame each looked at each other, than back to the dog. They seemed just as confused by his behavior as their Magi.

"What's wrong?" Yamato asked. "Is it Kiba?"

Akamaru sniffed and shook his head. He looked behind him and barked. Kiba was walking up to them, causing the two teachers' frowns to deepen.

"What's going on?" Guy asked as he worked to balance the papers in one arm.

Kiba looked between the two teachers. He was certain there was a story here, but how to get it out of them. Judging by Guy's personality it was best to just ask. Yamato was a bit more tight-lipped though.

Finally, after much thought, Kiba asked, "How did your Magi instincts awaken?"

Stunned, the two teachers and their familiars gaped at the brunet teenager. Kiba just smiled and waited patiently for them to answer. He could see them as they tried to figure out if they should even give him such private information.

As Kiba knew he would, it was Guy-sensei that finally talked. "Well you see, it was like this. It was a beautiful, youthful spring morning and I was challenging Kakashi to a race whe-"

"Okay, stop," Yamato sighed, cutting Guy off. He glared at Kiba for a moment before stepping around the dog and teen. "Let's get inside before we all catch cold."

"So, you'll tell me?" Kiba cheered.

"Not like I have a choice now," Yamato mumbled as he led them to his office.

Kiba was beyond thrilled. Now he'd get a good story. Signaling Akamaru to follow him, he took off after the teachers, grinning from ear to ear. He couldn't wait to hear how they'd gotten together. Or, more importantly, how Yamato-sensei managed to capture Guy-sensei.

The walk to the building was silent, with Kiba practically jumping from one foot to the other. By the time they'd reached Yamato's office the teen was vibrating with unrestrained curiosity.

No sooner had Yamato closed the door did Kiba shout, "So, who made the first move?"

Yamato and Guy looked at each other, both trying to decide how to answer that. Guy sighed and leaned against Yamato's desk.

"I did," Guy admitted, shocking Kiba.

"What?" Kiba asked. "But I thought it was Yamato-sensei that was doing the pursuing."

Yamato looked pained as he explained, "Guy made the first move, but then he quickly ran away. I spent weeks chasing him after that."

"It was worth it though, right?" Guy beamed, obviously proud of the stress he'd inflicted upon his partner.

"So," Kiba looked between the two teachers, "How exactly did it go?"

"Well," Guy sat up straighter, "It was in our senior year of high school…"

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_12 Years Ago…_

"Iruka!"

Friendly brown eyes turned at the sound of his name being called. Iruka waved as Yamato came running up to him. He was trying to balance four books and two binders under one arm while running. It was an amusing sight. He made it almost to him when the first binder slipped and the rest followed. Iruka tried not to laugh as he helped Yamato pick up the scattered material.

"Thanks," Yamato grinned, his braces showing, and stood up, books secured between both arms now.

"No problem," Iruka tried to keep his amusement from his voice. Yamato was a bit gangly, but most boys were at this age. "What did you need?" he asked.

"Huh?" Yamato jerked his gaze away from something to look at the smaller teen, confusion showing on his face.

Iruka resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You called out to me?"

"Oh right," Yamato snapped out of whatever small daze he'd been in. Iruka looked off to where Yamato had been looking, and sighed. It was Might Guy. "Um, do you think you could talk to Kakashi about something for me?"

Iruka's eyes widened and his mouth gaped. "Wha-Why would you think I'd be talking to Kakashi?" he stammered, his face turning a dark cherry red.

Yamato didn't even bother hiding it. "You aren't fooling anyone Iruka. Besides, I just need you to ask him a question for me."

Iruka tried to gain some control of himself. "What question?" he finally managed to ask after several moments of stuttering and trying to fade into the background.

"Well," Yamato hesitated, a slight blush appearing on his own cheeks. "What does Guy think of me?"

Again Iruka's eyes widened and he gaped at his friend. "What?" he asked. "Why can't you just ask him that? You're friends with both of them."

Yamato shook his head violently. "I can't. What if Kakashi tells Guy I was asking? Or what if Guy over hears me?!"

"Okay, okay I get it," Iruka held up a hand to stave off the continual rush of words. "I'll ask him, but it's going to cost you a bowl of ramen."

"Oh thank you Iruka!" Yamato shouted before dropping his books and wrapping the smaller teen in a hug.

"You're welcome," Iruka laughed as they detached, both missing the seething glares they were receiving from across the courtyard.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Iruka and Yamato were just coming out of their math class when Guy came up to them. He had a serious look on his face, and it was directed at Yamato. The other teen looked uncertainly over to Iruka. All the smaller brunet could do was shrug and wave goodbye as he left them alone.

Yamato stood before Guy, waiting for him to say what it was he wanted to. He knew the other well enough to know that he wouldn't be able to remain silent for long. He was right.

"Why did you hug Iruka?" Guy asked, his voice hard.

To say Yamato was surprised would have been an understatement. He hadn't been expecting anything near that kind of question. And was that a hint of jealousy he could hear? Maybe it was just wishful thinking.

"He agreed to do a favor for me, I was thanking him," Yamato answered truthfully.

"Must have been a big favor," Guy mumbled, but Yamato still picked it up.

"It was," Yamato acknowledged.

"Do you like him?" Guy asked, this time really catching Yamato off guard.

"What?" Yamato squawked, causing Ginkgo to jump from his shoulder and chitter violently at him. "Sorry," he soothed his squirrel familiar and picked him back up. Turning his attention back to Guy he asked, "Why would you think that?"

"You spend a lot of time together, and you touch him more than necessary," Guy pointed out, a frown adoring his face. "You know Kakashi doesn't like it. He's thought about frying you several times for it."

Yamato shivered at the thought of what Kakashi was capable of. "Well, I don't have any romantic feelings for Iruka. He's just a friend."

Guy seemed to cheer up almost instantly with that answer. Yamato was about to say something else, but he was silenced by Guy's lips on his. Utter and complete silence filled the hallway. The few people that were still around stopped in their tracks and openly stared at them. Yamato didn't know what to do, so he did what he wanted. Leaning in, he returned the kiss and depended it.

"Get a room!" someone shouted in the back and the two broke apart.

It took a moment but soon reality caught up and Guy's face turned bright red. "I," he took a step away from Yamato. "I have to go!" he shouted and ran.

Yamato stood, confused and dazed in the hallway. His mind was trying desperately to grasp what had just happened. The best he could come up with was that Guy had kissed him and run off. But that couldn't be right. Guy would never do that. Maybe it had been him to kiss Guy.

Ginkgo, worried about his Magi, touched his face gently with his paw. Yamato looked over to the small creature and smiled. He hadn't imagined it, Guy had kissed him. Yamato's eyes widened. He'd just kissed and ran, what was up with that?

"Guy!" Yamato shouted and gave chase, too late.

By the time he got out of the building Guy was nowhere in sight. A weight took up home in Yamato's chest, but he quickly pushed it away. This campus was only so big. He'd find him. Even if he had to stakeout his room, he'd find him, and then he demand to know what that kiss was about. Maybe he'd also confess.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Guy ran through the courtyards, across the empty field in the back, and straight into the woods. He could feel himself panicking and wanted to get as far away as possible. He couldn't believe he'd done that! He knew he liked Yamato, but this was just ridiculous. Yes he was known for acting on impulse, but again he didn't think he was that impulsive.

"Maybe I should talk to Kakashi," Guy considered as he looked down to his familiar. The tortoise turned his head and gave him a scathing look. "I didn't have any other choice!" Guy shouted. "What would he have thought? What would I have done if he had pushed me away?"

Ningame didn't respond, happy to let his Magi suffer alone in this. He'd obviously forgotten that Yamato had reciprocated the kiss. Instead he was happy to wallow in self-loathing. It was odd, especially considering Guy was always so energetic, but maybe it was for the best. He needed to reflect on what he'd done.

"Guy!" Ningame heard it first, but it wasn't long before the sound caught Guy's attention as well. "Guy!"

"Shit," Guy hid behind a tree just before Yamato stepped into sight.

"Guy!" Yamato called again. "Where are you?"

Guy remained quiet. When Ningame tried to step out to give away their positions, he grabbed the tortoise and held onto him. The reptilian familiar glared at his Magi, but Guy was ignoring him. He was looking around the trunk of the tree, and trying not to get seen. It was the most pathetic sight the familiar had ever seen.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Two weeks. Yamato had been trying to pin Guy down for _two weeks_! He knew the other Magi was fast, but this was starting to get ridiculous. Even the classes they had together did him no good. Guy would just rush out the first chance he got, leaving Yamato in the wind. He was starting to consider using his powers to restrain the other teen, but thought better of it each time. He didn't want to hurt Guy. Of course if things kept going the way they were he was going to rethink this pacifistic approach.

"So, I heard you've been chasing after Guy," Kakashi's slow and bored drawl was replaced with suspicion.

Yamato looked up to the masked teen and shrugged. "It isn't any of your business."

"Actually," Kakashi took a seat beside Yamato, "Considering he's my best friend it is my business."

Yamato tried not to let his irritation of that remark show. He knew well enough the kind of bond that was between Guy and Kakashi. Hell, he wished he could forget it. Then maybe his life would be a bit easier. But nope, it was there, staring him in the face every single day. And now, to top it off, Kakashi was verbally reminding him of it. Did the world have to be so cruel?

"What do you want Sempai?" Yamato bit out.

Kakashi studied him for a long moment until he was practically squirming in his seat. "Well at least you've changed your sights from Iruka. But if you hurt Guy I won't stay quiet."

That surprised the other. Yamato gaped at the now grinning teen. "Changed my sights? What in the name of the Powers are you talking about? I never had my sights on Iruka!"

"Oh?" Kakashi leveled him with a steady stare. "Then what was up with all that touching?"

Yamato blinked. Was Kakashi jealous? But, there was nothing going on between him and Iruka, or at least Yamato didn't think there was. "I was just thanking him," he answered.

"Thanking him?" Kakashi repeated, his voice sharp.

"Yes, thanking him," Yamato returned. "What is your deal? You're acting like a jealous boyfriend."

A blush painted Kakashi's cheeks with Yamato's words, stunning the other teen. Had he really been correct? But, he hadn't heard anything about them going out.

"Don't tell Iruka you know," Kakashi mumbled.

"What?" Yamato asked, his eyes wide.

Kakashi looked around the room and moved closer to Yamato. Whispering he said, "Iruka isn't ready for other people to know yet. So, keep it to yourself that we're going out."

Yamato was too stunned to give a verbal response so he nodded. Happy, Kakashi stood up. Waving he said, "Aslo, Guy likes to go to the empty field during lunch to practice. You should be able to ambush him there."

"Yeah, thanks," Yamato waved as Kakashi walked away.

Sitting alone, Yamato looked out to the teacher taking roll. He held his hand up when his name was called, but paid no mind to what was really being said when the lesson began. As the class continued plans were forming in the teen's head, all of which ended with him finally cornering Guy.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Guy and Ningame were in the field just like Kakashi said they'd be. Roughly the size of four football fields it was a nice sized area that was usually used for practice. The only time a student couldn't use the area was when the teams for the Magi Tournament were practicing. But that was usually only in the morning and at night, so the afternoon was fine.

Yamato had arrived before Guy, and was positioned so that the energetic teen couldn't notice him. He was inside of a tree. He really didn't want to use this method to get Guy to stand still long enough to talk, but it was his last option available to him.

Waiting was Yamato's specialty, so he remained silent and watched as Guy practiced. Something seemed off. His attacks didn't have the same power and flash that they usually had. Only three minutes in and Guy had stopped. Ningame looked at his Magi, irritation showing in his wise eyes.

"I'm not avoiding him!" Guy suddenly shouted.

The tortoise cocked his head.

Guy seemed unsure. Suddenly he sighed and headed for the very tree Yamato had taken up residence in. Sitting down, he leaned against the tree trunk, his eyes closed as he tilted his head up to the leaves. "Maybe he does like Iruka and he was just lying to me," he finally spoke, his voice trembling with repressed tears.

Not willing to stay quiet, Yamato emerged from the tree and wrapped his arms around Guy startling him. Holding him so he couldn't go anywhere Yamato whispered, "I don't like Iruka. I like you."

Guy's entire body tensed up with those words. All Yamato could do was hang on to him so he didn't get away. It seemed like forever, but after a few minutes Guy's body began to relax. "I," he hesitated, "I like you too."

A bright smile lit up Yamato's face. Pulling Guy closer he kissed the side of his neck, pleased with the shiver that ran through his stubborn boyfriend as he did so.

"Be mine," Yamato stated. It wasn't really a question.

Guy laughed. Leaning further into Yamato's frame he nodded. "Why not."

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_Present…_

"Wait, that's it?" Kiba asked. Yes it was a decent story, but there wasn't nearly as much drama as he thought there would be.

The two teachers looked at each other, smiled, and looked back to the student. "No, there's plenty more. But that's the PG version," Yamato explained.

Kiba frowned. "So, how did your Magi Instincts awaken?"

"Well, as I said, it was during a race with Kakashi," Guy explained. "As we were running I tripped, taking us both out. Kakashi ended up on top of me, and Yamato lost it."

"It wasn't that bad," Yamato frowned.

Guy smiled. Leaning over he kissed the other teacher on the cheek before continuing, "You uplifted thirty trees, and the only reason Kakashi survived is because he fried you before those puppets could hurt Iruka."

"I wasn't aiming for Iruka!" Yamato reminded him.

"No, but Iruka got caught in the cross-fire, upsetting Kakashi and activating his own Instincts," Guy reminded.

"Wait, Yamato-sensei and Kakashi-sensei's Instincts awakened at the same time?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah," Yamato answered. "Look, is this over? I have a ton of tests to grade. Oh, thinking about tests," he pinned the student with a firm glare. "What was up with your last one?"

"I just remembered Shino and I promised to meet up!" Kiba shouted as he bolted up from his seat and dashed out the door. Akamaru followed behind, barking ecstatically.

"That was mean," Guy reprimanded his partner.

"It got him to leave," Yamato stated as he reached for the other teacher and pulled him close. "Now, how about we try out that thing we were talking about before Kiba cornered us?"

Guy smiled and wrapped his arms around Yamato. Leaning in he kissed him hungrily. "Sounds great."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Don't worry, you'll get to see the full fight between Yamato and Kakashi, in the next side chapter.**

_**Preview for the next Side Chapter:**_** Kiba wants to know more details about this simultaneous awakening, so he tracks down Kakashi and Iruka. What is their story? And how did this really play out?**

**Voice: That was fun. Now get to writing the next chapter for **_**Heaven's Gate**_**.  
>Me: Pushy.<br>Voice: Yep.**

**Please Review!**


	24. Side Chapter: Kakashi & Iruka

_**New Boy in Town**_

**Yep, here it is. The one I know so many of you are truly interested in. That's right, it's Kakashi and Iruka's story!**

**Plot: Kiba wants to know more details about this simultaneous awakening, so he tracks down Kakashi and Iruka. What is their story? And how did this really play out?**

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Side Chapter: Kakashi & Iruka_

Fire. Red, hot, and heading right at him. Kiba had only seconds to react before the ball of fire was on top of him. Ducking out of the way, he threw the flag in his hand to Kankuro, called on his own flames, and built a wall around the area to protect his teammate.

"Kiba!" Shikamaru shouted from the tree tops. "Buy us two minutes! Sai, help him!"

"On it," they both responded.

"Akamaru," Kiba instructed.

"Yoshi," Sai called.

The two familiars sprang out of the flames, lunging at the opposing team members.

They were in the last minutes of the district finals for the Magi Games. Their opponent: Iwagakure High School. Whoever won this game would go on to the championship bracket with a shot at winning the title. Konoha had gotten Iwa's flag first, but it had been quickly recovered followed by Konoha's flag being taken. Soon the arena was alight with battles over the flags.

Kiba dodged an ice attack as he sent a fireball at another opponent. Things were starting to get really dicey when the buzzer sounded.

"Winners, Konoha Academy!"

Kiba and Sai called back their familiars and cheered. They were going to the championship. Jumping onto Akamaru and Yoshi's backs they headed for the base. Grins lighting up everyone's faces as they watched both flags fly.

"Good job boys," Kakashi-sensei patted them on the back.

"That's the spirit of youth for you!" Guy-sensei cheered.

Kiba ran up to Shino, the two embracing in their celebration. When Kiba looked back to the rest of the team he caught sight of Iruka and Kakashi kissing. With that one scene he was reminded of something he'd been meaning to get done, but had put off to concentrate on practice. Now seemed like a great time to get back to it.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Back at Konoha Academy, showered, fed, and feeling unimaginably good Kiba snuck away from the congratulatory party in search of the two teachers. He'd watched them leave a few minutes ago, and had a fairly good idea of where they were going. Now he just had to catch up with them before they got too involved with each other.

"Kiba," Shino's voice stopped him cold, "Where are you going?"

Turning, Kiba tried desperately to seem innocent. It didn't work. "I was just going to ask Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei a question," he explained.

"About?" Shino asked.

"How their Instincts awakened," Kiba answered sheepishly.

Shino gave his partner a searching glance. He knew his lover had been on the hunt for information, but he had thought he'd given up with the championships hanging so close. Seems he'd only put it off for a while.

"Fine, I'll come with you," Shino decided. It was better to keep an eye on him after all. This way he could pull Kiba away before he pried too deeply into other people's affairs.

Kiba grinned, "Okay!"

The two raced off in search of the teachers, Akamaru leading the way. The large canine familiar led them to Kakashi's office, just as Kiba predicted he would. Knocking quickly, he waited for one of them to answer.

"Come in Kiba," Kakashi's voice drifted through the door.

Frowning, Kiba opened the door and him and Shino walked in. Iruka was sitting calmly at a table set up for four. Four cups of hot tea were already positioned in front of each chair. The two students looked at each other, then to the two teachers looking at them expectantly.

"Well, are you two going to sit down?" Kakashi asked as he moved away from the window and took his own seat.

Again Kiba and Shino exchanged glances before nodding and taking their own seats. Iruka took the last chair, and smiled at the two boys. Admittedly they now found themselves in an unnerving situation.

"How much do you want to know?" Iruka asked as he placed two sugars in his tea, stirred, and brought it to his lips.

"Excuse me?" Kiba asked, unsure of what was going on.

Kakashi sighed. "You want to know about the double awakening with Yamato and me, right?"

"Yeah," Kiba answered, "But how did you know?"

Iruka laughed. "You aren't exactly an expert in stealth. Either way, how much did Yamato and Guy tell you?"

Kiba thought back to a couple months ago when he'd spoken to Yamato and Guy-sensei. "They said Kakashi-sensei's Instincts awoke when he and Guy were having a race. They tripped and Kakashi-sensei landed on top of Guy-sensei. Yamato-sensei's awoke then. In his rage, Iruka-sensei got caught in the cross fire, awaking Kakashi-sensei's Instincts."

"That's all?" Kakashi asked.

Kiba nodded.

The two teachers sighed. Kakashi reached for his own glass of tea and took a sip from it. Shino watched silently as the teachers seemed to mull over how to proceed.

"You have to understand that this story has two sides," Iruka finally said. "So let's start with the day Yamato finally cornered Guy..."

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_12 Years Ago…_

Kakashi released a strained sigh. He was sick of watching those two dance around each other. The fact that Yamato showed interest in his Iruka was also irritating. Even if Yamato said he wasn't interested in him it didn't matter, his attitude said otherwise. Hopefully by sending him to the field all this could be cleared up.

Of course he now had to explain to Iruka that Yamato had guessed they were going out. Not that he understood why they had to hide it. It wasn't like other Magi's would look down on them for being together. There were plenty of other same sex couples within the school. Then again, Iruka was a bit more sensitive about these things. Kakashi himself knew about the large amount of admirers his beloved little dolphin had managed to amass, much to his constant fury.

"Kakashi-sempai!"

Kakashi stopped and waited for Iruka to catch up to him. Thankfully his lower face was covered because he could not keep the smile from appearing. He couldn't help it, Iruka just had that effect on him.

"Have you seen Yamato?" Iruka asked as soon as he reached him.

Instantly Kakashi's good mood vanished. "I sent him after Guy," he answered bluntly.

"Oh," Iruka sighed. To anyone else it would have been a sigh of relief, to Kakashi's clouded mind it sounded like a forlorn sigh.

"Are you that upset that they might get together?" Kakashi demanded.

"Huh?" Iruka looked up into the irritated gaze of his secret boyfriend. "What do you mean?"

Kakashi's gaze narrowed. "Is he the reason we can't talk about our relationship, because you don't want Yamato to find out about us? Well guess what, tough luck. I already told him."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Iruka demanded.

"And don't even think about trying to break up with me just because he knows," Kakashi snapped before storming off.

"Wha…Kakashi!" Iruka shouted and gave chase. "Kakashi, wait," he demanded as he reached him. Grabbing the older student's arm he forced him to turn and look at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kakashi continued to glare at the shorter teen. "I'm talking about your feelings for Yamato."

Iruka gaped at the other. Kakashi waited patiently for him to confirm it. To blush and whisper an apology. Instead he found himself looking up at the sky, his cheek throbbing from Iruka's punch.

"You're a real asshole!" Iruka growled as he kicked dirt over the other's face and stomped off. He couldn't believe this. After he'd agreed to go out with him, he has the nerve to accuse him of liking someone else? And Yamato of all people!

'_Meow_,' Hoshi rubbed his head against Iruka's cheek, hoping to comfort his distraught Magi.

Kakashi, still lying down in the snow, looked up into the face of his canine familiar Pakkun. "You had that one coming," the pug drawled. "How could you question Iruka-chan's feelings like that?"

Releasing another sigh, he really needed to stop doing that, Kakashi watched as Iruka stormed out of his sight. "I guess I was jealous," he finally admitted.

"Of Yamato, or Guy?" Pakkun asked as he scratched his ear.

Kakashi looked down at the small dog. "Both. They can be so open about their relationship."

"But because Iruka-chan is shy you have to hide yours," Pakkun filled in the rest.

Kakashi merely nodded his head.

"Petty," Pakkun scoffed. "Something like that shouldn't matter. You should just be happy that you've got Iruka. You should know how many people would die to be in your position, and you just jeopardized it over a stupid jealous fit."

"I know, but-"

"Kakashi!" Guy's energetic voice cut through Kakashi's words and thoughts. "Let's have a celebratory race!"

Kakashi blinked as he looked up at his friend and rival. "What are we celebrating?"

"My new relationship with Yamato!" Guy announced proudly.

Kakashi looked over his friend's shoulder to see Yamato standing a ways back looking entirely uncomfortable. "Sure, but let's do it at the track so we don't get yelled at again."

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

Kakashi looked around the track. He didn't know how it happened, but it seemed nearly the entire student body had appeared to watch him and Guy race. The stands were packed, there were people lining the lawn both inside and outside the track.

"Where did all these people come from?" Kakashi demanded.

"No idea," Guy shrugged as he stretched.

"He went shouting through the grounds that he was going to race you," Yamato explained simply.

Kakashi sighed, that certainly explained things. He should've known to, there was no one else that could draw this big a crowd except Might Guy. Not that it mattered. Having an audience wouldn't change the outcome of the race.

"Go Kakashi!"

"Get him Guy!"

He did find the cheering annoying. Just as he was getting into his starting stance his eyes landed on Iruka standing beside the bleachers, a look of worry in his eyes. Ignoring him, mainly because he wasn't ready to admit that he was wrong, Kakashi focused on beating Guy.

"Ready?" Yamato called, his arms raised. "Set….Go!" he dropped his arms and the racers sprang forth.

Guy got ahead first, his quick reflexes gaining him the advantage. Kakashi quickly caught up though, his own strength and endurance pushing him forward. Soon they were neck and neck, both pushing themselves to go faster than the other, neither gaining an inch on the other.

Then it happened.

Guy tripped on a rock. As he fell he reached for Kakashi, dragging him down. They tumbled, rolling several times on the track until they finally came to a stop.

The crowd grew silent.

The wind blew through the area, rustling the leaves in the trees.

Yamato froze as he took in the sight of Kakashi lying on top of his Guy. When a soft moan of pain escaped his boyfriend he snapped.

Kakashi barely had a chance to react before he was flung back by a tree. He looked on wide eyed as the large willow maneuvered itself between Kakashi and Guy. Its branches whipped back and forth, snapping and cracking as they aimed for Kakashi.

Yamato moved across the grounds, more plant puppets coming to life at his command. He couldn't think of anything else except eradicating Kakashi. He was so focused on that one thought that he didn't see Iruka running onto the track.

"Kakashi!" Iruka shouted.

Kakashi turned at the sound of Iruka's voice. His eyes widened and his blood froze as he watched his boyfriend summon a barrier and erect it around him. Iruka placed himself between Kakashi and the tree, his eyes defiant.

"Iruka! Move!" Kakashi demanded.

Hoshi jumped from Iruka's shoulders and grew in size. The now panther sized cat faced Yamato.

"Yamato! Snap out of it!" Iruka demanded.

Yamato continued forward, his tree puppets had now retrieved Guy and were creating a circle around him.

"Guy, help me!" Iruka shouted.

"I can't get out of here," Guy shouted back. He'd been trying to get passed the trees for some time, but it seemed impossible. As he pounded against the trunks he realized his fist was bouncing off of a barrier, no doubt created by Ginkgo.

"Iruka, run!" Kakashi shouted as he pounded on the barrier surrounding him. Why did the dolphin have to be so proficient in creating them? "Iruka!"

"Just stay in there," Iruka demanded. Looking back to Yamato he smiled. "Come on Yamato, calm down. We can talk. I don't know what you're so upset about, but I'm sure we can figure it out."

"Move," Yamato growled as he reached the ring of trees surrounding Guy.

Kakashi's eyes widened. It appeared to happen in slow motion. The willow that had flung him back attacked. Iruka threw up a barrier to brace the attack, but it didn't form fast enough. The puppet tree easily broke through it, connecting with Iruka. As the younger teen was sent spinning into the air Kakashi's mind shut down.

Yamato turned to finish off Kakashi only to be pierced with a stream of lightning. The barrier erected by Iruka was dissolving as thousands of volts of electricity erupted from within. Yamato staggered to his feet. Ginkgo was glowing on his shoulder, a barrier shimmering around both of them.

Pakkun appeared at Kakashi's side growling lowly. Reaching down Kakashi ran his hand along the glowing dog's back, gaining power through the physical contact with his familiar.

Standing, Kakashi sped forward, lightning arching around him. Ginkgo threw more power into the barrier protecting his Magi as Yamato called on two of his puppets. Kakashi easily split the trees in half and continued toward the other Magi.

Iruka woke to Hoshi nudging him gently. His vision was blurry at first, but soon it began to clear. The high pitched sound of lightning and the crackle of burning wood were the first things he really registered before he caught sight of Kakashi and Yamato. His heart stopped in his chest. Something was very wrong with them. Neither seemed to be fighting with any care for anyone else. The people who had come to watch the race were fleeing for their lives.

"Iruka!" Jiraiya shouted as he and his familiar appeared. "What happened?" he demanded as he knelt beside the youth.

"I'm not sure," Iruka groaned as he tried to sit up. Hoshi quick braced the injured Magi, worry shining in his feline eyes. "Kakashi and Guy were racing, and Guy tripped. He tried to catch his fall, but dragged Kakashi down with him instead. They ended wound up together, Kakashi on top of Guy. The next thing to happen was Yamato freaking out."

Jiraiya's eyes widened as Iruka explained the situation. "Yamato's Instincts have awoken," he whispered.

"What?" Iruka asked.

"What happened next?" Jiraiya demanded. "What made Kakashi snap?"

"I don't know," Iruka shook his head. "I had him sealed in a barrier as I tried to talk to Yamato, but he wouldn't listen. I think he flung me back. I don't remember anything after that."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed. If he was right then the reason for Kakashi's outburst was the same as Yamato's, his Instincts had also awoken. "Are you and Kakashi dating?" he asked softly.

The surprised look in Iruka's chocolate eyes told Jiraiya everything he needed to know. Standing, he made a quick hand signal and created a barrier around his student. A second later three more were forming, one around Guy within the circle of trees –eliminating the previous one-, one around Yamato, and one surrounding Kakashi. Despite the magical wall separating them the two teens were still trying to get at the other.

"Kakashi! Stop it!" Iruka shouted, instantly regretting it. His head felt like a million little elves were beating at his brain with hammers.

"Yamato, calm down," Guy ordered.

Other teachers were starting to arrive now. Jiraiya ordered them to get the other students clear, paying close attention to those who had been injured.

"Iruka, Guy," Jiraiya shouted so he could be heard, "I'm going to combine your barriers with Yamato and Kakashi's. You need to calm them down."

"But we can't get close to them," Guy countered.

"No," Jiraiya shook his head, "You two alone will be able to… if I'm right."

Iruka's eyes widened. "And if you're wrong?"

"No time for that," Jiraiya shouted.

With a quick command Iruka and Guy's barriers lifted up, carrying them along. Just as Jiraiya had said, the barriers merged with the other two. Iruka braced himself for the sting of the electrical shock he was bound to receive, but never did. Looking around he realized that the lightning was avoiding him. Taking a deep breath he cautiously walked over to Kakashi.

"Kakashi," Iruka called gently as he reached the enraged teen.

Kakashi spun at the sound of his voice, his eye widening at the sight of the trembling brunet. Iruka bit his bottom lip. This was by far the most terrifying thing he'd ever experienced, but if he was the only that could bring Kakashi out of it then he would. Reaching up, he touched the side of Kakashi's face, pulling the mask covering it aside.

"Kakashi," Iruka whispered before standing on his toes and kissing him.

There was a delay, but soon Kakashi's arms wrapped around Iruka, drawing him close, and kissing him deeply. As they kissed the lightning died down, and the barrier began to dissolve.

"Iruka," Kakashi sighed as they pulled apart. "Are you okay?" he asked as he began to check the younger one for injuries.

"I'll be fine," Iruka responded swiftly, hoping to keep him from noticing his cracked ribs and the blood. "How about you? What happened?"

"I, I don't know," Kakashi admitted. "When Yamato struck you, I don't know, I freaked. All I could think was…" he drifted off.

"You're Instincts awoke," Jiraiya explained as he walked up to them. "Once you've got yourself completely under control I want all four of you in my office. Understood?" he looked over to Yamato and Guy. It seemed that Guy had manage to drag Yamato back to his senses as well.

"Yes sir," the four teens answered quickly.

"Good," Jiraiya sighed and walked away to handle what was no doubt going to be a long day of paper work and phone calls.

_xXx New Boy in Town xXx_

_Present…_

"When we went to Jiraiya-sensei's office he explained about the Magi Instincts and what it meant for them to awaken," Iruka said. "It was then that Guy and I also had to do decide what we were going to do."

"Though I'm sure you can come to that answer yourself," Kakashi cut in.

Kiba and Shino both nodded in response. They were still reeling a bit from what they had been told. Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei's joint awakening was terrifying. The idea of those two literally trying to kill each other was the material nightmares and horror stories were made out of.

"Is there anything else you two wanted to know?" Iruka asked.

Kiba thought about that for a moment.

"Are you saying Yamato-sensei's Instincts awoke on the same day he and Guy-sensei started dating?" Shino asked.

Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other. "Seems so," Kakashi answered.

"Of course you have to understand those two had been dancing around each other since Yamato and I entered school in our first year, when Guy and Kakashi were second years," Iruka explained.

"So they had feelings for each other for three years without doing anything about it?" Kiba asked.

"Basically," Kakashi nodded. "And even after they confirmed their mutual feelings it still took Yamato six months to pin Guy and make hi-"

"Kakashi!" Iruka snapped, cutting the silver haired teacher off.

Kiba and Shino looked at the two teachers, more than willing to let Kakashi continued. Iruka smiled and moved for the door.

"I think that's more than enough information," Iruka said as he opened the door.

"One more question," Kiba said. "Why didn't you want people to know you and Kakashi-sensei were dating?"

Iruka's eyes widened and a blush painted his cheeks. "Well, that's because Kakashi was really popular. If the others found out about us then I would have been constantly pestered for either information or for us to break up. And I didn't want that."

"He's so cute," Kakashi grinned.

Kiba shivered in disgust at that comment. "Well thank you for the story."

Bowing the two students left, leaving Kakashi and Iruka alone.

Kakashi glanced over to the still blushing history teacher. "Was that the real reason?" he asked as he walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Well, I also just didn't want others to know," Iruka admitted "I mean we would have gained attention, and I wanted to enjoy being alone with you."

Kakashi's grin grew. "Naughty," he whispered into the other's ear.

Iruka smirked. Turning around he removed Kakashi's mask, and wrapped his arms around him. "You know you like it."

"Of course I do!" Kakashi admitted. The two smiled at each other, and kissed.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well that was interesting. Now who should I do? I've done all the boy/boy pairings listed. Which means it's time to move onto either the girl/girl or the girl/boy pairings.**

**Pairings to do: Lee/Sakura, Shikamaru/Temari, Choji/Ino, Tenten/Hinata, Asuma/Kurenai. **

**Please pick one and let me know which you would like to see next!**

**Please review.**

**Voice: Wait! Don't I get to say anything? Hello, aliendroid? Damn it.**


End file.
